The Lethal Love
by Sketty24
Summary: Sequel: TPFTP: Is it possible for one man’s love to be so dangerous? Especially in such an immense battle against the prejudice humans. But not only that, there’s some confusing affections spreading around the mansion. Is that sly Cajun involved?
1. A Warm Welcome?

Welcome to the next story in my X-Men saga! The Lethal Love is Story 4! (Broke out of the similar titles, which I accidentally got into!)

I'm glad most of my old reviewers are still here for the ride since The War of the World. Great to see such loyalty. (: I hope you're still loving it all!

And if this is your first peek, you've got some catching up to do or you may not understand the story's concept. In order as follows:

_The War of the World_

_The Hatred of Hearts_

_The Passion from the Past_

_The Lethal Love_

Enjoy!

_**Reviews from chapter 47 of story 3:**_

**Omala:** That wasn't constructive for me! Lol, but I get the drift that your either surprised or angry, but which?

**Blix:** Gaping open? Careful now, don't drool, hehe. I'm glad you approve of my style of finishing. It just felt time to close that period of the X-Men's life and begin it afresh under a new title.

**Calandra:** I'm good at ending chapters evilly, in this case it's a story, hehe. But don't worry, here is the next instalment. I haven't seen you review much recently, please do, I'd love to hear your comments! I'm glad you liked the story so much, it's great to hear my story has gone down well with my readers!

Paragraphs were temporarily given back, but they've took them away again! Bah!

**Chapter 1**

The early hours of the morning coated New York City in a murky shadow of indigo as the night sky twinkled down upon the scene below. The air spun bitter trails of wind with it, curled up autumn leaves of mixed shades twisted elegantly with the breeze, skipping across the puddles of the road in an innocent dance. The road ahead was darkened to an invisible end. Disappearing into the heart of New York City, the busiest state in the America.

At the side of the road was a rather damaged vehicle. Windows were smashed, bodywork dented and scratched unmercifully whilst the windscreen was a mass of deep and long cracks spreading out in a viciously angled spider web. But another oddity was that further ahead, at the end of the dark road, a figure was sat in the middle of the road.

The man was on his knees, bowed head staring down at a photo in his shaking grip. For down that road had disappeared his daughter. Found after over 15 years of a void memory, plagued by snippets of terrifying dreams that were suited to a horror film. Not the mind of a family man. He had found her, she was still searching. She left him to seek what she had in fact already found – disappearing into the cold dark streets of New York to endlessly search for what she would never find.

The Wolverine.

The supposedly vicious member of the team of mutants – the X-Men. He was the man who once cared for no one, not even himself. He subjected his life to the brutality of cage fighting and endless but ineffective binge drinking before been awakened by a younger mutant who led him into a brighter world, which was only hampered by his endless resurrection of horrifying nightmares.

This man, Logan, had found his old love, and then lost her to an unnecessary death. He would never have her back. But then, Madeline Jones, daughter of Roxanne and James arrived in the most unusual style, beating her fighting opponent who was unknowingly her father before disappearing into the night.

Logan could still feel the ice-cold shock inside him, the disbelief causing him to stare ahead in silence. The cruelty so immoral. He had been so close, and then she had disappeared. Slowly he rose to his feet out of the puddles, either oblivious or ignorant to his saturated trouser legs from their position on the wet road. With one more look at the crumpled photo he felt an unusual sensation burn inside his chest before his eyes stung with obvious tears that crept out of the man's eyelids before travelling at a slow and cautious pace down his defined cheekbones. They weren't normal tears, they were tears of utter desperation, tears crying to try and fill up an empty hole that had just been ripped from his living body.

His eyes closed upon the tears, head hanging gently. What would he do? She was gone, her scent had disappeared. No matter how much he inhaled at the air, her scent had faded away into the barrage of different smells of New York. But just to try and confirm it one last time, he raised his head and called as loud as possible down the empty street, "Madeline!!"

His echo greeted him mockingly before dying away into the distant sounds of traffic and city life.

Defeatedly he turned away, walking slowly over to the traumatic vehicle. The photo he still held was slipped gently into the inside of his coat, securing it in a pocket beside his box of cigars. His head rose to watch the sorry excuse for a car before he yanked open the dented car door and climbed in to sit down upon the seat with a downhearted sigh. The engine started. He stared down at the steering wheel in thought before his eyes widened in realisation.

Charles!

Cerebro!

He would find her, surely! With a new lease of life Logan forced his foot down upon the gas pedal and the car screeched out of the lane and back into the large double road for entry into New York. He headed in the opposite direction, travelling back to Westchester at last.

* * *

The air was quiet and undisturbed. The inhabitants of the mansion were in their rooms, most of them asleep, but the recent disturbances at Mount Rundle meant quite a few were still restless in the dark hours. One mutant had been laid awake for a good hour or so, and still she had yet to rest her body in sleep. Storm sighed quietly, turning her head to look out of the window and the beautifully clear sky. The stars twinkled down upon her in a comforting manner, the blush of the sky's moon spreading its dusty gleam of light over her bed duvet, bathing her in the glow.

The woman eventually rose to a sitting position; a hand brushing the long locks of pure ivory from her face as her bright blue eyes settled to look at the view out of her bedroom window. Slowly she slipped her legs out of the bed covers, stretching them out to rise to her feet out of the bed, her indigo nightdress slipping down around her knees, as she stood upright. Storm walked slowly over to the window, pausing in front of it to stare down at the beautiful grounds of the mansion. Her bare palms rested on the dark wood of the window ledge, supporting her tired yet restless form. Her eyes lowered to view the luminous hands of her alarm clock, the hand positions proving it was only 2.14 in the morning.

Slowly her eyes rested back on the scenery below, her room being on the top floor meant she was generously given a spectacular view. But something had caught her eyes, which swiftly focused upon the driveway. Somebody was driving into the grounds! Her eyes widened, at this time in the morning it had to be bad news. She quickly spun from the window heading out of her room and running on down the corridor, bare feet making little noise on the carpeted corridor. The room beside hers belonged to Scott Summers – leader of the X-Men. She hastily rapped a knuckle on his bedroom door, quickly becoming impatient at the lack of response and so she subjected her calm self to throwing her fists violently at the wooden door in loud reverberating pounds to try and awaken the man within, "Scott!"

Within a few seconds the door was thrown open and a dishevelled looking Scott stared at the woman who still had her fists held up, "What?" he asked grumpily, his lips moving lazily, hair on the right side of his head stuck up distractingly from his recent bed position. But Storm grabbed him by the neck of his pyjamas, dragging the poor man out of his room as she hauled his down the corridor.

"There's someone on the driveway!" she cried hurriedly as she ran, eventually letting go of Scott.

Scott immediately began to run faster, "Who is it?" asked the leader mutant.

"I don't know!" she answered exasperatedly, "But it seems peculiar at this hour!"

Storm's natural gracefulness meant her run was swifter, and she lightly skipped down the grand staircases down to the ground floor. She used a small summoning of wind to make her movement quicker, whilst poor Scott was left struggling to get down in a straight line, the man stumbled sleepily, pyjama bottoms flapping idly around his bare ankles. The poor man was still half asleep and was incoherently muttering to himself at Storm's useful ability.

The white haired mutant was the first to reach the bottom of the stairs, directly ahead was the main double doors. She had froze on the spot however as her feet met the wooden flooring. For the door had suddenly began to emit heavy banging as someone pummelled their fists on the door from the other side. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she darted forward, dark hand slipping around the doorknob as she unlocked the hatch and opened it to stare out into the darkness at..

..Logan?!

Storm screamed and threw the door shut as she turned and ran away from the door and to Scott who had only just joined the last few stairs. He hurried over to the frightened woman instantly, "What? Who is it?" he gasped. But Storm wasn't listening and was just staring at the closed front door, which now opened slowly

Logan had raised an eyebrow as Storm screamed and slammed the door in his face. So much for a warm welcome. He pushed it open slowly, eyes peering in cautiously.

"Oh my God!" came Scott's voice loudly. Logan blinked as he saw both Storm and Scott step away from the door. They were already a short distance away, but for some reason they moved ever further.

Logan walked in slowly, raising a brow at them, "Nice to see you too," he muttered in a slightly irritated voice. He shut the door behind him, looking around the dark hallway, only pools of moonlight spilling in through the windows. He turned slowly and turned on the light for the main entrance. In a warm glow the entrance came alive with soft lighting. Storm and Scott gasped again as Logan came clear.

"What are you doing here?" cried Scott in a horrified voice. He was face to face with.. with a dead person?!

Logan snorted at Scott, "I live here you stupid git," he answered angrily, pulling his coat off and draping it over an arm.

Storm moved forward cautiously, "Oh my God.." she whispered, her head then turning to stare at Scott in disbelief.

"What the hell is the matter with you guys?" asked Logan with another snort, "Look, I need to hurry, where's Charles?"

"You're alive," muttered Scott as he stepped forward to join Storm's side, still staring open mouthed at the Wolverine.

Logan rolled his eyes gently, "Well spotted, one-eye." He walked towards the pair with quick footsteps, "Look, please, get Charles. It's very important. I need to find someone."

"Who do you need to find? Roxanne?" asked Storm as she eventually stood in front of Logan.

Logan exhaled a heavy sigh, "No," he answered as he threw his coat at Scott like he was some door boy, "Roxanne is dead," his words were pained. Head hung as he spoke.

"I can't believe you're survived.." whispered Storm.

"Oh yeah," growled Logan, "Thanks a lot for the help by the way. Look, can we just get Charles down here, for God's sake."

But Storm followed after him, "No, you need to get down to the infirmary instantly, we need to treat your burns."

But Logan swatted her away impatiently, "Gerroff me! I need to find Madeline!"

"Madeline?"

But just then, another voice shrilled through the air, "Oh, mon Dieu!!"

"Oh for crying out loud," moaned Logan as he stalked through the hallway, noticing Siren staring down at him from the staircase, "Can somebody get Charles over here, now?"

"He is alive!" cried Siren to the others as though they hadn't yet noticed.

Logan growled loudly, "GET CHARLES NOW!"

"I'm here Logan," came a warm voice as Charles came out of the lift between the two main staircases. His face was alight with a warm expression, relief and happiness at his friend's survival, but concern edging his bright azure eyes, "How can I help you?"

That was the first chapter, please review for me!


	2. Everything To Me

**Jniska:** Well you're in luck! Hehe, I updated! Fantastic to see a new reviewer! Welcome to the stories (: Logan comes out with some funny lines doesn't he? Hehe, he's cool. I hope you keep reading and enjoying!

**Calandra:** Yay, and everybody made mine by making wonderful reviews! I often read them before I head off to sixth form (if I have any reviews that is) and it makes me feel happy and content all day (: The first line hints the ending? I wasn't aware of that.. hm.. you may be right.. a sombre opening.. perhaps it'll be a sombre ending? And yes, interpret is in English.

**Blix:** I know, it always makes me smile when I read it at how everyone's just displaying their shock and all Logan wants to do is get Charles! Everyone's reactions will be along shortly.

**Omala:** Yup, he's back! Aurora and Logan? Well.. we'll have to see won't we? Hehehe.

**Chapter 2**

Logan wasted no time; he walked straight over to Charles with fast strides, ignoring the awe-filled stares from the other three X-Men. Logan had no idea the others had thought of his as dead, he still didn't know. He didn't understand why they were so surprised. Logan stopped in front of Charles, staring down at the man as he began to speak, "Charles, please, I really need you to look for someone."

Charles watched the man opposite with a warm gaze; he studied Logan carefully as he man came closer. Once Logan spoke, Charles nodded his head once in understanding, "I see." Charles then said in a gentle tone, "I understand that Roxanne hasn't returned with you."

With a snort Logan nodded slowly. Why did Charles have to put things so gently and sound less foreboding and calm than the real painful truth?

"But before we do anything Logan, I think you should see the other mutants first." Charles gave a small smile in reply, "They've missed you no doubt."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "What is it with everyone? Did you not think I'd come back or somethin'? Think I'd run off?"

"Something like that," answered Charles with a small nod of his head

"Charles," came another voice. It was Scott, who looked recovered now. He walked slowly over to the pair, eyes on Logan, "I'd been wishing myself torture for what I thought I had done.."

Charles quickly answered, "I know, Scott, but – "

"Torture?" interrupted Logan suddenly, "What you thought you'd done? What?" he looked between Scott and Charles, "What have I missed out on?" Storm and Scott both looked to each other slowly, wanting someone else other them themselves to inform Logan. Neither spoke, so eventually, Charles sighed, causing Logan's eyes to dart upon him, "Go on.."

Charles raised his head, watching Logan with careful eyes, "We all thought you had passed away when the building detonated." Logan's brow had raised at this, but Charles continued, "The X-Men had to leave the base before it blew up.. and they couldn't find you in time." Logan turned his head slowly, looking to the grave expressions on Scott and Storm's face.

"We had to leave or all us would have died, Logan," said Storm quietly, watching Logan with a nervous gaze, "Don't dwell for one minute that we didn't try.. we wanted to go back Logan.. but we couldn't. Scott has been constantly blaming himself."

At this Scott looked slowly upwards, his head rising in a sheepish tone before he exhaled gently, "It's good to see that we were proved wrong, Logan." Scott nodded gently, though he looked uncomfortable with addressing Logan so politely, but it didn't stop him from sounding genuinely relieved to see Logan's return.

Logan eyes rose upon each of the mutants in turn, frowning slightly at some points before his swivelled his eyes upon Scott, to whom he nodded at with a slow and cautious movement of his head.

"Will you go and see the others now, Logan?" asked Charles quietly, moving along with the conversation.

But Logan looked unsure, "No, Charles, I desperately need you to – "

"And they desperately need to know the truth," interrupted Charles solemnly.

Storm rested her bare hand gently upon Logan's jacket arm, "You really do need to Logan," she whispered quietly as she stood beside him. Logan lowered his head slowly as he looked down upon her. "Rogue has been crying herself in sleep every night.. then reawakening and continuing again.. Aurora too.. so many people have missed you."

Logan frowned, nodding his head gravely, "Yes.. alright," he replied in a hoarse whisper. If his friends had reacted like he did when Roxanne had died.. he knew they would be tearing themselves apart inside, especially Aurora and Rogue. Both of them didn't deserve it, especially not since he was infact alive.

"You know where they are, Logan," whispered Charles with a small smile, twisting his chair out of the way as Logan began to walk by, he reached the stairs quietly before bursting into speed and running up them before pounding along the upper corridors speedily to firstly find Rogue.

* * *

The corridors were still dark, moonlight filtered in steadily through the leaded windows at the end of the walkway. It spilled out across the floorboards eerily before shining up the walls to illuminate pictures and various ornaments. Logan had slowed his run, coming gradually upon the door to Rogue's room. His boots creaked ever so quietly on the floors, and he carefully pulled himself to a halt outside of Rogue's room. Storm was true to her word; from within he could hear the definite sobbing of continuous tears, a breathless and desperately unhappy tone.

Logan felt his face harden; he turned his head away from the door. Why didn't he contact Charles immediately after he reached Laughlin City? A phone call wouldn't have hurt. But admittedly he did have more pressing worries clouding his mind. He still had them. His eyes narrowed a little as his brow furrowed, the moonlight glistening off the shine of his eyes and the gleam of his rugged hair. He moved his head back to the wooden door slowly, the silvery moonlight bringing up a glow above contours of his face, sending his visage into a ghostly sheen.

Cautiously, Logan rested his large hand on the door handle of Rouge's room, testing it. It opened, but Logan wasn't stupid enough to walk right in there and scare the life out of his young friend. Instead, he softly rapped on the door, added by the faint creaking of his boots on the floorboards. Rogue was indeed awake, but she was laid in her bed, facing away from him, staring out of the window into the clear sparkling night sky.

Logan called her name softly, his voice whispering through the cool night air tenderly, rousing her out of her heartbroken tears, "Rogue..?" She had quietened almost immediately, "Rogue..?" he said quietly again, his voice low and gentle.

* * *

Rogue's eyes lifted slowly, her vision was a little blurry from the constant tears that swam into her eyes. Her brow dipped however, she could hear someone calling her name. Had someone come in her room? The frightening thing was that it sounded like Logan. She must be hearing things..

She'd finally cracked..

"Rogue..?"

With a shaky gasp Rogue spun her head gently off her pillow to see a figure stood in behind her in her doorway. Most of the body was in shadow, but the moonlight flowed in through her bedroom window and lit up part of his face. From the side of his face that she could see - she recognised Logan, the shimmer of his eyes, the way his cheeks creased from his lip's smile.

But Rogue wasn't willing to believe this so easily.

She threw back the covers, sitting upright in bed as she spun into a standing position to confront the figure, "Who are you?" she asked in what she hoped was a confident voice.

And Logan moved forward gently, body been bathed in more moonlight the closer he went. More of his face being revealed, "Rogue?" he said again, "It's me of course, it's Logan."

"You're not Logan," suddenly cried Rogue in a frightened tone, "Logan's dead!" she gasped.

"Rogue.." whispered Logan again in a soothing tone, he lowered his head gently as he held his face in front of her, "It's me.. I'm alright. I just got back.. believe me, you weren't the only surprised one."

"Logan?" said Rogue uncertainly. But as she stared into Logan's face, she found herself watching his every distinguishable feature that made him, the occasional glint in his eyes, the way his forehead creased when his eyebrows shifted, the way his nose raised and fell with each sensitive inhale. Rogue raised a shaky hand; desperate to place it against Logan's face to prove he was there. She had never touched him before, not willingly, and she couldn't do it now. Just before her gentle fingers managed to brush the side of his cheek, Logan took her hand in a gloved one, holding it tightly and gently lowering in from his face, but kept his warm grip on hers.

"How're you doin' kid?" he asked softly with a playful smirk rising over his lips, bringing his eyes alight with common mischief.

But Rogue couldn't answer lengthily, she just collapsed against him with a shaky sigh, "Oh my God.. you're alive.. you're here," she whispered breathlessly, pressing her face into his chest, seeking the warmth and the thud of his beating heart.

Logan nodded his head slowly, resting his chin upon her head and he held her close, fully clothed arms safely on her skin.

"I missed you," she whispered gently, eyes closing as she exhaled long breaths of relief.

"Thank you," replied Logan quietly, "Not many people do.."

Rogue fell quiet after this, just content to be holding her best friend who was in indeed alive. This fact happily spun around her mind. Logan was alive. Alive!

But Logan spoke after a few minutes of silence, "Roxanne died," he answered in a very quiet voice. If his mouth had been a few inches further away, Rogue wouldn't have caught it.

"She did?" whispered Rogue, now frowning, "And she was innocent all along?"

"Yeah," confirmed Logan unhappily, "But I learnt something else too.."

It appeared Logan needed Rogue's confirmation to go on, "What was that?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"She used to be my girl.." came Logan in an undoubtedly tremulous voice, "..my fiancé." He shook his head slowly as he let out a shaky breath, "She had once been.. _everything_.. to me."

Rogue lifted her head slowly to stare up at Logan, who was staring fixatedly at the opposite wall, eyes shining with tears and a fresh surge of anger. Rogue didn't know what to do. She was scared to say anything. She had never seen Logan look so desperate, so maddeningly distressed. And it scared her. Logan promised to look after her, he was supposed to be her rock, and he was unbreakable. And now, before her very eyes, he was crumbling away in her arms.

Rogue watched with horror as she saw a tear escape his now closed eyelids, and with fixated eyes she watched it travel down his cheek, across his weathered skin. The teardrop trembled as it ran, leaving a glistening trail on the man's cheek. Rogue wanted to wipe it away, erase it from him. Logan shouldn't cry. Logan was the toughest individual Rogue knew, it was plain wrong for the Wolverine to cry.

Her hand rested precariously in front of the cheek, a few inches away. It slipped forward suddenly and swiftly, brushing the soft tear from his face so quickly that Logan didn't even have chance to feel the lure of her mutation. However, Logan's eyes flew open when he felt something contact his cheek, and stared down at his friend with saddened eyes, "I'm sorry.." he whispered, seeing her frightened and helpless eyes, "Sometimes.. after emotion has built up for so long.. it comes out too easily.."

"No.. no.." whispered Rogue as she rested her hands upon his shoulders, "You have every right Logan. You were there for me when I needed you.. and now I'm here for you."

Logan nodded slowly, holding her close as he quietly sighed, closing his eyes gently before releasing the girl and stepping back to look down her, hands still drifting at her elbows, "Thank you.." he murmured, eyes resting upon his friend.

* * *

Thank you! Please review the chapter for me!


	3. Regretting Love

**Kjl24:** Aw, I'm glad you loved the ending of the last story, hope you'll love this story as much. It's great people sympathised with Logan's tears rather than misunderstand them.

**Omala:** Aw, were you really? That's great, it shows the writing works.

**Blix:** you're getting sniffly too! Hehe, we all love Logan so much don't we?

**Sych77:** I do understand what you mean, it's probably because I was trying to get both POV's crammed in. I hope it's better in this chapter.

**Chapter 3**

With a gentle kiss to the crown of Rogue's head, Logan bid her goodnight. Backing away gently as he watched her return to her bed, her eyes still upon him as she lay down. Logan smiled gently, bobbing his head in farewell before shutting her bedroom door quietly. With a quiet sigh he leant back on the door to her room, closing his eyes gently. His head hung slowly for a few moments before turning his head gently to stare out of the long window at the end of the corridor, watching the far distance solemnly.

Eventually he straightened and walked on down the corridor. His movements were quiet, but his head rose gently when he heard footsteps coming his way. He squinted through the darkness, the oncoming person was obscured in blackness, the moonlight from the window didn't reach this far down the corridor, and it just shone behind Logan, casting him in silhouette for the oncoming person.

Slowly, Logan raised his head to sniff at the air, he recognised the scent and immediately frowned. It was Gambit.

Gambit peered around in the darkness; the red of his eyes now glowing brightly in the darkness, "Who be there?" came his accented voice.

Logan felt like having some fun with this, after all, he particularly despised Gambit for some reason, found him untrustworthy, "I don't know, your conscience?" said Logan simply in a sarcastic voice. Gambit, who he could just see, suddenly looked around in an alarmed manner. Logan turned and leant sideways on the wall, his arms folding as he watched Gambit's reaction.

Immediately Gambit had tensed up, glaring through the darkness, "Who is it?" he cried, "Don't you be toyin' with me."

"Aw c'mon.. ain't my voice recognisable, Cajun?" Logan chuckled gently with rolling eyes.

Logan heard Gambit gasp, "De Wolverine?" Gambit staggered back a little, "'Ow can dat be? 'E is dead!" Gambit's tone was certainly panicky, "What things be bewitching this mansion tonight?"

"Oh, I dunno Gambit.." muttered Logan, "But anyway, it was nice seein' you.. have'ta catch up some time, y'know?"

"No!" cried Gambit, "Who is this? It cannot be the Wolverine."

"Oh, believe me, bub, it is. No-one can get rid of the Wolverine that easily," Logan smirked as he spoke, slipping past Gambit and strutting on down the corridor with a satisfied gleam in his eyes.

* * *

Down the corridor rested the door to Aurora's room. With a deep inhale Logan knocked on the door gently. He didn't hear anyone inside.. with a curious frown Logan pushed the door open. His eyes dropped down to where her bed was. It was empty, covers obviously disturbed. Clothes hung over her dressing table stool, so she had obviously changed for bed at some point. He frowned at his failure of finding her.

He quickly turned out of her room, pressing on down the corridor. It is possible she had gone into the kitchen.. she'd done that before whenever she had sleepless nights. The kitchen wasn't too far away; he slipped quietly down a staircase at the far end of the mansion, taking the steps hurriedly before jogging along the corridor towards the ground floor kitchen. He could see it down at the far end, light was emitting from the door's gaps. Someone was certainly in there. Logan walked down the corridor slowly; frown dropping as he worriedly went over his thoughts. How could he express to Aurora how he felt? He'd just lost Roxanne.. all he had ever wanted, and it was only a few months ago when he declared his love for Aurora. But it was minor to how he felt about Roxanne.

Licking his dry lips nervously, Logan paused by the kitchen door. Aurora's scent was in the air, making Logan cringe inside with guilt. But slowly, although regretfully, he pushed the door open, the light spilt into his vision, brightening the current darkness. Inside he saw Aurora, sat with her back to him at the kitchen table. But she was leaning forward, folded arms on the table and her forehead resting on top of them. Her face was obscured and buried by her arms and fallen hair. A cold cup of coffee sat a few feet from her bowed head, the drink left unregarded and forgotten.

Logan stepped into the room slowly; he could smell the bitter stench of tears mixing in with the dull waft of cold coffee. His eyes narrowed slowly in a wince as he stepped closer to her, feet moving as quiet as possible across the floorboard as he moved up to the back of her chair. At first, he thought she had fallen asleep there, but no, her head was moving slightly – but she appeared to be unaware of the presence behind her. Her tousled black hair hung down by her bare shoulders, her nightwear only a thinly strapped dress of silky sky blue. Logan let out a long and heavy sigh, Aurora's sensitive ears picking this up, and her head began to rise slowly off her folded arms, head turning slightly.

"Who is it?" she whispered shakily, not even bothering to look right at him or inhale his scent.

Logan's eyes rested upon the back of her head. He took a few long steps towards her, "Aurora.. " he began unsurely. He saw her body go tense, "It's me," he finished in a whisper.

Aurora's eyes flew fully open as she stared down at the wooden surface of the table. She gasped in thorough disbelief before whirling her head round, body moving partly in the chair as she faced him. Her eyelids were blushing crimson with earlier tears, face pale and exhausted. Her lips quivered gently whilst her eyes glimmered in the lighting.. she watched him for a few seconds before she rose stiffly out of the chair, the only noise being made were her ragged gasps for breath, and the scrape of her chair on the floor., "Logan?" she asked quietly, staring at him, but not moving any closer.

In reply, Logan nodded his head once in a slow motion. His eyes remained on her drained face, her eyes were bloodshot and tired, and trails of tears still shone on her cheeks in the right light position.

Whilst Rogue's expressed response had been relatively quiet and calm - Aurora's wasn't. Her hands flew to her face as she stared at him, palms covering her opened mouth as she made a choked gasped, hands trembling. Her stood form seemed to give way, her knees bending as she slipped down onto the floor to her knees, palms now over her entire face. She suddenly heaved out a massive sigh that cracked in her burst of tears. But soon, her gasping was drowned by desperate sobs of relief, the tears noisily escaping the woman's eyes.

Logan stared at her gently, his eyes closing at her desperate liberation, which stung at his heart. Slowly, he moved towards her, crouching by her kneeled form. His arms moved around her, pulling her head under his as he cradled her tightly to his body, "It's alright," he whispered, tenderly shushing her sobs.

"Oh God.." Aurora gasped, her shaking hands trembling against Logan as she grasped his arms for support. Her tearful face turned to him, "I can't believe it." Her shocked voice whispered to him, "You're alive.." Logan nodded slowly as he looked down at her, holding her bare shoulders gently. But Logan wasn't prepared for Aurora's next words, "Logan.." she began, "You would never believe how relieved I am.. I love you so much."

Logan felt his body stiffen whilst his heart rammed away in his chest. He could feel his blood boiling up as the guilt continued. What could he say? Dismiss her words because he wanted another? Even though he would never have her back? He could see Aurora's wide eyes staring at him, waiting for him to say something back, begging. "I.." began Logan unsurely, "I know you do.." he breathed out slowly. He could see Aurora's face relax gently, Logan quickly spoke on, "It's great to see you again.."

Aurora sat up slowly in his arms, "When did you get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago.." replied Logan softly. He then jolted a little, but that was because he felt her bare cool hand brushing at his chest, through the long opened neck of his shirt. She was looking at where a wound had healed, but it was still very distinguishable, it was taking a while to fully heal away and disappear from the bloodstained skin surface.

"What happened?" asked Aurora quietly, "..After we left?" her hand remained lightly touching his reddened flesh.

Logan licked across his lips nervously once more, "It's a long story," he quickly said, "I'd rather talk about it later than now.. I really need to go and get some sleep." But that was a lie, he just wanted to get Charles in Cerebro so he could hurry up and find Madeline again.

But Aurora nodded her head with understanding, "Oh.. of course." She then paused and frowned, "Does Charles know you're all right?"

"Yes.. yes.." confirmed Logan, "He told me to come and find you.. I had no idea you all thought I'd been killed."

Aurora stood slowly, rising beside Logan, "I can't believe you're back. I thought I'd never see you again," said Aurora softly, brushing her hand down his arm before lowering to her side and saying quietly, "Sleep well, Logan. Goodnight."

And Logan nodded his head slowly,, kissing her cheek timidly before he turned away and walked out of the kitchen, a hand was in his coat pocket and he softly clasped the photo he found from Madeline..

* * *

Yay, fanfiction's back up at last! If you've read, pleas review. I like tosee how many people are reading!


	4. My Mind is Breaking Down

**Omala:** Hehe, you saw then back in a chapter together at last!

**Blix:** You'll soon find out what is going to happen! I'm glad you liked the part with Gambit, I did too! I thought we needed some comic relief personally.

**Calandra:** Reunions reunions! And here's one with you reviewing again! Yay! You haven't reviewed much before, I like it when you do, and you always post enthusiastically, whether it is a constructive comment or praise!

**Sych77:** Hehe, it'd certainly be one unique ghost! I wouldn't mind him haunting my house, hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

Thank you everyone!

**Chapter 4**

As Logan left the kitchen where Aurora had been found, he turned to continue on to the end of the corridor, reaching the large dual set of staircases that led down to the main entrance where Charles still waited with Scott and Ororo seated beside the entrance's large fireplace. Its flames lit up the great entrance ominously, as the light of the fire caused moving shadows upon the ceiling, all dancing and twisting the glow of sunglow light.

Logan lightly walked down the steps, all eyes lifting upon him as he arrived onto the wooden flooring of the hall, his boots muffled as he passed over a rug to Charles, "I saw Rogue and Aurora.." as an afterthought he then muttered, ".. and Gambit."

Charles bowed his head gently, the glow of the fire shadowing the weary contours of his face, "Good," he answered softly.

There was only a minor pause before Logan steadied his eyes upon Charles and quickly moved on with the subject, "Will you go to Cerebro now?" he asked, a desperate tone making his voice have a whimpering edge.

But Charles's face was already drained, eyes tired, "Logan, you must understand, we have all been very sleepless these last few nights."

Logan knew what was coming and sighed quietly, turning his head away dejectedly, finding it hard to not express his disappointment by his saddened face.

"Tomorrow," spoke up Charles with a strong tone, "First thing tomorrow, Logan. I promise you."

"Thanks," murmured Logan quietly as he turned away from the small group, resting his hand gratefully on Charles's shoulder, giving it a small push of pressure before the man trudged up the staircase to return to his old room.

* * *

Slowly, Logan changed into his usual nightwear. It wasn't much of a procedure, just removing his upper torso's clothing and his shoes and socks. His jeans and vest were now rather battered, and bloody. But Logan didn't find it in him to care. As soon as he flopped down upon his front onto the soft warm mattress, he found his eyes lulling shut and his mind whisking away from reality..

* * *

It felt almost instantaneous that Logan was awakened. His eyes pulled themselves open slowly, the room still dark. He was still unaware as to what had awoken him. He slowly sat up, pushing the warm duvet from his body. He blinked his tired eyes slowly, ears alert to the distant sounds around the mansion. He made a quiet grunt, lifting his bare feet down to the carpet, standing up out of his warm bed and treading forth a few steps, a hand rubbing at his face as he yawned.

But suddenly, his actions froze when he heard a voice. His eyes opened fully, staring at his nearby reflection. Somebody was shouting him! With a panicked breath he spun his head to his door and found that it was partly opened.

Logan never left his door open.

And that voice?

"Madeline?" whispered Logan unsurely, remaining on the spot before his feet burst to life and he ran over to his bedroom door, opening it fully. As he attempted to run out onto the corridor he froze to a halt, staring down at the floor. The dim light from the corridor's lamps showed a small figure at his feet. It hissed gently. It was Blake! Logan made a gasp torn between disbelief and delight. The honey coated ferret shook his gleaming tail idly before prancing away from Logan's feet. Logan followed the animals path, head rising and eyes lifting till he came upon a slim silhouetted figure stood by one of the tables, beckoning Blake.

"Madeline?" asked Logan again, quickly moving out of the doorway and over to her. But the girl quickly turned from Logan, Blake scooped in her arms. And to Logan's horror, she began to run away from him! "No! Wait!" cried Logan, a hand reaching out. But still Madeline ran. With a gasp Logan set off into a run, his feet silently pounding against the blue carpet as he raced on to Madeline, who was running with graceful steps, extremely agile. Her stunning auburn hair flew out behind her, waving and dancing merrily as she passed all the lights that caused it to gleam.

Logan followed, eyes mesmerised.

But Madeline was picking up speed! She was disappearing into the distant blackness of the corridor. Logan frantically forced his legs to move faster, muscles straining as he pounded his feet against the floor, thighs aching, the man throwing his body forward, his arms powerfully swung in a desperate bid to go faster. But he was losing her - she was disappearing.

But then, to Logan's relieved surprise, she slowed down, and Logan managed to finally catch up with her. But when he was still a good few feet away, the dark wooden corridor ahead materialised into a large and vast white landscape. Logan gasped as he felt his feet leave the warm carpet and touch the cold snow. He frowned, his eyes whirling around as he glared behind him to see the long dark corridor stretching out silently, the wooden walls nearest to him spattered with sparse snowflakes before they faded away into trees and nothingness. He cursed under his breath, eyes spinning around worriedly, body turning as he took in the situation.

In front of him remained the snowy landscape. A far and yonder distance of dull grey clouds lingered, which swirled ominously above him. A blizzard spun by, snowflakes whirling by at a furious pace, almost blinding his vision. His shaky breath were condensed clouds, scantily clad form shivering at the bitter winds. His eyes stared with thorough horror, shock and awe all coursing through his veins. Madeline was still ahead.. standing in the monstrous blizzard which her back to him.

Her coat lapels flapped angrily behind her small form, her hair violently swaying in the winds. With a small pang of hesitation, Logan stepped closer towards her, edging his bare feet through the powdery slow. "Madeline?" he called out, spitting the snow from his mouth as it forcefully blew at him. But suddenly, a cold sensation flooded his gut in his latest realisation. That vast white landscape was not at his height.. but was thousands of feet down. And the floor of lightly packed snow actually ended in a vicious drop a few inches in front of Madeline's motionless form.

He swallowed slowly, his throat suddenly tight. This was Mount Rundle. The view was identical. With a panicky gasp his eyes snapped back upon her, temporarily forgetting the absurdity of him and her just leaving the mansion and suddenly arriving at a cliff edge.

"Madeline?" he shouted again. But she didn't respond. She remained stonily silent with her back to him, Blake being clutched in her arms as she stood at the cliff edge. He then saw her take a step forward, and with a agonised yell Logan ran forward. He practically threw himself off his feet as his arms stretched out. Her body had moved slowly a single step, but it took her right off the cliff edge. With a scream he grabbed at the falling Madeline,hands clasping at the back ofher coat, his body now flat on the floor of snow, arms over the rocky edge, handsgripping her.

But the girl within fell smoothly out of the coat's arms, and with silence she fell. Logan face froze in horror, his hands gripping the wildly blowing coat as he saw his daughter fall down into the mass of snow and wind. He saw her body whip around violently as she smacked against the rocks, a silent scream and terrified eyes etched into her face.

But slowly.. her face turned into Roxanne's..

* * *

With a shocked gasp, Logan jerked awake, kicking out helplessly at the confining covers and he tumbled unsteadily out of his bed and smacked upon the floor, his voice was hoarse at his lungs raged out terrified screams. His breathing was speedy, chest raging up and down as his heart hammered. He threw himself into a sitting position, shaky hands clasping at his clammy face as his wide and terrified eyes stared ahead, face wet with tears, throat stinging with his constant screams.

He glared around slowly at his room, seeing everything, as it should be. Even his door closed. With a small sob in his throat Logan stumbled into his feet, wiping the tears that had helplessly fell from his eyes. He stumbled to his door, taking it off the latch and staggering out into the corridor. The same dark corridor awaited him, lamps dimly lighting it. No Blake waited at his feet, no Madeline lingering against the wall.

His eyes spun slowly to the nearby window at the end of the corridor. The darkness of the night being brought alive as a lip of gold brimmed the horizon. The orb of the flaming sun was rising majestically and slowly spilling warm autumn rays across the sleepy earth, the dark corridor being brought awake in a misty light. Logan's eyes alighted as the glow washed over the mansion, the gleaming rays reflected in his eyes as he stared, paralysed as he thought over his nightmare.

A hand ran across his face, rubbing at his reddened eyes, tears still independently flowing down his weathered face. The sound of running footsteps caught his attention. His eyes lifted to see a white haired figure running down towards him. Undoubtedly Storm. Logan dropped back against the wall, sliding down it to sit on the floor with bent knees. He helplessly sobbed into his hands with desperate gasps.

"Logan?" whispered Storm as she came upon him. He felt a warm hand brush his bare shoulder, the rustle of material as his friend lowered beside him. Without any words, Logan slowly looked to her. The sheer torment and grief in his face must have been powerful, for Storm gave a soft gasp, a hand to her mouth as she saw how distraught he was, immediately resting her arms around him, pulling the man into a well needed embrace of comfort.

* * *

Hey all! Please review this chapter for me! Cheers!


	5. He Took My Life

**Calandra:** I liked writing the nightmare, cos it felt real at first.. but then it gets rather twisted and then everyone finds out it was just a dream. Madeline's relatives will be out in the open shortly, don't worry.

**Blix:** Hehe, I wasn't sure who to come.. I decided it had to be female cos I can hardly imagine Scott coming and hugging Logan. o.o I thought Aurora.. and nah.. not yet. Siren? No, she's needed later. Rogue? Can't hug that well.And then Storm. Yes! A caring woman, knows Logan well. Known him longer than Aurora and Siren, although not Rogue. Anyway, that was a little bit of insight there, hehe.

**Omala: **He got a hug! From Storm! Hehe, he'll find his daughter eventually, don't worry.

**Sych77:** Fanfiction likes being a bitch.. x.x anyway. Hehe, I'm glad you like my humorous inputs. A good giggle is always great!. And that about premonition, he's not really looking into the future.. cos the stuff with Roxanne has already happened. It's supposed to show his fear of losing Madeline, cos he lost Roxanne, etc..  
And yes! You've been reviewing with me for AGES! You were my FIRST consistent reviewer! Be proud, hehe. Glad you're still here for the ride.

**Chapter 5**

The sun continued to pour its light across the scene, the two mutants bathed in the warm morning glow. They had been sitting there for a good half an hour. Logan limply rested against the wall whilst Storm consoled his distressed mind. Logan stared at the opposite wall, still the occasional trickle drifting out of his wide eyes. Eventually Storm lifted her body off him, Logan's attention increasing as he felt the warmth of her side leave him.

"Logan, what on earth happened?" asked the woman, her hands clasping at his wrists in a bid to keep his attention on her.

But Logan just shook his head slowly, lips trembling as his tears flooded down his now pale cheeks, "It was twisted.. so wrong," he muttered softly, stringing his sentences poorly whilst his head continues to move. "Madeline was running.. then she threw herself to her death.. falling as Roxanne did.." Logan lifted a hand to clutch at his chest as he sobbed quietly, "I can still feel it.."

Storm watched his face silently, her eyes flinching as they studied the man's face, "Logan.." she began, "This Madeline.. who is she?"

Logan looked slowly to Storm, exhaling unsteadily, "Madeline is Roxanne's daughter.. "his next words were so unsteady that Storm had to lean forth to try and get his words. But Logan had buried his face under his hands again as he shook gently, crying his words, "And also.. m-my daughter."

Storm's reaction was silent, but her eyes visibly widened in surprise at his words. She turned in front of him, kneeling down right before him so she could see his face. But Logan's face remained hidden behind his shaking hands, and so Storm gently took them both in her own, prising them from his crying eyes, "You have a daughter?" asked Storm again, incredulously. But the more Storm thought about it, the more it made sense. Here was a man with a forgotten past and lengthy life, why shouldn't he have had a family? But then something else alerted Storm's attention, "Wait.. Roxanne?" she said, "You had a child with Roxanne?"

With a slow nod Logan whispered his words, "Stryker took me away from my family. Away from Roxanne, away from Madeline, away from my LIFE!" his last sentence was screamed desperately, his hands grasping Storm by the shoulders as he shouted his words at her.

Storm shushed him softly, her hands taking his and lowering them from her shoulders, "Logan.. Stryker's gone.. there's nothing else you can do," she whispered.

"No.. oh no.." said Logan in a low and sinister tone, "His organisation will still be around somewhere. And when I find them they are going to suffer the pain they caused me and my family.."

* * *

Charles was true to his words, and a few hours after sunrise, Charles led Logan down to the underground levels. Logan had since showered and dressed in fresh clothing, appearance much cleaner and fresher.

Slowly Charles rolled his chair down the centre of the silver and light emblazoned hallway to Cerebro. The large circular door waited peacefully at the end of the corridor, the embossed silver 'X' gleaming at the pair. Logan took slow but long strides, his head bowed as he travelling a few paces behind Charles's side – almost respectfully. Constant worries were running through his mind. What if Charles couldn't find her? And even if he did, what if she didn't want to see him again? After all, he abandoned her and her mother.. not his fault, but it'd take some explaining surely.. and would she even believe him? 

The endless questions came to an abrupt end as he heard Charles talking. His thoughts were drowning out Charles's words, but slowly Logan pulled himself into reality to see Charles watching him, "Can you tell me?"

Logan blinked slowly before sighing and shaking his head apologetically, "Sorry Charles.. I kinda zoned out for a moment.. what did you say?"

"It's quite alright," said Charles in an understanding tone. "I asked you for more information on this person you want me to look for. Who are they?"

Logan sighed quietly, stepping back to lean on the silver coloured walls with folded arms as he closed his eyes, "Her name's Madeline Jones.." Charles nodded slowly as Logan spoke, "I dropped her off in New York last night.."

Charles's face looked curious, but he did not press any further with his questions, as he turned to Cerebro, Logan spoke up to halt the man, "And.. she's also my kid.."

This made Charles stop. He turned his head slowly to Logan, "It had to happen one day," the man said in a heavy tone, he made a sigh before looking at the door of Cerebro. The blue light burst from the centre, scanning Charles's retina with an oddly metallic beeping. But Logan was frowning as the Cerebro doors opened. What did Charles mean by that? But Logan didn't have chance to ask.. the female voice welcomed the Professor inside.. and the doors closed.

* * *

With a suspicious eye did Gambit enter the kitchen that morning. He shuffled in slowly, eyes darting about the area until he slithered into one of the seats and fixed his eyes on the other occupants, who had all stopped eating and stared at him incredulously.

"Whom have you annoyed this time?" asked Siren wearily as she buttered a piece of toast, eyes upon it as Gambit joined the table, "All the students will end up staging a mutiny on you Remy."

"I've annoyed no one!" cried Gambit in response, his eyes darting around again, "No one.." he repeated.

Scott was eyeing Gambit curiously, "Well, what's wrong with you then?"

Gambit's eyes swivelled upon Scott suddenly, "Strange things be bewitchin' this mansion, _mon ami_.."

"Oh?" asked Scott with a raised brow, "Like what?"

All of a sudden Gambit lowered his voice to a frightened whisper, "The dead are walking!"

Michael suddenly spluttered on his tea at Gambit words, coughing slightly and lowering in the cup. The Englishman stared over at the Cajun, "Dead?" he asked, "Don't be so daft, Remy. There ain't owt 'ere."

"I saw 'im!" cried Gambit, shielding his face behind one of the newspapers from the table.

"Saw who?" demanded Siren, now actually moving her eyes from the toast and upon her brother.

Gambit peered over the newspaper suspiciously, "De Wolverine.. 'e's back to haunt us!"

Quickly the table seemed to exhale a sigh of relief and laughter spilled from the other X-Men. "Oh, Remy," laughed Siren, "Logan is back.. but he's not dead.. "

"Not anymore at least," muttered Storm, throwing her input into the conversation as she stirred her tea.

"Wha'?" asked Gambit, "Wolverine's not dead?"

"No," persisted Scott who lifted the newspaper out of Gambit's hands and began reading the front cover.

Gambit quickly averted his eyes and with a hurried, "Excuse me," he left the table to go and hide somewhere..

A few eyes watched Gambit's departure, but all eyes went back to the table when Scott spoke, "Oh no.." he whispered as he watched the front page of the newspaper.

"What is it?" asked Storm suddenly, her eyes snapping to Scott.

Scott sigh quietly, running a hand nervously across his chin as he read out aloud, "'In the next few months the Government will be unveiling a brand new scheme funded gratefully by the Stryker family. Whom which has lost another member since William Stryker mysteriously died two years ago at his work base in Canada.. the cause of his death still unknown. But now, his son is yet to be found from his disappearance…' ..er.. and... 'But whilst the mysteries continue, the program will be opening as soon as possible, and as President McKenna famously quoted, "Help combat those evil and righten the infected world,'"

Scott raised his eyes slowly to see worried faces all around the table.

"You know what this means don't you?" muttered Siren unhappily.

Storm cautiously glanced to Siren, "What?"

"We're doomed," answered Siren softly, taking a swift bite out of her toast.

* * *

Charles Xavier rolled down to the centre of Cerebro where the silver stand and headgear awaited on the eerily illuminated walkway. With a quiet sigh Charles moved his hands forward slowly, taking the Cerebro helmet in his weathered hands with a careful motion and placed it upon his head.

Instantly the smooth silver walls of the sphere dissolved to blackness before the entire circular spaces burst into eerie blue light, flashed once before an image of the world settled before Charles. Mixes of red and white dots littered the countries, spanning over Australia right over to Sweden. America was most heavily populated in both mutants and humans. And here, one particular red light glowed in Charles's vision. Charles opened his eyes slowly, the map of the world disappearing to allow the silver panels to realign on the walls.

He'd found her.

* * *

Hey, reuploaded this chapter to correct a grammatical error spotted by sych! (:


	6. Stormy Interrogations

**Blix:** The "We're doomed.." quote is supposed to be her version of a sarcastic joke. I tried to empathise that by having Siren taking a rather carefree bite of her toast after rather than panicking.

**Sych:** I corrected all the grammatical errors and some spelling errors I found. And I changed the 'the' in the bit about America. And I never carried geography to my GCSEs so it's not a familiar subject of mine. I just assumed America would be one of the most popular, didn't really dwell on it.

**Omala:** You'll find out, you will! Keep reading! Lol.

**Calandra:** If you look to Blix's response you'll notice that the answer is supposed to sound dramatic, a bitter sort of joke from Siren. And I can't answer any more of that review.. hehe..

**Chapter 6**

Logan was waiting outside Cerebro in a deathly silence. His tall body lean back on the silver plated walls of the illuminated corridor. But his hands were buried in the pockets of his jeans, and his head bowed so his eyes unfocusedly stared at the shiny floor beneath his hard toed boots. There was a tense air around him, a certain worried aura. Like he was some expectant father waiting outside a labour room. Funny how it wasn't that far from the reality.

But then, the Cerebro doors opened with an ominous silence and from the middle, Charles exited. Logan quickly straightened off the wall, reaching towards Charles and staring down at the man as he leant his hands on either arm of Charles's chair.. Desperation glimmered in Logan's eyes as heleant over Charles and heavily breathed down uponthe manas he waited, knuckles cracking impatiently, "Well?" he asked in an accidental growl. He was getting too frustrated.

However, Charles face had alighted into a smile, "I've found your daughter Logan. She's alive and well in downtown Manhattan."

The relief on Logan's face was astonishing. The worrying creases above his brow and around his warm eyes faded at one and a true grin broadened across his lips, "Thank God," he murmured. He nodded his silent thanks to Charles before spinning away and beginning to walk swiftly around the corridor.

"Not yet, Logan," said Charles softly, the man's eyes calmly watching the back of the retreating Logan.

Logan paused and humbly peered over his shoulder, "Why not? Why not now?" Charles had obviously read that Logan did indeed want to hurry out and get to New York that instant.

Charles smiled apologetically to Logan as he moved closer, "I want to talk with you Logan. This is going to have certain impacts on your memory loss. You're going to learn things you had forgotten. Amnesia is a dangerous thing Logan, and wholly uncontrollable as you well know."

Logan exhaled a soft sigh, turning to Charles with a dejected expression. The excited twinkle in his eyes had simmered, "I just want to see her and let her know everything is alright."

"I know," said Charles with an understanding smile, "And you will do. Anyway, right now Madeline is asleep. You wouldn't want to wake her now would you.." Charles continued quietly as he rolled on down the silver corridor, going ahead of Logan.

Logan's eyes slowly lifted as he watched Charles move away, a small smile creeping into his features, "No, 'course not.." he whispered as he followed after the Professor.

* * *

Storm flinched uncomfortably as Logan paced behind her. He'd continued his repetitive prowling behind the woman for the last hour, and Storm was becoming unnerved by it. She was in the underground levels, in one of the smaller silver walled rooms. The room was partly dim, only a lamp on the desk lit up her position, the rest of the room and it's electric machines shut off and unlit. A large computer sat in front of her, and the woman sat reading through rows of information, selecting several highlighted areas as she browsed through what appeared to be a database of mutants.

"What are you doing?" asked Logan for the third time. Storm exhaled a tired sigh and looked over his shoulder. To her disapproval he had lit a cigar, and continued his pacing with a cigar hung from the corner of his mouth. When Storm was looking at him he blatantly drew on the cigar and blew out a gentle stream of smoke.

Biting her tongue for the moment, Storm turned back to the computer monitor, continuing her repetitive clicking on the keyboard, "I told you," she repeated, sterner than usual, "I'm looking through Cerebro's database of found mutants."

Logan grunted unhappily, "I know that. But you still ain't said why."

Storm sighed once more, "Because I need to add Madeline from Cerebro's hardware and into this database. The mind signals can never sort all the information out themselves out. I need to make sure it matches."

At the mention of Madeline's name Logan became more interested and he swivelled on the spot, pivoting his feet expertly as he leant behind Storm, resting on the back of her chair as he peered over her shoulder at the monitor, "Am I on there?"

"Yes," Storm answered as she continued to work her way through the information.

Logan appeared to disapprove, "Why?"

She closed her eyes slowly a moment, letting out a slow and uneasy breath. She reluctantly opened her eyes again and said firmly, "Because."

Logan spun his eyes upon her, "Because," he repeated matter-of-factly, "That's it?"

"Because Charles wants to keep a record of everybody!" cried Storm, becoming impatient at Logan's constant interrogations.

"Huh," murmured Logan as he read down a profile for Robert Louis Drake. It contained a whole list of different information, ranging from mental telepathic capacity to his blood group. "Wait a minute," he said, suddenly realising something, "Does it have all my information on it?" He then jerked and pointed his index finger at the screen impatiently, "There, click on me!" he eagerly fingered at the word Wolverine.

Storm obliged with a quiet sigh, opening Logan's profile for the man to read. The information was incredibly sparse. It only held his first name, 'Logan', his mutant alias, mutation details and his body statistics. Logan looked rather disgruntled for a moment, until he saw the black page suddenly flicker, and a title flashed at both of them, "Updating Profile: Wolverine" it read in white letters.

Logan peered eagerly as he saw more information creep in. Where the heading 'Relatives' sat, a list had suddenly developed beneath it. It read two lines. 'Roxanne Alliah Jones (deceased)' and 'Madeline Jones'. It told Logan nothing new, which he wasn't at all pleased about. "Why won't it tell me more?" he demanded to Storm.

"Because it can only pick up what you actually know."

"That's stupid," huffed Logan sulkily. The man folded his arms and turned away, still drawing on his cigar every now and then.

"If you want a detailed overview of what Cerebro can and cannot do, go and see the Professor," said Storm bitterly, "but I need to get this finished before I go to sleep. Do let me finish this work for Charles, Logan."

With another juvenile huff, Logan turned away to stalk out of the room. The door opened automatically as he strode towards it, sulking off in silence with his cigar. With a relieved sigh, Storm turned back to the computer screen, continuing to work under the small lamp.

* * *

Later that day, Charles sat quietly in his office. The warm glow from the lamps flushed the room with a blushing light that contently lighted up the contours of the man's face, though now, lines creased as he frowned. The newspaper from that morning rested upon the wooden surface of his desk, the front page staring up at the Professor. His weary eyes flickered in the comfortable radiance of the lights, gaze bearing down upon the text that he continued to read over and over, trying to delve something out of the sentences. Coaxing information from the cryptic clues.

But the evening was passing speedily, for hours had gone by since Charles set himself in front of the newspaper with worry. Eventually, Charles raised his head, tearing his eyes from the blurring sentences, his tired eyes peering out of the tall diamond leaded windows of his office. The world outside was coated with a murky wash of white clouds, blocking across the night sky of indigo ink, silver holes piercing the midnight sheet. But the pure darkness was getting disturbed.. by delicate snowflakes tumbling out of the sky, fluttering on down past his window. With a thoughtful smile Charles studied the admirable scene outside, relaxing in the sudden calmness brought on by the simple snowfall.

The Professor slowly exhaled a tired sigh as he slowly lifted his arms off his desk, turned his chair slowly, and began to motion himself across his office to the double doors. The soft glow of lamps disappeared as the man turned off the lights of his office.. and shut the door behind his exit.

Tomorrow, he needed to speak with Logan.

But for now, even as one of the most powerful mutants in the world, he needed his sleep.

* * *

Hey, please review for me everyone! (:


	7. Electrifying

**Blix:** Perhaps so, but she was trying to get her work done and Logan was being rather disruptive, not to mention ineffective to her work. He was badgering her and he got what was coming

**Calandra**: Heehee, you should be scared. I always said the stories would get worse. They get darker. Come on, look what happened in the first one, Magneto enslaving Xavier's students seems so mild compared to me chucking Logan's fiancé off a cliff.

**Omala:** Logan will be searching soon, yes. (Got that chapter already planned!) But there's going to be a slight disturbance next..

**Sych:** Ooh, that's a good description. Creamy chocolate of the writing world. Sounds tasty, lol. But as we mentioned don MSN, The only thing edible should be a carved life-sized chocolate Logan. Yes. o.o

**Chapter 7**

The room was in complete blackness. No lamps were lit; they stood stonily in their positions, as dull as ever. The only light submitted into the room came from the ghostly moon outdoors. It's light filtered in through the diamond leaded window. Sparkles of moon ray glittered on floating dust as it spilt down upon the bed within the room. Logan was resting upon his pillows, changed for bed but he had yet to get under the covers. He just watched the outdoors quietly, admiring the gentle fall of snow. The students would be having a fun day tomorrow at this rate, the snow showed little signs of ceasing, and it was settling surprisingly quickly.

A long and wearied yawn filled the room as Logan reached his arms skywards, his back stretched as he let out a contented mumble of a sigh as he slithered down into the bed. He rested his head back on the soft pillows, laying still in the darkness. His eyes still idly studied the falling snow outdoors, the snowflakes casting small shadows over the rays of the peeking moon. But eventually, Logan could watch the scenery no more, and his eyes fell shut. But there something making him uneasy as he lay there.. and it wasn't his dreams..

**-(-)-**

Even though the hour was coming upon midnight, Storm still worked in the Underground levels. The white haired mutant sat in utter silence, apart from that of the continuous tapping upon the keyboard as she worked steadily on. Sorting out Cerebro's unusual coding was a large task, and she began to wish she had never started. She couldn't turn it off.. that'd mean she would have to start all over again tomorrow – and she didn't want to lay the laborious task upon herself.

Quietly, the woman shivered, pulling her jacket over her shirt gently as she cringed closer to the computer. Hopefully she would be done soon and could go upstairs to bed. The room remained relatively quiet as Storm pursued with the task. The mouse was nudged gently around the surface, a few taps of the keyboard, double clicking the mouse.

But then, above the secret level, out through the lavishly furnished mansion, across the delicately snow coated lawns was a figure..

**-(-)-**

The man crouched in the bushes surrounding the bottom of the grounds. He leant back on the wall as he exhaled softly. He brushed his clothes down idly, for he had just scaled the mansion's garden wall, luckily undetected. He shuffled forward softly through the mix of leaves and snow, resting quietly beside a tree as he peered through the leaves of a sparkling Creosote bush.

He matched in with the shadows, clad entirely in black. A large black trench coat draped down past his knees, settling upon the snow behind. Underneath he wore a thick black jumper, high neck for warmth. Black straight-legged trousers finished over a pair of gleaming polished shoes, black of course. The belt, which looped through the trousers, seemed to have a number of silver items strapped to them, all quite unrecognisable due to the obvious modern technology involved in each and every one of the pieces. A silver revolver sat in a harness inside the man's coat, bullets loaded and ready.

His face stood out clearly from his dark attire. But he submerged himself into the shadow of the night behind the foliage and so remained hidden. A gloved hand shifted to his right ear, a silver earpiece being adjusted, "I'm in," he whispered, a smile lighting his lips.

A voice spoke into his earphone in reply_, "Good. Coordinates?_"

The man shifted on the balls of his feet, arms resting on his knees. He pulled back the sleeve of his coat and jumper, looking down to the watch on his wrist. His thumb and index finger clicked open two buttons upon the watch, and silently numbers appeared on the coloured screen, replacing the holographic clock face. The man spoke quietly again, "34, 49"

Again the voice replied, "_Destination is north at 52, 50. Grounds are clear_."

"Got it."

"_Good luck_."

The man smirked quietly as he lowered himself closer to the bush, "I'm not the one who needs luck."

With a professional silence, the man edged out of the bushes, he glanced slowly around with narrowed eyes before looking down to his unusual watch once more. The screen had an overview line map of the mansion, and a red dot signalled his presence at the bottom of the lawn. The red blinking dot moved as he did, now running silently across the finely layered snow. Snowflakes still fluttered down merrily through the night sky, the lack of wind making their fall more or less vertical.

The snow merely made a faint crunch as the man ran up the steps to the main entrance, peering around the door gently, running his hand down the hinges carefully as he inspected them. But as his eyes swivelled to the side he noticed a ground floor window and walked quietly over to it. He stepped up on the small wall either side of the main entrance, his upper torso reaching the block of windowsill reaching out into the night, decorated in snow.

His soft brown eyes peered into the window, gloves rubbing away the snowflakes that were building up on the cold glass. There was no movement inside the corridor, the man looked around some more to check this before he rested his hand open the unhinged edge. A penknife slipped out of his sleeve, he opened it with one flick, and many items appeared, but not those from a usual penknife. One that looked similar to a knife blade was placed in through the slim space between the window and the frame. Then, surprisingly, he bent the knife abruptly to the side, as if using a crowbar on the window. The strip of metal didn't bend, it infact cracked the hard wood of the window, which now swung open silently. The penknife was flicked shut, the metal unscarred from its work. It disappeared back into his coat.

With no more than a gasp of breath, the men lifted himself expertly through the window, slithering down onto the corridor with a quiet echoing drone of his soles on the wooden floor. He immediately looked around, checking for any other life. None found, he turned and shut the window, leaving it looking unsuspicious.

The man softly trod down the corridor, keeping a sharp eye on his surroundings and upon his watch. The clear and un-dotted corridors ahead on the screen meant he was alone.. for now.

**-(-)-**

Storm stared at the computer screen lethargically, her tired eyes blinking a few more times than normal as she fought to continue the profile for Madeline. She was almost, done, not long to go. And that thought happily danced around her mind every time a yawn breathed out of her lips. Her slim and manicured fingers typed softly at the keyboard, the repetitive clacks filling up the rather dull silence.

With a momentary sigh she pushed back from the desk, the wheels of her chair skidding gleefully across the smooth flooring as she travelled across the room to the next desk. She grabbed a pen from a stack of papers and shuffled the chair on it's wheels back across to the computer. She dragged the base of her seat along, the pen gripped between her teeth.

Once back at her desk she scribbled something down onto a piece of note paper before propping the pen back in-between her teeth as she typed some more, wiggling the pen side to side in a bored manner with her tongue.

But just then, she heard the door open behind her, she didn't bother to look around, she just took the pen from her lips so she could talk, "I'll be finished soon," she said to whoever it may be.

The same man who had broken in edged forward quietly, shutting the door silently behind him. His eyes lighted up as he spotted the computer, secondly his eye sharpened upon the computer's user and his eyes narrowed gently. He crept forward softly with delicately placed footsteps as he moved towards the white haired woman. He needed to get upon that computer. He _had_ to.

Storm paused gently from her typing, curious as to why her visitor wasn't replying, "Who is it?" she asked to the silence, turning her head to peer over her shoulder. But as her head turned, something cool rested upon her temple. She gasped softly, her eyes staring right up into a pair of alighted brown eyes from an unrecognisable face. And that cold thing to her temple.. was the barrel of his gun.

"Don't struggle.." he said softly, "I won't hurt you if just move away from that computer."

Storm was still silent in utter surprise but she was glaring at him, "Who are you?" she whispered fiercely.

"You don't need to know little things like that," he replied quietly, pressing his gun firmer to her skin, "Come on.."

Ever so slowly, Storm rose from the seat, her hands drifting from the arms of her chair. She swallowed nervously, feeling her skin go tense with cold dread. She took a few nervously steps back, the gun never leaving her head. The man glared at her before he turned, spinning the chair round and lowering to the computer, the gun was held vaguely in her direction, but he was quickly browsing the information on screen.

But Storm saw her opportunity, she jerked forth, grabbing the barrel of the gun and attempting to rip it out of his hands whilst she tried to kick the chair from under him. She made a gasp of fright however as the gun went off, the bullet launching over her shoulder and striking the wall behind her. The man's eye spun to her, the chair slipping from under him and rolling back. But he kept his balance – still standing. He made an angry growl, grabbing at the woman's wrists as he tried to get her clinging hands off his arms.

But Storm wasn't going to give up. She still thrashed at him, kicking at him sharply, and arms wrestling around his. The gun shot again, narrowly missing the woman's arm. The man was getting angrier, he raised his fists, bringing one down upon Storm and hitting her across to jaw. She gasped as she staggered back, feeling her eyes go unfocused for a moment. She shook her head gently, softened eyes hardening once more as she refocused upon the man. She made another step to go and launch an attack upon him again.

"You're boring me," he said softly, grabbing a silver appliance from his belt and spinning it round to face Storm. Before Storm could register what it was, he had pressed the button. The next thing she knew is her mouth emitted an agonised scream, her entire body seemed to jolt and cramp all at once, muscles freezing and burning. She was thrown backwards on the floor, smacking against the tiles loudly.

The man sneered gently, turning from the grounded opponent and looking back at the computer screen, grabbing the mouse and inspecting the onscreen page. Storm groaned softly on the floor, blinking her eyes as she tried to sit upright. With a soft gasp she rose unsteadily to her feet, grabbing onto a bookcase beside her to balance herself.

"What was that?" she gasped softly, staring across at him, trying to stop her limbs from trembling.

"50,000 volts," he answered as the man stopped his exploration of Cerebro's database and turned his head to look to her, a wily smirk appeared as he straightened to face her, pointing the stun gun once more.

But Storm smiled gently, straightening her body, now recovered, "Oh yeah?" she asked softly before raising her two palms together in a prayer position, "This is Storm." Before the intruder could question on what she meant, he was propelled backwards with a terrified scream as a flash of white lit up the room, and a crackling lightning bolt fired out of the woman's palms and into the torso of the man. He was thrown back across one of the desks, knocking it over and dragging the lamp and a few books off as he collapsed sideways on the lopsided desk on the floor in a silent heap.

The doors suddenly opened and Scott ran in, looking around in a panic, "Storm, I heard gunfire!" he paused as he stared at the silent body in the mass of broken furniture, "I see you dealt with it.." he whispered softly, looking up to her.

"That's the first of a lot to come.." she replied forlornly, wiping running blood from her lips, "I assure you."

**-(-)-**

_Lines won't work, boo._


	8. Men Like You

**Calandra:** No, I didn't really have anyone in mind, just tried to make it James Bond/Johnny English style really. Without the humour, of course. And that about enslaving students, I meant it's not as bad cos he didn't really succeed, and it failed pretty easily, whereas Roxanne had a heck of a lot done to her. Hell, she was shot in the neck before being incinerated and then thrown off a cliff! That's how I mean when it's got darker, not as mild.

**Omala:** Haha, yup, fried. I love that line, "This is Storm," PWOOOZH! Hehe. I'm glad you liked it, read on!

**Xc00lcomic: **Get over the "other chick"? If that were to happen there wouldn't much point in writing this story would there? Come on, she is supposed to be Logan's deepest love; he can't just get over her like that. Be rational.

**Chapter 8**

Scott shook his head gently as he glared out of the large windows of the Professor's office. His face was troubled, seen even though his eyes were hidden, "There's no sign of breaking and entering.." he murmured softly, shaking his head again, "I don't understand it. "

The X-Men had gathered in the Professor's office that morning, including a weary looking Storm. The outdoors was covered in a new layer of snow. The trees and other plant life were dotted by the sparkling snow, which reflected the luminous sun that sat above in the beautifully clear blue sky. It was this view that Scott had his eyes on.

"He may have been a mutant.." suggested Aurora quietly, glancing towards Charles.

Charles was sat at his desk, his fingers poised together as he thoughtfully stared at them. He remained in silence before speaking quietly to Aurora, "That is possible.."

"No, he was most certainly a human," murmured Storm, her tongue licking slowly over her bruised lips.

"And he entered without wanting to cause a bloodbath?" snorted Scott indignantly. He tore his eyes from the luminous view of the grounds, turning upon the team, "He was in the Underground level, Storm, what did he want?"

Storm gently raised her eyes upon Scott, her hand delicately running fingers over the crown of her head in a bid to remove strands from her face, "He wanted access to Cerebro's database."

This instantly alerted Charles whose eyes sharpened upon Storm with burning curiosity, "That's it.." he muttered, his hands falling to the desk where they rested on the newspaper from the night before. Charles eyes followed down to where his hands lay, viewing the nearest sentence, "Funds go to operations of a newly trained team of specialists to seek out those who control the human attacks.." he read out aloud in a soft voice, his frown furrowing over his eyes.

"A newly trained team of specialists?" repeated Siren all of a sudden, speaking up, "Trained to do what?"

"To stop those who are different," said Scott with clear wrath of anger in his tone as he answered Siren's question. Charles nodded his head slowly as Scott spoke.

"Do you think he was one of them?" persisted Siren, asking about the human. Her fists had curled up tightly around the arms of her chair whilst her eyes stared angrily at Charles.

Charles looked slowly to Siren, bowing his head once, "I fear he wanted to infiltrate the Cerebro's database for our mutant records. If the new scheme and Government got hold of our documentations.."

"..it'll be a mutant shopping list to the assassins," suddenly finished Logan, who had not said a word during his time there. A few looked to him in surprise as his low voice rumbled through the tense atmosphere. But those surprised faces quickly dawned with worry at how true Logan's description could possibly be.

Charles sighed quietly as he rubbed his forehead wearily, "I will stabilise the database with mental repercussions to those who try to gain entry without the vocal password. Keep an eye out for anyone who looks suspicious on the grounds.. and if your fears are confirmed.. immobilise them," answered Charles with a determined glint in his usually warm eyes, "This briefing is adjourned, X-Men."

Scott immediately rose to his feet, turning from the room with a tightly expression of a grimace . His exit through the door was followed by the remaining solemn, but angry looking X-Men. Charles watched them leave, his eyes slowly happening upon the last exit, Logan. "Logan," requested Charles politely, "I'd like to talk to you."

Logan paused in the doorway slowly, ultimately turning his head to glance curiously at the Professor before he nodded with a quiet sigh, shutting the door behind the retreated X-Men. He stepped slowly across the room, lingering in front of Charles desk with a small glimmer of impatience in his eyes, "What?" he answered abruptly.

Typically, Charles pressed on courteously to Logan's unrefined approach. "I'm pleased you have not yet subjected to your natural wishes and proceeded to fetch your daughter." Logan merely grunted disdainfully as if pointing out he would like to be doing so now. However, Charles placidly continued, "By no means am I trying to keep Madeline and yourself apart for any longer than necessary, I can wholeheartedly understand and stress that her arrival would do you a lot of good.. that's only if you are indeed prepared."

Logan sensed he was going to be in for a long lecture of some sort, and he swivelled a chair round to sit down in a slouch, staring across at Charles expectantly with a glower from under his frown, "Hit me.."

For some reason, Charles adopted a small smile to Logan's obvious pessimism, "It won't be long and tiring, I assure you," he said gently as he watched the mutant glare still. Charles's hands dropped to the arms of his wheelchair as he directed himself out of the desk and around it to join Logan. Logan still scrutinised the man heavily, eyes following slowly, "I just want you to relax Logan."

"Huh, you're going digging. I didn't know you were the green fingered type, Charles," muttered Logan sarcastically.

Charles's lips twitched in amusement to Logan. His raised his palms to Logan's temples slowly, "Not digging, Logan. Just sorting. Call it.. arranging your files back in order."

"Oh, so now I'm a filing cabinet," muttered Logan as he leant back in the chair with Charles hands at his head.

But Charles shushed him quietly, "_Relax_," he insisted before his eyes closed gently. Logan appeared to flinch as if he were uncomfortable. He continued to shuffle like this for a good few minutes whilst Charles concentrated with firmly closed eyes.

* * *

The sunlight blindingly filtered through the large glass windows of the classroom. The rows of desks stretched neatly across the room, at each one a student sat either waiting patiently for the lesson to continue or amusing themselves by other methods. Two of the students were fighting a pair of rulers across the room via telekinesis, they clashed together like swords, prodding and slicing. At the front of the class Scott was, arranging his lesson notes. An impatient gleam was in his hidden eyes. He lifted the needed notes before looking over to the current sword-fighting rulers that hovered across the room. He made an irritated cough. But the two boys causing the ruler display didn't appear to notice and now they were laughing quite loudly.

"That's enough!" shouted Scott intolerantly. His hand had snapped to his visor and a beam of red laser whooshed forth and exploded the fighting rulers to smouldering pieces of white plastic that fluttered down to the floor with a faint sizzling noise.

The two students both gasped and stared at their teacher, as did the rest of the class at the sudden outburst. Scott glowered across at the room, "When you've quite finished.." he said lowly, glaring upon the class, "..turn to page 232." He paused before continuing his order in a warningly soft tone, "_Read_ it." The class had fell under a silent hush, the only sound was movement, which buzzed through the room as students fought to the correct page of their text books before falling deadly still and reading. Scott sighed softly and rubbed at his forehead, he felt really quite tired since last night's disruption. Thank goodness this was the only lesson he had today.

After a number of minutes the class was watching him once more, Scott took this as indication that they had all finished reading and he turned to the board, driving a piece of chalk down the black coated surface, "Copy these questions and answer them accordingly, please. Any questions, put your hand up and I'll come over."

* * *

Outside Scott's classroom, in the softly lighted corridor was Siren. She leant idly on the wall as she twirled a ring around her thumb slowly. She knew Scott's lesson would be finishing soon. She glanced inside the classroom watching him talking to the students. She then turned away, walking down the corridor. She'd come back soon.

* * *

A little while later the lesson was drawing to a close, Scott was administering homework for that weekend, despite the chorus of groans and sighs. "I want this handed in next Wednesday," he called throughout the class over the negative noise, "And NOT later, remember that, Steven!"

The loud shuffle of footsteps and scraping chairs signalled the end of class and the barrage of students traipsed on out of the classroom, talking voices buzzing loudly as the crowd exited. The recently returned Siren stepped back from the door to let them exit; she received a few polite waves from the students who greeted her as they passed. But soon enough the throng of students had left the corridor and now the silence had returned.

Inside the classroom, Scott was sat at his desk, a pile of sheets before him as he marked work. The afternoon rays of the sunshine spilled it softly through the windows, casting a comfortable glow around the room as it began to lower in the startlingly blue sky. The snow still rested on the school's grounds, twinkling like clusters of diamonds in the wintry sunlight. Scott ran a hand through his short hair slowly, exhaling a sigh as he proceeded to slash a heavily mark 'X' next to one of the questions with his pen. The next thing he noticed was that he could hear the repetitive sounds of echoing heels on the wooden floor of his classroom.

Siren had entered at last, and she walked slowly across the room with her usual walk of pristine feminine balance. By the time Scott looked up she was right in front of his desk, and she bent gently to lower a warm mug of steaming coffee in front of him, "_Bonjour_," she greeted warmly.

Scott's eyes travelled from the mug to the hand that held it, right up till he reached her smiling face, "Hey.." he said softly, returning the smile, "Thanks," he murmured as he lifted the mug of coffee, proceeding to take a sip. Siren's eyebrows lifted gently as she waited for him to speak, mouth parting gently as she watched him sip the coffee. "Huh.." said Scott softly as he placed the mug back down, licking his lips gently, "Freshly grounded, my favourite. How did you know?" he then asked, passing Siren a mischievous glance.

"I observe, monsieur," replied Siren softly in her usual accented tone. She grinned to him, taking a few steps back with her arms gently swinging until she lightly jumped back to sit on one of the desks. Her hands clasped the rim of the table as she sat there, her feet off the floor. Her right thigh lifted slowly as she crossed it over her left, remaining perched there and watching Scott. Scott had proceeded to continue marking as she stepped away, but when she sat on the table his eyes had rose steadily.

She wore a fitting red sweater due to the oncoming of colder days, it's neck rolled once to produce a comfortably rounded collar around her slim neck. Scott admired the choice, it's colour contrasted _irresistibly_ with her bottle green eyes. But the thing he noticed most, and what was catching his eye right now, was the long black skirt she wore. Yes, it was long, past her knees infact, but there was an alluringly placed slit that ran up the left side and went right up to her mid-thigh. Siren appeared to notice his gaze; no matter if his eyes were covered - because now she was smirking coyly at him. Scott's brow relaxed worriedly as he looked down at the student's work with a quiet cough.

"So.. er.. how's Remy?" he asked, not wanting to appear impolite.

Siren ran a hand through her stylishly tousled blonde hair gently, brushing her curls over a shoulder. Her hung booted foot swayed gently, her legs still crossed by the thighs, that running split in the material luring Scott's eyes, "Oh.." she said softly, eyes drifting back upon him, "Remy is well." Scott immediately snapped his eyes off her legs and more appropriately on her eyes instead. Siren continued nonetheless, smiling knowingly at her blatant positioning, "I think he is beginning to settle in here.." Scott politely nodded his head as he listened, trying not to let his eyes wander, but he was failing, "You know.." Siren went on, "He does admire the X-Men, Scott, I can tell.. Men like him are very fine cut about their loyalties. He's either on your side or not." Her lips spread to a promising smile in Scott's direction, the glossed crimson glinting from the sunlight, "..and, he is."

"Oh.. well.." muttered Scott, clearing his throat gently before taking a large gulp of the coffee. That didn't help; he could smell her feminine scent on it from where she held it. He also spluttered on the drink, it was still quite hot. He blew on his lips hurriedly at the stinging sensation, quickly lowering the mug. He coughed gently, before blinking to her and trying to look composed, "It's, er.. it's nice to feel wanted." He smiled sheepishly to her, "Men like me are rather carefree about how much we're like.. just as long as we are."

Siren's eyes glinted gently in the weak wintry rays of the sun, at the same time her brow tilted gently, raising her darkly lined eyes coyly, "Men like _you_, huh?" she said lowly. She pushed herself off the desk gently; her boots hitting the floor resoundingly before she took a few echoing steps towards Scott. Scott nervously looked down at his papers, writing a comment on the bottom of the student's work as she came closer. Siren came to the front of his desk; she rested her palms on the smooth wood as she leaned forward, back gently bent as she brought her face closer to Scott's.

His hand slowly ceased on a halt in his writing, before ultimately freezing in its movements as Scott slowly raised his head, his hidden eyes happening back upon hers. He didn't say anything, nor did Siren. They both remained quietly, eyes upon each other. There was no lure of her mutation necessary as she pushed her head forth a little further. But it was Scott who completed the move, his arms still resting by the papers as he pressed his lips ever so softly to hers without any hesitations, but done tenderly slow. There was neither heat nor burn from her skin. Their lips closed around each other's once in a delicate motion before Siren lifted her head with such a beautiful smile on her smooth scarlet lips, "_Merci_.." she whispered softly.

With lingering lips Scott drifted his face from hers, eyes watching her carefully. "You're welcome.." he answered quietly, his voice too only just a whisper.

With a fresh smirk on her face Siren turned to leave the classroom, but she paused just as she reached the doorframe, back arched against it as she softly spoke, "Men like you are _exactly_ what a girl like me wants.." and with that she drifted from the doorway, hands brushing off the doorframe as she slipped away into the corridor and out of sight.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review for me so I know if you liked it or not!


	9. A Drop of Cajun Charm

**Calandra:** Yeah, the previous chapter was rather stuffed full, but I hope in a good way, like that of a goodie bag, hehe. And no problem for the explanation, I'm glad you're understanding my reasoning now (: and that is true about Aurora, she's not been very much in the picture. But once the story gets going she should be.. the summary of this story should hint at that :D

**Blix:** Hehe, he is, he is. Personally I like the whole Siren/Scott thing, cos they're not really that suited for each other when you think about it. But I find it sweet.

**Sych:** Hehe, well she's got the right ideas for it hasn't she? Lol. You know, "Flash 'em a bit of thigh," Velma, Chicago. Hehe. And I loved the bit about the ruler! It's quite simply impossible to have sword fighting rulers across your classroom and then a red laser melting them away.. but it happened here. And it's oddly believable for some reason.. Well, at least Scott's powers have become practical for classroom use!

**Omala:** They are! Even more so in this chapter.

**Chapter 9**

With long strides Siren carried herself through the lighted corridors of the mansion. Her head was held high, eyes alight and lips held in a satisfied and additionally delirious smile. She exhales a soft sigh, brushing her curled tresses of blonde from her eyes with a simple movement of a hand. Her eyes soon trained upon a figure coming her way. The confident swagger of the walk instantly alerted that it was Remy. He smiled warmly upon seeing his sister and came to a casual halt in front of her. Siren too paused in front of him, stood beside one of the large tall windows of the corridor, wintry sunlight weakly shining through the diamond leaded glass.

"Afternoon, Adrienne," said Remy with a bright smile. However, his brow raised and he playfully tapped her chin, "Eh, _chere_, what's this smile I see here?"

But Siren suddenly became rather sheepish and tilted her head away gently, "Oh.. nothing, Remy." she insisted with a gentle laugh.

"Ah, ah, ah.." said Remy teasingly, cupping her chin with his fingers, "Come now, Adrienne. I can still see when my little sister has been up to something." He grinned gently, "What is it you be lookin' so happy about?"

But Siren delicately prised his hand away, "Nothing, Remy.. leave me be." She grinned to him as she stepped round him, glancing to him over her shoulder before she walked down the corridor, the smile still upon her face.

"I'll get it out of you darlin'" called Remy with a soft laugh that followed Siren down the corridor echoingly. With a sigh Remy shook his head, musing over what it could possibly be that made Adrienne look so delighted. His thoughts happened upon several things, each becoming more bizarre than the next. But Remy did give up, since a figure ahead of him caught his eye. His smile spread to a wily smirk. It was Rogue. She was walking through the corridor ahead, a stack of papers in her arms.

"Eh, _chere_," he called as he took a few quick steps towards her, thus causing the woman to pause and look his way, "What you up to?"

Rogue gave a soft grin, readjusting her arms about the papers. "Oh, I'm just doing some errands for Scott," she admitted sheepishly, "I feel so bad after going on at him about Logan, so I offered to help him out with his workload."

Remy smiled gently as he looked down upon her, "Oh, _beb_, it no matter. You weren't to know.."

"I know.." sighed Rogue gently, "But it doesn't stop me from feeling bad, does it?"

But Remy lifted his hands, gesturing out of the nearby window, "_Chere_, come and take a walk wi' Remy in de sunshine. Remy still wants to help ya."

Rogue glanced up to him, shrugging gently as she contemplated, "Well, sure, Remy. All right. But I just gotta go and drop these off to Scott first."

"Good," answered Remy, "Come meet me by the fountain."

"Will do," said Rogue with a smile before she spun on her heel and headed to Scott's classroom.

* * *

The work which Scott was meant to be marking had got left unregarded as he stared down at his coffee mug, the remaining drink within now rather cold. Scott twirled his pen in his hand slowly, a hand supporting his chin as he sat in deep thought. So much so that he did not hear light footsteps to his left as somebody entered his classroom. He remained staring at his coffee mug, a faint smile lingering upon the man's lips.

"Er.. Professor?" asked Rogue softly, "Er, I mean, Scott." She stumbled. She was getting constantly told that the formality was no longer needed since she was no longer a student but a friend.

But Scott didn't appear to notice the slip up. He didn't appear to notice her at all actually!

"Scott?" persisted Rogue, dropping the heavy papers on his desk.

At the thump of the workload hitting the wood he jerked suddenly, blinking to Rogue who watched him curiously.

"I photocopied the papers for your English Literature class."

"Ah.. oh.." muttered Scott, clearing his throat, "Yes, thank you Rogue."

"No problem," said Rogue brightly with a smile. But she lingered as she straightened from the desk, "Are you alright?" questioned Rogue. His silent state had intrigued her.

But Scott merely smiled to the female mutant, "I'm perfectly fine, thank you, Rogue."

"Oh, ok, good," answered Rogue with a quick nod of her head, "Well, see you later, Scott." With that she turned from him with a mild wave of a gloved hand and she stepped lightly down through the classroom, exiting silently.

"Bye.." murmured Scott distractedly, his eyes glancing down to the papers she had brought before he reclined back in his chair with the same smile, shaking his head gently as if he was surprised with such good fortune.

* * *

Remy trod lightly down the staircase, his feet slipping expertly up and off the steps as he smoothly travelled down to the first floor. His feet merrily skipped down off the last step as he continued his walk across the wooden flooring of the main entrance. Once more his face took that wolfish smirk as he saw Aurora walking across the entrance with her head behind an opened book. She appeared quite oblivious to her surroundings, indeed so as she walked right past Remy. Remy chuckled softly to himself, his expression quite innocent as he lightly patted the woman's rear on passing. However, Aurora made a surprised yelp and the book tumbled out of her hands and hitting the floor with a resounding thump.

She spun her head round to glare at Remy, "Gambit!" she said loudly, continuing to glower at him until she turned away and doubled over the pick up her dropped book.

However, Gambit let out a soft chuckle, sidling up besides her, quite blatantly brushing his hips right against her. Far too close for comfort in Aurora's opinion, "Sorry if I made ya jump, _chere_," whispered Remy in a silky voice, his hand lightly running along the woman's back.

Aurora quickly straightened, holding her book tightly as she uttered a faint, "Doesn't matter," and quickly walked away, cheeks glowing with a blush.

"Ya," called Remy after the retreating Aurora, "Let's put it _behind_ us, no? Haha!" He clapped his hands together merrily at his own joke, pirouetting smoothly on his heel as he slid across the wooden flooring to the main entrance in a suave motion before stepping jovially outside and down the snow covered steps of the large entrance.

He strode out across the snow-covered pathways; that, he guessed. The snow had covered so thickly he couldn't distinguish what was the path and what was the lawn. Nevertheless, he headed roughly in a straight line towards the large running fountain in the centre of the grounds. The snow layered the entire ground, built up to a satisfactory few inches. The air was bitterly cold, and although no snowflakes fell, icy dust blew through the wind merrily. Remy came upon the fountain, stopping in front of it with his hands in his trouser pockets. He stared down at the water that was becoming choppy, as areas had partially frozen. The surge of water still harmiously tumbled from the top of the central stone statue, pleasantly hitting the water beneath.

A few crunching footsteps to his right caused Gambit's attention to be caught. True enough, Rogue had joined him, but she'd made the wise choice to put on a coat as she ventured out into the snow. Remy's face spread into a smile as he saw her. Her eyes stared up at him, pale face glowing crimson from the bitter wind that played around them, tantalising with her unnaturally designed hair.

"So, was Cyclops pleased with de gifts?" murmured Remy sarcastically, though a playful twinkle lit up his otherwise harrowing eyes.

Rogue chuckled appreciatively to Remy's good-natured humour, "Hell, I don't think he noticed."

"Oh?" perused Remy with a curious tilt of his head, "Why is dat so?" he asked, lightly playing with the tassels of the girl's emerald scarf.

"I'm not sure," replied Rogue, a soft laugh coming with her tone at Remy's apparent infatuation with her scarf, "He seemed happy though."

"Heh.." sounded Remy distractedly as his eyes stared down at her, "Now, _chere_, why don't you talk to me about yourself?"

Rogue appeared rather thrown about this, "About myself?" she questioned. She'd not spoke to anyone about her past before. Not even to Logan, for he had never pried.

However, Remy nodded his head once in confirmation, "Aye.." he whispered, "I'm sure you got some tales to tell, huh?" he said with a friendly wink at her.

With a soft laugh Rogue playfully pushed at his chest, "Now, Remy, don't you go assuming I'm some haughty Southern belle with a wild life, cos I ain't, sunshine."

"Perish the thought," cried Remy delightfully, taking her hand, "Remy don't be assuming nothin' if you tell, my dear."

"Well, a childhood in good old Mississippi went down a treat," said Rogue with a sad smile drifting across her face, "My life was pretty much fine.. hell, I was plannin' a great trip up into Canada for when I finished college. But, after I ended up sending Cody into a coma.. that trip began rather early," the woman sighed softly, turning as she sat down upon the edge of the large fountain, "That's when I met Logan. If it hadn't have been for him I would be probably stuck in Laughlin City or some other grungy bar.. and would have never have found this place, and nor would Logan."

Remy watched her silently, stepping back to sit beside her as she did, "No offence, _chere_, but dat seems awfully mild compared to poor old Remy's life." But Remy turned his head away, "But we're not here to talk about me, now are we?" he said with a soft chuckle, "It's you.."

Rogue glanced up to him, "I suppose my past ain't that bad compared to some o' the poor kids here. There's this girl who used to be in my History class who spent time scrounging mall, shopliftin' an' stuff to survive. I think she's called Jubilee.. but I mean, that's just one example, ain't it. Not many like to talk of their past.."

"No, they don't.." admitted Remy, "Brings up bad memories.."

Rogue was about to say something, when a painful roar blasted at the bitter air from the mansion. Both Rogue and Remy snapped their eyes upon the window of the Professor's office at once. With wide eyes Rogue uttered one word under her breath, "Logan.."

* * *

Christmassy chapters coming soon! Please review!


	10. Smudged Lipstick

**Blix:** You'll find out now! XD

**Calandra:** I agree, there's something about Gambit that makes him likeable, no matter how he acts. And yes, I shall be doing a site. I have the pictures ready. It should be done by next week, certainly before Christmas.

**Sych:** Lol, Gambit's making his way down the list, no? Indeed the love circles grow, squares, pentagons, hexagons, whatever it may be, lol.

**Chapter 10**

Charles sat watching Logan with a very careful gaze. His hands had gently fell from Logan's temples, and now rested on the arms of his chair. Logan had sat silently in a relaxed and unconscious state for a good number of seconds since Charles relaxed his mental grip. But Logan's face had consorted confusedly and painfully, such a state causing him to voice out his suffering. He had jerked awake in the chair with a terrified cry, roughened to that of a roar. Logan threw his hands out, as if to push something away, but his hands met nothing but thin air. Eventually they shakily grasped the arms of his chair, breathing escalated to a rasp, and his widened eyes stared at Charles who nodded sombrely at him.

"I did not expect the process to be so simple," he commented softly, "You have some very raw memories Logan, undoubtedly each one as emotional as the next. The pain you suffered was an overload of emotions, varying in mood."

But Logan didn't speak, he just lowered his head and rubbed his eyes slowly, blinking, "I feel like I've been shot in the head.." he said groggily.

"Yes, the over stimulation will have caused temporary pain. And as I said, bring up raw memories that the brain cannot deal with all at once. But at least now this will not happen when you are in the middle of an every day activity. I did it myself and controlled its effects."

Logan lifted his head gently, "What do you mean, what is it that happened?"

"It was a mental breakdown.." said Charles gently, "If it had happened outside my control it would have sent your emotions in overdrive and reduced you to a depressed wreck of a man before making you ecstatic with unknown joy. Eventually, it could have shut your brain down. It's a major release for mental stress." Charles watched Logan carefully, checking he was all right, "But you are now fine, and I can safely let you meet Madeline."

"I don't even know if I can.." moaned Logan as he rubbed at his head again, "God Charles.."

"It will clear," said Charles with an apologetic bow of his head, "Perhaps a walk in the cool air with freshen yourself up." But as Logan raised to a stand, Charles added one more thing, "Oh, and perhaps for the next ten minutes or so you may experience odd drives of emotion.. so it may be best to avoid others since they may anger or even demoralize you."

"I'll head into the garage," decided Logan quietly as he walked slowly to the door of the office, "Take a look at the Cadillac.."

"Alright. Take care, Logan," Charles said gently with a smile as he watched the mutant leave the room.

* * *

Logan pushed the doors apart as he strode into the garage with slow and echoing footsteps. He walked slowly through the darkness, sniffing gently at the cold air. He flicked a nearby light switch and a warm glow of light overtook the dim shadows. Since Logan had travelled into the garage via the school he did not notice Rogue running up the pathway, desperately hurrying to the Professor's office.

With a soft sigh Logan had his hands across his forehead, as if trying to press out the continuous throb that pulsed around his brow. His eyes squeezed shut and he shook his head again, but it made no use. Exhaling a long sigh Logan turned to where the battered black vehicle sat in the corner, as if it had backed away and pressed itself up in retreat. Logan came upon it slowly, running his hand across the scarred ebony bodywork of the Cadillac. He sighed once more before turning his eyes to look over the cream painted room. Various other vehicles sat neatly in their designated parking spaces, ranging from a fine beast of a Harley, to a sleek craftsmanship of a Rolls Royce.

But eventually he turned his eyes back upon the Cadillac. Since it's destructive trip up North, Logan had expect it to be written off. But the engine apparently was satisfactory, and Charles was happy to pay for materials for the car to be mended. With a tender motion Logan brushed his bare hand across wicked stains of deep crimson on the car doors. The jagged glass where the window had been shot was tipped in the same scarlet stains, glistening eerily in the light. But as Logan cupped his hand lightly upon the smashed wing mirror, he already tender head received a screenplay of a memory.

_Soapy suds glistened cheerfully in the sunlight as a large yellow sponge smeared bubbling water across the silver surface of the car's bonnet. Logan rubbed at the few dirty flecks, quickly relieving his car of the marks. His surroundings were pleasant, a clean gravel driveway curved down from a large red-bricked house. The familiar sandy pavements ran down the quiet residential street. The range of scantily leaved trees of scarlet swayed gently in the mildly bitter winds. The above sky however remained perfectly clear, a glowing sun bore down upon the earth, but it's heat was limited._

_Logan dipped his hands into a small black bucket at his feet, freshening up the sponge before he crouched to scrub at the headlights of the car. The lather flowed across the gleaming headlights sparklingly, running water dripping down and dotted flecks of water on the knees of Logan's jeans. He was so absorbed in washing his car, that he missed the front door of the house opening, and the footsteps coming towards him. Of course, the lack of animalistic senses proved him to miss any form of scent._

_"Are you gonna come in soon, James? The sun will be going down in a few hours."_

_Logan blinked as he heard the voice. He was still crouched in front of his car, and when he turned his gaze upon the visitor, his head craned upwards at the standing person, "Sure, Rox." He said with a wide smile, "Just gotta rinse it over then I'll be coming in."_

_Roxanne smiled down to him, "Alright. I got some steaks in the oven cooking." Her silver hair sat rolled up gently in a bun, curled strands dancing delicately in the bitter wind. Her eyes were bright, cheeks aglow as she stood out in the cooler weather._

_"Sounds wonderful," he said with a grin, rising out of his crouch and straightening, "Though you be careful, huh? Don't want you running around after me, I should be doing that for you," he nodded lightly, putting a gentle hand on her arm._

_"James, putting our meal in the oven isn't a laborious task.. for you maybe," she answered with a soft laugh._

_"Hey!" he replied with a hurt expression in jest. He chuckled gently dropping the sponge into his bucket. He outstretched his hand to her face, his index finger planting a blob of soap foam on her nose, "I'm useful for other things."_

_Roxanne giggled gently, wiping the foam off her nose, "I know you are," she replied softly, planting a kiss on his own nose._

_"Good," he growled playfully as he snatched her smiling mouth in a passionate and sudden kiss of affection before releasing her with lingering tender touch of his lips, "I'll be in soon," he whispered gently, closing the gap between him and Roxanne, resting his abdomen gently upon her specially rounded stomach. "You go inside, it's cold out here."_

_Roxanne gently rested her head beside his as she hugged him, "It's cold in there too if you aren't with me."_

_With a smile Logan lightly kissed her lips in a simpler peck, "I'll be in soon, Roxanne."_

_"Ok," she said defeatedly, her hands reluctantly releasing him, "It's cold for you too.. your hands are freezing.." she gently brushed at his fingers before looking to him with a smile, "Don't be long.."_

_Logan smiled as he watched her walk back up the driveway, "I won't.." he called to her, eyes drifting to the sky noticing how the sky had dullened incredibly in those few minutes. Winter was certainly here._

Logan lifted his head slowly, eyes focusing upon the Cadillac in front of him. His eyes were alight with a returning happiness, mouth curved into a richly warm smile. But as the cold harsh truth was realised, Logan slumped up against the car, feeling his insides melt amongst the ice. He heaved a sigh, his eyes closing.

However, it didn't take long for his silence to be disturbed. From the door he originally entered he saw Aurora arrive. She slipped in gently, face alighting with a smile when she found who she had been looking for, "There you are," she said gently, moving over to him, "Are you alright?" Of course, only Charles and Storm realised the intensity of his findings. No one else yet knew how important Roxanne had been to him, nor did they know who Madeline was.

"Yeah, I'm good," said Logan with a faint smile, though he bitterly deflated at her arrival. After everything he'd gone through with Aurora, he felt like pushing her away, he needed some space to get his head round these constant memories.

Aurora smiled to him as she stopped by his side, gently placing a kiss on his cheek, "Not seen you for a while," she commented, she was about to continue when the door once more opened and Storm peered her head in.

"Ah, Logan, Aurora," she said, nodding her head apologetically as she gently spoke, "Sorry to disturb. Could I please speak with you for a moment Logan?"

"Yeah, of course," Logan readily accepted. His head was still hurting, and now his heart was tearing some more at the latest memory, eyes stinging as they yearned to release tears. He wished he could be happier for Aurora's sake.. but Charles's words were probably true, the mental happenings could have just made him very emotional. As Logan came through the door he smiled gently to Aurora, "I'll be back in a minute," and he shut the door gently to disappear down the corridor with Storm.

With a nod of her head, Aurora watched Logan leave, smilingsoftly to him. She sighed gently as she leant back on the Cadillac, her arms folding gently as she made a gentle shiver. It wasn't all that warm in the garage, but she'd wait for Logan. It didn't seem all that long, for the door suddenly opened. Aurora looked up with a smile, "That was quick!" she said with a soft chuckle, but she faltered and faded away, "Oh.."

It wasn't Logan. It infact was Gambit, who slithered in smoothly, shutting the door softly behind him, "Afternoon, _chere_," he greeted.

Aurora allowed a faint grin at Gambit, "Hello," she said, resuming her lean back on the car, "What are you in here for?"

"I noticed you in here as I passed, wondered what ya be doin' all alone in here."

Softly, Aurora cleared her throat in a gentle cough, "Oh, I'm not alone. Logan's just gone to talk to Storm. He'll be back soon."

"Will he now?" asked Gambit in a soft voice, tone seemingly mischievous. "I'm sure that gives me enough time," he then added with his silky accent.

However, Aurora quickly looked apprehensive, "Enough time to what?" she asked, straightening off the car. But Gambit was closing in on her with long but slow steps.

Gambit softly stood in front of her, continuing to move closer until a rustle of fabric was heard as their clothes touched each other, "Enough time to keep you company.."

"Oh.." said Aurora softly, giving a sheepish grin. Her eyes shyly averted as she felt him come extremely close.

"_Mon chere_," whispered Gambit softly as he rested a hand upon her upper arm, "Can you not look Gambit in de eye?"

Slowly Aurora returned her eyes to him, eyes meeting. She smiled sheepishly once more, "Sorry.. it's just that Logan will be – "

"Hush," whispered Gambit gently as he placed his fingers upon her lips softly, "Don't fret, girl. Gambit only came to apologise for his earlier endeavours.."

"Oh, it's alright," murmured Aurora, "I'm sure it was an accident.."

"Perhaps," considered Gambit, "But when one is around such a sweet fille as yourself it is hard to resist."

Aurora couldn't help but smile bashfully, chuckling softly, "Maybe you need more control over yourself?"

Perhaps," repeated Gambit in his silky voiced whisper, "But right now I have no wish to restrain myself." At each word Gambit had moved his head closer to hers, right up until his last word, for now he had edged his head forward gently, canting his face to her as he softly placed his lips upon hers, swiftly swooping her into his arms as he leant her back upon the car door. Aurora's eyes had widened slightly, eyelids suddenly fluttering as she blinked in surprise. But after the first few startling seconds, she relaxed gently, her gasps ceasing, and then accepting his kiss with a warm tug of her lips.

That was until she heard the distinctive footsteps of Logan coming closer to the door as he walked down the corridor. Aurora gasped and pushed Gambit from her.

Gambit stared at her a moment before he heard the handle of the door turning and he suddenly spun on the spot, running out of the garage by a small door to the other side of the room, exiting out into the snow. Aurora watched him go with a shocked and rather breathless expression on her face. She gasped once more as she saw Logan look across to her with a small smile,

"Told you I wouldn't be long," he trod down the few steps from the corridor doorway, going by her side. He then frowned as he watched her, "You alright Aurora, you look.. scared,"

Aurora swallowed before she leant back gently, "Oh.. I was just thinking back on things," she murmured untruthfully. Oh, how she hated lying to Logan. Why had Gambit had to do that to her? And that was a thing, why didn't she push him away instantly! What would have happened if Logan hadn't have come back? Would she have kept kissing him, enjoying it?

However Logan nodded his head regretfully, "I'm sorry about making everyone think those.. things about me," he sighed softly as he leant back on the car beside her, "I didn't realise.."

Inside Aurora felt guilt swirling its ominous hole in the pit of her stomach. Logan was apologising to her.. how could she stand there and listen to him think her current uneasiness was his fault? "It's alright," she quickly said, "Please don't dwell on it Logan, let's move on from that.."

"Of course," he whispered gently as he rested his eyes upon Aurora, "Sorry," he repeated, giving a small smile as he leant his arms gracefully around her before giving her a tight hug. Aurora too smiled, resting her head on his shoulder, herself being reminded of just how much she liked Logan as she swiftly inhaled his unique scent. However, Logan too buried his head into her warm neck, temporary breathing in her feminine aroma. But as Logan brushed his nose lightly against her neck, he froze, suddenly giving a quick sniff. Once more he inhaled before he leant back off her, straightening and staring down at her with a rather surprised and also disbelieving expression.

Aurora studied him unsurely, "Logan?" she asked, her mind quickly fearing the worse. But Logan merely raised his hand to her face, brushing his thumb along the bottom of her lower lip, running along the line of glistening saliva and smudged pale lipstick. It was barely noticeable, but to such a trained and wary eye, it stood out painfully.

Logan only sniffed one more time before he turned from her in one sudden move, exiting from the garage and stalking away down the corridor before Aurora could even have chance to call his name.

* * *

Uh oh!

Please review this chapter for me!


	11. The Customs of Mistletoe

**Kimenomi:** Well, I'll tell you now. I most certainly am continuing this saga for at least two more stories. And I'm planning a spin-off about Logan's past, with Roxanne, Stryker, etc.

**Blix:** No words? Aw, it wasn't that sad was it? ;.;

**Sych:** Lol, Gambit is a great character. I know mental breakdown sounds extreme, but it seemed to make sense if he is under so much mental stress from hidden emotions. And that about wishing you could see more of Roxanne, don't forget the spin-off I talked to you about!

**Omala:** Well, it's hard to stop loving someone instantaneously. True, he realises just how deep his feelings go for Roxanne, but it doesn't stop him feeling for Aurora also. It probably doesn't help that he knows he will never see Roxanne again.

**Chapter 11**

The door to Logan's room was slammed shut with an agitated growl. Logan spun from his door, dropping down to sit on the bed in the darkness of his room. A misty light filtered in through his window, the sun low in the sky, as the day gathered it's rays to replenish the sky with darkness. Logan's head lowered to his hands and he remained sitting there with his bowed head being cradled, eyes staring down at the floor. His breathing was escalated with a furious rattle, a vehement strike of jealously already flashing through his heart. He knew his jealously was unfair, for he had been feeling guilty for feeling so much for Roxanne after things he had confessed affection for Aurora. But now, after she had gone off with that newcomer, that _Gambit_.. it made his blood boil fiercely.

He shook his head gently in his hands, thoughts stampeding through his mind at a painful rate, none making sense, accusations and threats spinning in a wild flurry. He exhaled a long and steady breath, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. Logan knew he had to calm down, and so he gently released his angered breaths, eyes tightly shut as he tried to fight off the impulse to go and wreck something.

Perhaps Aurora had not wanted Gambit to go near her, let alone touch her. Logan sensed that Gambit was a sly character; it was possible, very possible indeed. But Logan couldn't shake away the burning feeling of sadness at it. What if she had accepted his intentions, what if she had only gone so far because Logan had arrived in time? He made a small snarl to himself, hands gripping his hair as he glared at the floor.

He only wished Aurora had no intentions in whatever act they performed. He'd find out eventually, he'd keep an eye out.

But now, now he decided it was time to go. He stood up hurriedly, wheeling around the room and grabbing his leather jacket off the nearby chair. He threw it over his shoulders, arms stabbing through the holes before he ripped the door open and stalked out of the room, footsteps heavily going down the corridor.

Logan speedily turned to run down the staircase, leaping from step to step expertly, he fluidly continued down, spinning around the banister as he proceeded to the main entrance. However he felt his heart slump down to the bottom of his ribcage to settle upon his leadened stomach when he heard light footsteps running towards him,

"Logan! Logan, wait!" cried a voice.

His walk haltered, boots silencing upon the long rug that stretched down the centre of the main entrance from the double wooden doors to the large and beautiful fireplace. It was Aurora who had spoke, and Logan exhaled heavily. He didn't say anything however, even as she came quietly behind him.

"Please don't go," she said softly, stepping timidly to face him, "I need to talk to you,"

"No.." said Logan softly as he stepped around her, "I have nothing to say. There's somebody else who needs me and my _worthless _time."

But Aurora tried to stop him, grabbing his arm, "Logan, no! You don't see how Remy – "

"Oh? Callin' him Remy now are you?" he snarled before pushing her away with his arm.

Aurora gasped softly as his elbow shoved into her chest, sending the woman back a few steps, almost falling but she remained her graceful standing. She made a pained breath as she rubbed at the centre of her chest in response to his rather rough handling. Logan glared at her for a few more seconds before he turned and slouched out of the hallway, the large door being slammed with the same furious effort as before.

* * *

Siren was sat in the recreational room, resting in a large emerald armchair that was positioned by the open fire, and she remained buried into it's plush cushioning; there was a magazine in her lap, which she flicked through contentedly. Her eyes scanned down the pages, it appeared to be a style magazine, and she was currently viewing a page of hair-dos for Christmas parties. She hmmed thoughtfully, pulling her glossy hair together and she idly forced it into a bun, testing its position before unravelling it and experimenting some more.

However, her attention drifted as she heard a few staggering footsteps, and she saw Gambit run into the room from the corridor, speeding on through the open door. Siren spun her head round fully to him, raising a slim brow, "What is it?"

Gambit exhaled gently, chest heaving from what had appeared to be a run, "Nothing, nothing," he dismissed, "Just, er, making a speedy getaway, ya know," he grinned broadly.

"Oh?" questioned Siren with a laugh, turning some more in her chair as she peered over to him, "What have you been up to?"

But Gambit shook his head, raising his hands, "Cannot say, my dear. My lips are sealed." He grinned cheekily before waving to her, "See you later Adrienne," and he backed out of the room with a mocking bow before lightly running down the corridor and out of sight.

With another tune of soft laughter, Siren shook her head as she watched her brother disappear. The smile lingered on her lips as she glanced back down to her reading material, the room falling quiet once more.

But just then, another sound came from the door, and once more Siren peered around the back of the armchair to see nothing but a moving Christmas tree. Her brow rose once more, only seeing a pair of shoes shuffle unsteadily behind it as it was carried into the room, large branches obscuring the carrier, "Are you alright?" she asked unsurely, craning her head.

The tree was lowered gently to the floor, laid it out across the wooden boards. The person behind it was revealed, and his head rose up to smile shyly to her, "I'm fine," answered Scott, who looked pleased to see her.

Siren's face spread to a warm smile as she noticed him, she lowered her magazine, turning fully to him, "Oh, are you decorating it?"

"Yup," he answered, lifting the tree upright and positioning it in the corner in it's designated pot, he flushed out the branches, gently separating those that got tangled, "Want to lend me a hand?" he asked, peering over his shoulder to her with a smile.

"_Oui_," she said cheerfully, hopping out of the chair and going over to the corner, "So, do you do this every year?"

"You mean decorate the mansion?" he asked, pulling a cardboard box over and crouching to sift through it. Siren nodded gently, looking down to the box. "Well, yeah, though it was rather delayed this year. We felt it to be somewhat inappropriate when Logan was.. away.."

Siren ran her hand gently through the silver tinsel that spilled out across the floor, "Understandable," she replied with a small nod of her head.

"Right then, let's work from the bottom, up," suggested Scott as he raised the loop of Christmas lights out of the box. Siren took the other end and slowly she rested it on the lowest branch. She then let Scott take control, watching him shuffle around the tree, weaving the wire higher and higher. Her lips spread to a smirk, bright eyes studying him as he stretched up to reach the top of the tree. She gave a soft chuckle at the way he strained to reach, rising up on tiptoes, his shirt noticeably rising up over his bare stomach as his arms fought to secure the lights at the top of the tree. "How's that?" he asked, dropping back down upon his feet and stepping back a little, plugging in the lights, which then suddenly burst alive with a wonderful glow of white light.

"_Très gentil_.." she whispered softly, rising her hands in gesture, "But it needs more decorations, eh?"

Scott nodded, pulling at his trousers as crouched down to the box of decorations, he pulled out the silver tinsel from earlier, turning to the tree and beginning to layer it around the large pine branches. Siren crouched back down to the box, looking through it with interest. However, something caught her eye. She brushed away a piece of plastic holly and sparkling red tinsel to pick out a small piece of mistletoe. Her lips instead spread to a mischievous scarlet smirk. Her head rose to watch Scott drape the end of the tinsel upon the highest branch before he stepped back, studying at it with a satisfied smile.

"There, I think – " he began as he heard her walk over to him, but his words faltered as he noticed that Siren stood right beside him, one arm raised. His eyes cautiously followed upwards to see a piece of mistletoe hanging from her slim grasp of cerise nails. Its leaves glowed gently in the flush of light from the tree, and it swayed gently in a sly motion. Scott blinked gently, looking to her then back at it, "Oh.. mistletoe," he commented anxiously, stating the obvious.

This made Siren smile all the wider, "Surely you're aware of the customs that come from hanging mistletoe?"

"Yeah.." replied Scott, nodding his head, looking up to the mistletoe and back to the smiling face of Siren. He gave a nervous sort of grin at her. Siren's face was ever confident as she rose up gently to his face. Unlike their kiss in the classroom, which was tender and gentle, Siren took his mouth speedily in a passionate kiss, seizing his lips in her own. Scott didn't object, though he returned her kiss hesitantly since a barrage of thoughts tumbled around his mind in a few seconds that made him want to stop, continue, and ravish all at the same time. The mistletoe that Siren held was discarded as she idly threw it behind her; it spun merrily through the air before landing on the wooden flooring under the table, forgotten. With her free hand she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer as she continue to seize the moment with every ounce of emotion she had pent up over those last few months.

Ultimately, Scott decided against pausing, and continued to repetitively brush his lips upon hers, his own hands finding their way to her back, bringing her warm body in close contact with his.

With a gasp for a well needed breath Siren pulled her lips slowly from his, leaving them lingering just a mere few inches from his as she spoke her next words in a low voiced whisper, "How about we finish that tree, hm?"

Scott chuckled softly under his breath; resting his hands gently upon her shoulders, "Good idea," he murmured in undertone, giving her lips a quick and light kiss of finality before he stepped away from her, feeling her soft hands fall from his neck slowly, reluctantly. The cold air seemed to lash at his bare neck at the lack of her embrace, but he watched her fondly as she crouched down by the box of decorations, sifting through to select some baubles for the tree, passing some gently to Scott, who took them from her with a lingering brush of his hand upon hers. Their eyes rose from the glass baubles, meeting each other's temporarily. They shared an exchange of smiles before Scott turned, beginning to hang the baubles upon the tree, scattering them across the pine branches.

Siren remained sat on the floor beside the box, eyes watching him as she sighed softly to herself, looking down in her lap. Her tongue brushed at her moist lips slowly, a thoughtful expression over her face before she looked longingly back up to Scott again, who remained unaware of her gaze as he busied himself around the tree.

* * *

From time to time, Siren handed different coloured baubles to Scott, who in turn rotated back to the large and now extremely beautiful tree, placing them in the bare patches. At last, he placed one lavender spiral shaped bauble upon the last remaining branch, relieving it of its naked greenness, bringing it alive with the new additional colour. He smiled fondly at the tree, turning his head and glancing down to Siren, "Looks like we did a good job."

Siren nodded her head with a grin, "Very beautiful.," she replied, pushing herself up from the floor, the now rather scarce cardboard box being held in her hands.

Scott quietly watched her rise up her feet, nodding his head gently as he admired her, "I know," he answered softly, taking the box from her, giving her one last smile before he turned from the room, only lingering temporarily in the doorway to turn his head and peer over his shoulder at her. She was still watching him. Scott bowed his head gently in farewell, and he walked away down the glistening corridors of tinsel and various Christmas lights.

Siren turned her head slowly to the Christmas tree, sighing as she took a few steps back to sit down on the sofa, relaxing back, but her eyes happened upon the dropped mistletoe and she bent over to pick it up off the floor. Sitting up in the seat she studied the mistletoe, smiling fondly at it, twirling it in her fingertips, "Merry Christmas.." she whispered to herself softly.

* * *

Yay, it's getting closer to Christmas, please review! I'll be doing the website very soon! In time for Christmas, hopefully.


	12. Those Eyes of Mine

**Sych: **Yeah, there is a big contrast, but it's a nice change I suppose, Scott normally has the grief whilst Logan's all amorous. You say Logan needs to calm down "chill pills" and all that, hehe. But since when was Logan one to have calm emotions? Lol, come on, he had to stop his "impulse to go and wreck something."

**Calandra:** Hehe, glad it made you happy. I try to update as quick as I can, but sometimes writer's block stops me, or just the flood of coursework. Haha, I don't think it's obsession, just too keen to read!

**Chapter 12**

Stars twinkled gently in the bare patches of a sultry indigo sky. Gathered clouds of a stormy grey floated over ahead, being the cause of the current snowfall. The snowflakes slowly fell vertical down into the busy streets of uptown Manhattan. The night sky remained peacefully above whilst below the sounds of traffic life and voices blew along with the bitter winter air. The rows of exquisite shop windows glistened light out upon the snow-covered pavements, which were marked by dozens of footprints from earlier shoppers on a belated Christmas rush.

The street had cars passing, signs of yellow taxis trundling through the thick snow every few minutes. But the streets were getting too thick with the constantly falling snow that the drivers were turning and heading home.

The street was getting quiet as the night wore on. The shops had shut a short while ago, all that happened now were the constant twinkling of fairy lights from the large and impressive glass windows of the expensive boutiques that lined the main street. But in front of the largest window, the most impressive one by far, stood a figure. The window was filled with beautiful Christmas decorations, advertising clothes and furniture by expensive methods. Cold breath drifted out of the lips of the watcher, who stood close to the glass, looking inside wistfully.

It was Madeline, buried inside her coat, hands in pockets as she shivered gently. Her soft chocolate eyes stared dreamily at the shop window, items available for the rich, decorating the window for the poor. She sighed softly, wiping her hair from her eyes with a shudder of coldness. The snow blew around her mystically, splashing up snowflakes against the shop window, smearing it in gentle flecks. She had been stood out here for a while, watching the World and it's baggage pass by - late shoppers running home from the bitter weather, hands clasping straining shopping bags from all the best High Street stores.

But now she was alone, the world around her was quiet. She shivered again, watery eyes reflecting the twinkle of fairy lights. However, she didn't turn when she heard a car pull up further ahead, she didn't pay attention to the footsteps that crunched through the snow. Why should she? It was probably just another shopper running for last minute presents. She continued to stare up longingly at the shop window, in a world of her own. But beside her reflected face arrived another. Familiar warm eyes stared over her shoulder. Madeline slowly glanced to the new reflection in the glass, eyes instantly hardening in realisation before she spun round to grin up to the man from Laughlin City.

"Logan!" she cried, laughter tunefully escaping with breaths of condensation. Her pale lips brightly lifted in a smile as she beamed up to the man, "What are you doing here?"

Logan looked down at her, a smile bringing his face alight with a rare happiness, "Just passin'," he murmured, "I recognised you." That wasn't exactly true, for he had been specifically looking for her in the past four hours; it had gone dark very quick.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see you again!" she cried, voice sounding delighted to see him.

"No, I betcha didn't.." he said softly, eyes upon her, "How're you doin', kid?"

Madeline smiled gently, her hands still shoved in the pockets of her coat, which was fastened up to her neck. Her eyes glowed, reflecting the many lights of decorations, her cheeks aglow from the cold wind. The snow still flowed by, whirling around merrily in the breeze. "I'm doin' alright," she admitted, scuffing her boots idly in the thick snow.

"How come you're out here?" then asked Logan, his own hands buried into his pockets also, face warm with the cold, "No shops open now, Madeline.."

With a glance to the store behind her, Madeline shrugged, "I know, but I like walking down here. It's pretty ain't it?"

Logan nodded his head gently as his eyes took a moment to scan down the street at all the large windows of the stores, each dressed up to the max in lights and tinsel, large Christmas trees and ornamental figures, "It is," he answered, a swirling cloud of condensation breathing out of his lips. His eyes dropped back upon her smiling face, he thoughtfully tilted his head before talking, "You look freezin', kid. Wanna go for a drink?"

At the invite Madeline smiled all the more, looking cheerful at his return, "Sure, there's a nice café round the corner."

"Lead the way," requested Logan with a smile, nodding at her. Madeline grinned to him before turning on the spot and slowly manoeuvring through the snow. Logan, however glanced down in surprise as he walked beside her, for her arm had linked through his, securing tightly. After the initial shock Logan felt blissfully warm inside, a smile spreading on his face as he watched the smaller figure lead them both through the snow, eyes not upon him, but ahead, giving Logan all the more incentive to study her secretly as he walked.

* * *

The click clacking of heels sounded as the waitress walked over to them both, placing down a tray. "Here you are," she said cheerfully, placing two warm mugs in front of them both before walking away with a ruby smile. Logan grunted his thanks a little more reservedly than Madeline, who smiled politely to the waitress and appreciated her service more vocally. Madeline had led Logan into a small café on the corner of the street. Large glass windows spread around the corner of the building, giving beautiful views of the snow around them at many angles. Inside the café, tinsel and fairy lights decked the windows and ceiling, and a small speaker on the far corner of the wall blissfully wailed out familiar Christmas songs to its customers.

Logan had shuffled deep into the booth, leaning up against the window as he shied away from the busy café. Madeline didn't appear to notice his overall discomfort; she was sat merrily sprinkling chocolate on the top of her hot cocoa. Her lips moved silently in synchronisation to the song that played through the room. She bobbed lightly side to side cheerfully in time to the rhythm; eyes watching her cocoa melt the sprinkles.

Rather hesitantly, Logan lifted his own mug of cocoa, sniffing at it. He'd never drank such a delicacy before, he was unsure of how it would taste. He licked his lips slowly before tipping the mug to his mouth as he took a small sip. He raised his eyes gently as he thoughtfully swallowed the drink, quickly coming upon the decision that he liked the hot chocolate. He looked slowly to Madeline, whose silent miming had changed to a quiet singing of the song.

"_To face unafraid, the plans that we've made, walkin' in a winter wonderland…"_ her body swayed gently to the music, her fingertips tapping gently in time to the music as her palm rested on the table, one hand on her mug handle.

Logan's lips spread to a faint smirk as he watched her, "Having fun?"

She quickly glanced over to him, giving a shy chuckle, "Sorry," she murmured, "I just like Christmas songs."

"That's alright," replied Logan, taking a slow sip of his drink. Eventually he lowered the mug, looking over to her as she too drunk at her cocoa. "So, how have you been doin'?"

"Er.. alright," she said softly, "I gotta check out of the hotel in an hour or so.. I can't afford another night. Blake's still in my room, the hotel staff don't know about him," she grinned to Logan at her revelation.

But Logan seemed more worried at her earlier words, "You gotta check out? Where are you gonna sleep tonight?"

"I dunno," she murmured, looking uncomfortably down at her mug, "I'll go in the park or somethin'.."

Logan stared at her with a horrified grimace on his face, "Nah.. you ain't sleepin' out darlin'. It's frickin' freezing out there, you'll kill yourself."

"Well, I haven't got much choice have I?" she said agitatedly, now holding her cheek with a hand as she glared down at the table.

Logan fell quiet, his eyes studying the face of his daughter. Her hair had lost its earlier style of straightened flicks, it now was softly curled, a restyle from her time in the hotel probably. His eyes drifted across the gleam of her auburn locks, falling onto her pale face that glowed with the earlier coldness. But it was her eyes that he stared at longest, an exact match for his. In the back of his mind he heard Roxanne's voice come into play, her words from the mountain base, _"She's got your eyes. We always said that." _She was right.. Madeline did have his eyes. And it felt so surreal to be looking at them now, but it felt also right, it felt comfortable and familiar.

"Madeline," he said softly, straightening and leaning closer to her. Her face rose gently, eyes watery and lips held in a soft grimace of unhappiness. "Madeline," he said again, reassuringly, "Remember what I said? About me being a .." he paused, glancing around to café to see if any were looking his way until he said his next words extremely softly, ".. a mutant?" Madeline nodded her head quickly in response, hands clasping around her warm mug in comfort. "Well," whispered Logan, "You know in Westchester? There's this mansion there, and lots of mutants live there, including me. Why don't you come and stay there?"

Madeline tilted her head gently at his words, "What happens there?"

"Well.. it's a school, and others things too. But the most important thing is, is that it is a refuge the mutants who need help. You can't be stuck on the streets darlin'.."

"I don't know.." she said unsurely, lifting her mug, "What if I don't fit in there.."

Logan smiled gently as he watched her drink from the mug, "Trust me darlin', you will, everyone does."

"I'll come and look.." she decided quietly, "but no promises, huh, Wolverine?" she smirked gently as she placed her empty mug down.

"Of course," he said with a chuckle, raising his mug in a toast before drinking the remaining chocolate.

* * *

Madeline quickly hopped into the back of the car with Blake tucked under an arm. She'd checked out a little too late from the hotel, and only managed to scrape payment with her money. Logan had waited patiently in the driver's seat, when she jumped in; he turned to grin to her. She in return smiled, fastening the seatbelt over her torso. She pulled her eyes from him for a moment to look up to the hotel that she had exited before she sighed and leant back in the seat.

Logan turned from her, looking back out of the window. He started the engine, pressing down the throttle as the car skidded gently on the snow filled roads before it set off bumpily along the mushy roads.

Occasionally, he glanced into his rear view mirror, watching as Madeline looked out of the windows as they drove through New York. His face constantly held a satisfied smile. For at last, he had his daughter back.

* * *

The long driveway to the double doors of the main entrance beckoned them in. The snow was still falling, but the wind had dropped, and so the snow fell gracefully down, marking their torsos with gentle specks of white. Logan chuckled softly as he guided her up the driveway, which was rather slippery from the lack of gritting. She gave a nervous giggle as she stepped slowly across the mix of ice and snow, her hands clasping Logan's arm as he held her upright. Exchanging smiles and laughter the pair made it to the scale of steps leading up to the large doors. Madeline paused as she stared up at the impressive mansion, exhaling her breaths slowly with misty clouds of air.

"Did you.." began Logan softly, looking anxiously away before back on her, "Did you find your father?"

Madeline turned her head gently to him, eyes shifting from the mansion and onto Logan, "No.." she answered softly, shaking her head forlornly.

Slowly, Logan lowered his hand into the inside of his coat pocket, retrieving the lightly crumpled photo that she had left in the car, "You forgot this," he whispered softly, staring down at her, "It was left in the car when you went.."

"Oh.." breathed Madeline, her hands shakily taking the photo from him. She stared down at it longingly, "Thank you," she whispered, her palm closing upon it securely. She smiled up to him with gratitude.

"It's great to see you again, Madeline," Logan quickly said, his face beaming with a smile and gleaming eyes.

A mildly surprised face lifted to Logan, but Madeline just grinned, assuming he was just being friendly, "Thanks, you too."

"No," whispered Logan softly, "it's_ really _great.."

Now Madeline looked rather puzzled, glancing slowly to the mansion's doors, frowning a little, "What do you mean?" she asked gently, head tilting.

But Logan gently took her chin in his bare but warm hand, and tilted her face back to him, his eyes stared down at her warmly, "Your eyes haven't changed one bit," he whispered softly, his gaze saddening for a moment.

Madeline continued to frown, now staring up at the man with an aura of curiosity at his intentions, "And how would you know?"

With a soft motion, Logan lowered his hand from her face; both palms gripped her clasped fist and gently unfurled the fingers to reveal her clutched photo. The three faces still smiled jubilantly upwards, snowflakes dropping gently upon the shining surface of the photo. His hand gently tapped the child in the middle, "Your first Christmas.." he whispered suddenly, the memories flooding back to him as he stared down at the glimmering eyes of his daughter. The snow still fell gently around them, decorating their hair mystically, patterning their coats.

"How do you know?" she questioned gently, face remaining perplexed at his words.

Even so slowly, Logan moved his index finger from her face to the male beside the baby. Him. The Wolverine. He continued to watch her face, waiting. Her eyes stared down at the face his finger pointed at. Her eyes darted from the photo then to Logan, face relaxing in realisation.

All of a sudden she gasped, a bare trembling hand flinging to her mouth as she stepped away from him, "Oh my God!" she cried, eyes staring in shock, anger and relief all at once. She made a tearful sob before she span from him, dashing off the steps and tearing away from the mansion, back down the driveway.

"No!" cried Logan as he turned, eyes frightfully staring at he saw her go, "Madeline, no!" he screamed, taking a few steps in a numb stumble as he saw her figure hurtle around the gates and disappear from view, "No.." he whispered despairingly, eyes staring heartbrokenly down through the flurry of snow.

That wasn't supposed to happen..

* * *

Weee, review for me! Logan's finally revealed!


	13. Two Different Dilemmas

**Blix:** Yeah, that's the whole point really. She's got on really well with Logan when he drove her to New York and stuff and now he's just revealed he's her father. She'll probably feel rather betrayed about it.

**Sych:** Hehe, I love it when I can stretch my ability to describe. Sometimes it's so limited, but come, a Christmas snowfall in Manhattan? _PERRFICK! _I too liked the fact that Madeline was all happy for Christmas, though Logan probably did enjoy Christmas at one point. I feel the only reason he probably doesn't is because he had no one he wants to really share it with. I mean, 15 years all alone? It's enough to turn anyone into Scrooge.

**Calandra:** Yup, it wasn't supposed to happen, not in Logan's eyes. Well, there's no secret to her shock really, like I said to Blix, Logan was really nice to her, then the next minute HE'S the guy that abandoned her mother and her. HE'S the guy that left without a trace.

**Kimenomi:** Uh oh. What are you confused about?

**Chapter 13**

There was nothing that could describe the thorough shock Logan felt right now. Surely she was supposed to be happy she had found the man she was looking for? But the unhappy coldness stung at her heart horribly, as did the freezing winds that circled him, slapping drifts of snow into his face cruelly, in mocking. He slowly turned away from the gates Madeline had exited, meaning to go up the steps and into the mansion. But as his boot crunched down upon the snow, something crinkled oddly. He looked down, and saw the photo trapped under the toe of his boot.

Even so slowly, Logan crouched down softly. His hand lifted the photo from its entrapment and brought it closer to his face. Their smiles were water stained by the snowflakes, features magnified and glossy from the bubbles of water that ran down the surface. But it was not just the snowflakes, but also the falling of distraught tears that softly dropped from watering eyelids and splashing down upon the photo.

The photo that had such importance, it revealed so much to Logan. It proved that once he had been happy, that once Roxanne had been happy, and that once, Madeline had a secure and loving family.

But that family, the family that smiled blissfully up from the photo, unaware of the trauma that would begin in a few months time, looked just like any other family. And that was what hurt Logan the most, because once, his life had been as normal as any others, mutant or not.

With a saddened sigh rattling his chest, he closed his fingers around the photo, holding it tightly as if he held too limply it would fade away. The photo was stone cold; it was numb to his fingers. It felt so inhuman and fake, there was no more love coming from that picture, he felt as if it had been drained dry by his desperation, and ruined by her refusal to accept him. His face held a constant grimace, eyes closing and his head shaking slowly to himself. Why did she have to run? Who ran away from things that they didn't like?

_I do.. I run away.. I've never stuck around to solve my problems. I just run._

Logan growled softly to himself and he held his head gently as if he were in pain, "Well the only runnin' I'm doing now is to her, to make her see the truth." His determined words floated gently from his lips, being silent to the surrounding blizzard, but he heard it, he felt it. And he would correct his life, starting with Madeline.

* * *

Her hand sat nervously around the door handle to the classroom. This was to be her first lesson, her 'taster' lesson. After this day the holidays would be in for the students, the Professor though it would be good for her to get practise and then relax for two weeks to sort out lesson planning. Personally she thought it was a terrible plan. These kids would make mincemeat out of her, too festive and full of Christmas cheer. She blew a sigh through her round rouged lips before twisting the handle and opening the door.

"Siren's here," she heard one of the students whispered as the door creaked softly open, but even its quiet sound brought silence upon the class of students. She made another exhale, softer this time, before taking long and careful strides into the room, noises striking as her heels collided with the wood. The morning sunlight washed softly in long strips of gold lighting across the wooden floor of the classroom. The glow was hazy, misted by the winter aura. But it brought the room alive in a sandy vapour that made everything twinkle expensively, every dust particle of the air. Still her slow strides continued, that same balance of femininity that made every limb movement fluid and graceful. From the rise and fall of her shoulders, to the sultry mesmerising sway of her hips.

The continuous chime of echoing footfalls silenced when she stopped by her desk, lowering her papers down, the needed necessities. The air around her was tense in silence. She raised her head carefully, having not yet looked to the class of mutants. Slowly she did, eyes shifting cautiously upon them, surveying them like she would size up an enemy before attacking, where were the strong points that would be tough to handle, where were the weak spots that could crumble?

Another breath in for confidence, then an exhale for fear. It was a no win situation. She suddenly found the need to brush herself down, clammy hands smoothening the front of her powder blue shirt. It's square neck drifted neatly above her bosom, the hollow of her neck exposed as her softly tousled hair of blonde had drifted off her shoulders and down her back. Also, a short black skirt clothed her hips. It hung at a satisfactory level at her knees, legs bare, but slim black shoes slipped daintily on feet to complete the look.

All of the class were looking at her, waiting. Each one expectant. Some were getting frustrated and were beginning to turn and talk to their neighbours, some looked sympathetic, and some didn't seem to care either way. But before the noise level could exceed an unsuitable level, she quickly clapped her hands together once. This sudden and sharp sound struck loudly through the classroom like a whip upon leather, and all heads spun back to her at once.

"Good morning!" she called politely through the room.

The class seemed to shuffle uncomfortably, only a few murmurs of '_yeah_..' and '_hello_..' drifted weakly through the air.

Siren smiled gently, placing her hands on her hips, "Now, that's not a good start, is it?" she asked softly, "Come on now."

At last a rather muddled response echoed to her, "Good morning."

"Good, good," said Siren, nodding her head gently, "Right.. I'll er.. We have to take a register, don't we?" She nodded some more, stepping back and looking down at the desk where someone had helpfully left it ready for her. She pulled back her chair to the desk, it scraped loudly before creaking as her weight lowered into it, "_D'accord_.." she whispered to herself, lifting the leather front, "Just answer to your names when I call them."

"But, miss?"

Siren's head rose slowly to stare at a girl on the front row, "Yeah?" she answered somewhat too casually.

"What do we call you?" the girl replied with a shrug.

Siren raised a brow, "Call me Siren, what else?"

"Well, Miss. Munroe is called Storm isn't she? But she wants to be called Miss. Munroe instead."

"Oh." Said Siren quietly, "I do not mind what you call me, whatever you prefer. But inside lesson, Mademoiselle is adequate." Her eyes glanced around the room, there appeared to be no objections, "OK! Register!" she said, lifting open the front and staring down at the grid. But there was a little yellow note stuck to her register page and she blinked nervously a moment before reading it.

_Adrienne,_

_Professor Xavier wished for someone to mentor your first French lesson. I am up for the challenge! Don't worry about it! I'll make sure they go easy on you! Expect me at your door at 10.30._

_Scott Summers._

Siren took a moment to smile wistfully at his name, reading carefully over his surname, "Summers.." she repeated aloud, raising her eyes steadily to see the class looking somewhat perplexed. "Er.." was the only sound she managed to says before she heard the door knock with an important sounding rap. "Oh.." she murmured helplessly, "Come.. in?"

The door slowly swung open and there was Scott Summers. Her hero. She wouldn't have to face the lesson alone! She grinned widely to him, tempted to jump out of the chair and run over with hugs and thanks. But that probably wouldn't look very professional. They were work colleagues now..

"Hello.. Mr. Summers.." she said awkwardly with a twitch of a cringe to her face, feeling rather foolish at addressing him so. But the class had swivelled their eyes open the new entry, and looked undisturbed by Siren's greeting form.

Scott smiled to Siren, bowing his head gently in a nod, "Good morning Miss. Le'Beau. Have you yet taken the register?"

"Er.." Siren said softly, "Not yet." She frowned a little, his formality felt all too alien to herself. But she scolded herself inside. What did she expect, him to swan in with open arms? Scott was doing his job correctly; he knew how to act around students and staff.

To her response Scott just nodded, "Alright, take the register. I'll just sit at the back of the room and monitor you. Pick up on anything. If you need me, just say." He smiled widely before turning on his heel and walking down the centre of the classroom, down through the tables. The students watched him carefully. None of them were stupid enough to question Siren's authority now he was here.

Siren stared across the room, at how they all seemed to stiffen and tidy their slouches when he arrived. That was respect. Something she'd never get. She shook her head gently; she was putting herself down before she could even begin, "Alright!" she cried, students' eyes snapping back upon her, "Billy Adams."

"Yes, Mademoiselle."

"Cassandra Argon."

"Yes, Mademoiselle."

* * *

Scott sat on a chair at the very end of the classroom. He was beyond the last row of students, just so he could keep an eye on those few troublemakers. He had quickly put himself up for the role of helping Siren, he felt more suitable for the task. He remained politely quiet, watching Siren take the register. She had now stood to her feet, walking slowly to the centre of the room.

"Well, you all know who I am.." she said softly, her French accent sounding more stressed. Nerves probably. "I'm here to introduce a new subject to the school which Cha – Professor Xavier has wisely thought up." She scanned her class slowly before adding, "French." She glowed with pride for a moment as she saw some faces brighten with an enthusiastic expression.

* * *

Scott sat with a small smile on his face, listening to her words with such an enraptured expression. Since her introduction she had moved on to establishing the class with basic greetings and farewells in French. The class repeated them together with her, each one administering it fluently. Scott could see how pleased she was, her eyes sparkled enchantedly, her smile exceedingly proud.

But the repeats of words silenced as Siren issued them books to copy from. Scott peered to one of the student's books to see them writing each phrase learnt and a definition from the book. He'd missed what she told them to do, he was staring at her the whole time, but her lips seemed to move silently as his eyes locked on hers. But now, since the room was silent and working, he saw Siren walking down the middle of the aisles and towards him. Scott coughed quietly, smiling to her encouragingly. However, Siren's and his attention was caught when a sharp noise rattled upon the floor behind her.

Siren spun around to see a pencil rolling gently to a halt behind her on the floor. Must have slipped off someone's desk. It had, she saw the girl beside her now moving, readying to shift and pick it. However to save disrupting the class with noisy movement, Siren rested her hand gently on the students arm and shook her head, "Non, I'll get it."

Scott craned his head gently to try and see what the problem was, but the next thing he knew, Siren had turned away from him and lowered to the floor. His smiling face seemed to go limp and his eyes widened a little. She was only a few feet in front of him, doubled over. He made a nervous cough, but sounded more like a gag and he quickly stared at the blackboard at the opposite side of the room. His eyes accidentally moved back, and he found himself blatantly staring at her positioning. The skirt had never looked nicer. _God.._ He felt his face going hot. _Oh damn_. What was his problem, why was he like some stupid schoolboy?

_It's not your fault.._ said a voice soothingly in his head. _She's just so damn.. _

Scott shook his head gently, quickly trying to get those thoughts out of his head. He chanced a sneaky glance back towards Siren. She had straightened now, placing the pencil back upon the desk for the student who smiled and thanked Siren.

Scott nervously coughed again, straining to keep his eyes anywhere other than on her rear. He was being such a fool now. He could control himself. He could.

"So, did I do alright?" came a soft voice in his ear. Scott jerked gently at feeling the warm breath upon his earlobe. He turned to see Siren sat beside him, waiting for his response.

The air was silent for a moment, before Scott simply said breathlessly, "You were amazing."

Siren remained still, frowning, "That's a bit exaggerated isn't it?"

"Uh.." Scott murmured, looking around. Ok, now he had to get himself out of this little hole.

* * *

The others were all in lessons that morning. There was no one to talk to. He brooded alone. He was always alone. Why did he never have anyone? With a sigh Logan lowered his head to his hands, refraining from anymore aimless staring out of the window. He had been sat there, in the recreational room, for a good few hours trying to think up of a good way to persuade Madeline that he wasn't some selfish lout and that he did care about her. But this was something he'd never had to think about before, before he was selfish and he was, unfortunately, a lout. He could admit it. He knew what he was. But surely, what he felt for Madeline now, the way he worried was something he never did in those past fifteen years of loneliness. He yearned for it, oh God yes, he yearned for that source of love and belonging so badly. But never did he feel it would come true.

And that was another thing. He would have to tell her just why Roxanne wasn't answering her emails, or her letters, or any other form of commutation Madeline had tried. He wasn't looking forward to that, not at all.

Logan tightened his hands around his face, issuing a depressed moan and a weary sigh. His hands covering his eyes closely, blocking outthe wintry sunlight.

How on earth do you tell a seventeen-year-old girl that her loving mother died in the arms of her unknown selfish lout of a father?

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter. I'd love it if you reviewed for me!


	14. Long Awaited Figure

**Sych:** Hehe, thanks. I like the last line too, cos it summed it all up. Well, it is two dilemmas isn't it? just very different from each other. Logan is having difficulties with his daughter, and Scott is having difficulties controlling himself around Siren!

**Blix:** I like writing her nervousness, heh, I really sympathised for her. And Logan will see Madeline again, don't worry (:

**Calandra:** I'm glad you liked the lesson. I did try to make it as real as possible. And Logan teaching a class? Lol, he'd end up skewering someone to the wall!

**Chapter 14**

Those falling tears still fell, but they were dead to her face, the freezing cold winds had numbed her flesh. If only it could numb the raging torrents of burning anger and grief inside her. Madeline slowly walked down the street, her boots gently crunching through the snow that had settled upon the streets of New York. It was only early morning, the lip of gold blushed through the horizon. She had been walking from the mansion all night, and even when she reached the dark streets of New York, she didn't stop walking.

Her frozen form walked stiffly down the cleared paths through the park. The skyscrapers stretched majestically all around the park, but this little spot of green haven remained. Though now it's beauty had grown into the stunning carpet of brilliant white, the glistening branches of naked trees, the sheen of ice across the lake. Madeline held Blake closely to her, he was wrapped inside the top of her coat, nestled upon her bosom, his head peeking out and staring up at her sadly.

Her tears still fell, droplets running over the crimson flush from her cheeks. Her lips quivered gently as she breathed shivering as their exhaled misty breath to her cold surroundings. Slowly, her glassy eyes lifted as she stared across the park. Then, like a beacon in a dark night, the name upon one of the skyscrapers glowed at her. _Harding Research. _Madeline licked her lips gently as she stared at the name. Harding Research.. that was the company her mother worked for! And she knew all she wanted to do now was find her mother and get away from.. Logan.

With a new hope she speeded her walk, jogging gently through the snow towards the designated skyscraper.

* * *

Madeline pushed on through the double glass doors of the building. A modern room swept into view. A gleaming wooden floor shone from the soft rays of morning sunlight. The pale blue walls sat around her, perfectly clean. Various plant pots scattered around one large sofa, a small table beside it indicating some sort of waiting area. Christmas decorations scattered this room, including a very large and beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the corner. This was beside a large curved desk that took up the left of the room, and behind it was a young woman. Sleek brown hair was pulled into a neat bun, and rimless glasses sat upon bright blue eyes. She sat typing into a computer, unaware of the young girl that had entered the reception area.

Madeline brushed the snow gently from her form before she walked up to the desk, leaning gently upon it. The receptionist swivelled her eyes from the computer monitor. Her rather blank expression twisted into a bright and cheery smile, "Good morning, welcome to Harding Research, how can I help you?"

"Er.." began Madeline, rubbing at the bridge of her nose with an index finger for a moment. "My mother works for you.. she's called Roxanne Jones. I wondered if you could contact her for me."

"Of course," replied the receptionist with the same wide and sickly smile of faked happiness, "Do you know which department she is working in?"

"Er.." said Madeline again, "Not really.. but I know she went to work in London."

The receptionist nodded her head, "Ah, yes. A few of our staff went over there. Just hold on a moment whilst I ring the British base."

Madeline nodded her head gently in response, waiting patiently as the receptionist turned to the shiny black telephone and picked it up off the hook with her long slim fingers, nails devilishly scarlet. Madeline watched as the receptionist chewed gently on the end of her pen, patting in the numbers and then listening to the ringing tone.

"_Good afternoon. This is Janice Poole from Harding Research, how can I help?"_

"Hey, it's Angelina Frederickson from New York's Harding base."

"_Ah, hello."_

"Hey, could you put me in touch with.. Roxanne Jones, please. She was one of the staff sent over a while back."

"_Of course, just wait one moment."_

The receptionist named Angelina tapped her fingernails gently on the desk, glancing over to Madeline and performing the same wide smile. A few minutes later the voice came back onto the telephone.

"_Hey, I'm afraid she's not working here anymore."_

"Huh?" Madeline saw the receptionist's face look rather perplexed.

_"Yeah, she was called up to Canada to work on some Government program for a Mr. Graham Stryker. Were you not informed?"_

"Oh! Mr. Stryker! Hm.. but no.. Mr. Stryker never told us he had wanted Miss. Jones."

_"Oh, well that's where she is based now. Surely just a slip up in messages."_

"Will be," answered Angelina with a smile, "Right, thanks very much. Bye."

_"Goodbye."_

The phone was lowered with a click upon the receiver. Angelina turned her head back to Madeline and smiled, "Your mother is working in Canada, did you know about that?"

Now it was Madeline's turned to look confused, "Canada?" she repeated, "She never told me."

"Sorry, miss," said the receptionist, though she didn't look one bit sympathetic. That fake smile just remained stuck. "Oi, Robert!" she then yelled, "Give it here" Madeline spun round to see a smartly dressed man walk in with a few papers under his arm. He stopped and grinned to Angelina.

"Here you are Angelina, good job we order these copies, they were going fast this morning." He tossed a folded up newspaper over to her. Angelina laughed softly and waved off the man, who returned the wave before disappearing down the corridor into the offices. Angelina dropped the paper down in front of her, then looking back to Madeline.

Madeline sighed gently, pressing on, "Could you try ringing Canada, please? I really do need to get in touch with her."

The receptionist exhaled a low sigh, pulling the telephone over and dropping it down on top of the newspaper before picking up the phone exaggeratedly, swinging her index finger down upon the buttons. She fell silent as she waited for the phone to ring. However, she blinked and frowned when an automatic voice came down from the other end. _"The number you are trying to contact is not available. Please try again later."_

Angelina glared at the phone before pressing redial and trying again. Once more, there was no ring tone; it jumped straight to the automatic reply that voiced a problem. Angelina put the phone down, looking troubled.

"What is it?" asked Madeline, tilting her head gently as she watched the receptionist.

"I can't get through. That's never happened before.." she sighed gently, pushing the telephone back into it's corner. As the black telephone was moved away the headline at the top of the paper was revealed and she made a shocked gasp, dragging it up and staring at it. "Oh my God!"

"What?" cried Madeline, looking more confused than ever.

The receptionist trembled slightly, that calm exterior falling away. "Eleven dead in terrorist attack in Canada," she read aloud with a shaky voice, "It's on Mount Rundle! That's where Mr. Stryker's base is!"

Slowly, Madeline felt ice-cold dread flush down into her guts, "Eleven dead?" she repeated, "Where? Who?" she could feel an odd panic overcoming her, as if she was subconsciously preparing herself whilst at the same time trying to push away thoughts.

"The deaths include Government operations manager Graham Stryker, and various staff members of his including Rosa Ivan, Harvey Brown.." Angelina fell absolutely silent before looking up to Madeline with a deathly pale face, "And Roxanne Jones."

Madeline gasped softly, her hands clasping tightly to the edge of the desk, her knuckles turning white as she continued to gasped her breaths, "No.." she whispered, "It's wrong, it's wrong!" she reached forward to snatch the paper off the receptionist, spinning it round to stare down at it, reading the line. Angelina was meanwhile grabbing the phone, hands shaking before she suddenly cried into it, "Mr. Kingsley! Mr. Kingsley!" She screamed, "Canada's base has blown up, Mr. Stryker isdead!"

But Madeline was absolutely silent, she made one gasp before she threw down the paper, spinning on her heel and barging out of the door, slamming people out of the way as she blindly ran, tears beginning to stream down her face, sobs becoming louder and desperate, "Mum.." she whispered to herself, falling into people as she stumbled through the New York rush hour of workers.

But soon, she couldn't run any more, and fell weakly to her knees in the snow. The surrounding people continued to walk around her, stepping by without noticing the collapsed girl. She screamed her tears into her hands, lowering her face to her knees and she sobbed heartbrokenly.

But suddenly, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She ignored it for a few minutes, still crying, until she found an urge to look up. Her eyes met their match, warm eyes of chocolate bearing down at her, "Logan?" she whispered faintly, forgetting all earlier revelations.

"The Professor found you on Cerebro," he whispered. Logan softly lowered beside her, still seeing her cry and shake like she was ready to break. His arms slipped around her and he lifted her in his arms, close to him. He turned and strode through the crowd of people, walking through the constant oncoming rush.

As he walked, he heard her softly whisper to him, so quiet that without his heightened senses he would have missed it, "Mum's dead.."

"I know.." he whispered softly in reply, squeezing her arm gently in reassurance that now, he was here.

* * *

Not long to the Christmas chapter! Please review!


	15. Best Christmas Present

**Sych:** It was a rather bad way, but it felt original rather than having Logan admit it and then all tears and tantrums.. etc. He reveals everything else too if you read on.

**Chapter 15**

The front doors of the mansion banged back against the walls as they were kicked open. In from the swirling snow strode a figure, form dotted and dampened by the snowfall. Logan had proceeded to carry Madeline from his car, for the poor girl was still uncontrollably shaking, a mix of devastation and cold. Once they reached thebrightly decoratedhall, he gently lowered her to her feet. She made an awkward stumble before her eyes slowly looked up around the mansion. It's walls were glistening with lights and tinsels, the centre piece being the usual glitteringly large Christmas tree that stretched right up to the roof.

With a soft gasp of breath she looked up to Logan, "Is this the mansion?"

Logan just made a slow nod at her in reply. He gently took her shoulder, intending to steer her through to Charles. But before he could take a step he saw Storm come out of one of the corridors, probably intending to drift across the rug before going on into the West of the mansion. But she stopped when she saw the snow dotted pair and she turned slowly.

Madeline raised her eyes slowly to stare across the room at the white haired African. She made a small step back, now holding Logan's arm. Storm's eyes drifted from Logan to Madeline before a small smile seemed to drift across her glossed lips, "Welcome back Logan.." her eyes went back upon the girl, "And is this Madeline?"

A gruff sort of noise sounded from Logan in response, he glanced down to Madeline. Madeline then turned her head slowly back to Storm and said in a very soft voice, "Hello.."

"You look frozen, child," said Storm gently, walking towards the pair with graceful footsteps. Her soft eyes always glowed with a motherly warmth, and she gently rested her hand upon Madeline's shoulder, "I'm sure Logan will let Charles know you're here, but I think it is most important that you get out of those clothes and into something warm and dry."

"No.." murmured Madeline, clinging even tighter onto Logan's arms, "I-I don't want to."

Storm raised her eyes to Logan, "Logan?"

"Madeline.. I think Storm's right, you should go and get warmed up."

"But what about my mum!" she suddenly cried, "What are we gonna do?" she clutched tighter to Logan.

Logan sighed softly, taking her cold hands in his, "Madeline, there's nothing we can do.. you know that." He watched her gently, inspecting her face, how her eyelashes shimmered with tears, how the drops gently rimmed her eyelids before splashing down her faintly freckled cheeks.

Madeline shook her head gently, making a soft sob as she bowed her head into Logan's chest. Logan exhaled a soft sigh as he kissed her forehead, "Go with Storm.. I'll come and find you in a minute."

With still falling tears Madeline gently prised herself from Logan, she watched him sadly before turning away and walking slowly beside Storm. Storm glanced behind her as she walked, nodding her head gently in reassurance to Logan. But soon, they turned.. and disappeared down a corridor.

With a long sigh Logan ran his hands through his ruffled hair before turning and stalking down a different corridor. His pace was fast, legs strides far. It didn't take him long to come upon the room that was Charles's office, and he barged in without a thought for knocking.

"Oi, Charles. She's here," Logan announced somewhat rudely.

Charles looked across to the door slowly, lowering a sheet of paper and studying Logan for a moment. Beside him, was Scott, who too looked over to Logan, though he glared rather bitterly, his annoyance thoroughly dripping from his expression.

"I am having a conversation with the Professor," Scott said slowly, "Could you please wait?"

Logan raised his hand, now pointing viciously at Scott, about to deliver a nice little insult before Charles quickly intervened, "Scott, Logan," he said warningly before looking back to Logan, "Where is she now?"

Logan kept his angry glare upon Scott as he spoke, "She's gone with Storm to get some dry clothes."

"She? Who is this?" asked Scott, looking down upon Charles.

But Charles continued as if he hadn't heard Scott, "She feels very distressed, what have you told her Logan?"

Scott shifted his eyes sharply back upon Logan, who squirmed gently against the door, "I told her who I was last night.. and now she's accidentally found her mother's dead. But not from me.." Scott squinted his eyes gently across to Logan, trying to work out what was happening.

"Alright," Charles sighed, "I understand if Madeline doesn't want to see me, but please get her settled into a room."

"Ok.." said Logan softly, scanning his eyes around both Charles and Scott before he turned, grabbing the door handle.

But Scott was too curious, "Wait!" he said, "Who is this Madeline? Is she alright?"

Logan spun round again, looking to Charles angrily before he sighed and bowed his head. With the permission Charles gently looked to Scott, "Madeline is the daughter of Roxanne."

"Roxanne Bevelle?" said Scott with a raised brow.

"Actually it's Roxanne Jones, her name was disguised by Stryker," interjected Logan quickly, before falling quiet.

There was a slight nod of Charles head before he continued softly, "..And also the daughter of Logan."

Now this quickly took Scott by surprise, "What?" he said, now staring at Logan in disbelief, "You have a kid? With that woman who was being controlled?"

Logan narrowed his eyes gently. He didn't like the way Scott was putting his words, "Yes. I had a daughter with the woman who used to be my fiancé, is that too complex for you, shitbrain?" If Scott was going to answer, Logan never heard it, because he turned and exited the office, shutting the door loudly behind him before stalking down the corridor with long breaths.

* * *

Night was gently coming upon the clouded skies above the mansion. The stars above were being released and dotted across the sky; golden piercings in the inky blue sheet. The last remaining sunlight cast an orange glow across the mansion, spilling in through various windows and spreading dusty light over the rooms. In one of the rooms sat Madeline, alone since she had finally snapped and shouted for Storm to get away from her. It had been most accidental. She was sure she had even hit Storm, but her mind was in such a blur that she couldn't remember what had happened and what was being drummed up in her confused mind. She had managed to get a change of clothing, but then Storm had sat with her, making gentle conversation to try and gain her trust. But it hadn't worked.

Madeline felt rather ashamed now. Perhaps she should go and apologise to the woman. What was her name again? Oh yeah… Ororo. Nice name.

But then, the door softly creaked. Madeline quickly raised her head to stare at the opening door. She remained curled up against the pillows, sat upon the duvet. She didn't move. Ever so softly, a figure walked in, and with the faint light emitting from the windows Madeline saw who it was, Logan. She managed a very faint smile at him. She was becoming used to the idea that this was her father.. it still felt surreal at times. But this was the man in her photo.. this was the man who took part in her creation. If she had finally found him, she shouldn't turn him away. He would now be here when her mother wasn't.

She was roused out of her thoughts when he spoke. "Are you alright, kid?"

"Not bad.." she murmured softly, still looking over to him.

Slowly Logan closed the door and walked over to her. He came round her side of the bed, sitting down gently beside her curled up form. He stared down at her, watching how her eyes sparkled in reflection to the sunlight, "I'm sorry about last night.."

"It's alright," she whispered, lowering her head back upon the pillow, "I was just.. shocked.."

"I know," murmured Logan, "I should have been more careful.. and I should have told you about your mum.."

"How did you know?" asked Madeline softly as she watched him.

Logan's eyes slowly went upon her, and he swallowed nervously. This was it. This would be the next point where she was going to push him away. "I was there.." he said softly, "It was on Mount Rundle." He was going to pause to let her respond, but he didn't want to, he wanted to quickly tell her everything before she could run away, "Roxanne was under control by a guy called Graham Stryker. I won't go into detail about it, but she was assigned tasks by him with involved in her coming down here and doing.. horrible things to us. We eventually twigged that she wasn't acting on her own accord and went up to Canada, following her. I went in.. found her.. but that Stryker was so determined to kill us both." He paused for a small moment, watching fear and shock creep into her soft eyes. He had to continue, there was no going back, "And.. he shot her.. but he had also set the building to detonate.. and we couldn't get out in time.. it exploded.. and we were thrown out.. and then we fell off the edge of the mountain.. and.." he stopped, lowering his head slowly to his hands, he couldn't look at Madeline in the eyes no more, ".. and then.. she died."

"Mr. Stryker was her boss.." said Madeline softly, "She's been friends with him for ages, why would he have tried to hurt her?"

Logan shook his head gently, his eyes still hidden, "That Stryker family are nothing but mutant hating bastards.." he didn't even flinch to his swearing, for he meant it with all his strength. "The only reason I left you and your mother was because of William Stryker."

"You mean you didn't just leave because you didn't love my mum no more?"

"No, God, no," gasped Logan softly, "Apparently, Stryker took me in, he pretended to be my friend before eventually submitting me to his experiments. My memory was erased.. I couldn't remember anything about my life before the experiments. But now.. things are coming through that fog of nothing."

Softly Madeline sat up, leaning closer to him, "My mum thought you had left because you didn't love us no more." She lowered her head gently, "I can't believe someone would do something like that to a person.. make you forget everything. An' we thought you didn't love us."

Logan gently took hold of her nearest hand, his eyes slowly lifting and watching her, "That ain't true," he said softly, "I loved you both then just as much as I do now.. and I hate the Strykers so much for what they've done to us."

Softly he raised his arms gently, pulling her closer to him and enveloping her in his strong embrace. Madeline let out a soft tremble, tears creeping from her face again as she scrambled closer to Logan, she pressed her face into his neck, seeking his warmth like she was a child again, just wanting a hug from her father.

Blake turned his head slowly, the sleek ferret stretched out majestically upon the windowsill. He had been watching the outdoors, unmoving, his ears gently flinching to the sounds. Now he gently stood to his feet, scuttling gently forth and jumping off the window ledge, landing in Madeline's lap. He curled up tightly in-between the embrace, snuggling his head against her thigh. Madeline gently rested a hand upon Blake, softly stroking his neck as she looked down gently, resting her head off Logan.

A good few minutes of silence passed before Logan spoke up softly, "It'll be Christmas soon," he whispered, "And this will be the first Christmas I've spent with somebody dear for the first time in fifteen years."

Madeline gave him a watery smile, hand rubbing tears from her eyes gently, "Nice present, huh?"

"The best ever," he whispered with a small smile, kissing her forehead gently before holding her close again.

* * *

These chapters are coming out fast cos I'm on holiday now, woo!


	16. Once We Were Happy

**Blix: **Lol, more family bonding awaits!

**Sych:** Hehe, Logan is the only person who can greet Charles like that, yes, lol, you're right. I'm glad you liked the 'nie little insult' part. Here, it's great o make people laugh! And no, i'm not telling you, it doesn't have much relevance to the story anyway, just a random chat. Though, for you, lets say he was talking about siren's lesson. P

**Chapter 16**

The next morning was Christmas Eve, and Madeline strolled alone around the grounds of the mansion. Her sleep had been rather fitful, but she did feel somewhat refreshed and ready to face this new day. The grounds were still carpeted in snow; it glimmered beneath the soft rays of weak sunlight, shining merrily. The air was clear, no snow fell, and Madeline was blessed with a wonderful view of the snow-covered distance.

She softly walked across the lawns, her shoes lightly crunching in the settled snow. A lot of thoughts were travelling around her mind, thinking about what Logan had said to her the night before. That morning she had only briefly seen Logan; he was waiting outside her room with a welcoming smile. Her first instinct had been to fall into his arms again, she needed his support, and she had needed it all her life. But now she needed it more than ever. However, to her surprise, he had suggested the most ludicrous idea. That she should attend the annual Christmas party here at the mansion. The last thing she wanted to do was to celebrate and have fun!

But, as she thought on, perhaps Logan was right, it would ease her a little, introduce her to everyone, and rouse her out of her grief. She blew out a gentle sigh as she thought it over. Surely it was too late now anyway, she had nothing to wear. She looked up slowly, surprised to find herself at the door to the mansion. She must have been walking around in such a daze. She shook her head gently and she climbed the steps and walked inside the glistening entrance.

She looked around slowly, listening. She could hear a lot of voices and a lot of movement. She briefly remembered Logan telling her that the lessons were finished for the term and that the students were on holiday now. She glanced around slowly as she saw groups of people pass her by, giving her once-overs as they went by before waving cheerfully at her and bidding Merry Christmas. Madeline managed to repeat it back, a small smile on her face.

Then, through the horde of walking students she saw a familiar figure walking towards her.

"Hey, kid," greeted Logan as he gently took her arm and steered her to one side, "How are ya doin'?"

"I'm ok.." said Madeline softly, watching Logan with a tender smile, "I had a walk outside.." she glanced behind her gently to look out of the window, "It's beautiful around here."

Logan smiled gently upon her, "It is.." he agreed softly. "Have you thought anymore about Christmas?" he really wanted her to attend, for the first time in a long while he actually wanted to celebrate Christmas, and more importantly with her.

Madeline looked slowly back to Logan, a gloved hand gently brushing her hair from her face, "Well.. it's too late now isn't it? I mean, I have nothing to wear."

But Logan grinned at her, "Nope, Storm has gone out to buy Christmas outfits today for us all, we ask Charles to give her a ring."

"We can?"

"Yup."

Charles smiled to the pair as he saw them stood at the door of his office, "Come in," he said gently as he smiled to them both, "How can I help you?"

Madeline glanced nervously from Charles to Logan. Logan shared her gaze before exhaling lowly and looking to Charles, "We, er, want to attend the Christmas party this year."

Charles rested gently upon his desk, studying the two mutants over the top of his poised hands. Then suddenly, his face broke into a warm smile, "That's wonderful," he said gently, his eyes moving upon Logan, "It will do you good, both of you."

Logan exhaled a soft, it was too late to go back now, "Yeah." he said slowly.

His eyes lifted back upon Charles as he watched the man pick up the receiver of his telephone. He pressed one button before holding it up to his ear and waiting patiently as it rung.

"_Hello?" _answered a gentle voice.

"Hello, Ororo. I have some more additions to your list of outfits."

"_Oh yeah?"_

"Yes, could you please fetch a dress for Madeline?"

"_Oh! Is she coming? That's great! Alright, what size?"_

"What dress size, Madeline?" asked Charles gently as he looked over to Madeline.

"Er.. 10," she replied, glancing up to Logan again.

"Size 10," said Charles back down the phone.

"_Alright. Who else?"_

"Logan."

An incredulous tone took over the voice_, "What? Logan?"_

"Yes.. Logan."

Logan huffed gently at this, now folding his arms.

"_Ok.. "_ Storm murmured gently.

"She better watch what she's buying. I don't want nothin' poncy," swiftly growled Logan.

"He says he.." Charles began to repeat.

"_I heard what he said,"_ answered Storm with a soft laugh.

Charles was about to speak some more but Logan reached forward across the desk and fastened his fingers around the handle of the phone. He yanked it out of Charles grip and held it to his ear as he spoke roughly into it, "I mean it, Ororo," he growled, "Get me anything that looks remotely like Scott's outfit and it's classed as too prissy for me, understand?"

However, Storm laughed gently down the phone, _"Alright Logan, don't worry."_

"You better not.." he said lowly.

"_What size do you want, Logan?"_

"Just use my uniform measurements. And remember, nothin' poncy," he muttered before dropping the phone down upon its hook. He raised his eyes to glare at Charles, "She won't will she? Cos I ain't comin' if she does!"

Charles smiled gently, bowing his head to Logan, "Ororo would not do anything spiteful, Logan."

"No." he murmured gently. Logan looked back to Madeline, "Right then," he said, now smiling, "Want a tour of the grounds?"

"I didn't go far, but you can show me now," answered Madeline as she gently took his arm.

"Alright," said Logan softly, turning before giving a small wave to Charles and the pair exited the office.

The dimming sky cast a gentle glow over the grounds of Xavier's mansion. The sky was a rosy hue, though thick swirling snow clouds covered most of it, these being the cause of the current snowfall over the already carpeted lawns. But that smooth layer of crisp white had been scarred by many trails of footprints. Not only that, there were random holes dug into the snow, as if somebody had slipped and fell.

"Argh no!" came a panicked cry. Madeline stumbled on through the snow, laughing softly as her boots skidded across the snow. Her fiery shaded hair was dotted by snow, including the thick coat she wore. She shielded her face behind her hands as a snowball hit her, and she fell back from its impact, laughing still.

Logan ran on after her, a wild smirk on his face as he tossed another snowball. It hit the already grounded girl who gave a breathless squeal of giggles as it hit her. But she wasn't done yet. With misty pants for air she pushed herself up off the snow, now armed with a snowball of her own, she scrambled around on her knees, managing to stumble upright and run towards Logan. She was intending to flatten him, but that would be quite impossible. Logan outstretched his arms, catching her safely before she barged into his adamantium ribs. But his rescue was reward by two snowballs being ruffled into his hair. He spluttered, letting go of her and staggering backwards to shake the snow out of his face. He dropped backwards, sitting down heavily on his rear.

Staggered steps were made as Madeline fell down beside Logan, still laughing. She sat up on her knees, grinning to him from a rosy cheeked face, "Sorry.." she said breathlessly.

Logan looked up slowly, smiling to her, "No worries, kid," he chuckled shaking the remaining snow at her. The pair shared soft laughs for a few minutes. Logan couldn't remember a time when he had felt so content. Those past fifteen years left a horrible gaping hole inside him, and when it was filled in he felt so elevated. Nor could he remember the last time he had enjoyed a Christmas, but he knew once, he did.

* * *

_Soft twinkling lights came from the tall Christmas tree that stood in front of the bay window of the living room. The room was a decent size, but the layers of Christmas decorations made it look smaller. Tinsel lined all the pictures, a bowed garland hung from the fireplace. And most importantly, the beautiful Christmas tree shimmered grandly; baubles shone from their perches, the star on top glinted in the soft light._

_The room was entered by a small group of figures. In lead was Roxanne, clad in a long silk crimson dressing gown, outfit tipped by bare feet. In her arms sat a small child who yawned gently before staring eagerly around the room. Her small body was clad in a soft pink babygro, small mittens waving excitedly at the glow of Christmas lights. Behind the mother and daughter entered Logan, who had a wide smile on his face. He walked slowly over to where Roxanne had sat on the sofa, "Merry Christmas, darlin'.." he murmured softly, kissing her gently before presenting a small wrapped up gift to her. He kneeled down gently on the floor in front of her, resting his arms softly on Roxanne's lap, absently closing his dark dressing gown over his bare chest._

_Roxanne grinned gently, slowly placing baby Madeline beside her as she took the present out of Logan's hands. Logan looked over to Madeline, grinning at her and gently stroking her chin. In response Madeline happily babbled, her hands reached forth to clasp at Logan's fingers. But suddenly, Roxanne made a delighted gasp; she had opened the present from Logan. She quickly flung herself about Logan, who grunted under her tightly held hug, blinking a moment before laughing softly as he kissed her cheek, "I guess ya like it?"_

_"Oh, it's lovely," she replied; now pulling a stunning gold necklace out of the scarlet coloured box. The end tipped in a heart shaped pendent, middle encrusted by a brightly glimmering emerald. Logan smiled gently up at her, his hands gently rested on her wrists, holding her tenderly. Madeline looked up, staring at the swinging pendent, she made a little giggle, rising up on her knees and attempting to grab the heart. Roxanne blinked, moving the pendent out of Madeline's reach and laughing softly, "No, sweetie, this is for mummy, not you."_

_"But this is for you," said Logan, slipping a large parcel towards Madeline who stared down at it in utmost awe. She made a little squeal before she grabbed her hands down on the paper, tugging at it. Both Logan and Roxanne gently helped their daughter tear away the paper. The rustling of wrapping simmered as a box was left. Logan slowly extended a finger and opened the box latch for her, bringing it up._

_Inside laid a most endearing teddy bear, fur of a beautiful honey glaze, eyes as bright as a flame. Madeline made a thoughtful noise before she pulled it out of the box and clung to it for dear life, quickly babbling her happiness. Both Logan and Roxanne share a smile, reaching towards each other to kiss each other slowly, but soon they were prised apart by tiny hands, which reached up to Logan in want of a hug._

_"Daddy!" she whined, clambering upon the chest of Logan as she held onto him tightly, not wanting to miss out on the attention. Roxanne smiled gently, closing the hug upon Madeline and gently kissing her daughter's cheek._

_"So.." said Logan gently as he rested his head upon Madeline's, "What time is your dad coming here for?"_

_Roxanne kissed his forehead gently before she leant away, lifting a present out for him, "He said he'd be here for noon." She then grinned down to Madeline, "And he's got gifts for his granddaughter hasn't he? He has!" she cried, snuggling up to a giggling Madeline. Logan smirked gently, letting Madeline go as she crawled into Roxanne's lap. "This is for you, Merry Christmas, James,," Roxanne then gently said, bringing Logan back to attention as she handed him a gift._

_He smirked gently at her before he sat back on the carpet, happily pulling apart the wrapping paper to reveal a slender wooden box. Slowly he lifted the lid and peered inside. His eyes lit up softly as he lifted a beautiful pattern cut whiskey tumbler from it's place in the moulding of purple satin, "Good lord, Roxanne," he murmured, "This set must have cost you a fortune.."_

_"Anything for my James," said Roxanne with a smile as she leant back on the sofa, holding Madeline in her arms, including the teddy bear, "Just promise me one thing.."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Don't go challenging my father to a drinking contest. He'd never turn you down, and you'd win."_

_"I promise."_

_Good," said Roxanne gently with a laugh, "He's still very stubborn, even if he knows your healing factor boosts you."_

* * *

Slowly Logan looked up slowly, his eyes performing short blinks. Madeline was still watching him, her eyes looking rather worried. She gently took his arm, softly shaking him, "Dad?"

It wasn't the best way to rouse Logan from his daydream, for he made a scared sort of gasp at her name choice, "What?" he whispered.

"Are you alright? You sort of zoned out," she replied gently, now standing up in the snow.

"Um.. yeah. I'm good." Logan stood up slowly, blinking a little as he looked around. It was rather stupid really, why should he feel so shocked to hear his own daughter call him 'dad'?

"Logan? Madeline?" called a voice from the doorway of the mansion. They both turned to stare up at the mansion to see Storm stood there laughing and waving to them, "I got your outfits, wanna come and see?"

Logan chuckled gently as he walked up through the snow, "Oh, this is gonna be good.."

* * *

Next chapter is the party! Woohoo!


	17. Christmas Festivities

**Blix: **This is the actualy Christmas chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas!

**Chapter 17**

_Uploaded on 25th -**Merry Christmas to all!**_

The sounds of soft music drifted through the mansion as Logan slowly walked through the corridors. The hours were dark, it was going on six o'clock, and Christmas day was already half done with. However, the corridors still sparkled enchantedly with their Christmas lights, small trees shimmering softly from their corners. They had done a good job this year, they did so every year. Logan licked across his lips gently, suddenly feeling very thirsty. He'd never attended a Christmas party before.. he only barged in last time because of the incident with Rogue, which sent them out on a deadly mission on the snowy Christmas night. Perhaps this year would be more.. laid back.

He was wearing the outfit Ororo had brought, and he was relieved to say that it was satisfactory. He was never one to dress up, but when he put on this attire, he was surprised how different he looked. But in a good way. He gently paused his walk as he came upon a mirror hung in the main entrance hallway; he peered cautiously at his reflection. He stared at the shimmering reflection of his eyes, which shone with a new happiness; it brought his entire face alight in a healthy glow. Logan gently ran the back of his fingers down his now smooth cheeks. It felt very odd to have shaved off his beard. He felt.. too clean and naked.

But no worry, his beard was just as unruly as his hair; it'd stubbornly grow back to its usual length within a few days. With a low sigh he gently ran his hands through his soft hair, freshly washed, just as he was. But no matter what he did with it, wet, gelled, blow-dried, it remained in that same position. He'd tried years ago to try and tame his hair, but it stuck that way. With a quiet cough he looked down at his outfit, he did actually admire it. Ororo had been very tame with the level of formality. It was a crisp white shirt, collar opened by a few buttons to reveal the top of his hardened chest, the sleeves long and cuffed by patterned gold cufflinks. This shirt was then tucked into a pair of straight-legged black trousers. They were pleated once down the middle, hanging neatly over a pair of shined up black shoes.

Logan slowly looked back into his reflection, running his hands through his hair again and failing once more to neaten it. He sighed and turned away from it, stalking towards the doubles doors of the main hall. The music was coming louder the closer he went. The light shone from the cracks around the doors, faintly spilling it out into the dark entrance hall. He made one last sigh as he placed his hands on both doorknobs and twisted them slowly before pushing them open. The doors pushed forward and away from him, and Logan slowly walked in with carefully placed footsteps.

The music blared down at him. Students were everywhere. Scattered all over the dance floor, all around their tables, each one dressed immaculately. He felt an odd wave of panic creep over him. Where were the X-Men.. his eyes darted around as he tried to locate them. Then with relief he saw their table, set at the opposite side of the dance floor, right opposite from where he was stood. But he suddenly froze in the doorway, for he just realised that many eyes had shifted upon him idly. Just looking to see who had walked in late, but instead of moving on, all gazes had locked on him. Including the X-Men's.

"I must say.." he heard Siren whisper softly to Aurora, who sat beside her at the table, "..he most certainly scrubs up well.."

He felt himself swallow nervously at that comment, his eyes trailing slowly over the X-Men. He blew out a low sigh before he clenched his fists and strode across the dance floor, pushing past the students who stared at him. He growled down at those who watched too long, just reminding them that he was the Wolverine, and he that he could, in a blink, carve them up like a Christmas turkey. He let out an annoyed grunt as he snatched his chair from under the table, sitting down between Storm and Siren, "Oh boy.." he whispered to himself.

"You're looking _very _dapper tonight.." said Siren softly to him, a wide smile on her face.

Logan made a weak grimacing smile at her before he pulled his chair in, glaring around at the table.

"Here you are, mate," said Michael softly as he placed a pint of beer in front of the man, Logan looked up slowly to Michael. The Englishman had dressed up more so than the Wolverine, for he had adorned a suit and a black bow tie.

"Thanks," muttered Logan under his breath, quickly picking up the beer and drinking it down. He slowly peered over his shoulder at the dance floor behind him, watching the various younger mutants dance. He saw Madeline out there, dancing with a few of the past students; the only few he could name were Bobby and Jubilee. He turned his head some more to watch Rogue walk over to them; Colossus behind her, both with drinks in their hands for the others. He soon looked back to Madeline, a smile creeping on his face as he watched her dance, smiling with her new friends. He remained watching them, suddenly feeling very proud of his daughter for a moment. For he felt, that tonight, she looked extremely beautiful.

Storm had managed to get her an incredible dress. It was a long dress; it trailed behind her on the floor in little waves. It was a stunning black, with a beautiful glistening pattern. A long cut out draped down to the small of her back, the front stopping modestly above her chest. The black contrasted wonderfully with her bright fiery hair, which was flicked again, her side fringe back in place.

He sighed softly, turning his head as he looked to Storm on his right, he was just about to take a drink when he abruptly paused and stared at her. Not only had she done a treat on Madeline but also on herself! A long royal blue dress held close to her curvaceous form, only one sleeve making up the dress, the rest cutting across her darkened skin. Logan quickly halted his open mouthed staring and strained it into a simpering smile, "You did a great job on the outfits," he murmured.

"Why, thank you, Logan. Although I don't make them look so good," she looked at him up and down, smiling, "You look very nice."

"Heh.." he laughed softly, "So do you.." _Quickly now, stop looking at her, look around the table, that's right. Compliment someone else. Quick, quick._

He saw Siren, who smiled at him too, "Very nice," she purred softly, a sly twinkle in her eyes. She stopped when she heard Scott cough and looked opposite the table at him, "And so does Scott.. my, it's so nice to see everyone looking so beautiful."

Gambit grinned from his end of the table, "I must say Charles, once you lot are out of uniforms you look _very _fine." His eyes deviously trailed upon Aurora, quite blatantly staring at her as he sipped his drink. Logan frowned gently, leaning forth and following Gambit's gaze towards Aurora. She too looked very beautiful that night. Her long black hair was set in gentle ringlets down her back, falling against the shimmering material of her white dress. He suddenly felt very guilty for pushing her away.. but then, his eyes latched back upon Gambit. The man that kissed his Aurora.

He didn't know how long he would be able to sit in silence..

* * *

An hour had passed since Logan had first joined, and by now, many of the X-Men had taken to dancing amongst the students. The only people at the table were Logan, Charles, Scott, and Gambit. Michael was the only man who was up dancing; he was with Siren, the pair laughing as they spiralled across the dance floor arm in arm speedily to _Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree. _Logan smirked faintly as they danced, chuckling softly as he heard their laughter.

He turned slowly back up the table, picking up his beer and drinking it slowly, his eyes swivelling upon Gambit as he did so. He saw Gambit idly unbutton the top of his shirt, loosening it from his neck. Gambit's blood red eyes were locked upon the dance floor, and as Logan turned, he saw who they were locked upon – Aurora, as she stood dancing with Storm, the very sway of the healing mutant's hips luring the man's eyes. He felt his blood boil once more, his eyes hardening and fists tightening into thirsty clutches.

"Alright that's enough!" growled Logan suddenly, slamming his beer bottle down. The smack of the glass to the wood caused those around the table to jump. Those on the dance floor didn't notice, the music was too loud. The gazes at the table snapped upon him.

"What's wrong Logan?" asked Charles gently as he looked over at the table. He sat up in his chair, suit ruffling ever so quietly.

Logan kicked his chair from under him, standing up slowly and walking over to Gambit. He seemed relatively calm at first, his strides slow and careful. However, all of a sudden, in a flash, his hand outstretched and grabbed Gambit by the neck of his suit, dragging him up out of the chair and to his feet roughly, "I'm warning you, you piece of Cajun shit, leave Aurora _alone_."

Gambit gasped softly as he was yanked upright. But his surprised expression quickly smoothened out into his usual smirk, that sly glint returning in his eyes, "There's a problem there, Wolverine.."

"Logan, stop this at once!" said Charles, looking fiercely over to them.

But neither paid attention, both glared into each other's eyes, mustering up their loathing. "And what problem is that, Cajun?" snarled Logan, his eyes heaving their dislike down upon Gambit.

Gambit's face spread to a wide smirk, "She can't leave _me_ alone."

"That's it!" roared Logan, spinning round and hurling Gambit down onto the table. Gambit let out a shout as his back smacked down upon the table surface, he slid along it. The plates and cutlery screeched across the table as they went flying over, glasses knocked over, their liquid staining the cloth. Both Scott and Charles pushed themselves away from the table at once, both staring horrified.

Gambit laid sprawled upon the table, muttering to himself quickly in French as he felt wine beginning to soak into his hair, _"La créature stupide, me embarrassent comme ceci, carcajou laid. Imbécile." _But he was suddenly silenced as a hand clasped around his throat, squeezing viciously tight. Once more Logan was above him, one hand gripping him by the neck, the other raising to hit him in the face.

"Alright, stop it!" cried Scott, who had since left his seat and had hurried behind Logan. It was a hard task, but Scott grabbed Logan by the arms, dragging him backwards and away the coughing Gambit, "Stop it Logan!" Logan stumbled back a little, turning and glaring at Scott before he sighed and ran a hand agitatedly through his hair before he turned and stalked away, disappearing through the students to go and sit alone.

Gambit sat up off the table slowly with a soft growl in his throat. He picked up a napkin, slowly wiping the sticky liquid from his face. His eyes narrowed through the crowd of dancing mutants, glaring over at Logan. "Come on.. sit down," said Scott quietly, pulling Gambit off the table and gesturing at Gambit's original seat. Gambit made a small nod to Scott, moving round and sitting down in the seat slowly, his eyes still angry.

The song finished from the speakers with hearty cheers rising from the large throng of dancing mutants, each one applauding and cheering. Logan watched as he saw Storm look around puzzled a moment before she moved closer to Aurora, shouting to her above the finishing drones of the music. Logan couldn't hear her, but his eyes fixatedly watched her lips move, "Where's Adrienne gone?"

In response, he saw Aurora look around before lightly shrugging her shoulders in response.

However, their questions were answered as music started up from the speakers and a voice called out loudly across the hall, "Everybody!" Slowly, Logan, and the rest of the mutants, raised their eyes upon the sparklingly decorated stage to see Siren walking on with slow steps. Logan raised a brow at first, eyes looking her over. But his brow slowly dropped, eyes hardening in what was undoubtedly a stare. He wasn't the only one submitting himself to lengthy observation.

Siren delicately placed her feet in their steps, legs slowly moving with a feminine ease. Her outfit had changed from that at the table. Now a long red dress clad tightly to her voluptuous body. An off-the-shoulder neck draped low across the top of her chest, sleeves beginning low on shoulders before clinging down to long arms and finishing in a point upon either middle finger. The rest of the dress swooped down securely upon her hips, continuing down against the skin of her legs. An accurately placed split ran up her left leg, giving visions of the female's thigh, right down to the glistening stilettos she wore.

After everyone had took a good study of her appearance she smiled widely, continuing her walk to the center of the stage, each step placed in timing, her hips swaying to the backing drum beat of the music. She raised jewellery cladded fingers, gesturing across the hallway, "Everyone.." she repeated, ruby glossed lips shining in the stage lights, darkly lined eyes glinting, "..Merry Christmas!" The smirk never left her face, knowing full well just why all eyes stared at her.

The music suddenly rose in volume; drum beats crying out across the hall, strings gently swooning their melodies. Siren raised the microphone she held, gently stepping side to side in time to the music. The microphone sat in wait, then slowly, her lips parted slowly, voice tumbling out in a fluent singing voice, "_Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree.._" she looked down upon the watching crowds, processing a slowly done wink "._.for me_."

The silent staring suddenly erupted into joyous cheering as she began singing, hands clapping mightily. She walked slowly across the stage, continuing to sing in such a sultry voice. Many of the females began to cheer her on, whilst every single one of the males there just latched eyes upon her and stayed there in awe.

"_Think of all the fun I've missed_.." she gently tossed her head as she span round upon the stage, walking in the opposite direction, her hair sat curled up her back, thick and healthily shining, "_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_.." she looked down across the X-Men, eyes latching upon an absolutely stunned Scott. She looked slowly away from him, lips spreading to a delighted smile. She was reining him in full now; there was no going back for Cyclops.

Slowly she walked down the steps of the stage, taking each one after each line, hips swatting the air side to side to the backing choruses, ".._Been an angel all year, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_." She reached the dance floor, at which the mutants obligingly parted to let her walk down the centre, each step clicking softly upon the wooden floor. _"Santa honey, one little I thing really need, is the deeds, to a platinum mine.."_ her voice had adopted a husky quality for her singing, her French accent bringing such zest to it, _"Santa honey, so hurry down the chimney tonight.."_

Her jade eyes brightly scanned the audience, whom now were dancing with her, singing along, but rather unheard under the music. Her eyes happened upon Logan, who was staring just as much as the next male. She watched him for a moment, curious as to why he had moved to sit alone. No fear, she'd solve that. She changed her course of direction, now walking in a straight line towards Logan.

Logan felt a little delighted signal burst in his mind. She was coming over! Wait, what was he thinking! He swallowed slowly, this might be a _bad _thing..

He jumped a little as he felt her hand drift about his shoulder. She walked slowly around him, gradually circling him. His head turned constantly, never taking his eyes off her, _"Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex, and cheques."_ Logan spread a sly smirk as he watched her, relaxing back in his chair. Oh, this was a _great_ Christmas. She leant forward to him slowly, coming extremely close to his face, "_Sign your 'X' on the line._." she sang softly, winking slowly at him. Logan reached forward slowly, trying to press his lips upon hers in a kiss but she straightened slowly, his lips missing her. She waved an index finger at him teasingly, smirking all the more and turning away to walk across the dance floor, now heading to the X-Men table. Logan looked rather devastated as she walked away, slumping back in his chair and sulking like a young boy. But still her voice fluently sang, cherishing each word that escaped her lips with a deep down passion. It was no wonder; she used to be a thief. Riches were her thing.

"_Come and trim my.. Christmas tree, with some decorations bought at.. Tiffany's.._" she was now at the X-Men's table, smirking to Gambit as she passed by, who looked rather astonished at his sister. She turned from Gambit to where Scott was sat, as open mouthed as ever. She rested her hand upon his shoulder, lightly running it up his neck and gently taking hold of his cheek, fingers stroking down his jaw, "_I really do believe in you.."_ she gently pressed her finger upon his lips which had shift to a small pout and he raised to too try and kiss her. She laughed softly at his, gently butting her hips into his arm as she grinned, _"Let's see if **you**.. believe in me,"_

Now, it was Charles. He too shared a genuinely shocked expression at how Siren had transformed herself to exceed her already beautiful self. He made a sheepish sort of grin as she walk round, sitting upon his lap gently, her legs crossed at the thighs, the split falling lower at the pull, revealing more of her upper leg, _"Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring.." _she laughed gently as she picked up a Santa hat from the rather disturbed table. But, regardless, she fluffed it open gently and placed it upon his bald head. She smiled, gently shaking her head at him, _"I don't mean on the phone.." _she lowered her face to his, grinning as she kissed his cheek. There was a howl of anger around the room, both Logan and Scott staring in utter disbelief, both looking devastatingly crushed.

But now, Siren rose off Charles gently, his hand kindly steadying her as she climbed up upon Logan's vacant chair, stilettos next clapping down upon the top for the table. She walked slowly to the centre, raising her head as she heartedly sung out the last few lines, "_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.. hurry down the chimney tonight."_ she dropped off the table gently, slipping beside Scott, _"Hurry, tonight.."_ the music finished the a blast of a strings crescendo before it died off gently. Scott stared up at her wordlessly, but Siren knew exactly what to do. And as the usual records came back upon the stereos, mutants went back about to dancing as Siren lowered down to Scott kissing his lips gently.

"Merry Christmas, Scott."

Gambits eyes suddenly flared up with a fixating glare upon Scott and Siren, whom the rest of the mutants didn't notice. He wasn't completely keen on Scott, and now there he was, embracing his little sister. He stood up, about to say something but suddenly the dancehall mutants blasted out the chorus of the song, laughing and cheering,

_"So here it is merry Christmas  
Everybody's having fun  
Look to the future now  
It's only just begun!"_

* * *

If you're reading closely to this story, this chapter was put up on 25/12/04. Have a great holiday season everybody, have fun, and I wish you a wonderful New Year!


	18. AMI Introduced

**Blix: **Aw well, you're still in Christmas spirit I assume (: I hope you like this chapter just as much! A bit of action at last!

**Chapter 18**

Come Boxing Day morning, and all the mutants continued to reside in their beds. Dancing hours had proceeded well into the early morning, and when those last few stragglers did get into bed, it meant no more movement until midday at least. However, those rare few felt replenished and awoke at satisfactory hours. But even as a few minds were conscious to the world around them, the mansion remained deadly silent. No hubbub of voices or choruses of sleepy footfalls.

But out on the grounds, there was life. The clouded skies shielded the majority of the sunlight from the white earth. But these clouds softly glowed as they stocked up on snow to be released later that day. But then, like an inkblot materialising onto paper, a dot in the clouds grew out of the natural smog. It was lowering down to earth slowly. That silence that hung around the air slowly roused as a drone of engines began. But suddenly, that single black object came free of the clouds, and behind it, many more began to lower, slowly pulling themselves out of the surrounding smog of clouds.

Sleek and black they all were, heavily armoured. Five of these helicopters came down out of the heavens, their rotary blades spinning quietly. True, they made a sound, but it was a low hum, like that of a car driving by, not enough to wake the sleeping dead in the mansion.

One of these helicopters landed slowly upon the roof of the mansion, a flat part above one of the upper floor classrooms. The rotary blades slowed. The other four machines hovered in the air. In the landed helicopter the doors opened, and from within six uniform cladded soldiers jumping out, each bearing weapons and each protected by armour.

The man sat at the controls of that helicopter turned to stare at the single man left behind, "Sir, sending them in there in suicide! They're the simplest force we've brought!" he cried.

"The others will go in when this faction have made their mark.." replied the other man in a smoothly calm tone.

"But sir!"

"Watson, you're here to fly this little toy back and forth, do not question me. Or mark my words I will have you shipped out of this department faster than my snipers can make mincemeat. You understand?

"Yes Sir.."

* * *

Silent footsteps came as Siren lightly danced around her room. She was certainly in a good mood as she dragged a brush down through her blonde hair, feet lightly skipping as she bobbed side to side to the song in her head. The words were faintly sung, though not loudly enough to be heard by the sleeping fellow in the next room. She gently spun on her toes as she turned into her en suite, leaning towards the bathtub as the turned the taps and watched as water poured down out of the taps.

She gently held her nightgown about the front of her form as she bent, testing the temperature of the running water with her fingers before she put in the plug. She straightened gently, pulling the silky black nightgown off her shoulders and draping it over a hook on the back of the door. She turned to the mirror above her sink, now staring straight on to her reflection before she smiled at herself and her hands raised to lightly to plump out those curled tresses that spilled out upon her shoulders. She sighed quietly as she stepped back from the mirror, idly admiring her form in the new nightdress she had received yesterday. It was a magnificent shade of deep green, the straps were thin, and hem finished at her knees. It looked very attractive on her figure, for it matched almost identically with her eye colour, making the whole outfit combine into a stunning view.

Siren turned gently to the bathtub, bending over slowly to turn off the running of hot water. But as her moistened fingers slipped away from the metal of the tap she froze. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, before she slowly straightened. Her head tilted gradually, as if to look behind her shoulders but her eyes stared down at the water. But slowly, her lids lifted as her eyes slowly twisted upon the opened door behind her. Her bare feet lightly lifted from the tiles, turning as her body rotated on the spot. She remained deadly still as she listened, face consorted into full concentration, eyes narrowed and lips held open in thought.

But suddenly, her stillness was lost as she swiftly slipped forth out of the bathroom. A hand had grabbed her nightgown and she threw her arms through the designated holes. She didn't bother to tie it around her middle, for there was no time. She was quickly down on her hands and knees, reaching under her bed to grab her trusty pistols. She snatched them out of the hip holster. In the handles of both she punched in clips before clicking them shut. She sprang off the carpet, now running barefooted to her door, which she yanked open before stepping out into the corridor.

The pistols were held vertically in front of her, she faced down the corridor before spinning on her heel and pointing them down the opposite way. It was clear. She slowly lowered her guns, looking around slowly as she relaxed a little. But she heard another noise and with a gasp she began running.

* * *

A window smashed as the first of six soldiers jumped through, behind the rest followed, all cautious and snapping their rifles in all directions in case anyone noticed their entry. When all six soldiers had entered the first one led them on, together they ran through the corridors, expertly looking around. They paused on the first junction, group splitting into pairs as each ran down a different corridor, two going back the way they had just came.

One pair span around the next corner, both of them coming to a halt as they saw a figure stood quite a way down the corridor in front of them. Slowly, they filed into a straight lined, each soldier holding their weapon ready.

"_Bonjour_.." came a sultry whisper.

The rifles snapped upon the figure.

"Oh, would you look at that.. _two_ enemies!" Siren's face spread into a smirk as she held the handles of her pistols, they were currently pointing to the floor. She stood with her legs slightly apart, bare feet poised on the wood. Her nightgown billowed slowly around her as it sat open, meaning it revealed much of her nightdress, and lack of. Slowly, she raised her pistols, her thumbs rising and clicking one of the hammers, "A gun .." she clicked the second hammer of the pistol, ".. for each of you." She raised them vertical. As expected, the soldier's shot with their rifles, aiming right for the woman's face. But she dipped low to the floor, processing a simple forward roll under the fired bullets before rising up in a crouch and shooting a single bullet from each pistol. The two bullets raced forward through the air, silently driving forwards before striking through the forehead of each soldier, and with muted screams their bloodied forms slumped forward, rifles falling out of their hands and clattering to the floor.

"_Au revoir_.." whispered Siren softly, straightening from the crouch elegantly and lowering her pistols down.

She spun delicately on her heels, throwing her legs forward as she ran down the corridor in search of the other soldiers. She had heard a window smash; she had heard them jump in. But upon turning one of the corners she made a faint scream of surprise as a hand grabbed her by the neck. She was dragged forward and pinned up to the wall. In the soft darkness she saw a pair of eyes glinting at her fiercely before they relaxed. The strangling hold released her gently and she slumped back on the wall with a gasp for air.

"Sorry, Siren," murmured a low voice.

"Wolverine!"

But Logan didn't bother with any unnecessary conversation, his statement was clear; "There are humans in the mansion."

"I know.." whispered Siren as she straightened, still holding her pistols, "I got two of them," she raised the weapons in indication.

"Then that's all of them," he sat softly, turning and walking down the corridor. Through the darkness Siren saw him step over a pile of silent bodies, faint sunlight making their stab wounds glisten slowly. Four bodies lay there.

"There may be more.." said Siren.

Logan stopped in his walk, head lifting as he stared vertically up, "The roof.." he whispered, "There's more on the roof."

"Wake the X-Men!" cried Siren as she ran beside him, "We'll go up there!"

"Do you think we have time to send memos?!" growled Logan as he grabbed her wrist, "Come on!"

The pair sprinted through the softly lit corridor, the early sunlight only just bringing the darkness from its blind state to a murky fog of shadow. Together their run was silent, both barefooted since both were still in their nightwear. Logan pressed on ahead, for he was the fastest of the two. He spun upon a narrow staircase that disappeared up through the ceiling; together they ran up it, only stopping as they came to a metal door that led out onto the roof.

"Wait here.." murmured Logan in a whisper as he gently let go on her wrist. She nodded gently in response, crouching down to the floor as he did. He leant further and softly pushed open the door, peering out onto the snow covered roof. He saw the parked helicopter. Slowly his eyes raised and he saw the others in the sky. His eyes widened and he shut the door speedily.

"What is it?" cried Siren softly at his sudden reaction.

Logan turned his head slowly to her, "There's a lot more…" he sniffed slowly at the air, "Charles is awake.. " he closed his eyes tightly, attempt to shout out a warning message for the telepathic mutant. Suddenly a voice responded in his mind.

"_I'll wake the X-Men now, I'll send them up to the roof."_

Logan sighed softly as he looked to Siren, "The others are coming."

"_D'accord._." whispered Siren softly as she lowered down on her front, pushing open the door slowly, "Shit.." she said under her breath.

Suddenly Logan leant forth to look out of the crack, "What?"

"Six more are coming in. I'm getting them." She stretched out her pistols through the crack of the opened door, nestling them there as she watched the soldiers jump out of the second landed helicopter one by one. Suddenly, she let off shots, six bangs echoing through the silent air as six bullets roared forward in pairs.

She heard the groans and gasps as the soldiers fell on the spot, each one with a bleeding bullet wound to their foreheads. Logan smirked softly as he watched, "Damn, you're good.." he breathed as he glanced down at the woman.

"I know," replied Siren, eyes shifting slowly as she smiled up to him.

"What the hell?" a voice cried from the helicopters, "Goddamn it! That's all my footmen gone!"

Logan chuckled softly at himself to the words, "Somebody's rather pissed."

Behind them the running of footsteps caused both Siren and Logan to turn and watch the X-Men run up the steps. Scott was in the lead, he had quickly got dressed, or more so dragged a t-shirt over his ruffled hair. Pyjama bottoms remained somewhat low on his hips, but he pulled them up as he stared at Logan, "What's happening?" he said, trying to sound composed but he murmured drowsily for he hadn't had a lot of sleep, and last nights drinking was most certainly not helping.

"You know that group of trained specialists we were talkin' about?" murmured Logan softly. Scott looked too lethargic to even be able to recall such a thing, so Logan continued anyway, "Well, they've returned. Take a look at AMI."

"AMI?" asked Storm over Scott's shoulder, she too looked sleepy, but she didn't drink alcohol, so her eyes brightly watched Logan with a clear ability.

"A.M.I" Logan spoke the letters instead, "American Mutant Investigation."

"What?" gasped Siren softly, "How do you know?"

Logan looked sombrely upon her, "This morning's paper."

"And they're out there now?" questioned Scott, "They've come for us?"

Logan slowly pushed open the door to a slight crack, "No doubt about it. Siren and I took care of their twelve soldiers.. and they've got others.."

Scott lowered himself gently between Logan and Siren as he peered out of the door, "Are we going out there?"

With a slow sigh Logan twisted his eyes back to Scott, "No, we're gonna sit here and hope for the best. Of course we're going out there, eyeball."

"Shut it," hissed Scott simply before looking back out of the small gap in the door, "There is no other way to the roof, this is our only entry. Listen to me.." he pulled away from the door to look to everyone. His exhaled gently before he lowly spoke, "I want the fastest movers out first, you can surround them quicker. Logan, Aurora, that's you, concentrate on the grounded helicopters. Next, the long distance attackers, Adrienne, Storm and myself, we'll take care of those flying. Michael and Gambit, take up the rear and don't let anyone get into the mansion."

"Ya know.." said Remy softly, "It sounds almost foolproof," he murmured his words with a solemn sigh.

"Betcha it ain't.." muttered Logan softly with a frown creasing his brow. He turned to look out of the gap, "Say when, Cyclops."

Scott watched out of the door, "They're distracted," he whispered as he watched two officials try to help the grounded soldiers, "Logan, Aurora, go!"

The two mutants leap forth. The metal door was burst through and it sprang back against the wall loudly. They both split up, Logan going left, Aurora going right. The officials looked up in shock at their ambush. They dashed through the snow, their bare feet making silent footfalls as they raced to trap in the helicopters and the humans. They both came to a halt in their designated spots.

"Sorry to _cut_ the party short, guys," said Logan softly, his fists outstretched as his claws erupted in a hiss, "But Christmas.. was yesterday."

At the opposite side of the two helicopters Aurora smirked gently, "I'm sure it was a _wild_ get-together.." she stretched up elegantly before her billowing nightdress faded away and black fur sprouted from her soft skin. Her stretching arms lowered slowly as four clawed paws met the snow of the flat roof. Her soft human voice now that of a snarling pant of breath from a panther.

"Oh my God.." one of the officials murmured, his eyes widening as he watched the black haired woman transform, "Ericson! Get down here now!"

The officials turned in a bid to run into the helicopters, trying to drag the soldiers in also. They were made for ordering others around, not fighting mutants!

"Stop right there, honey," called a voice through the snow-less winds. Siren walked across the snow towards the helicopters. The two officials raised their heads slowly to see the scantily clad beauty pointing a pistol at both of them. They gasped, trying to raise the soldiers into the helicopter quickly.

"Don't waste your time, they're already dead," she said softly, coming to a halt. Now three mutants surrounded them. But then, from behind Siren, Scott and Storm ran in opposite directions. Siren turned her head slowly as she looked to Scott, "Go for it, hun."

A blast red laser erupted out of Scott's visor as it bore down into the two helicopters. At the impact the machines tumbled backwards off the roof, the pilots within letting out terrified screams as the helicopters dropped off the roof and spun down to crash to the earth in an ear shattering boom.

"Erickson!" cried one of the officials, glaring to the helicopters in the sky. One now swooped down towards the roof, soldiers within jumping out.

Logan let out a thirsty roar as he suddenly dived forth towards the exited soldiers. Above the din of spinning blades, laser blasting and animalistic roaring, an excited voice cheered above the chorus, "It's Showtime!" It was Siren as she ran ahead, blasts of bullets exploding from her pistols, striking one of the officials who fell backwards with a screamed cry of agony. The exited soldiers were being ripped to pieces, quite literally. Each member fell with one fell swoop of the adamantium claws. Those who ran to avoid the wrath of the Wolverine were taken care of either by a blast of red laser, or by the snarling bite of Aurora.

The soldiers who were being attacked tried desperately to shoot down the mutants, but some of their bullets went unused as they collapsed in slowly increasing pools of sickening blood.

The remaining official ran into the helicopter, "Erickson!" he yelled to the pilot, "I was hoping we wouldn't need them today.." suddenly his voice lowered and an excited glint took place in his eyes, ".. But it's time to unveil our new force.. get Carter to bring them down."

"Yes sir," replied the woman, her hand gently positioning her microphone nearer to her mouth as it hung from the helmet, "Carter. Commander Harvey says bring Batch 1 down."

Remy laughed softly as he jumped sideways to avoiding the stream of bullets from a falling soldier, "Oh, dis is child play!" He gently flicked a card over to one staggering human, the impact incinerating him in screams as he stumbled backwards off the roof of the mansion. "Aha, more!" he cried somewhat too cheerfully as the helicopter lowered slowly beside the other, but it didn't land. This helicopter was bigger than the others. The door opened slowly and two figures jumped out, the drop was quite away, perhaps fourteen feet, but these two figures landed in identical crouches, side by side, rising slowly at the same time. The helicopter that delivered these two people rose back into the sky, backing away from the scene. As the helicopter moved, the shadow over these two disappeared and they could be clearly seen.

"Hold fire!" cried Scott. And his X-Men stopped their attacks slowly, straightening from their fighting stances. These two people were almost identical, only one was male, and the other female. Both had brown hair, sleek to their heads and done extremely neatly. The man's hair was brushed back; the woman's brought together precisely to rest in a slim ponytail down her back. An odd thing about these two was that they didn't wear fighting gear, nor held any weapons. In fact, they both wore suits. A black shaded suit more suitable to an office attire. White shirts were worn beneath, buttoned up immaculately with straight neat black ties protruding from their collars clasped with a silver tiepin. As expected, their shoes were black, both polished; only the woman's shoes were heeled boots. Another odd thing was that their eyes couldn't be seen, for they both wore black glasses, rimless, but the lenses were so thoroughly black that even when the light shone upon them you would get no glimpse of their eyes.

The X-Men didn't know what to make of this; that was why Scott told his team to hold any more attacks. This was too surreal.

The suit cladded man turned slowly on his feet, before walking towards Logan. His steps were done at a natural pace; there was no stumble in his moves, and no shuffle. It was so clear and precise, every movement was, right from the way his shoulders shifted and his arms swung. Logan watched the man warily as he walked up to him; Logan turned his head slowly to glance to Scott, wanting some sort of instruction. But Scott gave none; he was still staring at suit cladded man, just as Logan was.

This man then stopped a foot from Logan, one arm moving back as if to strike a punch. But Logan let out a fierce growl, stepping back slightly before throwing his fist forth to slice across the strangers chest. Three slashes marked across the man's chest, clothes ripped and blood appearing. The man looked down slowly through his black glasses, observing the damage in one glance with little interest. His head raised again, face completely unaffected by what should be intolerable agony. Logan's fierce expression relaxed slowly, staring across at the hidden eyes. The man hadn't flinched at his attack. Before Logan could do anything, the right palm of the man's hand jutted out at a terrorisingly fast speed and smacked Logan straight on in the chest, palm flat.

Where such an attack would normally barely make the Wolverine stagger, he was catapulted back in a blur of motion, travelling far and then smashing back into the tiled slates of the roof where the flat roof ended and diagonal roofing began. The tiles scattered like bullets, tumbling away as Logan lay back in the debris with a groan.

And the man? He just straightened his suit and tie before turning his head slowly to glance towards the right where beside him arrived his female companion, movements fluid and precise just as his were. Their gazes moved off each other silently as both stared across to Siren.

* * *

_If you can tell I got The Matrix boxset for Christmas, stick your hand up now, lol. But just to let you know, I originally planned for this pair, they just weren't going to look like they did. The Matrix gave me some great fighting ideas too. Cool film._


	19. The Killing Machines

**Blix:** Yup, Matrix. Hehe. Glad you liked the action. More to come! And if you thought those newcomers were strong to do so much damage to Logan.. just you wait.

**Chapter 19**

"Oh my God.." whispered Scott slowly as he watched the grounded Logan. Although the leader didn't know it, only one person had ever managed to put such a forceful attack upon the Wolverine, and that were the attacks of Lady Deathstrike, as Logan had experienced. However, there was no time to go to Logan, for these two people were onto their next attack. The man was heading for Siren, the woman for Michael.

Everybody's face matched Scott's. A look of sheer shock and fright, eyes wide and lips parted. But the fear in Siren's face escalated as the man moved over to her, those once calmly calculated eyes filled with a true terror like never before. She was thinking exactly what everyone else was.

If they had been able to do such a thing to an adamantium-infested body, what on _earth_ would they do to such a mere mortal?

She raised her pistols shakily, the hammers clicking quietly in the silent surroundings, only the crunching of the attackers shoes in the snow. Still she could feel herself trembling, voice softly whimpering, almost silent. But she could herself being submitted to a stage far beyond fear. It was a stage where she was so frightened of what was coming. And what she thought was coming, was death. A painful death.

And as if her horror couldn't be made any worse, those open wounds delivered by the Wolverine's claws had healed up right before her very eyes. So, her attack was useless, but she tried anyway, shooting her pistols into the man desperately. Being at such close ranged meant they drove in speedily, and this time he staggered back a little. But Siren cried out as her bullets ran out and she dropped the pistol to the floor as she slowly backed away.

The man came up closer; every step took forward for every step that Siren took backwards. Eventually she was against the wall of a chimney, voice louder enough for all those around her to hear her terrified sobs tremble from her throat. The silent attacker was now so close, that Siren's staring eyes could see her reflection in his black glasses. She could see how drained her face was, how her eyes were hardened with sheer dread, how her lips shook with uncontrollable fear. The face that was expecting her end. She was waiting for that hand to come forward and drive into her body, to finish her off bloodily. To smack her against the walls in a way her bones would not withstand, not like Logan's.

The X-Men around her were too paralysed to do anything, even if they could run forth. What would it do? They'd only be jumping the queue for their deaths.

But as the man raised his fist to process it down upon the female's trembling body, there was one mutant who suddenly found hope. Hope extracted from the pit of his tightened stomach. These were the X-Men; they could beat their enemies. They had the power to do it. He had the power to do it. Scott was snapped out of his paralytic state as he was awakened in a cold drench of fear, "Adrienne!"

Her face turned slowly to stare sadly across to Scott, who had now began to run towards her. The hand of the attacker was coming; she could see it out of the corner of her eye. But she didn't want to watch her death come, if anything, she'd rather watch Scott.

"NO!" screamed the male mutant. Adrienne would not die. He would not let her die. In thorough desperation, he slammed his fingers upon his visor, opening it at full width as the terrific red laser blasted out from his eyes as he glared at the suit-cladded man. The man turned his head slowly, the fist to strike Adrienne halting. The glow of red reflected brightly upon his glasses before the laser scorched into his face, exploding and hissing all at once. The man was thrown backwards in the full power of Scott's beam, he slammed back down onto the roof flooring, screeching along the bits of stone and dirt as the blast propelled him along continuously. Eventually, the laser left, revealing a smoking body that lay in a heap after the effects of Scott's attack.

Siren had shied her face away from the laser blast, it had raced right by her face, the overwhelming heat of it had softly burnt the flesh of her face, but it had not struck her. She gasped softly as she looked around, staring at the grounded attacker. She was about to express her relief before another terrified scream came forth.

It was Michael. All the time the male attacker had moved to slaughter Siren, the female had moved closer to Michael. But Michael was the furthest away from all the others; he and his attacker had gone unnoticed, as all eyes had remained on the man ever since he attacked Logan. But now, all heads spun, fears returning into everyone's face. For the woman had Michael pinned against the wall by his neck, some form of incredible strength lifting the fully-grown man off the floor.

"No!" gasped Siren, "Drop him, drop him now!" but she was completely ignored, the woman attacker continued to squeeze her grip upon Michael. His limbs had been frantically waving, face holding a desperate expression. But slowly, his limbs were failing movement, and his eyes were rolling shut.

Gambit snatched a card from his sleeve, propelling it forward towards the pair, it struck the woman, exploding in her back but she didn't flinch, her clothes burned and flesh scorched. But just like the man, she healed up slowly. "God.." Gambit moaned softly.

Siren gasped softly, glaring around the floor before she saw her pistols lying in the snow, she ran forth, grabbing them. One was empty, but one, one still had a bullet loaded! She grinned to herself, grabbing it out of the snow had standing to her feet. She then leapt into the helicopter, dragging out the observing Commander Harvey, "Call her away before I blow your brains out, shitface!" she growled, the tip of the gun shoved right into his temple.

"Aargh!" the official cried, closing his eyes in fear for the bullet being released.

"Do it!" barked Siren, shaking the man as she held him by the clothing.

"Ok, ok.." he whispered. His hands moved to where a device sat in his coat pocket, he quickly pressed a button on it before speaking into it as if it were a telephone, "Abort."

Then, all of a sudden, the woman strangling Michael released her hands from about his neck, letting him drop uncaringly to the floor. She straightened her suit gently, tightening her tie before walking placidly across the snow. Then to everyone's surprise, the man joined her side, walking alongside her at the same pace. He looked as though he had fell into a bonfire, clothes tattered and burnt although his skin was unmarked. It had healed.

However, just as the pair walked past Siren, the man turned, smirking down upon Siren. It was the first facial expression his monotonous face made. There was something eerily robotic about this movement, how it was so still and calmly done. In a fright she spun the gun from the official and instead shot her only bullet at the suit-cladded man in her sudden desperation. He staggered back at the shot, looking down at his chest were the bullet struck beneath his ruined clothes.

She gasped softly, realising what a foolish mistake she had made, for she felt a gun press to her own temple. "Now step away from the helicopter like a good girl," said the official softly. She turned her gun upon him, but he didn't flinch, merely laughed, "You're empty," he informed softly. She knew she was empty, but to hold a gun at him made her feel safer, bullets or no bullets. "Step away from the helicopter," he repeated, "Or I will be the one blowing out some brains."

Softly, Siren stepped away, exhaling a breath of relief as the gun drifted away from her temple. As soon as she moved to a satisfactory distance, the man and woman jumped inside at the same time, in the same style, and the door closed. The blades of the helicopter started and it rose slowly into the sky, spinning slowly before flying away into the clouds.

Only as it disappeared did the mutants find it in themselves to react.

With heavily pained groans, Logan returned to the group, he was limping, and his face was consorted in unimaginable pain. He gasped softly as he watched them, noticing the scarce area, "Where did they go?" he whispered. But no one answered him; everyone was staring at where Michael lay face down in the snow. Logan slowly turned his eyes to where they stared, his face immediately draining, "Oh no.. God no.." He staggered through the snow, limping still, his movement seemed to jolt everyone into action, all of them hurrying towards Michael.

"Michael!" cried Siren as she flung herself down to her knees in the snow. She grabbed the back of his pyjamas, pulling him round to face up at them. His neck was heavily bruised and reddened deeply by where the woman had strangled him. He was breathing, but only just, each gasp of air was raspy and hard to do. His eyes were closed, and he wasn't reacting to the group surrounding them.

"Get him down to the infirmary," said Storm softly, looking to the group, "Now," she commanded, turning on her heel and running inside the mansion. Behind her, Gambit and Scott carried Michael down, the remaining X-Men slowly following, Siren and Aurora helping a limping Logan.

* * *

Charles was sat waiting for then in the silver coloured infirmary. The lights reflected off the metallic panels of the walls, making the room look oddly bright but also perfectly clean. As the doors opened he bowed his head gently at their entry. Gambit and Scott hurriedly dropped Michael down on the central table.

As Storm and Scott busied with helping Michael, Logan dropped down into a chair, growling softly to himself at the pain his body wracked with, "Charles," he gasped, "What the hell were those things?" he didn't need to elaborate, for everybody knew what he meant. The suit-cladded attackers.

"I couldn't delve into their minds," he said softly in reply, eyes upon Michael, "But upon inspecting the Commander, they are exactly what this new project is about. They what was funded. And they are, I fear, the first of a lot to come."

"But what were they?" persisted Siren as she turned gently from the table, eyes staring down at Charles. She, like every other X-Men was still in their nightwear. But now she shivered, for cold finally getting to her, but she paid no mind to it, important things were happening.

"Did you not read their tiepins?" asked Charles quietly as he watched the French woman.

"I think we were kinda distracted…" murmured Gambit sarcastically as he looked over to Charles.

Charles bowed his head apologetically, "Their tiepins state their individual names, as well as their.. species."

"Species?"

"The Government has named this new faction, Sentinels," Charles looked around the group, for each of them stared at Charles at this new information.

Siren shifted gently, finally pulling her silky black nightgown over the front of her rather scantily dressed body, "What is the purpose of a Sentinel?"

Charles slowly looked to her, "I'm not entirely sure, they will do whatever they are programmed to do. How, I don't know. It is not any form of telepathic mind-control because these are humans who control them. All I found out was, a Sentinel's main purpose.. is to seek and destroy."

"Killing machines.." whispered Logan softly as he stared at his hands.

In response, Charles nodded his head slowly, "Correct. There is only one organisation that has ever attempted made such a thing.."

"The Strykers.." whispered Aurora softly. Logan's head slowly rose as she spoke the name, his eyes meeting hers for a moment before he looked away, holding his head.

"What are you saying, Charles?" whispered Logan, "That Aurora and I were the beginnings of the Sentinels? We were the first product tests? That we, when experimented upon contributed to the making of today's Sentinel?

"I didn't say that, Logan," said Charles quietly as he looked down at Logan, "You can answer your own question."

Logan held his head in his hands, "Oh God.."

"It is possible that William Stryker ran his earlier tests upon you two in a bid to make the Sentinels. However.. needless to say, things have come on a long way since your experimenting days, as I am sure you felt." Charles rested a hand comfortingly on Logan's shoulder.

"But the Strykers are dead.." said Storm softly as she looked up from Michael's side.

Logan slowly looked up to her, shaking his head slowly with a faint bitter chuckle, "That don't stop their work living on, Ororo.. whilst their inventions live on.. the Strykers live on.."

Charles looked slowly to Logan, his hand falling from the man's shoulder, "Logan, do you need any medical assistance?"

"No.." he said softly in reply, "I'll be fine.."

"Very well," replied Charles, now looking back over the group, "Let's leave Michael be.. Scott and Storm can take care of him." He turned slowly in his chair, leading out those who needed to exit. The doors parted as they were reached, waiting patiently before slamming shut behind the mutants' exit.

As Storm tended to Michael, Scott turned slowly to see Siren still in the room. But now she was sat down, her hands over her face. Scott watched her from the distance before he slowly walked towards her, leaving the table. She didn't look up as he went towards her corner. "Adrienne?" he said softly, now slowly crouching down on the spot so he was at her height. Siren gently dropped her hands, holding them together instead as she looked slowly to him with a faint smile,

"Yes?" she replied softly.

As her hands fell away from her face, Scott could see the damage that had been done. Although it would be nothing long lasting, it looked horrific now. Her left cheek was heavily burnt, tender red flesh going right up by the bottom of her eye and down to her jaw. Right on her cheekbone, the centre of the damage laid the worst effects, for it had damaged her skin to the point of an open wound. But that damage was his fault. He lowered his face slowly, exhaling a soft sigh, "I'm sorry.."

But Siren looked surprised, "For what?" She gently took his hand, pulling on it till he looked back at her, "Sorry for saving my life up there? Why are you sorry? If you hadn't have stopped that Sentinel, well, we both know what could have happened."

With a sigh Scott moved his free hand forth to gently tilt her head, eyes looking at the burns to her cheek, "I know.." he said quietly, "but I'm sorry for getting you."

The relatively silent room broke alive with sound as one of the equipment pieces beside Michael's body began to furiously beep. Storm's calm face tightened and her worried eyes spun open the machines, "Scott!" she cried, snapping her eyes over to the pair, "His heart rate is dropping!"

Scott immediately dropped Siren's hand, spinning to his feet and running back over to the centre table, "What? Why?"

"He's not receiving enough oxygen, his windpipe is damaged."

Scott turned from the table, dragging over one of the trolleys, he punched his index finger down on several buttons before he snatched up the clear oxygen mask and pressed it down upon Michael's blueing lips.

"He's going into asphyxiation," muttered Storm as she stared at the flashing monitor before looking down at Michael; his chest was wracking as he tried to take breaths.

"He needs Mouth-to-Mouth Resuscitation," said Scott suddenly, pulling the oxygen mask off his face.

Siren lifted slowly to her feet, staring over at the scene, "What's happening to him?"

Storm looked slowly over to Siren, the frown creasing her forehead and making her look even more worried, "He's suffocating, his brain isn't receiving enough oxygen." She sighed gently, looking across to Scott who nodded his head once to her. At the nod Storm lowered her head to the silent Michael, hands gently holding about his face and nose as she blew two quick breaths into his mouth. Siren stared with a frightened silence as she watched. At every breath Storm gave Michael, Scott stood with a hand lightly on Michael's chest to feel for breathing, he stared at the monitor, which still slowed the slowing heart rate.

"Come on.." he muttered to himself, looking down to Storm as she continued to try and get the needed oxygen into Michael.

"Oh no.." whispered Storm as she lifted her head, eyes tightly closing, "It's not working, the damage is obstructing air flow."

Scott slowly turned his eyes from the monitor, "We're not giving up Storm, keep trying."

"But Scott.."

"Do it!"

Storm shook her head gently as she lowered back down to Michael, holding his nose tightly as she continued to try and force the air into him. Scott watched the monitor beside her, there was no improvement. His heart rate was steadily declining, the beeping of the machine still piercing into the air continuously. Suddenly, the beeping proceeded to a loud and unbroken noise. With a gasp Storm whipped her head back to stare at the screen, her eyes widening fearfully at the straight line of his heartbeat.

Scott gasped throatily, flinging himself around the table to stare at the equipment, "No! No!" he cried, turning back to Michael, "This can't be happening!"

From her corner Siren stared at the scene in a terrified silence, a hand hovering over her mouth as she stared in horror.

With a shaky breath storm turned slowly to Michael, resting the back of her hand too his lips to feel for passing air, there was none.

"No!" Scott cried, pushing in front of Storm. He wasn't going to lose a team member, he had almost lost Logan, and he wasn't going to lose Michael. Scott proceeded in vain to try and force the air into Michael's mouth before lifting and pressing down on his chest, trying to stimulate some breathing and a beating heart. Storm staggered back as she watched in fright, staring at Scott and his desperation.

After a good ten minutes of fraught attempts to revive Michael, Scott dropped his hands off Michael's chest, one hand supported him on the table, the over covering his face as she closed his eyes. He remained the silence, the room remained in silence. The dead signal of the constant beep embedded into their minds. He was gone.

* * *

_I used Sentinels from the comics, yes. But as you know, I've never read the comics, only know what I've seen in other fan fictions and by a lot of internet research. I've took the basic idea and made it my own, hope you approve. And these are like nothing the X-Men have had to fight against before, not even Magneto. As Logan said, killing machines. And as you can see, they do kill. But there is a lot more to be learnt about them which will span over this entire story and possibly future ones._


	20. He's a Fighter

**Calandra:** Glad you caught up however! Great to hear that you liked the chapters too! And yup, it's pretty nasty for Michael to die, but it just goes to show how dangerous these new threats are. I mean, look what they did to Logan? I'm not gonna say how they are defeated, or even if they are defeated at ALL.

**Kimenomi:** Yes, they are powerful. They are the first real threat to the X-Men. As you saw, they wiped out a team member in minutes.

**Blix:** Yes, Michael! ):

**Sych:** Hehe, thank you for picking that up! For comic-wise the Sentinels aren't really anything to do with the experiments of Stryker, I don't think so anyway. It fits together surprisingly well.

**Chapter 20**

"Don't be worried.." came a low but gentle voice.

"But I am! Look at you!"

Logan sighed softly as he looked down at the floor. He'd gone to see Madeline and tell her of the earlier happenings on the roof. She appeared more frightened by his injured state than the attack itself. She was sat on her bed, legs crossed to her body whilst Logan sat down in a chair opposite her. His face still held a grimace every now and then. His back hurt extremely, the impact to the roof had bruised his muscles badly. "There are bigger things to worry about now," he murmured softly, "Bigger than me, bigger than my injuries."

"Oh, and would this have something to do with the world in danger?" said Madeline rather bitterly. She'd heard about the X-Men's rescue missions and ferocious battles. She admired them, but since she'd learnt her father was part of it, it had never sounded so dangerous.

Logan looked up slowly to watch her, sighing once more, "Madeline, the X-Men are – "

"There's only one world I care about now!" interrupted Madeline, her eyes spinning upon Logan, "You're the only family I have left."

"So are you," muttered Logan, "I've probably outlived all my family so far."

"It's just that, all this with the X-Men is so dangerous.. I don't want to lose you again."

Logan shook his head, standing up slowly, "Darlin', you know I've got my healing factor, and the rest of the team to look out for me. That's why we're a team." He moved across the room to sit beside her on the bed, "I've survived long enough, no Sentinel is gonna finish me," he grinned down at her, resting his hand gently on her shoulder, "The X-Men won't be beaten."

Madeline turned to him gently, moving closer to his side, "But what about Michael? You said he was injured?"

But Logan shook his head, "Don't worry about Michael, he's a fighter, like me. He'll pull through in no time," he grinned gently at Madeline to empathise the lack of worry. But slowly, the expression fell from his face as he turned his head, hearing footsteps run heavily along a distant corridor. Becoming quickly suspicious after the morning's events he proceeded to the door, signalling for Madeline to not move. Madeline stared over at him, curling up tighter on the bed,

"What is it?" she asked in a worried voice.

Logan hushed her with a hand as he stepped out quietly onto the corridor, small steps taken as he limped into the middle of the walkway. Those distant footsteps he heard became clearer as he saw somebody running his way. He frowned, calling over to whomever they may be, "Hey! Slow down! What's wrong?"

It was Storm, and she staggered to a halt in front of Logan with wheezed gasps for air, "I'm trying to find Charles! It's Michael!"

"Michael? What? Is he ok?" asked Logan, his hand snow resting gently on Storm's shoulders as he tried to calm her down.

But the woman shook her head, "No! No he's not!" she cried, "He's died, Logan! Michael's dead!"

Logan's eyes widened gently, his hands falling away from her shoulders, "No.." he said quietly, "No, he'll be alright, Ororo."

"It's too late," gasped Storm softly, running a hand through her hair, "He's gone, the Sentinels killed him.. Oh God.. Where's Charles? I need to tell him."

Logan remained in silence, struck in a horrified daze. He looked slowly back down to Storm, "God, look at you. You're shaking," he gently took her hands which indeed were quivering under his warm grip, "Why are you out looking for Charles? Why couldn't Scott come?"

"He can't take it, Logan. He's lost too many people. Jean, Kurt, Michael, and almost you."

"It's not his fault," Logan quickly shook his head, "Now is not the time to worry about Scott. Get to the Professor, I'm coming with you." He turned hurriedly, seeing Madeline stood in the doorway, looking at them both with frightened eyes.

"He's a fighter.. like you.." she repeated softly before turning away from the door in a sombre silence, disappearing as she closed the door to her room.

In response, Logan shook his head dismissively at the closed door before he grabbed Storm's hand and hurried with her through the corridor. She was still shaking; he could feel her hand trembling inside his. "Ororo, he might be alright.. " he whispered to her as they ran.

Storm abruptly stopped running, dragging her hand out of his and staring at him, "Stop with the wishful thinking!" she cried, "That Sentinel killed him, and you know as well as I do that his death was the easiest yet. These Sentinels aren't our average foes, Logan. This is the greatest threat we've had in a long time."

"I know, I know.." muttered Logan, turning away from her. He shook his head gently, "Come on.. let's find Charles before he finds out the hard way."

* * *

The infirmary door was left shut as two figures stood out in the metallic corridors. Scott was sat on the floor, his head in his hands. He sat in absolute silence whilst Siren stood beside him, looking down at him gently.

"Scott.." she said softly, lowering to her knees beside him, pulling the nightgown over herself, "It's not your fault," she whispered.

But Scott shook his head slowly, "Too many," he uttered under his breath, "Too many lives are being risked through my poor leadership skills."

"No.." insisted Siren, "We got those soldiers didn't we? Only because we spread out in the formations that you told us, we surrounded them didn't we, hun?" She gently rested her hands on his bare arm, rubbing it gently.

"But we still lost Michael.."

"I know," sighed Siren gently, "But we were unprepared. It won't happen again. They came to us. We shall go to them, they shall be unprepared and we shall remove those Sentinels!"

Scott slowly looked up to her, "Even you have better leading instincts than me.. That's a good idea Adrienne."

Siren smiled gently to him, kissing his cheek, "It's in my blood."

"Storm went looking for Charles, let's go to him and try and find out some more about these Sentinels and do to them what they did to us!" cried Scott, standing to his feet with a determined glare in his eyes.

"That's the spirit!" said Siren as she stood beside him with a small smile, "We'll go and.. how you say.." she whispered gently before her eyes lit up, "Kick, some, asses!"

* * *

I know it's rather short, but I want to split up the chapter with Charles to this.


	21. Just Another Flavour

**Blix:** Yup, I feel sorry for her too. She thinks what the X-Men do is great.. but now she's found out that one of their members is so important to her.. she's not so sure anymore. 

**Calandra:** Yes, it was short, but necessary. Thank you, and a Happy New Year to you too! To everyone!

**Sych:** Lol, the reactions are pretty typical aren't they? Although it's not that odd Logan being shocked.. Michael has just died o.o

**Chapter 21**

The air held a tense and sombre sensation to it. The light shined in through the tall glass windows, spilling golden rays over the desk and carpet of Xavier's office. The dust in the rays sparkled like enchanted fireflies that roamed the aura of sunlight endlessly. It scattered like mistily glittered veils across the figures in the room.

Xavier's office now held quite a crowd. Scott and Siren arrived a little later than Storm and Logan, who had also managed to pick up Gambit on their way to Charles. As Scott entered, he saw the expression on the Professor's face, and he needed no further proof that the man had been told. Scott slowed his movements, stopping by the door as Siren entered behind him. The door shut slowly before the room descended into a temporary silence.

"This is nothing like ever before," came the first voice. It was Logan, who looked slowly to the Professor.

"Professor, you know how dangerous this new threat is," said Storm quietly, "For goodness sake, they killed Michael.. in the space of a few minutes." Her head lowered, a hand covering her eyes, "What are we going to do?"

"We're gonna go after them," spoke up Scott as he look upon Charles, "We've got to."

Charles fastened his eyes upon the leader of the X-Men, "Scott," he said softly, "it will be dangerous. These Sentinels are like nothing I have ever seen before. I fear we may have finally met our match."

"No!" cried Scott, "We can't give up. You said we must keep fighting till we secure the future for mutants, and we will keep fighting. We must!"

"I hate to say it.." murmured a voice, "But he's right," it was Logan, who looked solemnly over to Scott before back to the Professor, "I say we find out as much as we can about these Sentinels, find out their weaknesses, find out where they're based and remove them."

In response Scott quickly nodded his head to show he fully supported the idea.

Charles looked over the room gently, "But as I said, it is very dangerous. Are you sure you can handle this?"

"We can try," said Logan determinedly.

Storm looked slowly to Logan, "True. I mean, what else are we going to do? Sit here and wait for their next attack?"

"Not at all," cried Siren as she walked closer into the room, "We go find them, we go attack!"

"So is this an unanimous decision?" asked Charles, now looking slowly over the room to where Gambit was.

Gambit was sat in a chair by the window, relaxed back gently as he twirled a playing card between his digits. Sensing all eyes upon him, his head rose slowly and he glanced over to Charles before his face broke into a sly grin, "Remy wants ta play too.."

"But the danger .."

"Danger is just another flavour to enhance our lives with, _mon ami_.."

* * *

The X-Men had spread their separate ways after the unofficial meeting in the Professor's office. Charles Xavier had promised them that he would use Cerebro to try and track the Sentinels movements. Everybody knew that there were to be perilous times ahead. Michael's death had been the signal of this. They had to find out more about these Sentinels.. and chances were information would not be floating around so freely. It was too dangerous.

Everything was dangerous.

Days passed after the terrible day of Michael's death, the first strike of the Government's Sentinels becoming just a thing of the past. But it was impossible to forgot. It could never be forgotten. The New Year came and went, celebrations were limited, and it was too hard to raise a smile. No party took place; many had resided in the living room or their bedrooms. But as Charles promised, he kept a vigilant eye on any research that cropped up from Cerebro, whilst Storm and Scott spent many a late night browsing the computer files and Internet for any clue about the Sentinels.

As expected, the Internet held no information. The computer files only knew what Charles did. But Cerebro came up with some interesting discoveries. Findings processed into Charles's mind as he sat inside Cerebro, the information storing into his brain, soon making him rather educated on this new subject. But here were gaping holes left in the gatherings. Huge questions left unanswered and only padded with unsure rumours and impromptu suggestions.

He gently removed the helmet on his most recent Cerebro visit and leant back carefully in his chair. So, his suspicions were correct. The Sentinels were controlled to do the Governments bidding, and he was right to think that they were a lot more waiting for them. More were being made all the time. But how? Where did these bodies appear from to be made into a Sentinel? The current possibilities were sickening to think of. But there was one big question that was left unanswered. How were they so powerful? Was it some drug? Some ridiculous training scheme? But how did they have more strength than the wolverine? It was ridiculous to think skin and bone could beat adamantium and muscle? Charles eyebrows relaxed in realisation, maybe the Sentinels had adamantium in them? His brows quickly furrowed as he went into thought over this new idea.

* * *

Scott tapped idly on the keyboard as he browsed through the Internet. Storm was by his side, sat with a laptop taking all notes that Scott mentioned. Logan too was in the room, stood by the door like some sentry. Storm wasn't too happy about being in this room again. This was the same room she was attacked in. The room was deadly silent, the only sound being Scott's taps to the keyboard and clicks of the mouse. He stared at the screen, browsing through information for any lead on the Sentinels.

But the electronic doors whirred upon softly and Logan quickly leant off the wall and spun at the entry. His eyes met thin air and he suddenly became suspicious of the invisible mutant at the mansion, "Rian?" he growled lowly, swiping at the air.

"Afraid not," came a straightforward voice. Logan looked down to see Charles watching him with a slightly amused expression.

Logan cleared his throat gently, moving away from the door and back to his usual position, "Sorry Charles," he quickly said.

"That's quite alright, Logan," said Charles softly as he passed by loan, now moving towards the pair at the computer.

"Nothing has come up.." said Scott softly as he looked around at the Professor, "All I am getting in fictional information from entertainment websites."

Charles nodded his head lightly in response, "Well, try this search. South America and A.M.I."

The flashing cursor sat impatiently blaring its line to the mutants before words were typed out in the search box. The enter key was pressed and the search page distributed lists of results, "Aerial Marriages International??" said Scott in disbelief as he read one of the search deliveries, "Who the hell thinks up these things and then has time to make a crazy website!"

Storm rolled her eyes gently, "Try something else Scott.." she said softly.

"People can get married whilst skydiving, parachuting, or gliding," read Scott before laughing to himself in incredulous amusement.

"Scott," said Storm in a sterner voice, hitting him on the arm, "Get off the website, now."

Scott murmured incoherent apologies as he clicked back onto the originals search page, "Ok, what shall I type in?"

"Try American Government.. and Amazon, Ecuador," said Charles quietly, his voice still solemn as if Scott had never said anything.

Scott obliged with no protest, quickly typing in the words Charles spoke. The enter key was struck and more listings arrived. But Storm and Charles leant in closer to read what was on the screen. Even Logan rose up off the wall and walked over to have a look.

"Bingo," said Scott softly as he scrolled down to pause upon a paragraph of description on what appeared to be an online newspaper article, "A traveller released findings today to an important discovery made in the north of the Amazon jungle. But unlike usual finds in such a wilderness, this is of the modern kind. A Government structure built in the heart of the trees and wild life. The White House was unable to comment and confirmed there was no information to be disclosed. Reporters suggest it could be linked to the latest A.M.I faction released a few weeks ago in a bid to help protect America from the dangers of the mutant population."

"That's it," said Logan suddenly as he stared down at the screen, "They'd want to hide it.. It's not exactly legal for them to come and kill us yet, is it?"

"Yet.." said Storm bitterly, but Scott quickly interrupted.

"Yeah, they'd want to hide it from us too!"

Charles look at the mutants before back to the monitor, "There's certainly something strange down there. We've learnt in the past not to trust secret Government buildings. They're normally for our purpose."

With a small smirk Logan turned his head to Charles, "So, we got some explorin' to do?"

"So it would seem," replied Charles, looking slowly to Logan.

* * *

If you didn't laugh at Scott's enthusiasm to the website of A.M.I and getting married in the air.. shame on you. o.o


	22. That Little Detail

**Sych:** Lol, I just thought bringing up a ridiculous website in a serious situation with be comical. Anyway. I'm glad you approve of the reactions, my favourite was Gambit's hehe. Yup, the Amazon, should be interesting.

**Calandra:** Writing about them in such new situations is a feast for an author. I cannot wait to get describe the lush environment of the Amazon.

**Blix:** Hehe. It's gonna be fun.. well, that is until the bad things start to happen, but let's not go into that.

**Chapter 22**

A small mountain of goods piled in the centre the X-Jet Hangar. Six large backpacks sat in a small circle before several items grouped up beside them, each one multiplied by six. Logan slowly walked around the pile, studying from every angle with a rather unimpressed face. He looked up slowly as he watched Storm walk down with a box of food and place it down beside the bags before turning and walking off. Logan just huffed quietly to himself.

He found all these goods for the trip too much. They couldn't carry them all into the jungle. They needed the essentials. The weaponry, the sleeping equipment, the clothing. He stared at Scott as the leader came down into the Hangar looking over the pile slowly.

"Scott," began Logan quietly, "This is far too much. We need the fundamentals, not the pleasures and comforts."

"What do you suggest, Logan?" asked Scott quietly, the bitter tone faintly in his voice.

But Logan continued, "We all need drinking water, that's a must, sleeping equipment, and we need boots.." At each thing Logan continued to list, Scott dug through the pile to indicate each to Logan.

"Happy?" he asked.

Logan sighed quietly, folding his arms as he stared down at the pile, "We'll organise the necessities out when we get there."

"Fine," muttered Scott quietly as he rose out of his crouch, now grinning as the rest of the X-Men poured in, each carrying boots from their uniform. Aurora chucked Logan's pair a bit too heartedly at him, which he caught with a light grunt as the boots knocked him heavily in the chest. "Now.. I have made an invention especially for this trip," said Scott importantly, watching his team, "When the Professor found out the location of this site last week, I knew we would have the possibility of being split up in the vastness of the jungle. So, I completed an invention I have been working on for a while.."

In though the electronic doors of the Hanger entered Charles, a small bag being held in his hand as the other directed him towards the group. Scott continued to talk, smiling welcomingly to the Professor.

"These.." he gently took the bag from Charles, ".. are what I have named X-Transceivers," he pulled one out of the bag, holding it up so everyone could see. It was a sleekly curved silver earpiece, similar to those used in the Alkali Lake mission. But changes in design marked it as a new product.

Logan smirked widely as he looked to Scott, looping his thumbs in the hooks of his jeans as he laughed, "Well done Commander Geordi, another engineering marvel for the Starship Enterprise."

A few of the X-Men around him laughed quietly, and Charles sported an amused smile. However, Scott just glared viciously through his visor at the Wolverine before turning to the others, ignoring their laughs as he pulled a few out of the bag, handing them around to each X-Man, "These are similar to the old ear pieces, only this time they run through a confidential network that cannot be traced by the outside world nor can it be tapped into."

"And where is this confidential network?" asked Gambit, raising a wry eyebrow as he studied the silver earpiece slowly. He twirled it in his fingers, inspecting the small device.

Charles now spoke, looking pleased, "Cerebro," he said softly, "Each X-Transceiver will connect through to Cerebro and be communicated by its power to the other destined X-Men which is activated by their codename. This means that not only do we keep a record of the communication system, but I also am able listen in and aid you in anyway I need to."

Logan eyed Scott slowly as he was handed the last earpiece, it was slightly different to the others, the bottom outlined in black rather than silver, "Why's mine different?" he grunted, gesturing it to the group whom looked at it in slight interest.

"Your hearing range is higher than that of an average human, I remember you saying the old ear piece caused discomfort in your ears, so I asked Scott to lower the frequency. Aurora's is the same," answered Charles, nodding his head gently at Aurora as he mentioned her.

Logan looked up slowly to see Aurora testing her own earpiece before he made a final grunt of confirmation and understanding before falling quiet.

"Alright. I'll hand out each bag as you go by and your equipment," ordered Scott, hands waving and he fussed everyone into a somewhat uneven line. Logan stumbled back quietly, making his way grumpily to the back of the line, displeased at being ordered around. Slowly he walked down the line as each member grabbed their packed bag and several other items. When Logan reached Scott's side he extended his hand gently as Scott heaved and grunted as he dropped the rather heavy backpack into Logan's hands, who accepted it as if it were full of nothing but air and swung it merrily over one shoulder. Logan held out his hands and waited for the other items. A water canteen was dropped over his wrist by the strap and several packages and a ring of rope, including a small survival pack.

However, Logan raised a swift eyebrow as Scott pressed a first aid kit into his palm. He didn't say anything. Scott then raised a penknife to Logan, looking rather ashamed by the proposal. Logan stared at Scott for a few solid seconds in complete silence before he raised his fist and ejected his middle claw at him silently before turning and stalking up the steps of the Jet.

"Dad!"

Logan froze on the steps, turning slowly to see Madeline hurrying down the steps of the Hangar entrance gently, she came to Charles and lingered beside the silver wheelchair. Her hair fell gently about her shoulders as she stopped running, exhaling breathily. Logan smiled gently to her, hitching the bag on his shoulders a moment before he walked down the steps slowly. He shoved his backpack off his shoulder and instead heaved it into Scott's chest as he passed him at the foot of the steps, Scott was trying to carry his own and he grunted and doubled over at the added weight.

But Logan blissfully walked on towards Madeline, catching Charles eyes briefly whom watched Logan with an impressed expression. Logan turned his eyes gently upon Madeline as he stopped in front of her, "It's alright, kid," he said softly as he enveloped his arms around her small shoulders and squeezed her gently in an embrace. He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek before he raised his head to watch her and say softly, "Don't worry about me, ok?"

"It'll be hard not to," she whispered with a small sigh. However, her face brightened a little, "I can keep in touch with you with the new X-Transceivers!"

"Alright, good," said Logan softly, gently resting his hands on her shoulders, "Though let me contact you, huh? You don't want to have me talking out loud when I'm trying to be as silent as possible," he smirked gently, "Don't worry about me, Madeline. I mean it."

She nodded her head slowly before kissing his cheek again and stepping back, "Have fun," she said meekly, resting beside Charles's chair.

Logan turned gently to Charles, uttering a soft, "Take care of her," before he turned and sprinted towards the Jet, snatching his backpack off the floored Scott and jogging up the steps with it.

When he had secured his backpack in its holder he turned to his usual seat, swatting Gambit away from it as he sat down heavily and buckled himself in. He turned his head slowly to see Aurora watching him out of the corner of his eye, "What?" he muttered gruffly.

Aurora narrowed her eyes a little in thought before she turned her head fully to him, "Dad?" she repeated, watching him scrutinizingly.

Ah, Logan had forgot to mention that little detail to Aurora.

* * *

I WILL get the website done eventually. I promise x.x


	23. The Unknown

**Sych77:** You got the joke! Yes! Commander Geordi is the engineer in Star Trek who wears a visor similar to Scotts. That's the connection, also a little Patrick Stewart referral :D Another Aurora Logan shipper?

**Calandra:** She's unlikely to take it well.. But 'm glad you liked the chapter. I love the whole Scott/Logan thing too! They've not argued in a while but now it's just a lame bitchfest, lol.

**Blix:** Lol, you like seeing Logan suffer huh?

THE **WEBSITE** IS UP! INCLUDING A POLL ABOUT **LOGAN** AND PLOT, **HILARIOUS** QUOTES,INFORMATION ON **MADELINE** AND THE **SENTINELS**, AND SNAPSHOTS OF THE X-MEN IN THEIR DAY-TO-DAY LIFE LIVING AS **SIMS**!

_**www**(dot)**freewebs**(dot)**com/thell**_

**Chapter 23**

The sky was still awash with a dark indigo above the United Kingdom. Visions of the faint stars could be seen out of the bars of a prison cell. A figure sat down quietly in the dark, exhaling a slow sigh as she glanced around slowly at the dark cell. The shadows draped over the entire cell like a deadly fog. The milky moonlight only managed a few poor beams to glisten upon the cold bars of the prison. She shuffled gently on her bed, rolling over to stare up at the ceiling. A hand toyed idly with the neck of her prison clothes, a habit she'd grown accustomed to, a nightly sabotage of her fingernails upon thread.

The clothing consisted of a dark navy overall then buttoned up from her midriff right to the collar her neck. At least it kept her warm in the bare prison cell. She turned her head slightly upon the pillow. A rather ridiculous pillow at that, instead of feeling soft and warm it felt as if it were a sack of rocks. However, her eyes now stared out at the barred window. Strips of moonlight filtered down through the vertical strips of bars, masking her face in an odd design. Her eyes sparkled of a bright aqua blue, certain defiance still in them, not yet chided away by her time in the prison.

There didn't appear to be anything remotely odd about her, not really. Save for the spillage of shiny hair over that same lumpy pillow. Her hair was a strong and deep shade of violet and it shined in the rays of the moon's glow. She lay still watching that window, waiting for something.

Soon she would be out of here. She should never have been put here in the first place. Bloody officials made up some allegation and locked her up. She knew why they did it though. They were scared. Scared because she spoke the truth. Humans fear what they don't understand. They don't understand the truth. They don't understand how to react. They don't understand her.

But ultimately, they feared her and her reality. They would much rather live in blissful sounding lies than open their eyes to the real horrifying truth. The truth she wanted to reveal. Her courage got her arrested. The Government knew what she was going to spill.

Then, the long drone of silence was destroyed as a few cells down an almighty crash exploded echoingly down the corridor. That was her cue! She spun off the bed, dragging her coat over the prison overalls. She had no personal possessions with her, only the necklace she hid inside her clothes. So she was speedily at the barred door, pressing her forehead to the shockingly cold bars as she waited.

A dark figure ran through the corridor towards her cell, cheers and eruptions came from other prisoners at what was obviously some escape plan. Cries jeered the air and begs of release, which were ignored. The figure stopped in front of her jail cell and a ghostly looking face reflected her, eyes weak, hair aged, "Come, Elisabeth," said the voice urgently, surpassing a power his appearance didn't achieve. His hands outstretched, hovering at the metal bars of the door before prising them apart. His hands never touched the metal, but they still moved willingly by some unseen force. Soon they had parted enough for the slim bodied female to slip through and together the pair ran through the corridor between the cells.

"This might not work!" her voice echoed to him. Accent smoothly British.

But her male companion shook his head, "I can handle the metal, but you need to get us through this wall!"

Elisabeth sighed softly before her hands outstretched as she ran, readying for the dead end ahead of them. Her palms enveloped in a purple aura before the light glowed brighter and streamed forth to come in contact with the wall. The brick crumbled defeatedly as the light hit them, the force destroying the wall to leave a decent sized hole for their exit.

"Good!" cried the man as he hopped over the scattered bricks to land outside in the frost-licked grass. Together they sprinted down the grassy banking, jogging over mounds of dirt in the raised parts of the downhill slope. Voices began sounding from the prison, questions and alarmed cries only just piercing the night air.

The pair had disappeared like fleeing shadows in the deep darkness.

* * *

Gambit cast a wry glance around the jet as he sat in his buckled seat. The journey was taking its time and he was becoming increasingly fidgety. He turned his head slowly to glance to where Siren sat beside him. Then he turned his eyes to glance slowly ahead at the next row where Logan and Aurora sat, and then at the front, controlling the jet, were Scott and Storm. He blew a rather bored sigh out of his lips and pulled a card out of his sleeve. He leant back slowly in his seat, stretching out his bent knees as he relaxed, now twirling the card in his fingers slowly.

Aurora leant over a little to Logan, speaking again for the first time since they got on the Jet, "Don't you think you ought to talk to me?" she asked in a quiet and calm voice.

Logan slowly lifted his head off the lean on his palm and turned his eyes upon her, "What do you want me to say?" he questioned bitterly.

"Well I don't know!" cried Aurora, that gentle tone becoming louder and less secretive, "You're the one that should decide that!"

A few eyes glanced her way at the raised voice. Logan just growled quietly, "Now is not the time to talk, alright? Later."

"Oh no, please, do go on," said Gambit as he leant closer to the back of Aurora's seat. There was a smile on his face that most certainly not there for Logan's benefit, "Dis is the most entertainment we've had in the past hour."

"Shut it, Cajun," snarled Logan, swivelling his hard glare upon the red-eyed thief.

Gambit let out a soft sigh, muttering to Aurora quietly with a false roll of his eyes, "See what I have ta put up with, Miss Aurora?"

"Don't talk to her!" barked Logan, his hand rapidly flying down to unclip his belt so he could rage over there and complete some silent threats.

"Logan!" came a warning voice from Siren.

But Storm called from the front, "Don't you touch that!" she exclaimed, "We're landing!"

Logan muttered angrily to himself as he dropped his hand back down in his lap. His swivelled his head back towards Gambit and Aurora, eyes still narrowed on the male, "Don't push me, LeBeau."

Gambit just smirked all the wider, eyes watching Logan with a mischievous glint as he leant back in the seat. His gaze was thoughtful and cunning.

With another snarl Logan turned away from the man and instead focused his steely glare on the chair in front of him where he could see part of Storm as she readied the controls for landing. Out of the large window he could see the crisp blue sky above them, a sheer wash of pastel blue. At Scott's next words of warning, the plane began to dip gently as it lowered towards the ground.

"We're landing in the North of the Amazon," said Storm as she watched out of the window, "We have rough coordinates from the Professor at where the base will be within a perimeter, we'll find it on foot."

"Hold on everybody," said Scott as he leant forth, carefully directing the Jet downwards into a small clearing of the jungle, "Almost there.." the blue sky through the window was replaced by a sudden and vast mass of greenness. The treetops rustled and swayed around the Jet. But as it lowered, looming darkness came upon them as they could see through the thick foliage that made up the rest of the Jungle.

And sure enough, within the next few seconds a mild jerk through the plane signalled that they had safely made contact with the jungle floor. All around the jet, seatbelts were eagerly unclasped as X-Men began to rise and stretch their limbs. But a warning voice called through the mild buzz of chatter that had began, "No one go outside," eyes turned upon Scott as he stood at the front of the Jet with his arms positioned in an authoritive fold, "We need a briefing before we set foot into this wilderness."

The chatter quickly silenced and everybody turned to look at Scott in wait. Gambit did his ritual of fidgeting with a card whilst Logan calmly folded his arms and glared at Scott like he was some annoying smudge on a prized vehicle.

"We have been preparing all week for this mission," said Scott, scanning his eyes slowly across the watching group, "We still have another few hours before the sun sets, we can cover a short distance together to get closer North and then set up camp for the night."

"Why can't we just sleep in here, huh?" asked Gambit as he finally turned his eyes from his playing card and upon the mutant leader.

Scott sighed quietly as if the question was ridiculous, "Because we need to find this place as soon as possible. We have an hour to cover some distance. We cannot waste such precious time." Gambit said no more, so Scott continued. "As I was saying, we shall set up camp for tonight and then I'll set about explaining the task and how we shall we covering ground."

"What about the Jet?" said Logan slowly as he frowned across to Scott, "If they have aerial transport they'll notice this great thing. Hell, they'll probably pick it up on radar."

But Scott smiled knowingly, "I have already solved that problem, Logan. You see, Charles and I installed an Image Inducer into the jet a few weeks back which enables us to make the jet invisible to the naked eye." He nodded his head gently, "Yes, it will be picked up on radar, but that's why I parked us so close to the small cliff behind us. The radar cannot distinguish us from the rocks, we'll be ignored."

"Right.." murmured Logan to himself as he looked around at the group, he was getting bored.

"Is there any questions?" asked Scott to the team as he walked closer to them. Everybody shook their head to dismiss his question. "Alright, change into your kit."

Aurora quickly looked at Scott, "Er.. Scott, where do we change?" she looked around the Jet, it was a wide-open space, nothing to hide behind.

"Improvise," said Gambit softly, "I'll block you from view, _mon chere_.."

"No, Remy," interrupted Scott glancing slowly over to Siren, "The women can change first and we'll wait outside then swap."

Whilst everyone nodded their head in agreement at the sensible plan, the disappointment in Gambit's eyes was all too obvious.

* * *

Aurora was sat on the floor of the jet, tightly fastening up the thick black boots. Scott was already dressed, walking around and checking everybody had dressed suitably. "Tuck your trousers into your socks," he informed to Aurora as he passed by, "Don't let insects and spiders climb up your legs." Aurora's face visibly paled at his words and she quickly set about following his instruction. Logan pulled the lightweight jacket of his body, fingers testing the material before he remained quietly satisfied and put it on over the white vest. Everybody wore identical outfits. Light coloured clothing was worn because Scott insisted that they didn't need any form of camouflage in such a deep jungle. He also informed that the lighter the better because it would keep everyone cooler rather than if they wore dark clothing.

Everybody wore a cotton vest that was strapped over shoulders; this was then tucked into long and sturdy cream trousers that were lightweight but reassuringly thick at the same time. A jacket of the same cream material was then over the vest, a large neck to protect then from the sun.

Whilst Storm proceeded to clip some items to her belt, she walked across the jet; then grabbing her backpack off the floor and hurling it round upon her shoulders, securely fastening the useful strap around her waist that eased the weight. As everybody proceeded to prepare themselves there was a tense air in the Jet.

"I talked about important tips in the meeting we had last week," said Scott as he pulled his own backpack on his shoulders, "Remember, drink at least half a pint of water every hour when you're walking, dehydration is a killer."

"The canteens are filled now," said Storm as she looked around at everyone, "Bobby chilled them very deeply so they should keep cold for a while."

Scott nodded gently to Storm before looking over the rest, "Even though we're walking together. Everybody please keep your X-Transceiver turned on. If anyone gets lost we need to contact you."

"And on that note," added Storm, "If you do get lost, shout. Wolverine or Aurora will hear you."

Logan nodded his head idly at the words before he turned towards the controls at the front of the jet and pressed down the button for the stairs, "Right, let's get moving." The X-Men slowly turned towards the stairs and filed them down quietly. Scott took up the rear, glancing around to make sure they hadn't left anything behind.

Logan's senses were bombarded as he stepped out into the humid air. The wild stench of wilderness was forced into his nose, and there was a unique taste to the air. His large boots lightly crinkled the dense foliage beneath his feet, mixes of plant life swirling around in a dangerous mass over the damp soil. As his head rose he could see the towering trees that disappeared so far up that the tops of the branches were a mere blur. The highest points swayed in the upstairs wind. A breeze that didn't reach the suffocating layer below. He heard the rest of the X-Men gather around him, each one staring at the new environment. Slowly he turned towards them, giving a small grin to himself. He wasn't sure why, but he was enjoying this already. There was a real freedom to be felt here. His history of longing for endless wilderness had come true. There was no restriction. He could survive here better than he could in the middle of New York City.

"Wow.." he heard someone comment and he turned to look at what they were observing. Only.. he couldn't see it. The jet had disappeared.

He laughed quietly and stretched out his hand, waving it around before he heard a small clunk as his hand made impact with one of the legs, "Good.." he observed idly as he glanced to Scott who smirked slowly, holding a small device to Logan. "The Image Inducer?" asked Logan, to which Scott nodded.

"Cool.." murmured Aurora quietly as she looked up at where the Jet was, squinting her eyes as if to try and pinpoint it out.

But the audience to the new trick was quickly disturbed as Scott trudged through the team, leading them on, "Come on, let's get moving. It'll be dark soon and I'd like to find a water source."

Obligingly the X-Men began walking behind him. They exited the clearing and disappeared down a natural trail that winded narrowly through the looming plant life. Logan took up the rear of the line whilst Aurora walked by Scott, helping him to direct with the compass. "Go North West," he heard her say, "I can hear running water that way," Logan listened himself as he walked behind Storm. He could hear it too.

"The other side of the rocks!" he called through the line, "We'll walk round, we'll be there by nightfall!"

"Alright!" said Scott loudly from the front, now turning to the right as they walked on through the density of the jungle.

Logan clutched the straps of his backpack as he walked, idly following the bobbing white haired head in front of him. He was very much engrossed in his surrounding, inhaling the unusual scents of the air, ears tuned in to the distant screeches of various animal life. He could also hear small monkeys running through the trees above, branches rustling as they dashed through, most of the mutants below oblivious to their extra company. Logan smiled quietly to himself as his eyes spied a small face looking from a branch ahead. He had followed the sounds. His face spread to a smirk as he saw the small monkey, which quickly disappeared with a loud screech and bounded across into the depths of the tall and spindly tree.

He adjusted the earpiece gently in his ear; just realising he hadn't turned it on and quickly did so. He raised a brow as the sounds came through, he could just hear faint breathing from each mutant as they faintly gasped for the muggy air as they trudged deeper into the lush jungle, delving into what was literally, the unknown.

* * *

_**www**(dot)**freewebs**(dot)**com/thell**_

I know that there are two very different bits to this chapter, but both are necessary! P


	24. Moonlit Bathing

**Calandra:** Well, maybe not as new as you think ;) Me saying that there were in Britain was a BIG clue! It's great you like the website! Quote a few people had kept asking me for one so I gave in and got on with it, lol. And X-Sims! Cool name! They're great aren't they? Hehe. And I really need more votes to make this work.

Even if you don't like reviewing but still read this please go and vote on the website! I really need to know for the sake of the story!

**Blix:** Lol.. Blix.. I have utterly no clue what you are on about. XD Some childhood rhyme? And go to the website! I need your vote! x.x

**Sych:** Of course you know. I told you, lol. Good to hear you are glad about her though! And what else can Gambit do other than amuse you? Lol. "Improvise." Sneaky Gambit. And Scott's knowledge is my own knowledge. I revised Amazon survival for this part of the story! Listen very carefully.. don't sleep under dead trees in the Amazon, more people are killed by deadwood falling on their head. So, for your next picnic in the Amazon jungle.. just be aware. Lol.

The website keeps getting updated so please take a look. I even added an animated puzzle of Wolverine!

**Chapter 24 **(24 is my lucky number, wonder if it'll bring any joy to this chapter? o.o)

The darkness had come quickly in the Amazon, and the rays of golden sunlight had melted into that of a milky glow that shone luminously through parts of the trees to cast an eerie glow over the small clearing. The sounds of the running river guided past the clearing. The sounds were softly calming. For the river wasn't at all treacherous here, just a gentle run across the rocks and branches. However, the natural surroundings had been disturbed by a small group of tents that sat in a small clearing, which led to a small path from the river. A small campfire was in it's early stages of flame in the centre of the six tents crouched figures sat around it, their bodies in shadow with exception to the flames with eerily cast an orange glow upwards to their face, sending stretching shadows over their eyes. Each figure had adopted the sinister looking glow on their face.

But away from this group and down across the small path, the river banking began. The soft water rippled gently in response to the strip of breakage in the overheard treetops, to which the moon pleasantly let down it's creamy lightly upon the water surface to let it glimmer and shine luxuriously. This exquisite view was being observed by one of the mutants. Logan was sat down in the soft grass, away from the camp. He was sat on the river banking. He leant against a small rock, his cream clothed legs stretched in front of him and then crossed at the ankles. His coat had since been left in his tent, and his vest sat tightly over his muscles.

The heat was still in the air, and there was little breeze in the density of the rainforest. Logan rested his head back slowly as he exhaled a low sigh. The heat was clinging to his skin, suffocating. That river in front of him sure looked tempting. Yet another sigh hissed out from between his teeth and he raised a hand to his forehead, rubbing at it slightly before running his palm across his unruly and rugged hair. He had a lot of thoughts tumbling by ever since he set off from the mansion. Aurora's genuine surprise at Madeline's relation made him feel guilty. He didn't know why.. he couldn't change his past.

It wasn't liked he gone off and had an affair or anything as severe as that. Madeline was there before he met Aurora, before he fell for Aurora, before he loved Aurora. Surely she'd see that? But they hadn't been on very good terms recently.. perhaps things would get better. He growled quietly to himself as he scuffed his boots idly in the dirt. Things would get better when that Cajun shoved off. However, Logan still had to tell Aurora who Roxanne was. Who she used to be.. A soft sigh breathed out of his lips as he gently wiped his brow again. Surely Aurora would understand, or at least be calmer on the situation.. Roxanne had just died; he'd just lost her. For the next few minutes he lay there again the rock, blissfully relaxed in the dark as he thought over the many memories he could possibly muster of her. Both those of before Stryker and after.

However, a soft noise disturbed the continuous hum of the surroundings and it's breakage in the consistency grabbed his attention. An eye opened lazily, nose doing a quick check for anything potentially dangerous. He didn't feel up to being mauled by a jaguar or something along that line of ferocity. However, his search proved fruitless. Nothing potentially menacing lurking in the shadows. But just then, he noticed something move in the water. With the darkness pouring down around him, he'd missed any earlier revelations of the shape that lurked in the smoothly flowing river water. His eyes hardened upon the figure, which then suddenly moved, and the figure was revealed to be a body. Somebody had justrose up out of the water. Logan frowned and quickly sniffed at the air.

Siren.

Logan shifted gently against the rock as he watched the silhouette duck back under the water before gasping back to the surface. She cupped the water in her hands, letting it run over her skin. The trip seemed to be one to cool off. Logan couldn't blame her. Siren appeared to be unaware of Logan's presence, for he was masked by shadows, out of the way. A few silent minutes passed by. Logan didn't speak. The natural sounds continued, only disturbed by the faint splashing of water as the woman moved.

Then, Siren stood up out of the water. As she moved slowly out of her low crouch, the water ran down her body, revealing more of her the more to rose to her standing position out of the swirling waves. It was all too familiar. Like that night in the alley in London, he felt compelled to watch her scantily clad body. But this time, there was none of her luring mutation involved. The water now softly lapped and splashed against the woman's thighs which now glistened brightly for she had took a step forward into a ominous strip of moonlight that glowed down upon her like a spotlight, designating her worthy beauty.

And like any respecting audience, Logan never took his attention from her.

She walked closer to the river banking, intending to join the temporary civilization of the campsite. Her long legs cut through the water so calmly. Like the water parted for this being to pass through. For it would dare not obstruct her. She stepped slowly into the shallow water of the banking, pausing to tilt her head and squeeze the water out of her long blonde hair. Water ran down her limbs, making gentle trails along her gleaming flesh that was clad in nought but a two piece swimsuit of a luxurious scarlet red. The woman's bright green eyes scanned slowly around the path she was about to venture down before she glanced to her left at where the banking continued before being taken over by foliage. She saw the top of a rock glinting in the moonlight, then a pair of glinting eyes staring at her.

"Huh?" she said softly, stepping backwards a little in the water with a few noisy footfalls into the shallow water.

Logan's ears deftly picked up the gentle splashes of her bare feet. "Who's there?" he murmured softly, feigning ignorance and nonchalance.

He heard her exhale softly with relief, "Ah, Logan," she said quietly. She changed her course of direction and walked over to him. She could just see his outline in the moonlight, appearance and voice traits obviously deeming it as the Wolverine. Logan watched her as she crouched beside him, her wet body shining to him lusciously. Her knees caps rested closest to him as she sat on the balls of her feet, smiling gently. Her arms folded gently on her thighs, "Thinking?" she asked, her head canting.

"A little," murmured Logan softly as he watched her. His eyes catched a trail of water tremble on her chin. It made another little shiver before it ran down and dropped off the edge of her face and plopped gracefully onto the base of her neck before streaming lower down to the protruding flesh that filled her swimwear top. His eyes very quickly averted when he realised where that little drop of water was making a bid for.

The darkness proved to be a good thing. Siren didn't notice the direction of Logan's eyes, "Are you worried about Madeline?"

Logan returned his eyes back to the woman's face, "I'm thinking about her.. but I'm not worried. She can look after herself," he smiled slowly at her, eyes now happening upon an idle strand of hair that hung off the side of Siren's face. It softly curled down by her left cheekbone, lightly brushing her flushed cheeks. It shimmered softly in the moonlight, an expensive texture.

"Well, that's good," responded Siren with a slight nod of her head, entire fall of locks shining, "What about Aurora though, huh? I think you surprised all of us with that little family reunion."

"I suppose I did," muttered Logan with a faint smirk lifting his lips. It waned however as he sighed, "I'm worried about what Aurora thinks.. I'm sure she isn't happy.. she may think I've lied to her."

Siren blew out a sigh, resting her chin softly on her hands, "Logan, Aurora's a good person. She will understand."

With a small snort Logan looked to Siren before looking away, "We'll see.. although Scott didn't seem too open to the idea of me disrupting happiness."

Siren scolded him gently with a cluck of her tongue, "Oh, Logan. Scott is not so bad."

The expression Logan provided Siren clearly showed his disagreement.

Siren laughed softly to this, "No, Scott is a good man too," she said with a certain tone, nodding her head, "You just have to get to know him better."

"I don't really want to.." muttered Logan with a smirk.

"Logan.." she said with another laugh, shaking her head, "Scott's a nice man, honestly."

"You better have some great persuasion techniques to make me think so," answered Logan as he eyed her over.

But Siren just smirked slyly, outstretching a hand to his and tug at him in indication to stand and return to the site, "Wouldn't you like to know, _monsieur_?" She chuckled mischievously before turning from him and walking back along the path. Her hair swayed enchantingly down her back, contrasting the deep red of her swimwear, skin still glistening.

"I think I already do.." murmured Logan as he followed, the ever-attentive audience.

* * *

Please review for me everyone! And check out the website! **www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell**


	25. Thinking of You

**Blix:** Lol ok. I just didn't understand it. Glad you liked the conversation, and thanks for voting!

**Sych:** I think it's the only reason I like Scott too! Lol, I guess it opens up a new side to him we've not really seen before. And I love that Lion King song, hehe. Yes, Logan's smooth, but it was rather sly of him too. Great you liked it, thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter 25**

The fire had reached it's best, processing a warm glow around the small clearing, sending eerily stretching shadows crawl over the diagonal canvases of the tents. Scott was sat outside his own tent, reading through a book he had brought and generally remaining quiet. Storm had since gone into her tent, the flap zipped up and life from within was silent. Aurora was crouched in front of the fire, her eyes staring down at it as a thoughtful glaze masked her over the grey irises. Gambit too had a pensive expression, though he was watching Aurora whilst he sat leaning on the pile of large backpacks, a card was being tossed in one gloved hand.

Siren reached the clearing first; her skin since dried from the short walk for the warmth of the air zapped it away. She paused for a moment to glance over the scene as it currently stood before walking over to where Scott sat. As she passed by the fire, Aurora became distracted in her brooding and blinked her eyes upwards to watch the woman pass by. Soon after, Aurora swivelled her eyes to the other figure that had returned with Siren. Logan shoved his hands into his pockets idly, returning her gaze before he turned away, saying nothing to the others. He pushed back the flap of his tent and disappeared inside without a word to anyone.

An audible sigh breathed from Aurora's lips as she lowered her eyes back to the fire, clearly disheartened by the impassive response from the Wolverine. As the woman returned to her silent thoughts, quiet voices drifted from behind her. But her senses were absorbed into the fire in front of her..

"Do you feel better?" asked Scott quietly to Siren. He gently lowered his book, closing it and dropping it into his backpack beside him.

Siren had crouched down slowly beside Scott, her knees bent and limbs sealed together down her thighs and calves. Her hair was still a little wet, droplets dripping from the ends and softly hitting her skin or the warm floor. "A lot," she replied with a smile spreading.

"Good," murmured Scott, a smile lifting his lips slowly. A hand had gently moved to the woman's shoulder, idly rubbing at her damp flesh. Slowly, his hand rose up off her shoulder and to her face. His gentle hand held her jaw whilst a thumb softly brushed at the fading remains on her cheek from the laser burn.

Siren smiled softly at him, her own hand move up off her lap and gently took hold of the hand that caressed her wounded face, "I think I might go and get some sleep now. Are you?"

However, Scott shook his head, "I don't really want to leave Aurora outside on her own. I'll go in when she does."

"Aw," said Siren softly as she leant closer to him, "Aurora can look after herself, I'm sure."

Aurora appeared to have drifted out of her trance when she heard her name being mentioned, "No.. I'm going inside now anyway.. Goodnight.." and as briefly as that she turned, not looking at anyone, and disappearing inside her tent.

"That's our cue," said Siren softly and she smirked to Scott.

"Goodnight," suddenly came another voice, and both Scott and Siren span their heads in an alarmed manner to see red eyes glowing at them from the opposite corner of the camp. Neither of them had noticed Gambit, and when they did, their holding hands immediately parted from each other. Also, Gambit's eyes didn't at all observe their actions friendlily.

"Er.. Goodnight," said Scott quickly, bowing his head gently in farewell to Siren before shuffling backwards into his tent and zipping up the flap.

Siren blinked at Scott's sudden abruptness to leave. She turned her head slowly to glare across to her brother, but was surprised to see that he too had disappeared. She quickly turned her head to look at his tent; it was in the process of being zipped up. She scowled softly at the exits of both men before turning and slapping open the flap of her own tent and entering it.

* * *

Logan lay down in the darkness of his tent. His hands idly supported the back of his head as he stared up at the roof of the tent, watching the firelight play shadows over its canvas. He had heard the small conversation drifting outside, since Scott's tent was beside his. The voices were only a background to his deep thoughts however, that spun endlessly around his tired mind. He knew Aurora wasn't happy. He was no fool, he could see it, as well as sense it.

Then, all of a sudden, he heard a beep sound through his ear. He frowned, looking around before realising he was still wearing the X-Transceiver. A hand moved cautiously towards it before pressing the small button on its silver surface. After it was pressed, sounds came into his ear from the device's speaker.

"_Hello?"_ came the voice from the X-Transceiver.

Logan smiled gently to himself, lying back on his pillow. It was Madeline, "Hey darlin', what you up to?" he murmured into the curved microphone piece.

"_I'm sat in Cerebro, on the X-Transceiver thing, Charles let me in,"_ came her voice with an excited tone to it at being able to talk to Logan, _"Where are you now?"_

"We've stopped now. I'm in a tent," replied Logan with a faint smile.

"_A tent? They're not that comfy.."_

"I've slept in worse!" Logan laughed.

He heard Madeline laugh in return, _"I'm sure you'll be thinking of me, relaxing in my nice soft bed!"_

Logan moaned pitifully in jest, "Not fair, I want my bed!"

"_Sorry.." _she replied, voice losing it's joking quality and sounding sympathetic.

"Don't worry about it," whispered Logan as he stretched gently on the canvas floor. He yawned throatily before spreading out over the tent.

Madeline laughed again, _"Well, I'll let you get to sleep now. Goodnight."_

"Night darlin'.." murmured Logan softly. He then added as an afterthought, "Love ya."

"_Love you too,"_ then the X-Transceiver beeped again to signal Logan of the ending link. He made a sleepy sort of smile to himself in the darkness before sprawling over his pillow and falling into a uncertain sleep. For as usual, dreams were mixed with pleasantries.. and also.. nightmares.

* * *

Sleep had come upon her so quickly that Aurora didn't have time to change into anything more appropriate. She just sprawled out on top of her sleeping bag clad in her white vest and cream trousers, the large black boots still tightly fastened up her ankles. Her face was sunk into her pillow with ebony hair splashed over the white cotton. Her breathing was quietly done; a lost strand of hair weaved past her cheeks and hovered over her lips. The strand swayed slowly with each steady breath as she slept. The light of the fire outside had dimmed vastly since her departure, and so the tiny licks of fire and soft glow of embers was all the provided the orange hue over her tent door.

A soft sound broke into the sleepy silence as a figure bent in front of the doorway. The zip creaked scratchily as it was slid up, and the dark green flaps parted to reveal the crouched silhouette in the glowing backdrop. Aurora remained completely peaceful, just moving her cheek slightly on the pillow in order to get more comfortable. The visitor now crawled inside the tent, the telltale flash of blood red eyes glinting in reflection to the outdoor light. No other sound was made as he came beside her, those eyes staring down to watch her face steadily.

The relaxed expression on Aurora's face tightened gently with a puzzled expression before her eyes hardened and lids snapped open to stare up at the shadowed arrival. The thorough surprise at the entry made her give an alarmed gasp, but before any form of sound could escape her lips, a hand was pressed over them to nullify her words into nothing but incoherent protests.

* * *

Cliffy! Yay! Not seen one of those for a while. Now, will you do me a real big favour and review! They help majorly! And if you haven't seen the website/voted, do so now!  
**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell**


	26. Loneliness Cured

**Calandra:** Well, upon research, Piranha's are only likely to attack if they are stranded in small shallow pools where they have got trapped and are unable to feed normally. See, I know my stuff before I write, hehe. The joke about the beds are rather cruel, but it's exactly what anyone would do! Like, "Haha, you're sleeping on the floor, I have a BIG SOFT BED!" I've done it before, lol, at sleepovers. Fantastic that you liked the jigsaw, I thought it was cool. You can change the jigsaw style pieces too by clicking on 'shapes'

**Sych:** Yus! Cuteness! I'm glad you think it is realistic, that's what I try to do.. well, as realistic as a gang of mutants can get. Pardon me whilst I blast down this mountain with my optic laser beam. Lol. And yup, Gambit is proving to makes things a little difficult no? Oh, the friction.. in more ways than one? Hm?

**Blix:** Hahah, yuppety yup. Gambit's doing some very sly sneaking!

8 votes and 3 reviewers? Something fishy? Lol.

And a pat on the back for those who have been reviewing my other stories (Poison to the Eye in particular) Thank you very much! Fantastic to see it's got off the ground now.

**Chapter 26**

The situation was... odd... to say the least. That was the safest word Aurora wanted to use to describe it. She was partly raised from the tent floor, on her front. Whilst her left arm had bent slightly to raise her head and shoulders off the pillow, her right had been placed palm down on the soft flooring of the tent to tilt her body towards the visitor. Every speeded breath she took spun the man's name around her mind..

Remy..

His hand still securely clasped her lips and chin, the pair of luminous red eyes still smouldering down at her from the murky darkness. Now, the thing that was odd about this situation is how Aurora was taking a while to react. She had risen up slightly to get a better look of the entry, but that was all. She hadn't even prised his hand away and scolded him. The glint in his eyes seemed almost humorous at her submissive acceptance of his current dominance over the situation. It took a while, but Aurora finally began to feel wary about the situation. What was Gambit expecting to gain from her subservient silence?

Then, ever so cautiously, Aurora raised her right hand up to take hold of Gambit's and lifted his hand from her lips. He didn't object, but he didn't drop his hand either. It rested quite happily in Aurora's grip.

Deciding something should be said rather than the pair staring at each other, Aurora began to speak, "Well.."

But Gambit cut into her words smoothly, "Sorry if I made ya jump, _chere_, Gambit just got awful lonely."

"Oh.." not a very imaginative response, but Aurora felt compelled to concentrate more on him than his excuses for visiting.

"Want to help me feel less lonely?" asked Gambit as he leant a little closer to her.

Aurora was well aware that Gambit rarely did things gradually. He was the sort of man who thrived on springing surprises upon others and then watching them squirm. Although surprises were not displeasing as a rule, one still had to be wary around this Cajun. Aurora thought she had better prepare for some sort of surprise, or was she preparing herself for the lack of a surprise? Things just got complicated.

With a mental discussion seeming to hover around the back of her mind, Aurora zoned out slightly from the reality of the situation that was likely to take a whole new level if she didn't intervene with some quick wordings.

"Ya know.." murmured Gambit as he looked down at the laying Aurora, "you never told me your name.. your real name."

"Hmm?" sounded Aurora distractedly before blinking, "My name?"

Gambit smirked lightly whilst he nodded his head slowly in confirmation.

Aurora dropped her head back gently upon the pillow, smiling shrewdly at the man, "It's Louisa."

"Mm.." said Gambit softly as he leant to place a tender kiss to the woman's forehead, "Louisa," he repeated, as if testing it out. He spoke his words between the next few kisses that trailed down to her left cheek. In response Aurora made a sheepish smile to his actions, however, a nagging sensation took over her stomach. The last time she did anything remotely flirtatious with Gambit, Logan had reacted very badly. But did Logan even care anymore? He didn't seem to want to make up for the difficulties had.

And anyway.. It's not like he would find out, would it?

She decided not, and turned her mind to the task at hand, since Gambit had got friendlier very quickly. His lips had moved from the pale skin of her face and instead took her lips in his own with a teasing motion. And Aurora was most certainly not hesitant. Before, in the garage, she was scared of being caught, scared of the damage it could cause. But now there was no individual holding her back, she could make her own decisions. So, her arms left the floor of the tent as she lay back fully. Her arms snaked stealthily around Gambit neck, pulling him closer as the pair kissed.

In order to get more comfortable, Gambit had moved closer. He was still on his hands and knees, only now his hands were enveloped around the woman's head, caressing her hair and neck the more he kissed her. The more passionate their embracing got, the lower Gambit was moving, until eventually he lightly moved to sit atop the female's abdomen in one swift motion. His knees supported him whilst he continued to keep his lips working with Aurora's.

Gambit was obviously keen to go further. But as his fingers left her neck and began to do some lustful exploring, Aurora quickly scolded him with a slap of her hand on his, bringing his wandering fingers back to a more satisfactory height. She felt Gambit smirk his lips against hers slowly at her cautioning.

"I'll tell ya one thing.." whispered Gambit softly in her ear as he kissed along her neck.

Aurora inclined her head slowly at the kisses, "Mm?" she murmured in question.

"Loneliness cured."

* * *

A much brighter mood was upon Siren as she stepped out of the tent the next morning. Freshly dressed in her travelling gear, she stepped out into the abnormally warm atmosphere, giving an elaborate stretch in the small clearing around the blackened ashes of the fire. She made a soft yawn, a hand hovering over her lips gently before she relaxed and sighed, wandering around the small area, looking around.

She turned as she saw Logan exit his tent, looking sharply to Siren, "You're up early," he said simply.

Siren smirked widely, "Beat you," she said teasingly, pointing a finger at him cheekily.

Logan managed a small smirk in her direction as he stretched, giving a low groan of a yawn until his voice escalated to that of a fierce rumbling growl.

The sound must have been pretty realistic, for an alarmed looking Scott suddenly staggered out of his tent half dressed, looking around the area speedily with his visor ready. One leg was in his trousers; the other held the waist up to his thigh he hopped around desperately. Logan lowered his arms, folding his arms crossing his broad chest as he studied Scott with an amused face, "Morning'"

Scott spun round, the idle trouser leg flapping stupidly at his feet. His face darkened as he looked away, muttering a curse to himself. Siren however gave a gleeful sort of giggle and slipped up beside Scott, giving him a tight hug, hands rubbing at his chest exaggeratedly as she pretended to be overwhelmed by incredible manliness. Soft coos of delight purred from her and Scott turned his head to her, and looked quite startled at her sudden obsession.

Logan however burst out laughing, producing great barking laughs out across the camp. Scott's face reddened as he proceeded to put his leg in the loose trousers leg, quickly pulling it up around his underwear and fastening the top of the cream trousers, "Stop it," he said simply before turning into his tent to grab his shirt. He turned back to the others, still seeing the pair laugh. He made a defeated sigh and pulled the white vest over his head.

"What's with all the laughing?" murmured a drowsy Aurora as she stuck her head out of the tent flap. She looked around, seeing Siren smirking widely at a now fully clothed Scott, and Logan still chuckling to himself.

"Nevermind," said Scott quickly, running a hand agitatedly through his hair.

The sounds had woken Storm too, who exited her tent fully dressed, well, she was neatening the base of her vest around her hips. She looked around at the small group, an inquisitive expression on her face, "Did I miss something?" she asked quietly, a hand now neatening her long ivory hair.

"No!" said Scott with a snarled sigh. He turned to the last remaining tent; attempting to knock on the canvas to Gambit's tent, "Remy! Come on!"

"What?" came a lethargic voice. However, it was not from the tent Scott crouched outside. Scott's face relaxed slowly at he heard Gambit's voice come from behind him, and he turned to see the other faces of the X-Men stare at the newly appeared Gambit. He had poked his head out beside Aurora, and an odd dishevelled look had taken over his hair and features. Aurora turned her head slowly at him, smirking sleepily before the expression fell off her face in a flash. She made a wide-eyed expression at the staring X-Men before she gasped and pulled her head back into the tent doorway, disappearing inside.

Gambit disappeared for a moment as he went to unzip the flap and subsequently shuffled out to stand in front of the open mouthed audience. The group seemed to hold its breath in suspense as a half naked Gambit crawled out, probably expecting him to bear no clothes whatsoever. However he had the travelling cream trousers on, including his boots, albeit they were unfastened and the laces tumbled down wither side of the shoes like long leeches.

"What?" he asked to the group of X-Men, though his face bore a lazy smirk, and eyes a sly glint.

Since nobody seemed to have the voice to reply, they continued to stare. Storm looked slowly to Logan, assuming he probably wasn't taking this very well, she had a feeling there was going to have to have some barrier between the two men in the next few seconds. However, he was stood exactly the same as before, arms folded, leaning casually on one stretched foot. His eyes were narrowed, true, and they did look displeased. But it was almost disappointment rather than a feral rage. He'd had enough. There was no point trying to stop the inevitable. He and Aurora were no more.. that had just been proved.

But would he still feel that way later?

Since nobody seemed to have anything to contribute to the situation, Scott quietly spoke up, "We'll be splitting off in.. er.. twos now to continue our journey to find this Government facility." His voice grew in confidence and he began to look around at the group rather that at Gambit. "The plan is that whoever finds it first will report to the other members with the X-Transceivers and we will gather at the location. We ran through this last night.. so we are all prepared.. the bags.. are packed.. and all that." He faded away quietly as he looked back to Gambit, who looked as arrogant as ever, "The pairings were completed yesterday if you all remember rightly.. Siren and myself, Logan and Storm.. and er.. Gambit and Aurora.."

"Quite right," said Gambit in a joyous tone before he spun back to enter the tent with a cheerful call of, "C'mon, Lou! We gotta pack up the tents!"

* * *

More sim pics added! Sign my guestbook if you fancy! Oh, and please review this chapter, I'll love you for it!

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell**


	27. Guidance

**Voracious:** Thank you very much for reviewing! And for working hard to read what is a rather lengthy collection of stories to catch up! I noticed the plot hole when you indicated he spoke her name in chapter 23. Before I wrote chapter 26 I did check on the chapters for him speaking her name, but I must have missed the chapter 23 conversations. However, I have corrected chapter 23 to say "Aurora" rather than "Louisa." I hope you continue to enjoy this, I plan to continue for a while yet, and at this moment in time I have very concise notes for another two stories after this ;)

**NikkiTheAvengingAngel:** Thank you for avenging? ;P

**Calandra:** Scott is a fun person to embarrass because he tries to be so righteous all the time. Hehe. I thought Lou would be a cute nickname for Gambit to give her. No one else calls her that, so it's just Gambit's thing. And the website works fine, photo album, jigsaw and all. I think maybe you need to download and update your Java or Shockwave or something.

**Tamazi:** Hehe, new reviewer! Glad you liked the chapter. And you will see more of Logan! Don't worry!

**Kimenomi:** I would accept criticism if it was constructive, however you failed it indicate what I had done in the previous chapter to make you find it appropriate to insult me. Please back up what you say instead of simply being rude.

**Blix:** Yup, awkward. Hehe. No wonder Aurora disappeared.

**Sych:** You've outdone yourself girl! Nice long review! Fantastic that you liked it. I didn't want to make the tent scene too graphic, just enough for people to get the idea without using bad description or poor language. So thank you for that. And Sych, guess what! I have updated!

I wrote another one-shot song-fic called** STRONG**. Please go read and review. I'll love ya for it!

(I've reuploaded this about five times now. FanFiction is being mean with my italics!)

**Chapter 27**

Logan and Storm had been walking for most of the day. Logan had decided he needed to vent his frustrations out by working himself to the max, and this included traipsing through the thick undergrowth. Storm did have difficulty following him through, but she said nothing. Eventually she found that a small wind in front of her pushed the foliage out of her way, and kept a cool breeze circulating around the pair.

Since Logan was in a somewhat unapproachable mood, the journey was going in silence.

With a careless swipe of his hand he pushed leaves from his face, going to stomp down through the soft floor as he trundled ahead with a determined glint in his eyes. A short while later, the pair were confronted by a diversion. Logan came to a slow halt, looking around slowly. By his side came Storm, too casting her eyes over the view.

There was the Northern run of the river passing by ahead, and it was far too wide and violent to cross. Logan blew an agitated sigh out of his lips as he repositioned the straps of the backpack on his shoulders. He turned his head slowly to glance to the left where he saw a steep and unfriendly looking mountain of a hill dotted by unfriendly looking pieces of jagged rock. The trail to the right meandered gently by the side of the river, sparse of dense foliage and carried a safe looking track down the river.

Logan turned his head slowly to the female beside him, "We need to get on the other side of the river, but also keep going alongside it to the North."

"Yes," said Storm softly whilst she studied the directions, "Rivers always pass by civilisations, and a group of Government workers is no exception."

"Probably use water as their power source.." murmured Logan to himself as he glanced over at the running water, "Right, come on.." he took another step, but Storm rested her hand on his shoulder,

"Wait, which way should we go?"

Logan turned his head to stare at her over his shoulder. He smirked at her words, "Going right of course.. the path looks used, should be safe to travel on.."

"Something doesn't feel right.. it looks _too _safe. What if we meet a Sentinel?"

Logan snorted, "Why would a Sentinel be wandering down the river?"

"Patrol?" said Storm as if this was the most obvious answer.

"I'd sniff 'em out. An' don't worry, Ororo, there ain't no whiff of a Sentinel here." Logan smiled reassuringly before turning his head to look back over their direction choice. He was about to continue walking when he heard a voice in the air. His gaze hardened and eyebrows furrowed viciously as he glared around him.

"_Go left.."_

He whipped his head around at Storm. She was tightening the straps of her bag and wasn't speaking a word.

"_Go left.."_ came the voice again.

Logan looked back to the direction to the left. The rocks glistened brightly in the above sunlight, their edges as sharp as a razor. No way.

"_Listen to me.."_ the voice whispered softly. Logan felt himself becoming extremely cautious. Why was he hearing this voice? And why were they trying to lead him to what looked like a painful death. The voice didn't sound potentially threatening. It had a smooth feminine quality to it that was reassuring and peaceful. But also there was strength to it, like the owner had a heart of courage and the determination of a fearless warrior. Logan shook his head slowly. He must have had some bad sleep to be hearing voices. This wasn't like him.

However, the voice continued, _"Take your journey to the left."_

Whatever this was, it was trying to kill him by the sound of it.

But the voice responded as if it had heard his thoughts, _"I am not trying to kill you. I am protecting you. I am guiding you. Go left."_

But if Logan was just showing his usual stubbornness or felt particularly reckless after the apparent sleeping arrangements, was anyone's guess. Either way, Logan strode determinedly to the right. Stupid voices. Maybe he should listen to Charles. No more late night alcohol.

Storm looked up, surprised to see Logan moving on and she hurried on after him, her hair fanning out mesmerisingly behind her as she gently leapt after the man. Logan looked over at her, giving a weak sort smile of apology before continuing to walk on, his eyes staring over the running water as the pair walked side by side. It really was a beautiful area. The river ran windingly beside them, the tall green trees arched searchingly over the water edge, seeking to reach the highest position in a bid for the scorching sunlight. Various flowers scattered the dirt paths either side of the banking, mixing their exotic colours in with the deep green foliage that rested at their hips.

With a deep breath Logan inhaled at the alien smells around him, he breathed out in a satisfactory manner, closing his eyes temporarily to rest them from the blinding rays of the sun. The sun beamed down from the vacancy in the strip of sky above, free of tree tops, so it was no wonder the troubles it caused, which included uncomfortable temperatures and sticky clothing.

Logan pondered over the voice that he had heard.. rather curious as to why he had heard such a thing.. or rather why he had imagined it. He didn't really want to express his concern to Storm; she'd probably think he couldn't handle the heat. Maybe that's what it was? But Storm looked all right..

"How are you feeling Logan?" came Storm's voice as she looked slowly to him out of the corner of his eye.

He eyed her suspiciously, saying nothing.

However, Storm sighed and ran a hand across her forehead, sweeping her side fringe out of her eyes, "I know this morning was difficult.."

"You don't," interrupted Logan simply, "Face it Storm, you don't know. No one does."

Another sigh, "I'm just trying to help Logan."

"I don't need any help," muttered Logan through gritted teeth as he tightened his hands on his bag straps.

Storm turned her head to him slowly, idly stepping over a small rock, "So, you're happy for Aurora to be moving on?"

"Do I look happy?" growled Logan, before stopping and immediately frowning. Storm walked ahead a few steps before realising the presence beside her had gone and she turned to blink coyly at him. Logan glared at her, "And what do you mean 'moved on'?"

"In case you didn't realise Logan, Aurora feels very strongly for you!" said Storm, looking at him with a strict expression. There was no smile or twinkle in her eyes now. She was being serious. It was the sort of expression she held when she was about to show you just how much electricity she could summon up to fry you with.

"I know that," continued Logan, the growl still on his words, "But she obviously doesn't feel strongly enough to stop fooling around with other men!"

"Well to be quite honest I don't blame her," snapped Storm with a narrow of her eyes. Logan's glare fell of his face in an instant and he looked surprisingly blank. "You haven't been trying very hard around her lately," continued Storm, "You can tell how bad she feels about when she kissed Remy in the garage and you still – "

"You know about that?" spluttered Logan, eyes going wider.

Storm glared all the mightier, "Unlike you Logan, she shares things with her close friends."

Logan looked away for a moment. How much else had Aurora told Storm? Come to think of it he really didn't want to know..

"However, it's time for you to face facts Logan. Life isn't all that great, things happen. She apologised, meaning it more than mere words, and you should be able to tell more than anyone if she is telling the truth or not. But you're just being as stubborn as ever." She breathed out an annoyed sigh, strands of hair blowing from her face at the breath, "Life isn't perfect."

"You're tellin' me?" snarled Logan suddenly, those claws of his bursting out of his knuckles at the surge of anger through his being, "Goddamnit I know life ain't perfect, Ororo! But how can you blame me for wanting some sort of happiness for once! If I can't have happiness I don't want nothin' at all! No Aurora!!"

"What about Madeline?" said Storm, the flare of anger in her eyes calming as she spoke in a softer tone, "What about her, Logan? Don't you have any happiness with her?"

Logan ran a hand slowly through the coarse mane of hair that sleeked over the top of his skull. He watched Storm before shaking his head defeatedly, "She's the only bit of happiness I got right now. An' she ain't even here with me.. It's driving me frickin' crazy.." he turned away as his claws returned back into his arms with their sleek metallic sounds. Logan stood with his back to Storm, holding his knuckles as he watched his bleeding wounds fade away. "Is it so bad to want some happiness for once, Ororo? Or have I committed enough sins to curse me forever?" he looked over his shoulder at Storm. There was a sad glazed over his eyes that made Storm start in surprise and guilt.

"No.." she murmured softly, "No, you're a good man Logan. You don't deserve these things to happen to you." She took a few steps towards him, but her third step was never made. Logan spun his head suddenly as he saw a long shining body suddenly gleam in the sunlight

"ORORO!"

Storm turned her head slowly to see a wide opened mouth of a large sleek snake. It slithered slowly down the branch of the tree beside her, winding expertly across the rough surface of the tree's bark. Logan heard her gasp fill the air as the snake lowered it's head levelly with her eyes, giving the woman a dark glare as it hissed lowly in its throat. Fangs arched out of its mouth.. glistening.. warning..

"What is it?" asked Storm quietly, her body unmoving as she stared right back at the creature.

Logan didn't move either. He crouched a little in a more defensive state as he watched the pair, "No clue," he murmured, "Might be poisonous. Don't risk it."

_"It'll kill her if it bites. She won't receive medical treatment in time. Going right was a bad choice, Wolverine."_

It was that voice again. Logan swallowed gently, becomingly increasingly worried for the welfare of his friend, "Ororo, just back off really slowly. I think it is a poisonous one."

_"If she steps right she will trip backwards. Make her go left."_

"Logan.." whispered Storm softly, an obvious desperation coming into her voice, "Help me.."

"Ororo," replied Logan in a firmer voice, "Move away, but step to your left."

She moved back slowly, following his instructions. She safely manoeuvred away from the pointed rock that was sat to her right. She swallowed slowly, slowly becoming more determined and less frightened of the snake and it's obviously threatening position. She could get out of this situation, she could.

_"It will retreat if you both back away. When it leaves, return back to the junction and go up the hill."_

When Storm was close enough, Logan slowly extended his hand towards the woman's back, his hand met her shoulder and he gently pulled her towards him, "Move back," he murmured reassuringly in her ear as the pair began to take slow cautious steps backwards from the rearing snake that glared it swirling black eyes at them fiercely, it's tongue flickering hungrily at the air.

"It's going," whispered Storm softly as she watched the dark skinned snake flash them one last glare before turning back into the tree and slowly winding around the trunk as it slid expertly back up into the confinements of the branches.

When it disappeared Logan blew out a low sigh, shaking his head slowly, "Alright.. it seems this trail attracts quite a few wildlife. Let's go back and take the left."

"You sure?" asked Storm, turning and raising a slim brow at him.

"Positive," grunted Logan as he strode away from her.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Would love it if you reviewed too! Go on, you know you want to! Do it for mee, for meeeee.


	28. Let You Go

**Calandra:** There are a few things the voice could be, some slightly worse than the others (come on.. look at Sych77's review – Transvestite Charles!) I decided to put Logan and Storm together on this mission cos they hardly talk, and Storm is a good person, she will be able to help him.

**Tamazi:** Glad you like it! The voice is pretty cool isn't it? Especially since it helped him.. And could have made Storm avoid the snake altogether. But Logan is way too stubborn for his own good.

**Blix:** XD Holy crud! Lol. Everyone is wondering about that voice, but don't worry, all will come clear eventually.

**Kimenomi:** It's ok. Just don't insult me when a character is doing something you don't like. Not very nice :( The voice will be explained soon. And I haven't left off Madeline and Charles P We'll be getting back to them sooner than you think.

**Sych77:** Now a Holy Moly! You people are liking your 'holies' today XD And no, it's not a transvestite Charles, lmao. Glad you liked Storm and Logan's argument/rant. And Storm's glare P You, unlike the others are more clued up on the voice! (She forces things out of me, she's dangerous, I'm telling ya! XP)

**Chapter 28**

Since they had left the camp that morning, Gambit and Aurora had been walking in their designated direction in pretty much silence. Aurora still felt extremely ashamed over the morning's revelation, and try as Gambit might, he couldn't keep a smile on her face. But since, they had reached a small clearing they had silently agreed that this would do for their night's rest.

Aurora had been sat alone for the past hour. The blazing sky had settled into a burning hue of fire as the sun began to set. Aurora leant back slowly against the tree she rested by, her eyes slowly scanning the small clearing and the two tents. Gambit was inside his own tent, arranging items within.

Aurora ran a hand slowly through her softly curled hair, pushing it from her eyes. She exhaled a slow sigh as she looked down into her lap. She felt extremely bad. Not only did she feel guilty, but also she felt horribly weak. Like she had no control over the current situation with Logan and Gambit, and that she had no hope of ever having Logan again. Her eyes gently closed shut before pressing tightly together as she made a faint gasp in her throat, forcing herself to be calm, not wanting to cry.

But how could she not? Life was terrible at this moment. She was the cause of many problems and she wasn't strong enough to solve them.

She failed. A lone tear crept out of her left eye and trailed slowly down her cheek, winding wistfully as if it was choosing a path down her soft skin. Her eyes lifted open slowly as she heard Gambit speak softly from his tent entrance.

"Oh, _chere_, what's the matter?" he asked quietly, crawling through the tent door before pushing up to a standing position.

But Aurora just bit her lower lip slowly, shaking her head in response to him.

It didn't deter Gambit at all, for he walked over to her. As he came upon her, he crouched slowly beside her with a small smile, "Come on.. what are these tears for?"

Aurora's hands moved up to support her face, gently covering her eyes from view, "I feel so awful," she managed to murmur, "Logan.."

"What about Logan?"

"I've hurt him so much.."

"No," whispered Gambit soothing, "No, Lou. You done nothing wrong."

But Aurora shook her head again, "No, I've continuingly kept him hanging, and just when it seemed like things were going to be alright I've gone and ruined things. I must stop, I must let him go." Her hands tightened to fists gently, "Oh, Remy. I never meant to hurt him. I don't want to hurt him!" Her tears fell freely, splashing down her cheeks and tumbling to drip down upon the white vest.

Gambit leant forward slowly, taking his arms around her and he held her tightly to him, nestling his head into her shoulder comfortingly. However, there was a rather cruel smirk lighting up to his face as Aurora continued to talk.

"He doesn't deserve anymore pain," she whispered, "He suffered more than me in the past and he's suffering more than me now."

Gambit just nodded his head slowly, holding her tightly, a hand gently supported her head as he spoke to her, "Don't worry about him.. just concentrate on yourself, ya?"

He felt her head nod gently against his as she pulled away from his neck and blinking sheepishly at him from her glistening eyes, "I will.. but first of all. I've got to let Logan go before I hurt him anymore."

"Darlin', I don't give a damn about Wolverine," said Gambit simply as he held her shoulders, "Come on, _chere_. He'll be fine.."

Aurora sighed gently as she lowered her head, "I'm being stupid aren't I?"

"A little," said Gambit with a smirk before kissing her forehead, "Don't worry about Wolverine."

She made a weak sort of smile in response to Gambit, shakily pushing her tears away, "I'll try not to.. I mean, you're right. He can look after himself I suppose."

Gambit laughed softly as he stood to his feet, gently pulling the woman up with him, "I mean come on.." he chuckled as he turned away, "It's not as if you love him, is it?" he walked back towards the tent, crouching down over the bags.

Aurora's face relaxed a little at his words, "No.." she said unsurely, looking down at the ground. Such a lie! Her affections for Logan were obvious. But maybe they were wrong? She had hurt Logan a lot.. she had willingly gone into Gambit's arms and she didn't even need much persuading. Maybe Gambit was more her man? She looked up slowly as she watched Gambit rise up, looking down at the backpacks with a tilt of his head.

She blinked thoughtfully before walking over to him. He was unaware as she came silently behind him. That was the intention. She wanted to catch him by surprise like her and Logan were caught by surprise all those months ago. Her hands outstretched and she spun him around. She had to test something. Gambit staggered with surprise at the sudden movement and stumbled a little. He didn't even have chance to find his footing before Aurora had pressed her mouth up to his in a sudden and alarming kiss. Gambit blinked suddenly in response, his hands weak by his sides before he found it in him to react and slowly placed his hands at her hips.

Her arms were holding him close; her kiss was delicately soft, like her first kiss with Wolverine had been. Her lips motioned with Gambit's ever so gently, searching, wondering. And then, slowly, she let her mouth fall from his and she lowered her head thoughtfully, eyes closing.

It wasn't the same. The surprise didn't make it feel at all similar to when Logan and her kissed on the beach.

"That was sneaky," said Gambit in a cheerful sort of voice.

Aurora raised her head gently, giving a sheepish grin at him. But inside she felt worse. She felt Gambit nudge her cheek softly before he tried to steal a kiss from her lips again. Aurora barely responded when she felt the lips peck hers. She shook her head gently, giving an apologetic smile, "I need to go to sleep Remy.. I'll talk with you tomorrow? Alright?"

Gambit was left open mouthed as the woman disappeared into her tents, the flap of the doors swatting side to side after her disturbance of entry. He didn't even get chance to protest. With a small scowl he folded his arms, red eyes staring at the door whilst he muttered almost silently to himself, "Don't you be doubting yourself, woman. Gambit don't waste time with fools."

* * *

Apologies if this is not up to usual standard. Writer's block is dampening my usual skill :(

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell**


	29. Personal Matters

**Reached review 100! **Sych you are the hundredth reviewer! XD

**POLL CONCLUDED:** Who is Logan's perfect partner?

The results are: **57percent** Aurora, **25percent** Storm, **8percent** Roxanne, **8percent** None listed.

I will take the results into deep consideration as I continue the story. Thank you everybody! There is now a **new poll** up! I really value your response, so please vote! You could be changing my storylines for the better!

Loads of new Sim photos up too!

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell**

**Sych77:** Gambit's hardly a perfect guy. I felt there's some sort of hidden personality in him, like he has other means all the time. The previous chapter was a character development chapter, yes. Some action will be coming along soon. So if you've been waiting for some, it'll come by the truck load! XD

**Calandra:** Gambit's too macho for her? And Logan's not? P Logan's masculine.. there are many things I could list, but lets not. I could drool and ruin the keyboard and then you won't get a chapter. So, let's swiftly move on to the rest of this reply! I do have a sort of cure for writer's block, Sych suggested it one day (thanks Nikki!) and that's to write skeleton chapters beforehand. Really useful. Luckily I don't suffer from it that often.

**Kimenomi:** Hehe, I am usually very quick on updates, some people take ages and you end up losing interest on their stories. One good thing is that if I update soon, then people don't forget about me! And yes, I do speak a little French. And I know what mon chere means P I studied in at secondary school for three years, although that was over two years ago now. Don't use it much though. Bonjour, je m'appelle Nicola et j'ai dix-sept ans! Off the top off my head I don't know any other full sentences, only words, like stylo et baton de colle et piosson.. etc..

**Blix:** Glad you liked it (: Yes, it was more about her relationships with the two men rather than any fighting or action sequences. As I said to Sych, we'll be getting to that shortly so don't worry! It's gonna be good!

**Chapter 29**

There was a young fire sat in the centre of a small clearing. The darkness was swiftly falling upon the scene and ominous shadows were beginning to dance over the trees as two figures sat either side of the fire. The orange glow blasted a dangerous looking hue across the small area, lighting up the faces of the two mutants. Siren was sat on the earth a few feet away from the fire. Her jacket rested on the floor beside her, upon it a pistol. She sat with one leg stretched out and the other slightly bent. She held the other pistol in her left hand whilst her right proceeded to clean it with a cloth. As she worked her hair had spilled from the makeshift bun, and long strands of waved blonde danced either side of her face and spilled down upon the white straps of her vest top. Her eyes were solely on the pistol she was cleaning, unaware of the man sat on the other side of the fire.

Scott was laid on the soft earth, resting on his right side. His right arm bent under his head, lower arm doubled back so his palm could support him at his right temple. He watched through his red lenses to the woman sat on the other side of the dancing flames. He smiled slowly to himself, doing nothing other than watch her.

Siren lifted up the pistol and looked across it's gleaming surface. She ran her fingers delicately along the barrel, a crookedly proud smile on her lips. She lowered it gently, clasping the leather of the handle for a moment, directing it as if to shoot before lowering it gently to her jacket next to it's partner. Her hands rose to brush her hair from her face, the golden strands glinting slowly in the mix of fire and moonlight. It was only then that Siren looked across the top of the curling flames to see Scott with his eyes on her. She made a shy sort of smile, eyes glinting in reflection to the waving flame tips.

Scott remained resting on his hand, still stretched out on the floor, "You're beautiful, do you know that?"

A small laugh came from across the other side of the fire, Siren made a bashful grin at him, "Well, I try my best."

"I know you do," answered Scott with a small smirk.

Siren returned the smirk to him before turning to pick up her pistols. She stood up her feet, placing either pistol in the hip holsters. She looked down to either one, checking them were properly in before picking up her jacket and carrying it as she walked around the fire to join his side. Scott's eyes followed her around and a continue smile remained; however, it weakened slightly when he sighed.

Siren knelt down gently beside his head, frowning, "What's wrong Scott?"

"It's going to be dangerous," he murmured in response, "Sometimes we have been lucky and got through fights.. sometimes we haven't, and lost people," Scott sighed again, "You saw how that Sentinel killed Michael.. and we're going to end up fighting bunches of them. I can see it happening."

"Oh Scott, we may be all right," murmured the French mutant.

"Exactly, we _may_ be, but we may not."

Siren gently took his hand, giving a reassuring squeeze as she lay down in front of him, "Come on Scott, you are a confident man. We can do this."

Scott shook his head, looking across to her gently, "I'm not confident this time. I normally push away my doubts to be strong for the rest of the team. With a hesitant leader we're pretty much done for," he shook his head gently, rubbing his forehead with his left hand, "But I am not confident on this one. It's time to face facts. This is our hardest fight yet. These things aren't kidding, they are truly killing machines."

"Scott.."

Scott looked at her in the eyes, shaking his head hopelessly, "I'm scared, Adrienne. Truly scared."

But Siren shook her head, leaning over and kissing his cheek, "Scott, don't worry. We're not going into the facility yet. Once we have found out where it is we can go home and prepare, oui?"

"What can we do in a few weeks that years of battles never accomplished?" asked Scott softly in a defeated voice.

"More training," hissed Adrienne fiercely, nodding her head, "We can be trained to be stronger and swifter than before in a few weeks. We all have different fighting styles, if we implement them into each other we will be a strong opposition!"

At this, Scott sat up off his jacket, his hands supporting him as he got up out of his laying position, "But some of us are better at hand to hand fighting than others.."

"Precisely, so those people that need to learn how to throw a punch will be taught!"

"In a few weeks?" repeated Scott.

"It can be done.." murmured Siren, reaching over to kiss him on the lips, "Don't worry."

If Scott was going to respond, he didn't manage to, because Siren continued to kiss him. Well, it certainly made him feel more confident and generally in a lighter mood. "We can try.." he whispered softly to her. He smiled gently; resting his hands gently on her bare arms before moving in to kiss her again. Siren chuckled quietly, rising upon her knees as she closed the distance between them to wrap her arms around his neck. Scott seemed happy to oblige, and his arms in return settled around her hips, pulling her even closer.

Whether it was natural instinct or Siren had other plans, she used the advantage of her being on her knees and Scott on his rear for her to push forward and send the man back down into the earth, only this time he was on his back, and she was on top of him, continuing to kiss him with her arms around his head, clutching his hair into spiked clumps. Scott's arms gradually slid around the woman's back, his knees bending slowly. Just while things were starting to get interesting, a resounding beeping filled the area and both Scott and Siren opened their eyes suddenly to stare at each other.

Scott made a low sigh before moving his hand to the earpiece in his ear and he clicked the button gently with an unimpressed grunt. This was probably Logan pissing around. Scott smirked and spoke, "Scott Summers, leader of the X-Men, currently grounded with a _very_ bad woman between my thighs."

"_Good evening Scott."_

Scott's eyes widened under his visor, "Professor!"

Siren stared at Scott before she promptly burst into laughter at Scott. She rolled off his stomach, her laughter filling up the small clearing echoingly. At her departure Scott immediately sat upright, rubbing a hand through his unkempt hair, "I was only joking Professor, I am – "

"_You cannot lie to a psychic, Scott,"_ came the Professor Xaviers' voice shrewdly, _"However, that is not the reason for my call. I just wanted to hear how things were getting on.. mission wise."_

Scott spluttered quietly, looking to the smirking Siren, "Er.. things are getting on great."

"_Good. Just don't let personal matters interfere with this mission."_

"I'm not!" replied Scott hurriedly.

"_I mean Aurora,"_ said Charles quietly, "_Don't let things get out of hand Scott_." He sighed softly before continuing, _"Well, I'll leave you be now, good night Scott.."_ he said softly before the transceiver beeped quietly and the signal shut off.

"'Night.." replied Scot quietly before pulling the X-Transceiver out of his ear and staring at Siren, "I can't believe I just did that," he said in a gasp.

"Get over it, hun," whispered Siren softly as she kissed his cheek and stood up off the dirt. She shook her head with a gentle smirk before disappearing into her tent, leaving Scott to hold his head with a soft sigh.

* * *

If you've seen the film Bridget Jones' Diary, you will have spotted the reference. XD

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell**

Don't forget the new poll!


	30. Effects of a Storm

**Blix:** Lol. You seem to enjoy Scott's humiliation. No problem, I do too! Hehe. It probably was way too amusing for me too. I just smirked for ages after, even now!

**Calandra:** Yup, Scott gets it again. It is a fun bit of humour to have though, since Scott always dusts himself off, it wouldn't be as funny if it was anyone else though.. Scott just has this sort of tempting aura around him begging for some embarrassing humour! Gambit does see women as toys, yep, it's got across XD Not only am I making Gambit into a player, but he's got a nasty streak in him that's not yet fully shown, but it will be, most definitely. Glad you liked the X-Sims! D

**Chapter 30**

So Logan and Storm returned back to the junction of the steep slope of rocks. The evening sunlight cast a threatening glow upon the razor edges tips that glinted warningly as the pair came upon the slight cliff. Storm was ahead and she came to a slow halt as she glanced up slowly at the trail.

"Have we really got to go this way?" she asked quietly, turning her head to look at the male beside her.

However, Logan made a resolute nod of his head, "Yes.."

"Why is this way better than the river trail?" asked Storm, frowning as she proceeded to swipe her fringe of her eyes with her fingers.

"Call it instinct," murmured Logan as he strode forth. He placed a foot on one of the more or less horizontal rocks and used it as leverage to begin climbing. His hands reached up to grab the over hanging rocks above and slid across the mud slowly before lurching himself upwards upon the boulder. He looked down to see Storm giving him a worried once over before following after him, placing her feet where Logan's had been. With a nod at her, Logan turned his head to continued climbing, his hands rising and gripping the humid rocks as he proceeded to scale the slope of rocks. Below he could see the rush of the river disappearing down the silvery blue trail into the wilderness.

Beneath him, he could hear Storm's increasing breaths as she worked to keep up the speedily climbing male. Logan pushed in his motions, waiting till he heard her come closer before rising up to the neck rock. His hands gripped the rocks carefully, the ends looked horribly jagged. Luckily his bots were more than capably of digging onto the sharp ends.

As he climbed he thought over Aurora, and where she might be now. He frowned gently, pulling himself onto the next rock with a fiercer throw of his limbs. Storm's words had been lodged in his mind since her outburst earlier that day, and it would be a while till he forgot them. He hadn't let on to anyone how much Aurora's actions with Remy had hurt him. He had remained oddly calm at the campsite, and he didn't really understand himself why he hadn't lurched for Remy's throat. Maybe he had decided there and then that Aurora and he were through. She had taken things a step too far and he wasn't willing to stand by and watch anymore. So he turned his back on the situation completely. He had been giving her the cold shoulder for a while.. but nothing like this. Nothing as severe as complete indifference.

It hurt him even now. It hurt him to ignore her and treat her so coldly, and it hurt him to ponder over just what had happened between Remy and her.

As he mind rolled with thoughts, he was brought out of the smog of worry by a voice soothingly entering his mind. He felt a comforting wash take his aching inside. Her felt the warm run of fingers down his cheek before a low female voice entered his head echoingly, like it was far away, _"Logan.. pay attention.."_

Logan's eyes squinted gently before he looked around idly. He was near the top of the slope; he had been climbing like clockwork. In his head he subconsciously wondered why he had to suddenly concentrate. The voice answered like it had been listening in.

"_You've left Storm behind,"_ answered the voice simply.

Logan turned his head to look down to see Storm gasping to hurry up and follow him. She grunted, pulling her slim body over the edges of rocks, her knees bending and twisting as her thighs worked to push her body weight upwards. Her arms stretched and tightened as she came upon the next level of rocks. The sunlight caused her exposed skin to glisten enchantedly in the light, a silky texture of smooth chocolate flesh. Her hair had stuck to her warm neck, strands sprayed across the woman's forehead. Logan made a soft sigh, feeling guilty for practically abandoning her, he had become far to deep into his thoughts.

He turned to jump up the last level of rocks when the voice came back suddenly in his head, _"Turn and take Ororo's hand."_

"What?" murmured Logan aloud.

"_Now!"_

Logan spun his head to see Storm behind him, reaching her hand up to grab the rocks at his feet. Her hands grabbed the edge of the rock, and he could hear her gasp for breath as she pulled her legs after her. After the voice's warning, he suddenly shot his hand towards her, palm open and facing skyward. Storm's head suddenly snapped up at the arrival of his hand and she made a surprised gasp. However, as her head lifted, she lost her footing, her boots scuffing across the soil of the rock. She jerked downwards with an alarmed cry, a hand flying up instantly and grabbing his awaiting hand. As Logan tightened his hand around hers, Storm had made a grab with her other hand for the nearest rock, she made a high gasp as her palm sliced across the edge, sudden blood spilling across the dirty surface of the rock and swamping slowly through the bits of grit and soil.

Logan lowered his other hand, quickly taking her elbow and hauling her up with him, he leant back, carrying her to the top of the slope and resting her on the safety of the flat of the hill. He heard her giving a pained wince, palm open flat. Blood was dripping down her fingers. The rock edge had sliced a line of broken skin across the centre of her palm.

_Now, the question is would she have hurt herself if I hadn't have distracted her? _Logan asked mentally in his head as he knelt down beside Storm, taking the underside of her trembling hand in his gently.

A mischievous voice came into his head, _"Who knows? The future cannot be predicted Wolverine."_

_Don't play coy with me.._

"_Let's just say you saved her from greater damage by grabbing her when you did."_

Logan blew a gentle sigh out of his lips as he looked down at Storm's wounded hand. "Thanks for grabbing me in time," came Storm's voice as she bent towards the hand, looking at him. She gave him a grateful expression, but a sickly wisp of a smile tainted it.

"It's alright.." murmured Logan quietly as he dragged the backpack off his shoulders and swung it down into the dusty dirt atop the rocks. He pulled open the top of the bag and reached in for the medical supplies. Lucky he accepted them off Scott. He pulled out a cloth and rolled it up tight before pressing it down into her palm. The bandages spilled out with the next dart of his hand and he quickly wrapped it around the woman's hand. Storm already knowing the majority of medical methods, quickly squeezed her wound hand together in a fist over the wrap of cloth and bandages. She made a weak sort of grin before nodding her head gently in approval to his work.

Logan quickly fastened his bang closed before throwing it over upon his back, arms shooting through either strap before leaving it to sit against his back. He rose up out of his crouch, gently helping Storm to her feet. She straightened beside him, giving a soft sigh as she pushed her hair out of her eyes before looking up to him, "Right.. let's find a suitable crossing point."

Logan nodded his head gently, "Should be better further down, should calm down." He watched the woman nod and turn before she set off across the top of the slope. Logan followed behind her, hopping idly from the ledges of thick soil as the two made their way down the gentle slope to the river edge.

* * *

Their boots crunched lightly as they skidded down on the earth as the pair lightly jogged their feet down the base of the slope, reaching the banking of the river. Logan walked ahead of Storm, looking around the area slowly. He looked down at the running water, seeing it become shallower at this point of the run. His head rose to stare across at the opposite side of the banking. He could see a faint gap in the trees like they had been disturbed recently. He sniffed lightly at the air around him, wondering what it could be. Where they coming upon the secret building?

However, his questions where soon answered as he heard Storm suddenly sound with a choked gasp of, "Logan!" Logan spun around to see Storm staring at the top of the earthy gently sloping cliff they had just walked down. His eyes followed her trail to see a figure stood at the top of the hill. The backing sunlight cast an eerie silhouette on the figure. But the telltale glint of glasses at the eyes made a cold realisation spur in his stomach.

"Sentinel!" gasped Storm as she backed closer to Logan, intending to put distance between her and the killing machine as much as possible.

Logan's eyes widened upon the figure, instinctively pulling Storm behind him, "First a snake, now this."

"I love snakes," decided Storm breathlessly, "Give me snakes any day. Just no damn Sentinel!" Logan hadn't ever heard any form of a curse word to escape her lips, not even minor. She must be pretty worked up. And she had good reason to be.

The Sentinel suddenly jumped from the top of the hill, gliding easily through the air as he plummeted down to the flat earth at the side of the river. He landed in the dirt at the base of the slope without so much of a stumble. The Sentinel straightened out of his crouch in a slow and calculated movement, looking through his glasses at the pair of mutants in front of him.

He too wore a smooth and unwrinkled black suit. The same white shirt sat tidily beneath, the vicious horizontal tie clipped with the silver tie pie. Logan stared at the face of the Sentinel. This one was different to the others, although clothing wise he was identical. This Sentinel had a dark skin colour, head shaved bald so it gleamed in the sunlight. Soft brown lips spread to a rather vicious sort of smirk, the trademark warning from a Sentinel.

"Let's back away slowly.." whispered Storm to Logan.

"It's not a snake, Ororo, "Logan growled in response, "It ain't gonna work."

Storm spoke again, quieter, "What do you think he wants?"

"I have an idea, but I don't really wanna find out if its true.." whispered Logan as he tightened his grip on Storm, "Let's run." He span around, pulling Storm with him as the pair leapt into a sprint from the Sentinel. However, Logan made a surprised yell as he felt a thick sturdy hand grab the back of his shirt. Logan was dragged back by the Sentinel. Logan stared at Storm in front of him, obligingly letting go of her wrist, "Run!" he gasped before he was thrown down to the floor.

Storm staggered to a halt, whipping her head round to stare at the floored Logan, "Logan!"

"Storm, get outta here!"

The Sentinel swiftly turned, bending to pick Logan up from the floor. His fist tightened around the neck of Logan's vest before ripping him up from the floor without so much of a grunt from the heavy body weight of the Wolverine.

"Logan!" Storm repeated in a cry, staring with a horror struck expression.

If Logan was planning on answering her, it didn't come out, he'd just been struck in the face by a swift uppercut. He fell limply back out of the Sentinels arms with a surprise gulp, staggering. However, he shook his head gently, blinking before he let out a low snarl and his claws ripped out of his knuckles. "Come on you piece o' shit.." snarled Logan, ignoring the trail of blood running down his chin.

The Sentinel made another punch. Logan jumped back, snaking around the strike. But the Sentinel raised his legs to kick, spinning to then deliver a series of punches and a downward blow of his heel to Logan's head. Logan let out a grunt as he doubled over at the strikes, then collapsing as the foot smashed against his skull. Logan rolled back with a wince, coming back up into a crouch a few feet away, he straighten out his arms, waiting for the next attack. The Sentinel raised his foot again for a kick. Logan pounced. With a furious roar, the pair collided down to the floor; Logan blowing swipes of his claws fiercely at the Sentinel's face. The cries of anger shook from each as they rolled around across the dirt, each one trying to get the bigger hit.

All Storm could see was the flash of claws, the dash of moving fists, black shoes kicking, blood spraying. She gasped as she saw Logan suddenly tumble out of the fray, rolling across the dirt limply, wounds marking his face and chest, his vest ripped with bloody smears. The Sentinel rose slowly to his feet, slowly wiping blood from the claw marks that sliced across his face. But they were healing, and the Sentinel spent no time worrying. Logan coughed quietly, rolling over as he tried to gain the breath back in his lungs. Storm let out a scream to Logan as the Sentinel picked Logan up by the scruff of his neck. Logan blinked weakly as he was stood upright. He managed a bleary gaze to the Sentinel before the Sentinel drew back his hand in a flat palm before swiping across the side of Logan's face, knocking the man down. But before he could hit the floor he was catapulted back by a perfectly timed kicked of the Sentinel. Attack accomplished, his leg was draw in slowly and placed neatly by the other.

"Hey!" Storm cried, swiftly feeling that fear turn into a furious and boiling anger. "You got somebody else to keep an eye out for!" She spread her arms, bandaged hand and all. Before she clapped them together in front of her in a perfect triangle. With a furious buzz and heated smell, electrically crackled around her before a lightening strike exploded out of her palms and fired across the terrain to hit the Sentinel in the back. Without a sound he collapsed forward being knocked off his feet instantly.

He was temporarily immobilised.. at least.

Storm ran forward across the soft dirt, running over towards were Logan was straightening to his feet, "Logan! Logan! Are you alright?"

Logan let out a cough, doubling over and gasping as he spluttered and wheezed for breath, "Physical attacks don't work to well on 'em.." he managed to mutter slowly, "Not just healin'. They don't even flinch.."

"Are _you_ healing?" pressed Storm, glancing worriedly to the grounded Sentinel. His sprawled limbs were still smoking gently. But she saw his fingers flinch suddenly..

"Yeah.." Logan let out another cough before he straightened and gave Storm a blood soaked smile, "Good as new."

Storm nodded, "Good, cos we better go!"

"Did you kill it?" asked Logan as he stared at the floored attacker.

"I wish.." muttered Storm before throwing her fist back as if to strike a punch, electricity made a furious crackle before her fist glowed. She threw the punch forward at the air, a bolt zapped from her knuckles and leapt towards the grounded Sentinel, sending him shaking with silent pain. "He'll be grounded for a while now.." she made a sigh of relief.

"I don't think he's the one we've got to worry about.." whispered Logan quietly.

Storm lifted her head slowly to stare at Logan, "What do you mean?"

Logan made a quick sniff at the air before he grabbed his bag from the floor and began to run, "My God.. these things work in pairs. We better move it!"

Before the words had even managed to get out of his lips a rustle of the bushes revealed a running female sprinting towards them with an expression moulded with no expression. Her black glasses where turned directly upon Storm and Logan.

"Let's get movin'!" cried Logan, pulling Storm with him as the pair leapt away from the banking and into the deep undergrowth.

The female Sentinel ran with perfectly place footsteps, her boots slapped down effortlessly into the dirt. She did not stumble or falter during her powerful sprint towards the fleeing mutants. Her shoes splashing through the muddy banking of the river, specks of brown marking the bare of her black trousers. But her expression didn't flinch, it just kept rigidly straight, all concentration zoned upon the mutants. She continued to tear through the large leafy foliage, arms not even bothering to swat away large fern-like branches as they slapped into her suited upper torso.

Storm and Logan continued to run together, gasping and staggering as they leapt and turned around the rocks and tree trunks. As he ran, Logan could feel the bruises and cut on hit torso fade away, the usual tingling sensation of his speeded healing joining the wounds back together seamlessly. Just as Storm pulled herself around a tree, she stopped her running, quickly glancing behind her before looking swiftly to Logan, "Keep running. I'll catch you up."

"What the hell are doin'?" cried Logan, staring down at her.

But Storm pushed him on, "Make sure she keeps following! Go! Trust me!" Logan staggered back a few steps, still looking at her in disbelief, "Quick!" said Storm in a fiercer voice. As Logan sighed and turned to continued to run, Storm spun to the tree beside her and latched her hands upon the uneven surface and speedily shimmied up the branch, her legs lifted and hooked around branches, feet pressing her up, hand clutching to the bark. Her breaths stung at her throat as she tried to gasp in more oxygen for her activities. She could still feel her body stinging before the earlier climb, her clothes still stuck to her warm skin. However, she quickly reached the large over hanging branch above the trail Logan had just ran through. She turned upon the branch, crawling along it before crouching centrally on the thick branch. Her head turned and lowered to look back the way they had came.

The Sentinel was coming towards the tree, still following the distant Logan. Storm summed up full concentration as she clutched tighter to the wood beneath her bent knees. Slowly her pupils were devoured by the familiar flood of white that spread over her usually bright eyes. Her fingers bent and gripped upon the bark of the large branch. A wind suddenly began to whirl around her, her hair rising and dancing in the sudden gusts.

She gasped out a breath as she jumped backwards off the branch, hands gripping the tubular wood as her body swung under the tree branch. The Sentinel was in the process of running under the over hanging branch, but suddenly a pair of thick boots smacked the Sentinel in the face. There was no sound as the female was catapulted backwards in a spray of blood. The black suited body flew backwards in the air, winds spinning around her frantically, pushing, guiding, only stopping as the body hit the rocks of the river with a sickening slap.

Storm released her grip on the branch, dropping the rest of the way back to earth with a gasp for air. Her injured hand stung all the wilder as the run of friction on the course wood of the tree had ripped through the bandages Logan had done for her. But she had stopped that Sentinel. Her eyes slowly returned to their normal blue shade as she watched the unconscious body of the female Sentinel slump off the rocks it had landed against to drop limply into the rush of waves of the water to tumble and fall under the thrashing current of the river.

Storm doubled over slightly, resting her hands on her knees as she tried to fight air back into her lungs to try and simmer her frantically hammering heart that was pounding the blood and adrenaline through her brain. She licked over her dry lips gently before she straightened, turning and remembering Logan. She set off in a jog to follow him, surely he would have realised he had lost the Sentinel?

However, she saw him running towards her, wide eyes sparkling at her from his bloodstained face, "Storm!" he choked, stumbling across the uneven terrain. He smashed through a few leaves of the bushes, reaching her, "I saw it in the river? Did you do that?"

Storm was still wheezing and gasping for her breaths, weakly managing to nod her reply to Logan, "Uh huh.."

Logan gently took her hand, seeing the ripped bandage. He made a small smile before beginning to walk slowly, helping her along, "Impressive.."

A weak smile wobbled from Storm as she walked beside him, her hand clutching the back of his ripped shirt for support as she quietly coughed, "Now would be a good time to rest.." she muttered, looking up slowly to the glow of the red sky, "Not so close to the river though.." she grinned slowly, "Don't really want to meet any more Sentinels just yet do we?"

* * *

Phew, long chapter!

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell**


	31. Worth It

**Blix:** About her lack of flight: Storm's said before: "I can't control it like that," The only time I've made her do anything like flying was in the narrow tunnel at Canada, in which I thought it's pretty much a controlled environment, just a small circular tunnel she's pushing her body through, like, bouncing the air off the walls. Here she's out in the open, as she once said, "Could fly right over the top." Can Storm actually fly in the comics? Or just sort of push herself along? Anyway, letting her fly up seemed all too easy P but yeah, I thought it was a bit too much. Decided it would be hard to control in such a wide-open area, she could fly anywhere when she hasn't got full control of it.

**Sych: **Yup! There was a lot of action in that chapter! And yes.. I am positive it is not transvestite Charles. You can give me the muffins and cookies if you like, but it won't change facts! Charles is not a transvestite! Ok? Lol.

**Chapter 31**

A loud beeping sounded clearly through the air. Scott came to a halt, the rustling of surrounding bushes falling quiet as the two mutants stopped their walking. Scott turned his head slowly, looking to Siren and murmuring a quiet, "Somebody may have found it.." before he clicked on his ear piece and spoke into it, "Hello? Did you find it? Who is this?"

"_It's Logan. And no, we ain't found anythin'. Although something found us."_

Scott quickly flashed a worried glance to Siren, "What found you?"

"_A pair of Sentinels.."_

"Oh God!" moaned Scott, "Are you both alright?"

"What's happened?" persisted Siren as she moved closer to Scott, the large leafy bushes around her rustling at her walk.

"Sentinels," said Scott to Siren, "They found Logan and Storm."

Then the voice came back into the earpiece, _"Yeah, we're fine. Luckily I came out worse rather than Storm, but of course, I'm doin' good now."_

Scott ran a hand through his hair worriedly, "Do you think they know we're here?"

_"Well, those two Sentinels did. Storm thinks they were probably just on patrol and picked us up. One of them is somewhere downstream.. the other is probably all right."_

"I'm pleasantly surprised that you are both all right," said Scott softly, "I didn't want a repeat of what happened on the roof.."

_"I know.."_ sighed Logan quietly._ "Anyway, just thought I'd better tell you. And I think we may be getting close to the building, there is a lot of disturbed plant life around the river, especially where the Sentinels were."_

"Well, if you do find it, tell me first, don't go near it, you hear me?"

_"Gotcha."_

Logan closed the signal. Scott gently pressed the button on his earpiece as Logan shut it off. He gently looked to Siren with a frown, "This isn't good," he muttered softly, "I mean, we were lucky the Sentinels came across Logan. I don't think any of us would have come out of a fight with the Sentinel as easy as he did."

Siren gently pulled his arm down from its fold, "Hey, you be worrying again," she murmured, "Stop it. As soon as somebody finds out where it is we can get the hell out of here."

"Yeah, but the closer we go, the closer we get to the Sentinels.." Scott shook his head hopelessly, running a hand through the uneven spikes, "Oh.. what are we gonna do.."

"We are going to keep walking, Scott," replied Siren determinedly as she stepped around his form to keep striding on ahead. Her hand still gripped his and she pulled him along. Scott blinked as he felt himself being led and stumbled a little as he was spun round and reluctantly dragged along. He was about to resort but Siren quickly spoke again, "It won't be long now. Somebody will find it soon. You'll see."

"I know I'll see, Adrienne. But I also want to see my X-Men alive." Siren suddenly stopped walking to spin around and give him a warning glare. Scott sheepishly looked up at her before shrugging softly, "I know, I know.. be optimistic."

"_Bien_," announced Siren with a bow of her head before turning and continuing to walk.

* * *

The soft sounds of boots hitting the soft dirt were the only noise rising from the two mutants who walked through the soft leafy foliage. Aurora was in the lead, guiding the pair through. She hadn't spoken to Gambit for other than general direction points, and he had spent the rest of the time following her in a tense silence. However, the silent journey was about to change as Gambit suddenly speeded his walk and strode to Aurora's side with an exhalation of air. In a mild surprise, Aurora snapped her head up to stare at Gambit as he came beside her.

"Lou, why are you so different today?" he asked in a low voice, as if there were listeners hidden in the dense trees around them.

"I'm not different," she murmured softly in response, looking away from him.

Gambit raised his head, sending a red-eyed glare to her as he stepped around the trunk of a nearby tree, "Just put the Wolverine out of your mind." He fell quiet as he watched her, and when she refused to answer, he pursued forth with resentment coming into his tone, "I'm tellin' ya girl, if ya had any brains in dat head of yours you would steer well clear of da Wolverine."

Aurora made a quiet sigh to his words, shaking her head as she pushed a bush leaf out of her path, "You don't understand.."

"No? Well, you say you don't love him.."

"I don't.." said Aurora suddenly, looking suddenly at him before turning her head away, "Not anymore." A slight hill began under their feet, and the pair preceded the scale the small slope, the rushing of the river sounding from beyond the trees, "I hope you are aware of what you are doing, Remy. You're the one making me lose Logan. I just hope you're worth more." She looked slowly back up to Gambit, holding her eyes upon his for a second as the pair came to a halt at the top of the hill. Gambit said nothing in response to her, and instead turned his head to look over the area they had stopped.

Beyond the trees was a steep slope down to the running river below. The current thrashed and roared noisily, silver streaks mixing with the azure texture. The lush green river bank continued on the other side of the water, before an unnatural slab of grey rose up from the earth.. the walls of the secret building.

"Would you look at that, we won," said Gambit sarcastically, "We found it first."

Aurora turned her head slowly to let her eyes fall open the building. She made a faint gasp, stepping back to submerge herself in the foliage, pulling Gambit with her, "Get down," she hissed, "The Sentinels could be swarming." She raised a hand to her ear as she lay down in the dirt.

Gambit followed down with her, shuffling onto his side under the leaves, "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Contacting Scott, that's what he told us to do." She held her hand to the earpiece, listening in as it beeped.

_"Hello?"_

"Scott? It's Aurora. We've found it.."

* * *

Not much happening here. More of a character development chappie. Just wanted to split it up from the next chapter where things get more interesting! XD 

I placed PHOTOS of the six X-Men on the website. I found appropiate images for Siren, Aurora and Gambit. Tell me what you think!

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell**


	32. A 'Little Chat'

**Sych:** I'm glad you spotted that! Yup, it's a bit you notice (perhaps subconsciously) that Gambit isn't all that nice, basically! And why has a part of you died? What have I done? (sob)

**Kimenomi:** Hope you had a good time skiing! And what do you mean getting shorter? Chapter 30 was 3751 words long according to FanFictionXD True, some chapters have been shorter recently, but that's just me and my obsession to keep all action scenes organised! And.. odd little poem you had there. o.o

**Blix:** Oh, I wasn't sure if Storm could fly or not. She doesn't show any supreme control in the movies anyway. Thanks for clearing that up though! XD

**Chapter 32**

It took just over an hour for the other X-Men to find Aurora and Gambit by the X-Transceivers coordinates. Logan and Storm were only a few miles down the river, and joined up in the shortest time. Aurora had heard their running footsteps from a distance away, and was not surprised when Logan leapt out of the thick leafy bushes.

Gambit, who had been laid on his front in the grass, idly watching the scenery almost jumped out of his skin as a heavy rumble of weight joined the earth beside him. He span around onto his back, looking up into blinding sunlight to see a silhouette of Logan glaring down at him as he walked out of the smaller bushes. Storm followed behind much more gracefully.

However, Aurora was sat crossed leg in the grass when the mutants arrived. She was comfortably leaning back on a tree and just like Gambit, was viewing the surroundings. When Logan made his rather noisy arrival, she just observed him with a simple glance before returning her eyes back to staring ahead of her. She felt the grass sound quietly when she heard Storm lower beside her, and Aurora gently turned her head to smile at the other woman. She then noticed the bandaged hand and she looked worried, "Storm! What did you do?"

Storm shook her head gently with a sigh as she removed the bag off her back, "Just slipped on some rocks, it's nothing. I'm fine." She gently studied the new bandages on her palms before looking back to Aurora with a faint smile, "What about you, are you alright?"

Logan was stood as far away as possible from the three. He stood leaning on a tree trunk, eyes sweeping in continuous movements around the small flowery area. His eyes kept snapping between Gambit and Aurora mainly and he had a frown darkening his expression. When he heard Storm deliver the question to Aurora, he sharply diverted his eyes from the pair, but kept an ear listening in.

"I'm fine," answered Aurora quietly, treading safely whilst both Logan and Gambit was around.

Storm raised an eyebrow in response but didn't press into the matter for her friend's sake. She idly turned her head to look over to Gambit, who was unashamedly watching them from his position in the grass. When he met eyes with Storm he just grinned widely and cheerfully said, "Hey Stormy." Storm gave him a polite smile and nod before turning her head to watch Logan, however she was surprised to see him walking over.

"Oh no.." Storm heard Aurora mutter under her breath.

A soft crunch of earth in front of the two women signalled that Logan had stopped walking, a rustle of clothing followed as he crouched in front of Aurora. He idly turned his head to send Gambit a glare before looking to the bowed head of Aurora. "Aurora?" he began quietly, "I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait?" asked Aurora with a slow shrug of her shoulders. When Logan didn't respond, she raised her head slowly to see him watching her sharply. "All right, all right.." she muttered, pushing herself to her feet.

Logan gently nodded his head in a pleased notion, rising to a stand beside her. He flashed another glare to Gambit, who was watching them closely. "In private," he said pointedly, looking from Gambit and to Aurora.

"All right," said Aurora again in response, giving Gambit a small glance before nodding to Logan and turning to walk along the path some more. Logan calmly followed behind her as the pair travelled a short distance away from the meeting point as to not be overheard. Aurora came to a halt, turning gently to sit on a nearby rock. She pulled her legs up gently and sat crossed legged upon the smooth surface. She watched Logan stop in front of her and watch her in return. "I have a feeling what this is going to be about," said Aurora quietly.

"Yeah.." Logan murmured quietly, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets.

"But first I want to say something," continued Aurora, still watching Logan, "These past few months have been hard, and I'm not saying it is your fault. But with all this happening.. it's given me time to think, and I've come to a decision.."

But before Aurora could reveal just what decision that was, Logan quickly spoke up, "No, it has been my fault. I've kept you in the dark far too much. I need to explain to you who Madeline is."

"I know who she is, she's your daughter."

"Yes, but there's more to it," explained Logan softly; a hand rose and he ran it through his mane of hair. A sign that he was rather uncomfortable with the situation, "Do you remember Roxanne?"

Aurora quickly nodded her head at Logan, "Yes.. the woman drugged by Stryker?"

"Yeah," said Logan softly before continuing, "Well, when I was inside the base with her.. she came free of the drug.. it wore off." He looked down at the floor for a moment, falling silent. A hand rose to his face as he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before he hand fell back to the pocket, "And.. and she told me some things. She said that years ago, before William Stryker, that her and I were living together.. and that we had a kid and stuff.." his hand rose back to his face, clearly trying to stop himself from breaking down in front of her. But he was failing; his voice was losing the rough sturdiness.

Aurora hadn't spoken; she was watching him without any movement. Logan slowly raised his head, eyes unsurely meeting Aurora's, "Madeline is our daughter. I only have very early memories of her.. but she's there, along with Roxanne. And memories are all I have of Roxanne now.. since.. s-since she died." Still Aurora was silent. "I just.. I just thought you should know.." concluded Logan quietly.

"It's understandable," then said Aurora softly, "A man who can't remember his past is expected to have a few surprises turn up.."

With a gentle sigh, Logan raised his eyes open Aurora, "Yeah.." he whispered quietly.

"It's fine, Logan," reassured Aurora, "I understand. It explains your sudden change of heart in everything.." she gave him a sad little smile, "So, perhaps it's time to let things settle.. you and I.. it can't go on anymore."

However, Logan's eyes suddenly flared and tightened upon Aurora. He had not expected this, "What?" he said lowly, "Because of that Cajun?"

"Logan, leave Remy out of this, it's more than – "

"No it ain't!" roared Logan, his arms spreading either side of his as he gestured the air angrily, "You been playin' away for him for ages! I saw him hankerin' after you from the very beginning!"

Aurora made a small snarl as she jumped down off the small rock. She straight from the dirt of the path and glared over to Logan, "No, Logan! Stop shouting, you're getting yourself more upset!"

"I'm not upset!" Logan practically bellowed, the words blaring from his throat in a rumbling roar.

Aurora stared at him in silence before her eyes narrowed and she rose her own voice, "Stop shouting!" she cried back.

A small distance away, both Storm and Gambit raised their heads at the shouting coming from over the trees. Gambit frowned, pushing himself to his feet to go and inspect. But Storm shook her head; "Leave them," she ordered, watching him until he saw back down.

Logan continued to glare across to Aurora, he closed his eyes at her words and sighed, "All right, all right.." he muttered, volume most certainly lower, "Tell me, Aurora, what happened in the tent?"

An agitated groan came from Aurora who shook her head and turned away from him, "Logan.." she began warningly.

"Tell me! I deserve to know!"

But Aurora shook her head, starting to look a little distressed by the questioning, "Don't.."

"Tell me Aurora!" he cried, walking over to her in a few strides, he took her shoulders in his hands, pulling her to face him, "Tell me!" he repeated, voice rising again.

"Logan – "

But Logan just talked right on, wanting a straight answer, "Aurora! Tell me! Did you sleep with him or not?"

"Logan! Please!" cried Aurora, her eyes opening to stare up at him with a horrified face.

Logan made a low growl as he continued to talk, "God Damnit, give me an answer! It makes me feel sick every night wondering over what you two could have been doing behind my back!"

"Logan!" she said with a gasp, now glaring at him, she looked appalled to think he had been jumping to conclusion about her.

But the lack of a vocal answer was making Logan all the more agitated. His eyes had narrowed to a vicious slant and his eyebrows were furrowed sharply over his fierce glare, "Did you have sex with that Cajun!" he roared, holding her in front of him as he bore his heated glare down into her staring eyes.

With a cry, Aurora pushed him back, her eyes glaring at him furiously, "No!" she cried, staggering steps being made as she moved backwards. She angrily glared at him through curls of hair that sprayed over her forehead, the glint of her eyes shining through, "God Damnit! NO! Why would I! I don't feel for him that way."

"Well you mustn't feel for me either," responded Logan with a low-throated growl. He turned away from her, walking a few slow steps as he spoke, "You still spent time in the tent with him, gettin' up to God knows what, and the stuff that happened in the garage."

Aurora shoved the hair from her face, raking her fingers over the crown of her head, "I told you," she said despairingly, although her voice was low in a displeased snarl, "I didn't have – "

"That's beside the point!" snapped Logan, spinning back to her; "I can still smell him all over you!"

"Does it matter?" cried Aurora, once more her voice rising. She gestured, pointing at him, "We're finished now, anyway, aren't we!"

"What the _hell_ is going on here!" came a new voice. Scott had just burst onto the scene, glaring between the two mutants with a livid expression. He had run down the path after arriving to hear distant arguing, and was disgusted to see such a scene being played out at a dangerous time.

The two metal mutants spun their head at Scott, both of them suddenly growling at him. But Scott was not deterred, "Get back to the others. I will _not _have this behaviour when we are trying to conduct a serious and life threatening mission!" His words were so thoroughly heated that neither mutant actually dared to respond to Scott, who was heaving for air furiously. With one last glare to each other, Logan and Aurora walked around Scott silently before sloping off to the rest of the group. Scott followed behind them, eyes glaring through his visor sharply.

"Wow, what happened?" asked Siren as she watched the three foul-faced mutants trudged back to the small clearing. Two throaty snarls came from Logan and Aurora, who went their separate ways. Behind them was Scott, who glanced over to Siren with a pained sigh.

"I think it would be best if we made our way back to the Jet and let Charles know of the finding. We'll get coordinates for the building." Scott turned slowly, walking over to the clump of trees that sat at the top of the cliff looking over the river and building, "We'll set the camera up and mics and leave them in these trees. Should be well hidden." He looked around slowly, "Logan, would you put the – " A very threatening growl began to sound from Logan who locked his eyes on Scott with a flash of impatience. "Er.. Storm?"

Storm nodded, rising to her feet and proceeding to collect the equipment for the trees. She glanced warily between Logan and Aurora before sighing softly and walking over to Scott.

"Did ya two 'ave a nice chat then?" asked Gambit as he sat leaning back on a tree trunk. He smirked mischievously as he spoke, "I think 'alf o' Ecuador heard that argument, wowee!"

Siren kicked him on the shins to quieten him, giving a vicious hiss of, "Shut up!" it was good timing, since both Logan and Aurora looked ready to live up to their wild reputations.

Gambit turned his eyes from Siren, obligingly falling silent, but his smirked remained as he watched the mutants around him.

* * *

Wow.. argument. o.o

Please review!

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell**


	33. Insanity of Rage

(Polling ends when results do not change for a lengthy amount of time)

**POLL CONCLUDED:** Who is the best story baddy of Magneto's brotherhood?

The results are: **50percent** Mystique, **38percent** Serpentine, **13percent** None.

Thank you for the results! Very helpful! A new poll will be up as this chapter is posted! **www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell**

**Tamazi:** Well, how it looks at the moment the answer seems to be pretty negative! There was a poll a few chapters back about whom Logan should be with, and whilst Aurora was the most popular, Storm was a close runner-up!

**Blix:** Hehe, it was very heated indeed. And I'm glad you liked the kicking to shut Gambit up, but it wasn't Aurora, it was his sister, Siren!

**Kimenomi:** Yes, complicated is a good way of putting it! You do indeed have a lot of questions, and I'm sure people share those very enquiries, but don't worry, all will come clear eventually, although bit-by-bit!

**Chapter 33**

The walk to the jet was extremely tense. The only people communicating were Scott, Siren and Storm, with Gambit chipping in the odd unhelpful comment. The plane ride home was just the same. Logan and Aurora's usual seats beside each other were no longer, as Logan had stubbornly refused to sit next to either Aurora or Gambit. He didn't say this out loud of course, but the dark look on his face and the fractious grunt in his throat was enough as he sulked to the back of the jet. Nobody else said anything about the current situation, knowing better than any that it was best to not displease the Wolverine any further; Aurora too at that. So Logan had sat at the back of the jet, to the right hand side on one of the drop down seats. He had sat there burning his eyes into the floor fiercely for the past quarter of an hour before Scott managed to snap him out of his staring contest with an irritated shout to remind him to buckle in. Logan threw Scott as extremely nasty glare before grabbing onto the seatbelt and fastening it with a muttered, "I don't need a seatbelt."

Surprisingly enough, Scott heard him all the way from the front of the jet, "I don't want dents being made in the walls of my jet!" he yelled, spinning around in the pilot seat.

The belt was fastened with a soft click. And it was only then that the jet began to leave the ground slowly by Storm's control. Scott turned around, muttering softly to Storm, "God, he's worse than a woman with his mood swings."

"I HEARD THAT!" bellowed Logan, trying to stand up out of his seat whilst still being held in by the seatbelt. But this did not deter Logan, and so it resulted in it being ripped from the wall with a loud creaking snap. It fell to the floor with a metallic clatter, but Logan ignored it, striding over to Scott.

"Logan!" said Aurora warningly. She was usually the only person who managed to calm Logan down effectively. But Logan walked straight past her seat like she wasn't there, leaving Aurora with an extremely affronted look on her face.

Then, another person jumped up to try and resolve the situation of Logan possibly completing his last attack ever on Scott. However, with a large wily smirk on his face, it seemed this person's intentions were more likely to not help the situation, but to wind the Wolverine up even more. And the person who blocked Logan's path? Gambit.

And that was just fine with Logan.

"Ah, come on now, Wolverine. Dis is gettin' a bit outta hand, no? Return an' sulk at da back o' de jet like a good little Wolvie, ya?"

There was just no compromising when this Cajun was concerned.

Instead of Scott, Logan turned his dark eyes upon Gambit in a slow move before his mouth parted to bare his teeth in a growl. He then decided to direct his anger at the right person. The next thing Gambit knew was that a large fist was flying towards his face. Gambit fell back on the hard metal floor with a muffled yelp of pain, "Oh! I shoulda seen dat one comin'!"

"Too right!" snarled Logan, grabbing Gambit by the neck of his vest to lurch him up off the floor.

"Logan, stop it!" warned Scott, who looked partly relieved that he wasn't the victim for a change. Even Storm had turned her head from her piloting to stare behind her in surprise.

But Logan wasn't listening. As he raised Gambit back to a hitting height, he growled again, "See this one comin, Cajun!"

But to his surprise, his punch missed as Gambit deftly back flipped away, his hands sprung up to send him backwards and across to his feet again. He landed upright without so much of a stumble and he burned that smirk right on at Logan, "Aha! I did see dat one didn't I?" he cried joyously. Logan clenched his fists with a deep-throated growl. Gambit plucked his Bo staff out of his belt and gave it an agile spin, it extended swiftly, silently, "I picked up on a lot on da streets, I can spring a few surprises on ya."

"I already know that," spat Logan with narrowed eyes.

"This is a moving aircraft!" interrupted Storm angrily, her hands tightening upon the steering controls.

But neither seemed to have heard her, both men glaring their eyes at each other. There was a few seconds of tense silence before there was a sudden flash of movement. Logan had pounced. There was a strangled cry as Gambit fell under the sudden weight that flew down upon him. He then made a vicious cry of anger before whipping round his staff to strike Logan across his ribcage. Logan growled angrily as he pressed Gambit down to the floor, his hands clamped around the man's neck.

"I could do it, y'know." whispered Logan darkly, pressing his inhuman grip tighter around Gambit's neck.

"You wouldn't dare," gasped Gambit viciously, his words strained. He raised his staff again whilst suddenly bringing his knees up to then strike both feet into Logan gut, pushing the beast of metal off him at a surprising speed. As his neck was released, he rolled backwards to a safe distance, straightening with his staff.

"That's enough!" cried Aurora, standing to her feet.

But Gambit raised his eyebrows playfully at Logan, making him give a furious snarl, once more running towards the Cajun. He aimed a punch; Gambit swiped the arm away with a slash of his staff. The fight developed into less of a wrestling match as the pair were now stood blocking each other's strikes surprisingly well. Every time Logan tried to hit Gambit, he was pressed away by the strong swipe of the staff. Gambit spun the staff round, striking Logan to make him back away, but Logan just grabbed the staff itself, growling as he threatened to bend it.

Gambits eyes widened as he saw the top of the staff begin to wobble. He made a furious gasp, jumping up and springing a foot into Logan gut. Logan stumbled back with a low 'oof', doubling over. As the Wolverine was bent over, Gambit raised the staff to strike it over the man's head, but Logan was too quick, he sprung back up and grabbed the staff in two hands. He tugged it, attempting to rip it out of Gambit's grip, but Gambit wasn't letting go. So Logan moved in the other direction, pressing towards Gambit, letting out a snarl as he spun around, shoving Gambit up to the wall of the jet with a heavy clang, which made Scott begin shouting again.

"Stop this! I'm warning you both!" he raised his hand to his visor as he stood up, "I don't want to do anything drastic!"

But once more, he went completely unheard, as Logan had dragged Gambit forward to then throw him back to the metal wall with a more satisfying clang and a grunt of pain from Gambit. The staff that they were wrestling was being moved. Gambit was losing and Logan forced it up to his neck, pinning it there in an alarmingly easy move. The scratchy gasp of air came instantly as Logan pressed the strip of hard metal firmly to his throat, "You've pissed me off one too many times," snarled Logan. Gambit still weakly held onto the staff, straining to try and push it away from his neck. It was beginning to severely cause him trouble.

"Back off.." came another voice, and all of a sudden, a gun was pressed to Logan's temple. Logan blinked in surprise at the feel of cold metal and turned his eyes slowly to see an extremely annoyed Siren standing there pressing one of her pistols sharply into his skin.

But Logan just gave the French woman a slow smirk, "Siren, you know that won't hurt me." All the while he was continuing to strangle Gambit who was still trying to push away the staff.

Siren continued to glare, her bottle green eyes narrowed at Logan whilst her hand still held her gun outstretched, "No," she murmured, "But I've heard it shall knock you unconscious, which is fine by me." Logan threw her an extremely dirty look before he slowly turned his eyes the other way to see Scott and Aurora staring at them, whilst Storm was still flying the plane.

The gun cocked loudly, making Scott flinch quietly, "This is drastic," he muttered under his breath.

However, Logan slowly moved from Gambit, pulling the Bo staff from his neck. His fists still clenched around each end before he made a disgusted snarl at Gambit before throwing the staff to one side with a noisy clatter. He cracked his neck slowly; tongue running over a small run of blood that was the remains of a healing wound. "Fine," he hissed quietly, turning away from Gambit and taking a slow step away.

There was a tense silence as Logan proceeded to leave the scene, and Siren obligingly lowered her gun. But Gambit's face had taken on a sly smirk as soon as he was out of potential danger. He stretched idly like he had just been doing some mild exercises and he turned to pick up his staff, "Ah.." he sighed softly, straightening as the staff clicked back to it's small size, "I wondered where Lou got had her feistiness from. She gets a bit rough sometimes." His eyes sparkled slowly as he watched Logan suddenly stop walking.

Aurora's face had darkened and she folded her arms as she gave Gambit a thoroughly displeased glare.

Gambit chuckled to himself as he saw Logan stop walking. Logan spun around with a furious roar spurring in his chest. In the turn, his claws had ripped out of his knuckles, and his arms swung to spear Gambit to the wall.

"No!" cried Scott in thorough horror. He did not need a murder on his hands, not now.

But Gambit was quick; he let out a delighted laugh as he got the exact response from Wolverine that he wanted. He moved so swiftly, Logan's claws missed, swiping the thin air as Gambit expertly ducked and rolled. The staff extended with a hiss of metal, and it was reared down. Logan spun to attempt to stab Gambit a second time, eyes now adopting that insanity of feral anger. Gambit rose to spear up into the oncoming body, and with a horrified squelch, it pierced through Logan's chest.

"Oh God.." muttered Aurora, quickly covering her face with her hands in a mix of fright and disappointment at the event. It just _had_ to end badly, didn't it?

Scott's faced had blanched as Logan collapsed backwards with a dull thud. Gambit dragged the staff back out with a disgusting sound, looking up slowly to glare around the jet before he made a faint sigh, turning away from the situation, "He'll heal.." he muttered dismissively.

"That doesn't give you excuse to _torture_ him like some human punch bag!" said Aurora heatedly, glaring across to Gambit.

"HIM a human punch bag?" scoffed Gambit, "Did ya not see? He 'it me first!"

"But he stopped, and you just had to keep it going, didn't you? Why, oh, why, can't you just keep quiet, Remy?" said Siren, turning to watch her brother.

"Charles will not hear the last of this," growled Scott softly, glaring at Gambit before walking towards Logan, "Somebody help me lift him.." Together, he and Siren moved slowly to rest him down on the benches.

"He wer' tryin' to kill me!" said Gambit, still glaring at Logan from afar, "I 'ad to defend myself." He sat down heavily in his seat, tending to his small wounds.

"But not by stabbing him through the chest!" cried Siren, spinning around, "It would have killed a normal person! Charles would be furious!"

"Don't worry, he will be," muttered Scott, pulling Logan's clothes away from the bleeding stab wound, "Just leave him to heal, strap him down."

From the centre of the jet, Aurora was looking between Gambit and Logan, suddenly feeling guilty. She couldn't help thinking, if it hadn't have been for her, this fighting would never have happened..

* * *

Please review!

The poll is up!

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell**


	34. Naughty

**Kimenomi:** Don't worry. Gambit won't be getting away with that. And Gambit isn't the most obedient of characters; so you'll see soon just how he manages to get himself into bother again. Logan only successfully hit Gambit in the fact once. Gambit IS injured, but he wasn't knocked unconscious. I think it'd take several hits to knock someone like Gambit out, even if it is adamantium.

**Sych77:** I thought it be would be cool and potentially dangerous for a fight to occur in the X-Jet. Lol, so it's not random, I planned it. Yeah, the reactions were fun, especially Storm! Yup, poor Aurora, hehe.

**Blix:** Lol, you have your loyalties don't ya? XD All Logan!

The poll is still on the webpage! Just open it up on another webpage whilst you read this, go on, for me!

www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell

Check out my other array of stuff too!

**Chapter 34**

Through the misty air Madeline could see the long black shape coming down through the clouds. She felt herself smile as she watched the X-Jet swoop gracefully down towards the earth. It skimmed across the now green lawns; mounds of snow dotted idly at the edges of the lawn, now uncared for. The sounds of the low rumbling engine came in through the glass of the window as it lowered, and it only made Madeline anticipate all the more for Logan's arrival. As she saw the jet beginning to lower into the opening floor of the basketball, she hurriedly spun on her heel and passionately ran out of her room, throwing back the door and speedily heading to the lift.

The stairs of the Jet lowered down quietly. The base touched the shining metal floor of the Jet Hangar with a faint sound. Slowly, large black boots appeared at the top of the steps, and a figure came down the steps gradually, appearance being revealed to that of Wolverine. He moved slowly from step to step, face still consorted by a glare of anger and distaste. The other X-Men followed down behind hm, all seeming to shrink away from the seething wrath that was coming off the Wolverine like a warning aura. His attitude at the moment was clear – "Don't talk to me, don't touch me, and don't come near me."

His face looked drained from the overworking of his body to heal up the alarming wound, and he walked slowly, like each step was too much effort. And all the while, he still held a thoroughly disgusted glare for Gambit.

The doors of the Jet Hanger opened with an electronic whirring and Madeline hurriedly ran in through the parting of the metal doors. She span upon the metal staircase, shoes tunefully making a loud clang as she ran down the short staircase. Logan reached the floor of the Hanger, continuing his slow walk away from the Jet. At Madeline's entry his head lifted slowly and a weak smile gradually lit up his face. The anger in his face simmered as a smile rose the corner's of his lips, "Hey kid.." he said softly as he reached her.

"I've missed you," replied Madeline with a gentle grin. She glanced at him up and down, quickly sensing his discomfort, "Are you hurt?" she quickly asked, voice taking a worried tone.

"Oh, I came out of the Amazon just peachy," said Logan, now turning his head to give a glare behind his shoulder, directed at Gambit, "It's on the way home where my injuries came. Ironic, huh?"

"Yes, we need to go and talk to the Professor about that, amongst other things," said Scott pointedly as he walked past Logan.

Madeline wheeled her eyes around the group around Logan, giving each of them a glare as if they were all to blame for her father's injuries. Her eyes especially narrowed upon Scott as he spoke, "So you're just gonna leave my dad like this?"

"Kid, Cyclops is learning – I don't need medical assistance – ever."

"What about the Liberty Island incident?" inputted Storm as she walked past Logan, giving the man a gentle smile at his insistence.

"That was different," Logan quickly responded, "That was Rogue."

"Come on Logan," said Scott as he climbed up the steps of the Hangar, "The sooner we see Charles, the sooner we can then go and shower and change into clean clothes."

Logan let out a sigh as his eyes followed Scott across the room, "Fine.." he uttered quietly before dropping his eyes back upon Madeline, "I'll come and see you soon? Ok?"

"Alright, I'll probably be in the library doing some work."

"Work?"

Madeline gave a chuckle, "Professor Xavier kept me busy whilst you were away. I don't mind, it's interesting stuff."

"Oh.." Logan made an unsure shrug, "Well, I guess that's fine."

Madeline smiled gently at Logan before she slipped her arms about him and proceeded to hug him, "See you later."

"Yeah," said Logan softly, his broad arms nestling around the girl's lithe shoulders. However he made a faint wince as their hug closed and he pulled away, holding his chest, "Still not comfortable," he murmured softly, pulling the material of shirt away from the wound.

Madeline's frowned, gently taking her lower lip in her teeth, "Ah, sorry."

But Logan just shook his head dismissively at her, giving the young woman a reassuring smile, "I'll talk to you later, alright, kid?" He grinned before turning and stepping around her, following after the rest of the X-Men. Madeline waved them off with a small smile, glad to have Logan home.

* * *

"I am thoroughly disappointed," came the low voice of Processor Charles Xavier. He studied Gambit from his seat at his desk with a still and unflinching stare. Scott, who was stood importantly at the side of Xavier, had just told the Professor the events that occurred on the way home to the mansion.

Gambit turned his eerie red eyes away from Charles with a faint snort. He was sat idly on the couch by the window and merely turned his head to look out of the window with little interest to the solemn reprimanding from the Professor.

"You know these are difficult times, Remy, we do not need fights between us," continued Charles, watching Gambit sternly

Gambit made another sound, this one sounding like an untroubled scoff, "Don't see why y'all are pointin' da blame on me. Not my fault. Ya must know what a brute he is, can't control 'is temper."

Logan was stood far from the others as usual, and stood leaning upon a tall bookcase with his arms folded over his chest and his eyes narrowed upon Gambit.

"Not your fault?" came a voice. Scott, "How can it not be your fault? We saw what you did!"

"He made me!" responded Gambit with a cold glare being sent to Logan, "He attacked first."

"Yeah, and I stopped," growled Logan, "But, no.. oh no, you had to go and push me that little bit further didn't you?" He had risen off the wall and was taking slow steps across the room to the couch Gambit had idly collapsed upon.

"Ain't my fault you got a bad temper is it, Wolvie?"

"Don't call me that!" Logan barked, now stood right beside the couch, a hand lurched down and grabbed Gambit by the neck of his vest. He proceeded to pull Gambit's face close to his own, "All the time you wind me up!" he cried into the man's face.

At the pull, Gambit gave his own snarl; ignoring the fact he was getting himself into some hot water, "See! Look at 'ow he treats me!"

"I don't blame him!" cried Storm, walking towards them to intervene before there was another battle, "You encourage him, Gambit." She then swivelled her eyes to Logan as she reached him, and calmly placed her hand on his bulging upper arm, which had clenched up with muscles as his grip squeezed tighter and tighter on Gambit's clothes. "Drop him Logan, we don't need another fight."

But Logan didn't respond instantly, he continued to burn his narrowed glare into Gambit's swirling gaze of red and black.

This time, Charles intervened, "Stop this at once, both of you." The Professor calmly placed his eyes upon the back of Logan, "Logan."

With the reassuring touch to his arm, and the strong words from Charles, Logan obligingly released his grip from Gambit, but dropped the man heavily down onto the couch as a warning.

"At last," sighed Scott with a shake of his head and turned to look back down at Charles, "Well, Professor, we found the Government building in the Amazon; we have set up recording equipment to monitor their activities."

Charles nodded his head slowly in response, "Good, but did you see any Sentinels? We are still not completely sure if that is where they come – "

"Oh, we're sure," broke in Logan with an unashamed snarl, "A pair of 'em found me and Storm."

Immediately, Charles spun his gaze upon Logan, listening, before looking to Storm, "Are you both all right?"

"We are now," said Storm as truthfully as she could, "but by no means are they an easy opponent, Professor. They are harmless to physical attacks, I managed to stun one with electricity, and the other was thrown into the river, but punches and kicks are nothing, in fact, they help the Sentinels, gives them something to throw you with. We're not strong enough.." she continued quietly, sharing a glance with Logan.

"We've thought about this," then said Siren with an escalating smile, she turned his eyes to Scott pointedly as she spoke, "Haven't we, Scott?"

Eyes of the room all fell upon Siren as she spoke, and then automatically upon Scott as he was addressed. With the expectant gazes upon him, Scott shifted uncomfortably, "Er..." he began rather unprofessionally, "Well, Siren and I discussed this a few nights ago.. because I was feeling under confident about the troubles ahead.. and we thought that maybe it would be a good time to get some training done."

"We already train," said Storm with a curiously tilt of her head.

Scott nodded quickly, "Yes, I know, but we often do it individually due to lesson scheduling.. and well, this isn't your average training, I believe we need to be taught more," he made a faint sigh, "Siren knows more about it that me, you tell them, Siren."

"Fine," said Siren with a small chuckle before she swept calmly to the centre of the room. She turned, gave everyone a glance before speaking, "Basically, we all have different fighting styles, _oui_? Therefore, if they are implemented into each other we will become a stronger opposition. And at the same time, we'll become stronger psychically, _and_ it will mentally prepare us." She finished with a great breath of air before turning her eyes upon Charles, "What do you think?"

Charles folded his hands together in front of him whilst he gave Siren a studying gaze, "It sounds interesting," he answered, "But who is going to teach you?"

"The one who knows most about fighting," answered Siren happily, then jerking a thumb over to Logan, "Him."

Logan's relaxed expression froze into a tight stare and he abruptly stood up off his lean on the wall, "What?" he cried, "I ain't no teacher!"

"Ah, but you are the best here at physical fighting," said Siren with a smile.

"But like Storm said, those Sentinels don't respond to physical attacks!"

Storm shrugged slowly, "Probably would if we were stronger. Even you managed to draw blood when you hit the one in the jungle, imagine if we could all do that, with our mutant powers as well."

Logan made a low sigh, doing his usual sign of discomfort as he ran a hand through his hair, "Oh, I don't know.."

"Sounds stupid," declared Gambit to the room, "I ain't been ordered around by dat brute."

"You will!" cried Siren to her brother with her hands upon her hips.

"I'll do it," said Logan, liking the idea of bossing around Gambit, "You're right, everybody needs to strengthen up for the Sentinels," he cast his eyes upon Gambit, a slight smirk forming at his mouth.

"Well," said the Professor, his face forming the first smile that morning, "There is nothing else I have to discuss at this moment in time, I will ask you to return if I find any more information about the Sentinels, I will keep a look out over Cerebro. And Logan? We shall discuss this new training scheme tomorrow morning."

"Sure," said Logan with a calm shrug.

"Yay, shower time!" said Siren happily, running for the office doors first, "I stink!"

Scott gave the retreating woman an amused smirk, shaking his head idly as he walked out of the office with the rest of the X-Men, each bidding their farewell to Charles.

* * *

As the day progressed, the X-Men settled over their daily activities, some holding lessons, others just relaxing. Aurora had ventured outdoors since her earlier shower and chance of clothes. She had walked out across the damp grass that now showed little signs of the previous snow; it was now a carpet of plush healthy green. And whilst two legs had walked slowly through the wavering blades of sweet grass, in the next few seconds, paws had replaced delicate feet and the tall body of the ebony haired woman was now that of a large but familiar sleek haired panther. She dropped down quietly in the grass, giving a slow 'mrowl' of content as she lay under the canopy of a large branched tree. The sky above lacked any evidence of clouds and a watery sheen of pale blue washed over the afternoon sky with a bitter sunlight being thrown down over the cool grounds.

The continuous sounds of comfort sustained their rumbling sounds to the surrounding area as Aurora stretched idly upon her back, rolling over once in the grass before continuing to lay on her front with her four legs tucked neatly beside her large feline body. Her sleekly shaped head lifted from her paws slowly as she turned her head slowly to scan across the grounds with her sharp-eyed gaze. From under the shadow of the tree, the only obvious signal of her presence was the double glow of electric yellow eyes, since her dark coat blended her into the shadows seamlessly.

Behind her, her long slim tail waved slowly in cautious curling motions, doubling up on itself before unfolding and shifting side to side idly. Her ears twisted slowly to the array of sounds about her, from the chirrups of the birds in the above tree, to the insects in the grass.. and to the footsteps coming down across the earth.

Instantly her eyes sliced across to the side with only a slight motion of her head to see Madeline – Logan's _daughter _– walking across the grounds. She had come away from the area of pathways and ponds to venture beyond the hedges to trail the outer edges of the grounds, along where the benches sat besides the large orchard of the boundary. Aurora made a slight snort under her breath as she watched the younger woman walk across the grass, her head turning to admire the lawns around her.

Then, suddenly, Aurora had a nasty idea developed in her mind. Madeline still didn't know of Aurora's mutation, she probably didn't know many of the others for that matter. And so, with a mischievous attitude upon her, Aurora rose languidly to her four paws, then lowering her front half to extend across the thick grass in an almighty stretch with a loud yawn bellowing from her heaving lungs. Such a yawn crossed on a roar.

As expected, Madeline's face suddenly changed to an alarmed expression and her head spun at the vociferous sounds pummelling the nearby air, "What the hell?" Aurora heard the woman mutter under her breath, feral ears picking it up easily. Aurora displayed a wide smirk at the response, her array of pointed panther teeth baring and glinting in the dim sunlight.

This was a sight that Madeline dawned her startled gaze upon. As soon as her eyes locked with the piercing yellow, she made a choked gasp, staggering backwards. When Aurora noticed that Madeline had found her, she lifted fully from her stretch to step forward slowly on her paws, exiting the shade of the tree and allowing the sunlight to spill over her glossy form. Madeline still backed away, the fear evident in her wide eyes and frozen face. This thrilled Aurora all the more, and with a throaty chuckle in her throat, she continued to take slow steps forward before her body tensed and bowed in what was unmistakably a readying pounce.

This seemed to be the last straw for Madeline, who made a terrified cry and span on her feet, sharply sprinting up the grounds at a furiously fast pace, her legs spreading wide and hitting the ground with dull thumps as the woman desperately ran to the safety of the building.

Once Madeline was out of earshot, Aurora relaxed out of the stance with a tune of laughter, panther body falling on it's back as the fur faded into her flesh to reveal Aurora collapsed on her back in the clumps of grass, laughing at the event – luckily she had enough concentration even with the fit of laughter to make sure her clothes returned with her body.

"Now, that was naughty, Lou," came a familiar voice through the air.

Aurora, still chuckling under her breath looked up slowly to see Gambit walking towards her with a wide smile on his face. He had seen the happening from a distance. Aurora returned his expression with a roguish smirk; eyes alight with her fading laughter.

Gambit came upon the grounded body and he folded his arms slowly against the front of his black jumper and trench coat, "You are one playful kitty," he commented with a chuckle in his tone.

In response to this, the woman laid on the grass suddenly rose upwards to four paws, black fur sprouting from her soft flesh as she changed shape back to that of the panther. Gambit didn't look at all frightened by her change, he just smiled all the more, especially when she jumped towards him and flattened him down on the grass with a playful growl. Gambit fell onto his back with a faint grunt, looking up to watch the panther that sat on his torso, front paws upon his chest firmly. Aurora lowered her large black head to him slowly before she gave his cheek a playful lick before she stepped off his floored body, giving a sudden sway of her tail teasingly before she proceeded to walk across the lawns and away from Gambit.

* * *

In one of the corridors, Madeline speedily ran in, face wild with a panic and eyes alight with worry. Around the corner, she saw Logan walking, and immediately sprinted up to him with heavy gasps, "On the grounds!" she hurriedly breathed, "There's a p-panther, it just tried to bite me!" She was over exaggerating somewhat, but she didn't see any problem with panicking over this beast on the grounds of a school.

Logan at first look surprised at the sudden arrival of his daughter, and he then looked genuinely concerned when she began to talk. However, as soon as the word 'panther' was mentioned, his face darkened and he stepped around Madeline with clenched fists and stalked towards the patio doors. All he muttered was a very displeased sounding, "Aurora.."

* * *

Wow, that was a long chapter, that means long reviews doesn't it? Huh? Lol.

www(dot)freewebs(dot)com


	35. That Punch

**Sych77:** Yup, Logan's mad, he's gonna go put her in her place! I think I'm on his side too, lol, although I did think the previous scene was amusing. Well, I didn't make him comfort her because I thought it seems more like Logan to storm out of there and have a go at Aurora (shrug) seems more like his personality to me, especially when he's annoyed like that.

**Kimenomi:** I'm sorry! There's no specific reason why it took so long.. but it's probably because I am trying to get all my A level coursework in by next week, and if I don't I've probably failed. And what do you mean 'If Aurora is so poor and pitiful' I've never said that, or portrayed her like that, I don't see where you're coming from on that one. Although I can say the reason Aurora decided to upset Madeline was probably because she is Logan's daughter, Aurora's got a vindictive streak in her too! She's said she's fine with Madeline, but inside, you never know.

**Blix:** Hehe, yes, it was rather cruel, but it was an amusing scene, and reveals some of Aurora's feelings to Madeline. Of course, why didn't she just sit there and let the girl pass? Why purposely look threatening and frighten her? I like the idea of Logan bossing Gambit around too! I'm looking forward to these training sessions, although Gambit is not going to behave well, I'll tell you that now. (waves a 'Logan Loyalty' flag)

**Don't forget to vote on the new poll!** _www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell_

**Chapter 35**

Four soft padded black paws drifted lightly through the grass as Aurora gently walked her feline body along the bottom of the lawns, trailing the hedges idly as she watched the grounds ahead of her. She had looked back to see that Gambit had departed from the spot of shade under the large tree, and with that knowledge she turned to continue walking in silence, feeling a little lonely now after her laughter and frolics in comparison to her silent walking. However, she wasn't going to feel lonely for long, her head snapped up to see a very peeved looking Wolverine come stalking across the grass with clenched fists that swung by his hips slowly. He didn't look at all happy, and Aurora could guess why.

Well, it was either Madeline or Gambit, probably both.

She decided to feign nonchalance and pretend she didn't notice the heavy boots thumping towards her. She idly dropped down on her front, stretching out in the gently warm grass. She closed her eyes, continuing to act as if she wasn't aware of his oncoming body.

He suddenly let out a bark, "Aurora!"

She opened an eye lazily and calmly made a faint noise in her throat in response.

Logan continued none the less, now stood in front of the laying panther with his thick arms folded tightly across his chest, "Could you leave the exercises to the training sessions and not to the public lawns and clawing at my daughter!"

The way his voice raged, she could distinctly get the impression that he wasn't pleased. However, her face consorted into a frown, which on a panther's face was a snarl. Immediately, her head tossed back and before Logan could blink she was standing up quickly off the floor without so much of a stumble as she rose with feline grace as the black fur faded from her soft skin, "I have no idea what you mean," came her calm answer, hands resting on her hips gently.

"For God's sake, don't lie Aurora, Madeline came runnin' in scared out of her mind. It's not funny playin' jokes like that on people."

"Odd," said Aurora, her voice turning oddly cold, "I remember a time when you and I would laugh together at things like that."

Logan's arms unfolded, only to let him run a hand uneasily through his hair before his arms fell limply by his side, "Well, things have changed."

"Oh, I know," said Aurora in a displeased sounding voice, "I know all too well, ever since _she_ arrived."

"Don't go blaming Madeline – "

"It's not just her," said Aurora, voice becoming less gentle, "But since the day Roxanne arrived, things for us have been going from bad to worse and you know it!"

But Logan's growl swiftly returned, "You can't blame them for your infidelity issues!"

"No, but I can blame them for pushing me in that direction!" It was the first time Aurora had not denied her lack of faithfulness. And it caused Logan to stop and stare with glaring eyes. "Why are we having this argument," growled Aurora, "I thought this ended in the Amazon, can we move on?"

"It seems you already have," said Logan bitterly as he turned away, uttering only saying a faint, "The training session starts tomorrow."

* * *

Storm walked calmly through the silver corridors of the underground levels as she headed for the furthest room along the corridor, the Danger Room. This room was normally used for computerised training sessions, but Logan was using the floor space beyond the entrance platform to exercise since it was a large area. However foreboding the reasons were for this extra training, she couldn't help but feel a shiver of excitement at the prospect of this training session. She couldn't remember the last time they had all trained together; it was usually alone on the computerised Danger Room. They hadn't trained together since Jean died..

Another thing was that Logan had never actually attended a training session with the others. Nobody had kicked up a fuss about it, it was understandable. Though Scott complained for the first few weeks but in the end, like everyone else, he accepted that Logan didn't really need to strengthen himself up. But Storm was sure Logan had trained alone, she had seen him walking through the corridors, early mornings and late nights with his vest cladded body gleaming in sweat from what could only be some form of dynamic exercise.

And then, when Jean died, all of a sudden, there were no more group sessions. Nobody questioned why.

So, she was in high spirits to be attending one today, the only thing that was rather off-putting what Logan teaching them. Whilst she knew he wasn't as cruel as he looked, he would probably put them vigorously through their paces.

Storm came open the large circular door to the Danger Room, it was set in the wall at the other end of the corridor to Cerebro, and had the same silver 'X 'emblazoned majestically on the door. However, entry was by keypad alone, no DNA checking methods used here. She walked up to the door slowly, pressed in the four-digit code before she watched the doors part to let her through. She entered across the metallic flooring slowly, looking beyond the computerised set-up and glass separators to see the large floor spread out below the entrance platform. She could see that Logan was there already, dressed in the specific X-Men exercising outfits which included a white vest top not unlike the one he slept in, only it had an black 'X' encircled in the top right hand corner, and a pair of black tracksuit bottoms, these too displaying the 'X' logo, only in white, on the top of the right thigh.

Typically, Logan was barefooted.

As Storm's shoes sounded on the metallic flooring, Logan looked up slowly across to her, relaxing out of what had been a stretching exercise consisting of him balancing on one leg with the other bent, foot sole against his straight knee, "Hey Ororo," he murmured quietly, giving a idle stretch of his arms, "You're the first here."

In response Storm gave him a gentle smile, "Do you have a good lesson planned, Logan?" she asked, curious to know.

"That would be tellin'," said Logan with a sly smile developing over his lips, "You'll find out soon enough."

"Don't we need some floor mats out?" said Storm idly as she turned to look over the metallic room. She heard no response from Logan so looked round to discover why. He was just starting at her with an unimpressed face, "What?"

"Yeah, Ororo, out there when we're fighting, those Sentinels are going to make sure you got a soft landing instead of the walls."

Storm sighed quietly, shaking her head at him, "No need for that attitude Logan," she said scoldingly.

For a moment, Logan shared a meaningful gaze with Storm before he lowered his head apologetically, "Sorry," he muttered quietly. He moved off the topic as he returned his eyes upon her, looking her figure up and down for a moment like she was some disfigured abnormality.

"What?" said Storm again, folding her arms.

"This won't do," said Logan, gesturing to her outfit, "You need to go and change into the training gear."

With a nod, Storm turned away and lightly jogged up the steps, "All right, give me a moment," and she turned to exit through the parting doors and head for the Uniform foyer so she could dress in the changing rooms.

* * *

Within the next ten minutes a small group were stood before Logan each dressed in their matching X-Men training gear. The female clothing too had white vest tops and jogging bottoms. Logan folded his bulky arms over his chest as he scanned over the group slowly. Everybody was present, except Gambit. He let a low snort through his nose; he'd deal with Gambit later.

He had been stood mulling over how to punish Gambit whilst the others warmed up. He glanced up slowly to see the group of four ready and he made a surly expression at them. No smiles now. "First of all," he began, raising his voice loud enough for it to reverberate around the metal walls, "we shall be trying hand to hand combat – without our mutations." There was a ripple of scepticism sounding through the small group and Logan flashed them all a steely glare. His eyes happened upon Siren, who had chosen to wear her usual pistol holsters, low over her hips. "And no weaponry, Siren, remove your guns."

Siren unfastened the holsters with a French mutter escaping her lips, probably not all that complimentive towards the Wolverine as she walked across the Danger Room floor to deposit them safely at the side again the wall. There were some benches sat there with various items, including water bottles and four pairs of trainers – Logan had told them to remove their footwear.

Once she returned, Logan cast a glance over the four X-Men, "Now, let us begin."

* * *

The lesson had been going for just under an hour, and Logan had conveniently split off the even pairs to allow them to combat against each other. The smaller numbers meant it was a lot easier for him to keep an eye out. However, all of a sudden he heard a surprised yelp and saw that Aurora had fallen on her front on the floor with her hands grasped behind her back in a one-handed grab by Storm, who was pressing one knee upon the other female's back to keep her there. Aurora looked far from impressed.

Logan hadn't taught anything quite like that today. He smirked faintly to Storm who was still keeping Aurora successfully pinned, "Good move," he complimented to Storm, giving Aurora a mischievous smirk, glad to see her not laughing for once.

"Thank you, Logan," responded Storm politely who gently removed her limbs from Aurora before extending her palm to the other woman to help her off the floor. But Aurora ignored the offered hand and stood up of her own accord, tossing her tied black hair behind her back with an angry snarl in her throat.

"Now now, Aurora," continued Logan with the smirk still on his face, "This is all about learning."

Storm sighed at the negative response she was receiving from Aurora, "I'm sorry, all right? It was just my natural reaction."

"Then good reflexes," praised Logan with a grin to Storm. He turned his head to see how Scott and Siren were getting on, and was shocked to see the pair practically wrestling each other on the floor. "What the hell are you doing?" he abruptly barked. In this new role he was like that of a sergeant, which gave some of the X-Men reasons to believe he did something similar before his memory was erased.

"It looks like it's getting personal," commented Storm quietly as she saw Siren make a grab for Scott's hair to push him face down on the floor.

"Ah!" came a cry from Scott, who managed a muffled, "Siren is taking this too seriously!" whilst his cheek was jammed flat upon the floor, "Wolverine, get her off me!"

Logan obligingly stepped forward to hook his arms under Siren's shoulders and hoisted her up off the flattened Scott. Siren made a gasp for air, tossing her head angrily as her eyes flashed viciously. There was a wild smirk on her face. "We're practising hitting and blocking, not brawling," said Logan as he released the woman. She was enjoying herself far too much. Logan shook his head to himself, "Right, let's call it a day. Let's just see if you got the basics of the hitting and blocking then we can all go shower. You go first Ororo."

Storm nodded her head once before turning to Aurora, giving the woman a meaningful look of apology before she ducked, side stepped, and sent a strike with a hand. Aurora successfully blocked the first hit, but as it was countered, Storm's other hand came out of nowhere and touched Aurora on the side of her neck, not done forcefully, but if Storm had placed any strength behind it, it would have immediately knocked Aurora to the ground.

Instantly Aurora looked scandalised. "One hit, not two!"

"Enemies are never going to tell you for what they might do, Aurora," said Logan quietly, "So prepare for anything." Logan jerked his thumb to Storm, "Return the hit."

Aurora narrowed her eyes, already in a foul mood after her dispute with Logan yesterday, and Storm for having expertise in the hand-to-hand combat - it not helping matters. So, Aurora struck her hand forward before delivering a back slap with her hand to try and wind Storm across the middle. Storm grabbed her first hand, and whilst Aurora tried with the second hit, she was pulled around and instead found her arms locked behind her back again. Suddenly, realising she was immobilised by the woman behind her, Aurora let out a horrified cry.

But Logan didn't give chance for Aurora to explain or protest; he nodded to Scott for his turn. Scott cast Siren a worried expression since the woman was still glaring at him through wildly strewn strands of blond hair whilst she breathed with a snarl in her breath. She was going to beat him at this, he knew it, she was a thief, and she had street expertise. He aimed a punch, her palm easily stopped it. She tried for an attack, but Scott blocked it with a sudden rise of his arm to slap it away, he tried for a lower strike, she ducked and easily smacked his oncoming arm away. Scott straightened with a gentle increase on his breathing rate, turning his head to Logan; neither of them had managed to hit the other.

"Siren," instructed Logan, watching carefully.

"Shit," said Scott quietly, since Siren looked ready to pounce on him again. Her attacks were lightening-quick. Scott felt a few hit him, but he also felt his palms block some. He staggered back out hitting range with a dazed sort of expression. A lot had just happened very quickly.

Logan glanced across the four mutants, nodding his head slowly, "Better than before," he said encouraging, "But, of course, we need more training sessions, we can work on it."

As the X-Men turned to gratefully leave for their showers, Logan spotted Gambit leaning in the doorway of the Danger Room, on the inside alcove. He had his arms folded over his chest, clothed in his usual attire of brown trench coat and ripped faded jeans. The Cajun had a large smirk on his face and called mockingly through the air, "Aw, did y'all have a nice time with Mr. Wolvie? Sorry, I mean sir; he's a teacher now ain't he?" He continued to insult from afar, all the while a disdainful slant of his brow sent his eyes burning into Logan. The X-Men climbed up the few steps of the platform slowly, each bearing an apprehensive expression that this insulting could soon possibly turn into another fight. They were already exhausted; they wouldn't be able to easily separate the duo.

However, Logan calmly pushed on through the X-Men, reaching the platform first and talking slow steps towards Gambit. Gambit narrowed his eyes all the more as Logan came closer. He glanced at Logan up and down, taking in every inch of the large growling mutant, who was holding a fierce glare from beneath spiked strands of sweat slicked hair.

Surprisingly enough, Logan's next words were calm, but the content clearly wasn't pleasant, "You know that punch I gave you?" he asked Gambit, giving a haughty toss of his head to send the sticking fringe off his forehead.

"What punch?" asked Gambit, his expression fading as he looked clearly confused.

All of a sudden, Logan had lurched back his arm and driven it forward in the air. It cuffed Gambit across the cheek, knocking the man against the large circular door with a clang. "That punch," continued Logan calmly after the metallic reply of the door.

"Argh!" Gambit's hand flung to his face immediately, clutching where he was struck, "Damn you, ya hairy fleabag!"

Logan turned to the door, pressing the black button on the wall, "Well, you could have countered it and blocked it if you had attended the training session," he answered in the same calm tone. The large silver 'X' of the door parted, causing Gambit to stumble upright as he got up off the moving metal partitioning.

Out of the opened doors Logan stalked, heading to the Uniform foyer to shower and change. The X-Men followed through, glancing nervously to Gambit as they passed. They didn't say anything however - because they knew, that actually, Logan was right.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope you liked this chapter - please review for me!

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)/thell**


	36. Damage

**Sych:** Thanks! And you're only JUST reading Order of the Phoenix! Its really good Nikki! I suggest you keep reading sharpish! D Yup, it was certain irony at the end; everyone seemed to like it though! Lol.

**Kimenomi:** Both Logan and Gambit have done some pretty bad stuff in that pervious chapter, but I don't think Charles will be too harsh. I hope this was a quick update for you!

**Blix:** I'm glad you liked it so much! That is one of the reason I liked it also, because Logan IS right!

Poll Concluded: **What is your favourite scene type of this X-Men saga?**

**20percent** Action scenes, **20percent** 'Loved up' scenes, **60percent** All!

New poll up! Go look!

**Chapter 36**

The soft splashes of running water was all that sounded in the women's changing room's when the three females within changed. Eventually, Aurora was the last out of the showers and was hurrying across the tile floors with her bare feet splashing in the small puddles that swirled towards the silver plugholes in the floors. She speedily slipped into the deserted changing area to dress into her awaiting clothes, only quickly drying her body beforehand. As soon as she was clothed, she rushed out of the changing rooms, a brush being dragged through her currently straight hair; hints of curls were slowly coming back to life as they dried. The door swung open as she barged through, heading into the Uniform foyer to see Scott tying up his shoes, she continued right past him, walking out of the parting circular doors.

As the doors whirred shut behind Aurora's exiting form, she turned in the corridor to see Gambit leaning on the wall, a hand gingerly touching his right cheekbone where a large and distinctly obvious bruise tainted his tanned skin. He quickly looked up when he heard the doors of the Uniform room sound, and his grimacing face spread to a welcoming smile to Aurora, "Hey, Lou," he murmured softly.

"Oh Remy," she sighed gently, coming to a halt beside the man, "Logan's really not avoiding the chance to hurt you, is he?"

"Ya could say dat," said Gambit with a bitter laugh, "Ah well, one day he'll get what's comin' to him, maybe not from me, but one day."

Aurora's eyes studied the injured man's face gently, her right palm rising to gently cup his cheek and lift his head to look at the bruise, "Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

"Nah," said Gambit softly, eyes lifting to watch Scott walk out of the whirring doors and head on up the corridor to the lift out of view, "I'm fine."

But she still continued to watch him worriedly, "You sure?" she asked, eyes flinching a little as she heard the exit of Scott behind her, "It's only just round the corner."

"Do not worry, _mon chere_," Gambit responded with a slight smile curling up his lips, "Remy has suffered worse in da past. Ya can take care o' him though if you like"

Then, the doors sounded again, and with only one person left to exit the changing rooms, Gambit knew who it was going to be. And before the exiting mutant could even arrive into view, Gambit had speedily extended his arms, enveloped them around Aurora and spun her to the wall as he pinned her up again it, immediately closing the gap between their bodies and launching his lips upon her in a sudden hot-blooded kiss.

Aurora made a faint noise of surprise at the sudden movement she was forced to do. Within the next second she found herself pinned against the wall, arms holding her form, and lips taking hers. Instinctively, her eyes closed, arms rising around Gambit's shoulders to hold him closer, hands folding about his neck.

The doors whirred shut. Logan raised his head slowly to wonder what the noise was, only to see Aurora and Gambit against the metal walls involved in a fiercely passionate embrace. At first his eyes widened, then slowly, he felt his stomach clench in swarms of boiling fire, which crept up into his chest, stinging and burning. His throat tightened and knuckles ached for spilled blood as they clenched tightly.

Gambit casually opened his right eye to peer to the Wolverine who was stood there with an unmistakable fury burning his eyes. Gambit slowly let his mouth drift from Aurora, who was still yet to notice the man staring at them.

"Is dere a problem?" asked Gambit in an offhand tone.

Aurora slowly let her eyes open, lips still parted in a lingering way. She firstly looked across at Gambit, and then slowly looked to see whom he had spoken to. The reaction was instantaneous; "Logan!" came her choked cry, arms instantly falling away from Gambit's shoulders.

The damage was already done.

"No, no problem," said Logan harshly through gritted teeth. He let out a low snarl in his throat as he spun round, long strides been taken as he stalked away from the pair.

A soft groan came from Aurora who lowered her face to her hands, shaking her head unhappily, "Oh, God, why do I keep screwing things up so much for that man?"

"Not your fault, Lou," said Gambit with a shrug, gently resting his hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry, huh?"

"But I feel so bad, I keep doing terrible things to him.."

Gambit sighed, pulling her close to him again, "Come on Lou, I think we need to take your mind off him. You can come and look after the invalid." He led her away with a cunning smirk taking his lips, his arm curling about her waist to pull her away with him.

* * *

Later that day, Storm was sat on the patio at the back of the mansion, enjoying the last few rays of the day's early spring sunshine. The morning's training session had been taxing, but she was pleased at the way Logan handled it, maybe not with Gambit, but the lesson itself was good. She leant back in the wooden chair, hands gently smoothening her skirt over her thighs as she relaxed in the seat. One hand held a glass of water, which she occasionally sipped from. Her eyes slowly scanned across the grounds ahead of her, watching how the lowering sun cast such a wonderful glow amongst the dancing shadows of the orchard.

The peaceful surroundings were disturbed as a increasing volume of heavy feet sounded from behind her, in the corridor. Storm frowned slightly as she heard the footsteps, lifting from the seat to glance behind her shoulder a little. Through the opened double doors, she saw Logan walk into view. He certainly did not look happy. A quiet sigh was made as Storm leant forth to place her glass upon the wooden table, she called out to the man before he had chance to leave her vision, "Logan?"

The man slowly stopped his walk, his bowed her turning to peer through the opened double doors to the woman sat in the fiery glow of the setting sun, "Hey 'Ro.." he managed to murmur in a very quiet voice.

There was no need for idle pondering, Storm instantly placed her feet to the concrete slabs and gently raised to her feet before quietly walking over to him without so much of a stumble, "What's happened?" she asked in a quiet voice, reaching his side and giving the man a reassuring gaze.

He knew she wouldn't ridicule him. She had been there plenty of times when he had been at his worst, there when no one else was. The most memorable being the time when he collapsed outside his room in the early hours of the morning - a distressed wreck from his haunting nightmare. She had stayed with him then, for perhaps hours, just consoling him. He would have to return the favour one day, if she ever needed it. However, when she asked him the question, he lowered his head once more, finding the need to avert his gaze. But apparently, Storm wasn't having this, for her left hand rose to gently prop his chin up so she could look him in the eye.

"You do not have to tell me, but it doesn't stop you looking at me, does it?" she asked, a faint smile playing on her lips.

Logan found it hard to keep the scowl on his face as he looked back at the woman, he felt a sheepish grin curl his lips as he shrugged, "No, 'course not," he murmured.

"Not done a thing and already I've got you smiling again," said Storm with a small chuckle, her hand dropping as she idly folded her arms atop her chest.

"Seems so," answered Logan, once more shrugging, grinning at her faintly.

Storm smiled at him warmly before she gently unfolded her arms and rested her hand on his upper arm, giving a reassuring rub against his shirtsleeve, "Are you alright?" she asked in a quiet voice, head dipping gently in encouragement.

Logan took in a slow breath, debating whether to be truthful or not. Did she really need to know? How would she benefit? How would _he_ benefit? Perhaps it'd help ease the continuous flow of fire around his chest, lapping against his heavily weighed heart. He managed a slow lick of his dry lips before he turned his dark eyes upon the woman, "No.." he declared with a heavy exhale of air, "Not really."

Storm's eyebrows contracted and then relaxed in faint surprise at his admission. But it didn't take long for her to bow her head gently, the hand on his arm moving slowly against the material of his shirt, "Would you like to talk about it?" she asked in a gentle voice.

Another sigh came before Logan turned and slowly walked over through the opened patio doors, heading out into the remains of the fading sunlight, "Alright," he said softly, "Let's go for a walk."

* * *

Those last few rays had now disappeared and an inky black sky was dissolving over the faint bleed of orange on the far horizon. As Logan had requested, Storm and he had walked around the outskirts of the grounds in which during that time he had explained to her what he saw in the underground corridor, and proceeded to discuss the situation with Storm. As expected, she remained politely quiet when he spoke, and only replied where he left his sentences hanging, when they did need to be picked up. Storm offered him words of reassurance and comfort, whilst not smoothening things over with fake knowledge.

He was glad she wasn't one of those people who simply said, "Oh, don't worry, it'll all be fine," but was genuinely concerned with his words, and she helped him – still being positive, but it wasn't false sayings.

Eventually, the pair reached the water centrepiece of the ground's back gardens. Storm sat down gently on the small stonewall surrounding the long rectangular water feature and looked up expectantly. Logan glanced down across the row of water fountains along the dark surface before taking a seat beside the woman, grinning gently, "You've cheered me up," he admitted quietly.

"My, have I really cheered up the Wolverine? Have I completed this impossible task?" asked Storm with a playful chuckle, smiling at him.

Logan gave her a warning glare, but there was the telltale twinkle in his eyes that showed he didn't really mean any harm. However, he seemed to suddenly go thoughtful as he watched her, and quietly began to speak, "You know, when I first came to the mansion, you didn't like me."

A surprise look came from Storm as she stared at him, "What?" she began, "What makes you think that? I never said I disliked you."

"You didn't need to," replied Logan with a wry chuckle, "I could tell, and for some reason, I made a promise with myself to make you feel differently."

A smile rose on Storm's lips, and she shyly tilted her head at him, "Well, it looks like your determination pulled off."

"Why? Do you like me now?" asked Logan, giving a rough throated laugh.

A sheepish expression overcame Storm, "Of course I do," she informed gently, "I have learnt a lot more about you, and now I am beginning to understand the way you work."

It was now Logan's turn to look sheepish, and he only managed a small shrug in response, glancing down between his legs at the concrete slabs. However his idle pondering faded when he felt Storm nudge his arm for attention.

"Thank you," she said in a gentle tone.

"What for?" asked Logan, his head raising as he peered round at her.

There was a small smile on Storm's face as she lifted her bandaged hand out of her lap, indicating it gently. As Logan saw the hand being lifted, he gently held the underside of it, studying the bandage she wore, remembering the accident at the jungle. Storm continued with her words, causing him to look up at her, ".. for saving my life."

* * *

On the upper floor of the mansion, through the handsomely decorated windows of diamond lead was a shadowy figure looking down onto the grounds. Telltale eyes of red glinted dangerously from the dark silhouette. The gaze bore down through the glass, staring down to the pair sat in the dark on the wall of the water fountain. Eyes sharply followed the exchange of smiles, and brow furrowed at the touch of their hands, "Well dat looks cosy.." the figure said in a low voice before he turned from the window.

Gambit's eyes swept across his room before landing upon the woman sat at the foot of his bed. Hands were held over the face of this woman, and soft sighs could be heard every so often. Gambit slowly walked towards her, eyes flashing as he travelled through the darkness of the room, "Lou.." he said softly, beckoning her attention.

Aurora raised her head slowly, unhappy eyes rising up to look at the man who spoke. Upon seeing the woman's morose expression, Gambit slowly rested an arm around her shoulders, seating himself beside her, giving her a reassuring hug before his hand slipped down gently to settle around her waist.

"Come on _chere_, let's be taking your mind off things.." he whispered to himself as he gently rested his head to hers. As his cheek rested atop her crown, a sly and cunning smirk played upon his lips. He looked down slowly, his movement causing Aurora to look back at him, and as soon as he head was raised another, he moved in to kiss her.

* * *

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell**


	37. Supreme Hatred

**Blix:** Yes, he is a jerk. But even so, I still like him for some reason. I suppose Aurora feels this way, hating him for ruining Logan and herself, yet can't help falling for his charm all at the same time!

_In case it is not a worldwide saying, the term "mug" also means face, though normally it used in a rather negative way, such as the commonly used, "ugly mug."_

_Definition of mug: 2) n the human face (kisser' and smiler' and mug' are informal terms for face'; phiz' is British)_

**Chapter 37**

It was surprising to see a bathing glow of golden sunlight this morning. For in the past few weeks, Logan had found himself awakening in hours of darkness. It was currently 8 am, a reasonable time compared to the early hours of the morning he had been subjected to recently. He had always found it hard to get back to sleep after wakening at such ludicrous times, and it often meant that he'd go and skulk around the mansion, in the shadows. It would probably be a very formidable experience to meet it him in the corridor at two in the morning. And because of his lack of sleep, his senses were on painfully high alert to keep him wary, and even the faintest sound from the distance made him want to release his claws and hunt out the cause in a brutal ravage. But today, sunlight spilt in through his window, and a sky of crystalline blue washed across the heavens. It was only a mask though; the temperatures outside weren't matching the appearance.

It was relieving to revitalised. He had another one of those training sessions today, and he had to make sure he would be fit. Especially since Gambit was joining today – thanks to a interference of Charles asking politely. Logan had to make sure he was awake enough to have his wits about him. Gambit could pull any kind of stunt today.

Had to be prepared.

Logan slowly swung his legs out from under his rumpled duvet and stepped out onto the soft flooring. He made a hearty stretch, thick muscular arms rising to the heavens as his chest released a ferocious form of a yawn. Muscles gleefully expanded to the movement of the arms, raising his skin surface with bumps and grooves. Then, a long exhalation breathed out of his nose as the Wolverine slumped slightly to let the air back in his lungs. Out of habit he shook himself, and a hand rose to roam through his hair in a sweeping motion. Stubborn strands flicked back across his forehead the instant his hand departed.

One advantage to being awake early was not just the first picks at breakfast, but it meant he could eat in his nightwear and be gone before the morning rush arrived. By the time the other students and staff of the school were scurrying for their favourite breakfast in the crowds, Logan was well away, usually out on the grounds, doing his usual brooding. He would return in time to see the mutants leaving for lessons, and they would all watch curiously, for nobody knew what the Wolverine did every morning. Nobody was ever awake early enough.

You may think eight in the morning would be sufficient for Logan to continue his ritual, but unfortunately, Logan knew that he now only had less than an hour to eat breakfast, shower, and brood! It was going to take some doing. And some people may even be stirring now. It looked like such a beautiful day; some mutants may feel compelled to get up instantly rather that if it was a cloudy downpour.

So, with quick footsteps, Logan strode out of his room, arriving into the dim corridor. He passed around corners, eyes narrowed to stare ahead of him, determined to get to the kitchen quickly without running and causing disturbance. Windows of glowing sunlight illuminated the ends of corridors, streaking an ominous aura across the walls. But Logan didn't have time to enjoy the morning goodness. He had to get to that kitchen!

He swiftly sped around a corner, feet moving quickly and quietly. His legs worked in long strides, arm swinging slightly by his sides. The only sounds were the rustle of his jeans as they caught against each other, and the almost silent pad of his feet to the floor. He was nearing the large opening of the hallway, which was at the end of this corridor. All he'd have to do then was hurry down the grand staircase to the wood walled main entrance and quickly scarper into the ground floor kitchen. However, he was about to be held up.

A short way ahead of him on this corridor, a door quietly opened. Without his hearing abilities, it would have been missed. But nobody at all would have missed the figure creeping out of that room. Logan's eyes had immediately trained on the door, that was still quite far away, when he saw the doorknob turn. His eyes narrowed in dislike. That was Gambit's room. Great, just what he needed, an exchange of insults to divert him from his breakfast. Logan was readying up an insult that he would calmly toss as he walked by, he wouldn't stop to talk to Gambit, absolutely not. No chance of –

However, it wasn't Gambit who was exiting the room, as Logan had expected.

It was a tired and sheepish looking Aurora.

And she hadn't noticed him yet.

She was trying to close the door. One hand holding shoes whilst the other quietly turned the doorknob shut into its latch. She watched it click softly, before she began to turn from the door to disappear to her room. She had probably planned this get-away, but it was all brought to a horrible halt when she spun round to see an unmoving Wolverine down the corridor. His walk had stopped dead. His eyes locked upon her.

There was an instant flush of cold dread around Aurora's heart, and it weighed down into her stomach in a frightening churn. Her hands tightened worriedly about her shoes, and her eyes shifted downcast to stare at the floor under her bare feet. Lanky strands of unbrushed curls dangled over her bowed head, "Oh no.."

It appeared Logan had recovered well, because he started walking again. But his posture was horribly rigid, nothing relaxed about him. As he came closer, the vicious disappointment and anger was evident in his flashing eyes, "Going for a jog?" he growled in a low tone, "Only it seems to me that you've already had the exercise."

Aurora's words came very quietly, and she forced herself to look up at him. She was trying to look calm and confident. She fought to straighten her pose and keep her head high, "I don't know what you're talking about," she responded in a quiet voice. It began calm, but wobbled off at the end when she saw Logan's face tighten with a frown and snarl. The plan of composure flew out the window as Aurora speedily averted her eyes to the floor again, eyes squeezing shut defeatedly, "I'm sorry."

There were a few feet apart from Logan and Aurora. Logan made no attempt to move closer, nor did he move away. Standing his ground. His hanging arms coiled upwards slowly to fold tightly across his broad chest, a hissing sigh screeched out of his clamped teeth as he glared down at the bowed head of Aurora, "No you're not," he replied in a harsh tone, "Yesterday was bad enough, but _must_ I keep witnessing you and _him_ everywhere I go? Is this some plan cooked up between you? Let's break the last bit of dignity of Wolverine has left after Alkali Lake?"

The mentioning of Alkali Lake caused Aurora to quickly look up, for it was one very important connection between them, and she was surprised to hear him use it against her. However, the overall impact of the sentence took over any old memories, and she placed a hand on her hip to frown at him, "If you can't remember, we had actually split up."

"Yeah," he replied, his growl roughened, "and you're taking full advantage. Like some filthy whore."

Aurora looked like she had just been slapped, and stared at Logan in a horrified manner – speechless. But it left in a moment as a dangerous flash alighted her eyes, "Don't you _dare_ call me that," she snarled in a threatening tone, her hand clenched harder upon her shoes.

"It's true," declared Logan, his eyes steely glaring at her, chest heaving against the bind of his thick folded arms, "But wait.. you're not a fan of honesty, are you?"

Aurora snapped. Her eyes suddenly flared with a rush of feral fury and her shoes were heavily thrown to the side of the corridor. The collisions smacked echoingly, and a vicious growl was heaving out of her lips. In one sudden moment, Logan thought she was going to attack him, he could see the fingers of her adamantium hand flinching, "Apologise!"

Logan's eyes glanced her up and down darkly before he dismissed her like a piece of rubbish, "Never," he muttered dismissively, side stepping the female slowly. She turned to watch him leave, fiery eyes burning into the back of his skull. However, once a few feet away, Logan turned partly back to her, a mock expression of thought on his face, "Oh, by the way, might want to fasten up that blouse a little – don't want the others at the breakfast table to know what smutty tramp you are."

Instantly, Aurora's eyes sped downstairs, and with an agitated growl she pulled the opening of her blouse together, the majority of it had been left unbuttoned for she had been hurrying to get out of Gambit's bedroom. Her hands held it closed over the top of her chest. Her head raised slowly, dangerous looking eyes glaring down the corridor, until the Wolverine disappeared from view.

* * *

The doors of the Danger Room parted in a quiet whirr, and footsteps sounded as a figure exited the corridor and entered the computerised foyer of the Danger Room. As the doors shut, an angry voice barked from the spacious flooring below in disgust, "You're late!"

"Cool it Wolvie," drawled Gambit slyly, a charming grin curling his lips, "I'm here, ain't I?" he paused in front of the computer monitors, looking through the glass at the group of X-Men.

"Get your Cajun ass down here now!" roared Logan, his voice echoing around the metal walls strongly. Gambit rolled his eyes and slowly turned to tread down the staircase, dressed in the X-Men training gear. As he came to the metal floor, he strolled languidly across to the awaiting group, in absolutely no hurry at all. His scarlet eyes rose to scan over the group, his eyes stopped and then began to leeringly take in Storm's different training outfit. A tight white top that cropped directly under her chest, it held the same Black 'X' logo.. A dirty smirk came across Gambit's lips as his eyes trailed from her face and down to wander over her upper chest and toned midriff. Storm turned her head gently go glance over to Gambit as he arrived, and her face instantly displayed a disgruntled frown at his trailing eyes.

"I think it's time I fought you all individually," barked a voice. Gambit's eyes instantly snapped off Storm and glared at Logan.

Scott too turned his head to Logan, "But we haven't learnt – "

"It's good to see how your skills are at this moment in time – I can see where you need improving," he eyes scanned across the small group of X-Men, finally leaving Aurora to glint hungrily on Gambit, "Gambit, you first."

When Gambit had come closer to the group, Logan was sickeningly jolted to see long red lines running curvedly across his left shoulder. They looked like deep scratches. Logan swallowed slowly, trying to soothe the anger that was continuously spurring in his gut. His eyes slowly trailed to Aurora, staring down at her unaffected right hand, eyes latching upon her long nails with churning disgust in his stomach.

He raised his eyes back to Gambit, watching the man come closer, "Before we spar, remove your cards and your staff. This is a no weapons fight."

Gambit gave a slow laugh, shaking his head, "Ain't got my cards on me, nor my staff, so don't fret, Wolvie. Gambit will play nice."

"Don't forget that this is a spar," said Scott warningly as he glanced over the pair.

"_Oui_," agreed Siren quietly, "we don't need a repeat of what happened on the Jet."

"Da last thing on my mind," said Gambit with a sly smile forming. "You ain't to use ya claws neither."

Logan cast Gambit a dark glare, stepping back slowly to make distance between himself and the speculating X-Men, "Deal," he growled softly to Gambit, waiting for the man to come closer, "I'll pick out what you need to learn, or improve."

"Likewise," responded Gambit with a smirk.

Logan just sneered gently before he glanced over to the X-Men then back to Gambit, "Alright. Hit me."

"With pleasure," said Gambit in a rather cheerful voice.

As Logan stood there with his body bracing, he had an extreme urge to dive over and cause that Cajun some real pain. He knew he didn't want this to be a spar; he wanted it to be real. He wanted revenge for how that man had driven Aurora and himself apart. But for the sake of the X-Men it was going to have to be a spar. But it didn't mean he was going to be gentle like he probably would with the others, even with Scott. No, with Gambit he was going to pull any trick possible to ground him.

Gambit raised his fists, positioning his legs as he readied for the battle ahead. His eyes carefully studied Logan, seeking what the man was planning. Since Logan made no move, Gambit decided it was safe to make his strike. A fist drove forth towards Logan. A simple swipe knocked it away, and left Gambit with a dark scowl on his face at the ease of defeat. Gambit tried another strike; Logan grabbed the arm and pulled Gambit close with a barking laugh. He then hissed threateningly into Gambit's ear, "Would you like another punch to even up your mug?"

Gambit pushed away from Logan, his hands driving into Logan's chest for support as he jumped back. Logan smirked wildly, he was trying to wind Gambit up, get a reason to lay hell down upon him. The way Gambit's face has just developed a dark glare it appeared it was working.

"I dare you to try," snarled Gambit, his eyes burning brightly scarlet.

There was a rough chuckle from out of Logan's chest at the dare. He took a few cautious steps forward, standing his ground with blocking arms before he raised a fist towards Gambit's face. Gambit jerked his head back to miss, but Logan had raised his left leg to spin it across Gambit's mid-section. Gambit staggered to the side as a thick leg swiped across his hips, his anger now building. He wasn't going to be beaten, not in front of the rest of the team. Not by the Wolverine.

In an instant, Gambit spun back, giving an agile kick of his own followed by a series of hand strikes. Logan blocked many, until Gambit ducked and dived under a response attack, and kneed Logan in the gut. As Logan doubled over in a reflex reaction, his head was struck by a powerful kick. As vigorous as Gambit planned it, kicking Logan in the head was very much like kicking a brick wall. Gambit jumped back with a surprised yelp, holding his leg as pain ricocheted up his right tibia.

"That was stupid!" shouted Siren unhelpfully from the sidelines.

As Gambit was still trying to regain normal use of his leg, Logan took advantage of the Cajun's distraction by surprising everybody with an extremely agile drop to the floor, which finished with a sweeping chop of his foot across Gambit's only standing leg. Gambit fell with a cry, collapsing down on his front.

Logan was gaining the upper hand. It was clear he was doing well. For in the next movement, he had launched upon Gambit, a hand seeking his neck as he pinned the man down to the floor. His knee was driven into the Cajun's back whilst his free hand pressed down a shoulder. His head lowered slowly to Gambit's right ear to mutter quietly, "You don't know how much I want to smash your face against this floor right now," he said in an almost silent voice, his growl rumbled over it. But the way Gambit's struggles stillened it appeared he had heard. The hand at Gambit's neck seeked into the man's hair and Logan dragged Gambit's face back up from the floor.

"Careful," said Scott warningly, eyes flashing over the pair, "It's only a spar."

Scott's words seemed to bring realism to Logan, who released the man's hair and stepped off him, pulling the man back to his feet. The smirk on Logan's face was all too obvious, for as far as he was concerned, he had won. Gambit had never looked so furious. "Ya ugly _cooyon_! I'm gonna getcha now!"

Logan snorted disbelievingly, "Of course you are," he said boredly. "But listen to Cyclops, Cajun, don't get yourself in trouble."

An angry cry gave from Gambit as he leapt forward. His fists grabbed Logan's clothes as he used his weight to force Logan onto his back on the floor. Logan landed with a loud smack, Gambit on top of him. Vicious swearing escaped Gambit's lips as he hit Logan across the face, ignoring the searing pain that ran up his knuckles. After the first few hits, Logan's face hardened in response as his fists drove up to Gambit's neck and rolled him off. Logan held his fists up to Gambits neck as he sat astride the floored man, fists were tightly holding the neck of Gambit's clothes, "God, I hate you so much!" snarled Logan under his breath.

"Likewise," hissed Gambit, his own fists clutching the neck of Logan's vest in return.

What had started out as a relatively clean spar was turning into a dirty scuffle on the metal floor of the Danger Room. The two men were practically wrestling each other down, trying to pin and hit the other. Mixes of curses and shouts echoed around the room whilst the watching X-Men braced themselves to interfere.

Slaps and thumps of bodies on metal sounded as the pair scrambled upon the other, wanting to gain the upper hand, painful sounds of punches were echoing sickeningly around the room. As Logan struck Gambit across the jaw, he growled out a rather incoherent, ".. took Aurora from me.." voice was then drowned out by a roar as he was kneed in gut before he smashed his elbow upon Gambit's ribs, "..piece of shit.. ruining everythin'!" All of a sudden, Logan's angry mutters were halted as Gambit kicked Logan off him, and the adamantium mutant rolled across the floor with a furious blast of vulgar terms. In a flash, the agile Cajun was on his feet and he ran over to Logan, stamping down on the man's head and flattening him to the floor.

"That's enough!" barked Scott, his fists clenching. "I knew it would end like this," he muttered in undertone.

However, Scott wasn't noticed. "Ya _abruti_!" Gambit yelled savagely, blood spraying from his mouth. A triumphant gleam in his eye as Logan's pained shouts came as he was pummelled under the heavy kicks. With gasps of breath, Logan rolled away from under the strikes; sitting up off the floor with heaving breathes raging in his chest as blood ran from his nose, the scarlet stains smeared ungracefully on the smooth metal flooring. With a fierce roar spurring in his throat, he leapt from the floor, eyes flashing in feral rage as once more that borderline of insanity was being reached. Gambit easily jumped out of the way, landing in an elegant crouch to one side of the landing Wolverine, who stumbled in surprise to his target vanishing.

"Gambit!" came a voice.

"Stop this!"

Logan glared at the floor in growing anger before he spun his head round, about to launch at Gambit before he saw a long silver staff pointed silently at him, sharp point held up to his chest, firmly positioned over his heart threateningly. Blood dropped slowly from Logan's sweat-gleaming face, staining the once white vest his wore as he mumbled in a growl, "You cheated." Eyes lowered upon Gambit.

Gambit remained crouched lowly, bloodstained hands holding the staff unwaveringly. "Thief," he reasoned in a low hiss, devilish eyes glowing brightly. He didn't move, eyes burning through his damp fringe that stuck to his sweating forehead.

"I will _not_ have this.. this appalling behaviour on my team," breathed Scott heavily. His fists shook slowly before he walked over to them. As Storm was the second in command, she followed behind in an authoritive manner, eyes narrowed as her arms folded across her chest.

"You are both adults," continued Storm, a dangerous glare taking over her usual soft gaze, "Scott is right, this behaviour is not acceptable."

Scott glared slowly over the two, nodding as he glanced at Storm for a moment. The white haired women stepped forward and forcefully pulled the sharp staff out of Gambit's hands, returning it to it's small sizes and holding it with her as she stepped back to Scott's side. Gambit's eyes had narrowed; his hands had tightened on his staff protectively for a moment before he let her take it reluctantly. Scott continued to watch the pair slowly, as if debating something, "Previous information from Charles lead me to the only punishment I feel suitable," his eyes moved slowly over the glaring Logan to the straightening Cajun, "Gambit, consider your position on the team suspended till further notice."

With a disgusted snarl, Gambit stood to his feet completely. He flippantly tossed the hair from his eyes and walked with long strides towards the steps to the door, "Bah," he muttered dismissively, "I don't need da X-Men, don't come cryin' ta me when ya need me, _crotte_," and with that, he exited through the opening doors of the Danger Room and disappeared into the corridor.

"What do I get?" muttered Logan lowly, glaring to Scott as Gambit departed.

"A _very_ severe warning," hissed Scott, "One more example of behaviour like this and you'll be following Gambit out of the team with suspension, do you understand?"

"Don't disappoint us, Logan," said Storm softly, watching the Wolverine gently as their eyes met.

Logan's vicious glare at Scott only softened when his eyes went to Storm. Logan didn't say anything, lowering his head gently with his eyes closing. The anger still tumbled around his heart, replays of Aurora and Gambit flashing in his head.

..How he hated that Cajun..

* * *

That was a biiiig chapter!

Used a Pirates of the Caribbean reference. Felt suitable. XD

New poll!

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell**


	38. Seeing Eye to Eye

**Tamazi: **You have to admit, it isn't just Gambit causing strife here. Logan is the one who wanted an unfair spar in the first place. Gambit wasn't going to back down. I to believe Storm and Logan have a connection going on. It's not even in your face obvious, but it's just nice, lol. Gambit might sharpen his ideas up now he has been suspended. However, the X-Men know they need all the mutants they can get against the Sentinels, was it really wise to remove a good fighter from their team at such dangerous times? We shall see..

**Colossus:** Not the most cheerful review I have read, granted. I understood the majority of the criticism coming my way through your post. I shall use this opportunity to discuss the points risen if you are ever to read this chapter. Firstly, you said the prequel to this one. By that I assume you mean Passion from the Past? Because, there are two more stories before that one which may help answer doubts you have since they lead up closely to the stories I have written. Then you go on to say you skipped chapters and then insult the changes to some of the characters. Just because the character's personalities have changed for either better or worse does not mean it is 'wrong'. It's character development; their actions are not out of the blue. It seems your dislike is focused upon the character's behaviour very personally. If I want Gambit to be a nasty piece of work and stir up trouble, why can't I? After all, this is fanfiction. It seems as if your main objections are the fact that the characters don't act like you had envisioned in your mind, true, they have changed a lot throughout my story, by events along the way.  
Your arguments then take upon chapter 37, and your personal objections to the fight, this is not my own doing, it is not poor writing if you don't like the way one of them is acting, or if you don't agree with what a character has done, it's intended if I have written it.  
You say, "Wolverine just wanted another excuse to beat up Gambit because he can't keep his lady like a real man" then you have spotted why the fight was unfair. We knew it wasn't fair from the beginning because of Logan's healing and adamantium skeleton. Logan wanted his revenge. It wasn't a mature response, but Logan was never the levelheaded member of the group.  
Your review started off with constructive criticism then turned into a hateful bashing for work I have spent years upon. You then go on to say how this story needs a plot, yet you are contradicting yourself as you admit you hadn't properly read the story. There is a plot, events are occurring throughout the story that are leading us on. I apologise for my jump to defence and any hostility you may have found in my words, but it's purely defensive to what I thought was a cruel review. I put my heart and soul into writing this story, constructive criticism I can accept, just not shameless and insulting bashing that in some cases is not truthful.

**Blix:** Hey, Blix. x.x At least you know what I representing, of course they're 'silly boys' neither of them are behaving properly, that's why Scott and Storm gave them a reprimanding. Though is Logan is acting just as bad as Gambit, they both need to sharpen their ideas up.

Nice spot of action coming up next, folks! I've been planning this piece for a while! (_rubs hands together excitedly_)

**Chapter 38**

There had been no word of Gambit since yesterday's activities, Logan was happy to think that he may have disappeared back down to New Orleans and was going to stay there for good. But unfortunately, Siren had said that he was in his room, avoiding the others. This left Logan feeling bitterer than before, but he didn't say a word about his feelings. He took heed on Scott's warning. He wasn't going to be chucked out of the team.

It was just reaching afternoon when Logan was sat sprawled on the couch in the empty recreational room. He was laid upon the large three-seater beside the bookcase when he saw Storm walk into the room. Logan made no attempt to sit up; he just continued to lounge with one leg bent across the soft furnishing. As the woman walked in, she cast Logan a solemn once over before she walked over to the group of couches around the large television. Logan peered at her from his corner, watching her like a hunter would from behind the bushes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, breaking the silence of the room.

A soft creak sounded as Storm lowered upon one of the couches directly facing the television, "I'm looking at the news," she informed simply.

"Why?" it may have seemed like a rather stupid question, but Logan had not seen any of the X-Men purposely coming in to watch the new before, they were normally teaching lesson's anyhow.

Storm glanced over to him as the speakers of the television came to life, "Because if there have been any sudden murders by the Sentinels it'll be on the news whether the Government like it or not."

"Oh," said Logan knowledgably, "So you're trying to find out before the Government does?"

"Something like that," said Storm distractedly as her eyes stillened upon the screen, reading the headlines at the bottom of the screen. After several seconds she spoke again, "No murders," she informed.

"Well, that's good isn't it?" said Logan from his seat.

"Depends. Unfortunately, there could be murders we don't know about.. plus it's somewhat unnerving to not hear any news at all. It's as if these Sentinels don't do anything, or if they are, are doing it extremely well."

With a stretch, Logan sighed, "Both sound worrying."

"Indeed – Oh, wait! Look!" she beckoned him over with a hand impatiently, eyes staring at the screen.

"A murder?" Logan quickly asked as he hurriedly rose his body off the couch to stride over to the television.

"No," answered Storm quickly, making a small shushing sound as she pulled him down to sit beside her. Logan frowned as he obediently lowered, before he raised his head, staring across at the television. The running headline across the bottom emblazoned in capital letters, 'McNair - New York Senator replacement arrives at Whitehouse Summit.' Onscreen was a smartly dressed man, presumably the headlining Senator who was walking along briskly, a smile in place for the numerous flashing camera's around him. His hand idly flattened hit tie before his hand rose and he waved politely to the audience around him as he walked through the sectioned off passageway.

You would probably not feel there was anything remotely worrying about this. The only thing relating to the X-Men being the fact that he was replacing the late Senator Robert Kelly. However, what made both Storm and Logan stare at the screen was the group of black suit-cladded people behind him. Two men, two woman, the quad walking in briskly placed footsteps behind the Senator, arms swinging in time to the movement. Telltale black sunglasses covered their eyes, and silver tiepins glinted in the sunlight.

They both knew what they were, but Logan vocalised it in a faint growl, "Sentinels." The newsreader came back onscreen, discussing Senator McNair's recent happenings in his private life that held no information for the mutants watching. Logan turned his head away from the screen, watching Storm carefully, "Why the hell are they on TV? Aren't they supposed to be secret?" he asked with a growl tracing his words.

"Well, perhaps they were acting as bodyguards or something, they are inconspicuous," reasoned Storm in a quietly thoughtful voice as she turned her eyes off the television, which was now reporting a celebrity's failed marriage. Something the X-Men did not care for.

"Do you think that Senator.. what's his name? "

"McNair."

"..McNair had anything to do with these machines?"

"Well, he may know they can protect. Or somebody may have employed them protect McNair whilst he is unaware. We can't point the finger at him." She then glanced to Logan, "And we don't know completely if they are actual machines."

"Well I'm guessing they been built," hissed Logan, "It's the sort of craftsmanship one would expect from the Strykers. They've been created to kill mutants. Don't forget what the Professor said, Ororo; he said Aurora and I could have been the beginnings of these Sentinels. We were tested on for this reason."

"How could somebody have the skill build something like that?" she sighed as she shook her head angrily, "Oh! I don't understand.."

Logan gently rested a large hand on her shoulder, "Hey, don't go getting yourself worked up, Ororo. It'll come clear eventually"

_X-Men, report to the X-Jet at once. I need you to go to Boston immediately. Scott will explain everything._

"It's Charles.." said Storm, raising her head from her hands, side fringe being tossed out of her eyes as she stared her bright eyes to Logan.

Logan nodded with a sigh as he pushed to his feet, "C'mon.. let's go see what's happened."

* * *

Running footsteps sounded across the metal flooring as the X-Men departed from the Uniform foyer. The four mutants joined Scott who was stood waiting for them at the top of the lowered staircase. Gambit was nowhere to be seen. Storm was the last up the steps, completing the zip of her black leather uniform up to her neck as she hurried inside the Jet. Once inside, she positioned herself besides the standing Siren, watching Scott expectantly.

Scott nodded his head as he saw his X-Men arrive. He glanced over them each in turn, pacing a little with folded arms before he relaxed them by his sides with a sigh sounding.

"What is it, Cyclops?" asked Logan gruffly, folding his arms over the chest of his black X-Men uniform.

Scott flashed Logan a slight glare at the impatience before he sighed again and nodded, "X-Men. Sentinels have been spotted in Boston, perhaps targeting a mutant. We are to intervene immediately," he said, looking slowly around the group.

"Sentinels were in Washington this morning," said Storm, "it was just on the news a moment ago." Eyes fell upon her as she continued to talk, "They were not attacking. But are the Sentinels alone or with a human?"

Scott frowned at this information, "They are alone. The Professor discovered it with Cerebro. He also said their movement patterns displayed are alarmingly similar to that of an assassin trail."

"It's not the same ones, Ororo," growled Logan softly, "Sounds like these guys mean business."

"Looks like the training could have come sooner, X-Men.. but it's too late now. Somebody out there is going to be killed unless we get there sharpish." Scott shook his head slowly.

"But it's Sentinels.." said Aurora quietly, teeth taking her lower lip, "Are we sending ourselves to death?"

Storm glanced worriedly to Aurora at her words before back to Scott. Scott shared a look with his second in command before he breathed out heavily, "We are here to protect mutants targeted by the growing hate of humanity. Those humans who hate, we try to guide. But we must go and defend the mutant. They won't know what they are being let in for."

"Come on," snarled Logan encouragingly, slapping his hands together roughly, "Let's go rain hell down on those Sentinels!"

* * *

The X-Jet swooped through the bright blue sky, large wings spanning out grandly as the dark aircraft calmly hummed. Below them stretched a large dual carriageway, various cars and lorries trundling along it at fast speeds as the vehicles headed in and out of Boston. The sun bore down its heated rays magnificently, zapping away all evidence of the recent snow, for now, hardly a droplet lay on the dusty road of the highway. Within the Jet, Storm had a close eye on the coordinates Charles had given them, and was following the trail with her finger, "They are not far," she told Scott, "If we land in the open field beside this carriageway, we can run across the bridge."

"Very well," said Scott quietly before he raised his voice for the other X-Men to hear, "We are landing, belt up."

The Jet suddenly turned out of it's level flying and glided down towards the earth. The shadow of the Jet rippled across the passing traffic below as it dived grandly towards the sun soaked earth. The engine calmed to a low purr as the feet of the Jet extended and the large craft landed on the small field Storm had identified.

"They're on the bridge," informed Storm as she speedily whipped back her seatbelt and leapt to her feet, "We don't have much time, it seems like they are intending to get the mutant as they travel on the road."

The other X-Men quickly unfastened their seatbelts at Storm's words, a flash of tension suddenly arriving. The stairs of the Jet lowered to the grass, and Storm took the lead, hurriedly running down the steps before jumping the last few to spring across the grass, her silver cape glinting brightly in the glowing sunlight. The X-Men followed behind her, their exit making the Jet staircase lift. Storm led them to the side of the busy road, where she stood, looked around in a sudden panic, before seeing the large pedestrian bridge high across the rumbles of the dual carriageway. "Up here!" she cried to the others. Turning to run up the concrete steps, gloved hand grabbing the long smooth metal railing that ran up the concrete wall of the stairs. As she came to the top, she stopped suddenly, sudden halt causing her hair and cape to fly ahead of her before swinging back.

The X-Men joined her side, staring over to where two black suited figures stood further along the bridge, watching the road below. "Logan, Aurora" said Scott, "Is it Sentinels?" The last thing they needed was to spring an attack upon two business associates out for a stroll.

"It's Sentinels alright," growled Logan, whilst Aurora nodded her head in response.

"Alright. X-Men, let's go," murmured Scott, readying his hand to his visor.

"They've seen us," whispered Aurora as the female Sentinel turned her head slowly to glare through the seemingly opaque black glasses. The male Sentinel beside her stepped back and turned his head to stare across the bridge to the mutants. The Sentinels then looked slowly at one another before they began walking forward in brisk steps, almost robotically placed.

"Now!" cried Scott, and the X-Men began their run across the bridge. Aurora was in the lead and she made a low-throated growl of determination as four silver adamantium blades ripped out of the gold gauntlet of her left lower arm. She leapt upon the oncoming female Sentinel with a ferocious roar spurring from her human lungs. She and the Sentinel tumbled to the floor. Blasts of red laser sliced through the air overhead to knock back the male Sentinel who was walking towards them. Scott then ran forward, continuing to attack.

A high-pitched yelp sounded as Aurora was thrown off the floored Sentinel, long legs kicking off the adamantium female. Aurora landed upon her feet, but stumbled back heavily. Logan's hands grabbed her shoulders as he caught her, sharing a glare with her before he pushed her upright and sharply ran around her with a hiss of extended claws. Recovering from the strike, Aurora's eyes narrowed as she leapt back upon the female Sentinel.

The whistle of spinning pistols sounded as Siren ripped them up out of the holsters at her hips. She glared viciously from long blowing strands of blonde hair, before a cunning smirk lifted her lips and she raised her guns, "Come to mama.." she purred, watching the male Sentinel push down Scott and turn to the French beauty. He was pummelled back a few steps by the sudden explosion of bullets. Scott rolled away just in time to avoid being stepped on. His arms shot forward to grab the Sentinel by the ankles and pulled him down. At the fall behind him, Logan spun around and took his chance, driving his claws into what was supposed to be the Sentinel's chest, but the fighting machine had rolled away just in time for Logan's claws to slice through the concrete flooring of the bridge.

Scott rolled back and to his feet, his eyes quickly training upon the female Sentinel and blasted her down as she struck Aurora across the face. Suddenly, Scott found a tight grip taking his neck. The male Sentinel had risen to his feet and had now grabbed Scott from behind. Scott made a gasp of surprise, hands falling from his visor and hands wrestled with the arm at his neck, slowly choking him. "Storm!" he gasped.

The weather mutant leapt over the battle upon the female Sentinel and landed behind the Sentinel who was strangling Scott. With an angry growl she grabbed the Sentinel by the clothes, dragging him back off the team leader. However, the Sentinel seemed insistent on not releasing Cyclops, so with an angry cry, Storm kick him in the back, making the Sentinel suddenly release the mutant with a growl of pain. As the Sentinel fell back into her arms, Storm quickly span, eyes suddenly clouding over with white as she threw the Sentinel from her grip and over the metal railings of the bridge with the aid of a building wind.

However, instead of rocketing into the path of traffic, a crashing thump was heard as the Sentinel landed upon the roof of a passing lorry, lying sprawled on the white material of the trailer. Slowly, he rose. Scott spun round, staring at the landed Sentinel.

"I'll get him," muttered Storm, nodding to Scott. The winds suddenly spiralled around her, sending her cape and hair. Scott looked at her warily, before stepping back to give her room.

"Be careful!" he cried, as he watched her climb up the railing before leaping off the top and soaring down beyond the bridge towards the lorry, the winds enabling her to glide down. Scott spun away from the railings in time to see a kick aiming his way; he ducked with a gasp, seeing the other X-Men run over to get the persistent female Sentinel that was starting to attack him.

Storm landed on the roof of the trailer with a soft gasp, landing crouched elegantly. The truck below continued to rumble down the highway unaware. The created winds died down, and her eyes returned to their normal colour, but the winds from the road twisted against her cape and hair, making them spiral enchantedly behind her. She glared across at the Sentinel, readying herself as he glared at her. He suddenly ran forward. She lifted her feet, running towards him also. They met with a loud crash, limbs extending and hitting the other. Storm ducked under a strike, rolling backwards to then kick across the Sentinel's ankles. The Sentinel fell forward, but aimed for the mutant, and grabbed her by the neck, holding her down upon the soft roof.

With a determined gasp, Storm struggled, hands rising to grab the Sentinel at the neck of his suit to try and throw it off, but it wasn't budging. With a growl she smashed a fist forward at his face, knuckle colliding with one of the lenses of his glasses. The black lens splintered and cracked, and parts flew away from his face and down onto the road beyond. Storm gasped as she stared up into the singular staring eye of the Sentinel. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. In the centre of the normal coloured white eye was a metal looking iris. It turned and measured like that of a camera lens. Inside the iris lay a dark pupil, glinting red in the overhead sunlight. The iris whirred slowly, staring down at the mutant.

No wonder the creators made the Sentinels wear glasses.

With a disgusted grunt, Storm tried to push the heavy Sentinel off her body, but she could not move him. Instead, the Sentinel grabbed the woman by the neck of her Uniform and dragged her towards the edge of the lorry. The Sentinel calmly stood to its feet, eyes staring through the broke frame. Thick hands clasped as strong as metal upon Storm's clothes. She glanced down behind her, crying out as she saw the rush road beneath her body, which was being extended slowly. In her panic, the heavens suddenly rumbled with thunder. She knew a bolt of lightening would make him release her, but she would drop into the road below! His grip tightened threateningly, blank face twisting into a cruel smirk as he readied to throw her.

"No!" cried Storm.

Her shout alerted Logan, who spun his head up from the attacking female Sentinel, to glare over the top of Siren's head, seeing the happenings further down the dual carriageway. He froze at seeing the black suited Storm hanging off the lorry edge, thunderous clouds above her, roaring their desperation.

His eyes shot wide, "Ororo!"

* * *

Not used a cliffhanger for a while..

_**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell**_


	39. Hanging Around

**Blix:** I haven't used a cliffhanger for a while! Remember the good old days when I use to use them in almost every chapter? Lol. Hey, I won't be discouraged, I love writing, it has become an important part of my life. Oh, and a lorry is an 18-wheeler, yeah. Big truck thing that carries cargo along busy roads. You have learnt something new, my friend! I'm now going to have the catch phrase BOO-YAH wheeling around my head.. thanks, lol.

**Natural: **Welcome new reviewer!A drunken heart to heart? Possible, but unfortunately a drunken brawl seems more likely. But you'll see, in the end. Madeline will be coming into it very shortly (she HAS heard of the fight between Logan and Gambit) I'm very pleased you like my story! Lol, go under a moving vehicle? Who?

**Sych:** Hey Sych! Glad you've made your way back under through the sea of yucky school life. Have a good holiday! And don't you worry; the Sentinels will be revealed for what they truly are eventually. Thanks for defending my story, lol, but don't worry, it has not discouraged me, I love this story far too much to leave it. Thanks!

I've made a C2 community for good old Wolverine fans. To join click on my name, then C2 and read.

_Rubber-necker – definition – people who slow down and look round at events on the roads whilst driving. For example, a car crash, people driving by crane round their heads for a good look. It's rather dangerous since it can cause accidents_.

**Chapter 39**

The Sentinel was holding Storm perilously over the edge, the expression on his face seemed to show he was enjoying the writhing grip of the woman who continually lashed out to try and gain footing on the top of the lorry. A long distance away, on the pedestrian footbridge, Logan leapt to his feet, leaning upon the railings as he stared over at the scene. The X-Men behind him were still busy with the female Sentinel, who had now just thrown Aurora, Siren and Scott away with bellow anger. But Logan did not notice the bodies of his team member's collapse behind him; he could just see Storm desperately struggling with the grip at her neck. Her hands were holding tightly onto the Sentinel's arm, so even if his hand did release her, she would not instantly fall.

Ignoring the shrieks behind him as red laser exploded, Logan climbed the metal railing of the bridge, straddled it, before carefully lifting his leg over to balance precariously on the edge of concrete, staring down at the roar of racing traffic beneath him. The blow of dusty grit flew up into his face from the road beneath, the constant rumble of traffic racing by. He watched as traffic passed from under his feet to continue down along the road, the engines thunderous. Then, he saw the front of a large black truck grumble from under the bridge, and at the sight, Logan gently released his hold on the railings. He plummeted down to the road, the large lorry almost too far ahead as the large black boots of Logan's uniform clamped down upon the roof of the soft covered trailer. Just. In his crouch, he threw his head up to watch over the long line of traffic ahead, Storm now not coming closer or going further away as he travelled along with the traffic.

He had to be quick. He leapt out of his crouch and ran heavily across the top of the truck. His boots clanged upon the metal roof of the driver cab. Slowly, Logan looked down to see the rush of the grey tarmac beneath the lorry, and instantly felt a pang of worry shudder in his stomach. However, as he stood there with the worry building, he felt a reassuring whisper come in his ear. The words were incoherent, but the voice was warm. Logan raised his head slowly, surprised to see an odd red mist float around him before sharply disappearing in a frantic whirlwind around his body.

Had to be the same voice from before.

He really needed to get that checked out..

However, he set his mind back on the task at hand, a surprising new sense of confidence arriving. With a grunt he leapt off the top of the lorry's cab, dropping down in front of the window to land on the roof of a car below. Immediately the driver of the truck blasted his horn, brakes screeching before releasing, "What the hell! You crazy asshole! What the hell do you think ya doin'!"

But Logan had no time to explain. He ran across the roof of the car, causing more brakes squealing and alarmed shouts. He jumped ahead onto the next car, ignoring the growing vocalisations and the 'rubber-neckers' of passing cars. There was a large gas tank in front of him with a convenient ladder screwed into the circular tank. Jumping down the car's bonnet, he leapt upon the ladder, hurriedly pulling himself up upon the smooth metal roof and running across. He was nearing Storm. The Sentinel drew back his hand to throw her.

"HEY!" bellowed Logan, causing the Sentinel to pause in his movement and glare across the top of the traffic. He leapt off the gas tank, running along the next lorry before he stopped on the cab, "Don't you dare.." he snarled lowly, "Get your filthy hands off her."

The Sentinel smirked slowly at the words before he leant back over the edge, and threw the woman down. Logan's insides vanished. With a terrified scream, Storm dropped, but her hands were still holding the arm of the Sentinel, she was still safe. Her legs banged against the trailer as she hung there, glaring up at the Sentinel. The Sentinel made an angry growl, shaking the arm to try and throw her off. But Storm determinedly held on. Logan flung himself off the roof of the cab, sprinting along the next lorry before he exploded through the air in a cruising leap to dive upon the lorry with the offending scene. As he landed heavily, the Sentinel whipped his head round to glare at Logan.

At the distraction, Storm, using leverage with her hands clamped on the Sentinel's arm, braced her back and lifted her legs up either side of the Sentinel's body and kicked him sharply across the face. He stumbled in silence, and Storm elegantly flipped herself upright onto the trailer.

"Storm, are you alright?" cried Logan, staring across to her. The winds madly swarmed around her as she stood glaring down at the Sentinel, her cape billowed around her in the wind. To Logan, she nodded slowly, before turning her eyes back upon the floored Sentinel, which slowly pushed itself, upright. But then, with the speed of a trained Martial Artist, he spun up, right leg rose and he suddenly pummelled across Storm's face with several sudden kicks. She staggered back in surprise.

A soft rip and sleek hiss sounded as Logan tightly clenched his fist and parted them, six claws ripping out and glinting. He ran forward and stabbed the Sentinel in the back, securing the Sentinel through the ribs as he dragged it back with a few staggering steps, "Fry it Storm!" he roared, leg rising to kick the Sentinel away, prising it off his claws, sliding bloodily off. The heavens rumbled, and lightening struck the Sentinel in a ferocious crash of shimmering light. The Sentinel collapsed on the spot, legs crumpling as it fell face first upon the trailer. Logan looked across to Storm, walking closer to her, "You alright?" he asked in a low voice.

She glanced slowly up, raising her head from watching the unconscious Sentinel, "I'm fine," she said softly, sporting a few cuts along her bruised right cheekbone, but other than that, she looked well. She then folded her arms gently, "You could have come a bit quicker," she said with a slight smile.

"I wasn't the one hanging around," responded Logan with a smirk.

"Very funny," said Storm with a slight roll of her eyes. "Where are the others?" she looked over to Logan before peering into the distance.

Logan turned, watching the tiny speck of the bridge, "Er.. over there." He turned to look down off the edge of the truck, the road raging by frighteningly fast, "We can't jump off here.. we'd break our necks.."

"We'll wait till the truck reaches a junction and then jump off," Storm then turned, calmly kicking the Sentinel off the lorry. The body slumped off the edge before tumbling down to land at the side of the road limply, "We have the X-Transceivers to contact Scott."

* * *

"Where the hell has Logan gone?" cried Siren as her pistols exploded at the female Sentinel. Siren then quickly rolled backwards to avoid a spinning kick in retaliation.

"I don't know," responded Scott, jumping over a falling Aurora as he blasted red laser, "But now's not the time to find out."

A slash of claws swiped across the body of the Sentinel as Aurora sprang back to her feet, "This thing must be tiring soon!" Her claws then sunk into the chest of the Sentinel, which suddenly gave out a high roar of pain. Aurora sharply pulled her bloodied claws back out, breathing heavily as she watched the Sentinel stagger. "Wait a minute.." she murmured quietly, eyes focusing upon the Sentinel as it collapsed to it's knees, "What's that?"

"What's what?"

The Sentinel stillened in its movements before she threw back her head, hidden eyes glaring skyward before a sudden explosion sounded. Flames of fire alighted in her palms and sudden heaving fireballs spiralled around her blasting into Scott and Aurora. The Sentinel raised to her feet, readying to leap upon Scott.

"Oh my God!"

"Say goodbye!" screamed Siren, running forward to the Sentinel as it jumped. Siren spun around, lashing a kick into the chest of the burning Sentinel, which was thrown back off the bridge with an angry scream, still throwing balls of fire at the mutants. The three X-Men ducked under the blasts, rising slowly to then stare as the collapsed figure in the road, watching cars screech around the unmoving body in horror.

Slowly wiping blood from her face, Siren stared across to the wincing Scott and Aurora, "Fire?" she breathed, frowning, "Since when did the Sentinel's display such power?"

Scott slowly turned his head, looking down upon the road solemnly as he wiped blood from his forehead, "Since now.."

* * *

There we go, please review! Join my community if you are a **Logan** fan! And please do the poll on my site!

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell**


	40. Revisited

**Tamazi:** Well, you can see that they are certainly becoming closer friends than there were. Which I think is sweet since apparently Storm didn't like Loan when she first met him! Aurora may get a little bit jealous.. but doing something drastic? Hm.. like what?

**Kimenomi:** I agree, it was short, but I wanted to keep the contents of this chapter separate from the previous one (I'm too organised for my own good.) Yup, Storm's lightening blasts seem to subdue them well, you may see that the others use very much physical attacks, whilst electricity passes inside the body as well. You shall learn more as you read on.

**Hnyswtypie:** Hello new reviewer! A lot of people have mentioned the Storm and Logan interaction, so it seems like it's getting across well, hehe.

**Sych77:** Well, Logan did indeed help out, but it was Storm who did the real damage and got herself out of that tight spot. She's a strong fighter (learnt that from playing X-Men Legends!) You thought the Sentinel exploded, you would, lol. (No, pineapples are in the wrong context now! Bad Sych, bad Sych!) You're off on holiday now, so have a good one!

**Blix:** Yes, it is funny to say, lol. And indeed, the Sentinel are getting more powerful, but the happenings in the previous chapter were a big hint of what's to come. They should help you to answer questions as to just what those Sentinels are.

**Chapter 40**

The scene was all too familiar. A tall heavily clothed young woman stood in front of the kitchen counter busying herself yet minding her own business whilst in the open doorway stood a figure watching with folded arms as he leant against the doorframe. Telltale eyes of red glinted as he followed the woman's movements. He watched her open a cutlery drawer to her right before turning back to what was a slice of bread. She still kept her back to him, and remained completely unaware.

A slight smirk rose on Gambit's lips, "Chere, ya really need ta be more alert. I coulda been anybody."

The voice obviously startled the woman, who spun round to stare wide eyed at Gambit, streaks of white flaring either side of her face at the movement, "Gambit!" she said with a gasp, "What are you tryin' to do? Give me a heart attack?"

"Non," said Gambit quietly, "Trying ta show you de errors o' your ways." He walked in a little, pausing to then lean against the blue tilted work surface, a suave smirk on his lips.

"Well, this was hardly a battle scene," murmured Rogue distractedly, fidgeting and placing her strands of white hair behind her ears as they hung idly, separated from her long hair of brown, which was tied behind her head.

"Coulda been somebody who wanted to sneak into the mansion. Ya gotta have your wits about you." Gambit straightened strode languidly across the kitchen, head turning as he watched Rogue carry her lunch towards the rectangular wooden table at the back of the kitchen. He gave a slight smirk to himself as he turned to the fridge beside him and selected himself a cold drink before heading over to the table and pulling out a chair to sit opposite the younger mutant.

Rogue raised her sandwich slowly, shrugging at Gambit's words, "Oh well.." she said half heartedly, "If I need to fight I'll be ready," and she took a large bite out of her sandwich and surveyed Gambit over the top with a look that seemed to think that that was that.

Gambit returned her look with a thoughtful one of his own before he looked down at his can and prised open the ring pull with a click.

"I heard you got chucked off the team," Rogue suddenly said with an unhelpful air of vindictiveness about her.

The dark red eyes rose suddenly to fixate on Rogue with an upheaval of displeasure in his swirling gaze. But as his eyes locked upon the female, he lost the coldness as he watched how she calmly took a bite of her sandwich and ate as she in return studied him. The sunlight glowed in through the window behind her to throw light around her like some heavenly spotlight of golden dust. He made a quiet sigh, slouching forward a little on the table, "Not chucked off, chere, suspended."

Rogue shrugged slowly, "What did you do?" she asked in such a voice that it made Gambit suspect she already knew, but just wanted to hear it from him.

He scrutinised her over the top of his drink before he took a slow sip, then fell back into studying her face, "Don't you know?" he asked coolly.

"I have heard things flying about the mansion.. but I didn't want to believe it until I had the proof." She pushed away her plate, sandwich now gone. She folded her gloved arms in front of her and lowered her head to stare across at him like some interviewing police officer, "What did you do?"

Then, Gambit did something Rogue thought she would never see him do, he shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. That was unlike Gambit. "A training session got out of hand," he said quietly, looking down at his drink can.

There was still a calculating and harsh air about Rogue as she pursued with her questioning, "So, did you cheat in the spar?" Gambit flashed her a dirty look, "That's what's being said, Remy. Did you?"

"I was defending myself.." Gambit murmured quietly, becoming aware he was bouncing his knee uncontrollably under the table and placed a hand under to stop it.

Rogue's face now had a very ugly look upon it, "So you attacked Logan."

"No!" cried Gambit harshly, "Defending!" He shook his head sighing, "Look it just got a bit out of hand that's all.."

"And now you're here and they're out there risking their lives. Personally I don't see how that is a fair punishment."

"I ain't complaining, mon chere," then said Gambit, a smile spreading across his lips as he leant back in his chair, rocking it back on it's rear two legs. At his smile, Rogue couldn't help but return one, giving a slight chuckle. He was too damn charming to stay angry at the long. Excluding a certain Canadian's view anyway. "I'm just fine sitting here, relaxing.. dat's de way I live ya see." said Gambit in a satisfied voice, arms folded across the front of his chest.

"I think you better get off your ass and do somethin' useful sharpish," came another voice, a bitter snap that resounded across the room like a cracking whip. The suddenness caused Gambit to falter in his lean and the back legs of his chair wobbled dangerously as he jerked in surprise. His head whipped round to stare at the shadowy doorway, chair falling back on all fours with a resounding clunk.

"Who da hell are you?" he asked rudely.

Soft footsteps sounded as shoes collided with the hard floor of the kitchen. Madeline walked into the room with folded arms and a heated glare that matched her fathers. The sort of one that was warning you to get the hell out of sight before damage was done.

"Oh.." said Gambit weakly as he saw who it was. "Come take a seat, chere!" he then said brightly, pulling a chair out for her beside him and patting it encouragingly.

Rogue could have sworn she saw sparks fly from Madeline's nostrils. In this place, it was scarily possible too. Madeline tilted her hips as she glared across at him, readying up for a vocal fight. Rogue looked at her up and down and watched her black threaded belt sway like some dangerous whip. "Sorry Madeline," said Rogue quietly, "I was just asking Gambit what happened in the Danger Room."

"It's not your fault Rogue," said Madeline in the same dangerously low voice as she glared at Gambit, "You'd do well to keep out of my way, Cajun." Ah, something she's picked up from her father.

Gambit's eyes gave a twitch like he was battling with himself internally as to not go over there and start whipping cards at her. After being cooped up in his room for the remainder of last week, he was ready for a good argument; "Live in the real world, chere, our paths will cross pretty frequently since we live in the same building."

Rogue found herself giving a slight smirk at the response, but quickly wiped it off her face when she realised what she was doing.

"Then you better be good at hiding," Madeline growled, which made Rogue quickly look around to see if Aurora had returned. "And don't call me chere." With that, she turned and stalked out of the room, footsteps hitting the floor sharply and angrily.

Once she was out of view, Gambit looked across to Rogue. But instead of looking angrily, he looked oddly delighted, "Man dat girl is feisty. I like dat!"

"Don't even think about it, Gambit," said Rogue, giving him a solid look, "She's Logan's daughter. Do you really want to find yourself pinned to the wall by your balls?"

Gambit flashed her a look, "What?" he said quickly, looking very uncomfortable.

Rogue smirked slowly at his reaction, "Logan's claws are very useful aren't they?"

* * *

Both Logan and Storm were stood at the side of the road on the corner of a row of various buildings, each looking rather derelict. Obviously not the best area to be in. the sun was also reaching the point where it was starting to lower in the sky, and Storm was hoping to get them back to the mansion by nightfall. Logan was stood with his X-Transceiver switched on and he was talking quietly into it whilst Storm sat on a wall behind him. The pair looked very odd and outlandish in their leather uniforms against such a dark and uninhabited street. They had jumped off the lorry when it slowed at the junction like Storm had suggested. It just so happened that this was the junction.

"_Where are you again?"_ came Scott's voice through the X-Transceiver.

Logan's voice had a noted tone of impatience to it, "I told you, we're in Boston somewhere.." he turned round to look at a road sign that was just visible on the wall under Storm's boots, "Elm Avenue."

"_I don't know where that is,"_ said Scott shortly in reply

"Funnily enough nor do I!" said Logan with a faint growl, "That's why it's called _'lost'_"

_"Don't take that tone with me,"_ Scott snapped.

Logan closed his eyes as he sighed, holding his head in a hand, "Look, just try and follow our coordinates. We need you quickly, Storm's injured – "

"Hey, I'm fine."

" – and we're not in a very good area. Of course, it ain't nothin' I can't handle but I think we've had enough fighting for one day." Logan talked on right through Storm's words, and she rolled her eyes slowly at the response, then turning her eyes to look across the road they were on. A slight frown creased her brow. This place was oddly familiar.. slowly, she dropped down off the wall. Glancing to Logan as he continued to bicker with Scott before she turned and her eyes fastened upon something across the road.

Logan stood with his back to Storm, giving a heavy sigh, "Tell Aurora this is not the time to make jokes, no, no.. don't put her on.. oh no. Hey Aurora.. Oh.. Woah, the signal's going.. greeezzzh, eeeeezzz.. wow, hear that? Bsszzh. Follow the coordinates better go can't hear you, brrrzz, bye." Logan shut off the signal with a small chuckle, "Sucker." He turned round slowly with a smirk, about to say something to Storm when he saw that she was not sat on the wall. He quickly looked around to see if she was nearby, but she had disappeared. His eyes widened at the sudden disappearance before he concentrated and tried to catch her lingering scent in the air. There it was. Uh oh, the smell of distress. Logan quickly began to jog across the road; looking around all the while he followed the scent of the woman.

He didn't have far to go, for it brought him across the road and in front of a tall derelict church. An old faded fence scaled the perimeter with vandalised posters and old graffiti marking it, including a metal sign saying, 'Do Not Enter' but Logan paid no mind to it as he strode towards the large double doors and pushed them open.

They creaked and banged eerily, echoing across the old building which was oddly empty yet filled which sheeted scaffolding. Candles lined the dark hall, remaining wicks burnt out long ago. A sudden flock of birds made themselves know before flying across the altar, swooping around the Virgin Mary statue elegantly before disappearing up into the rafters. Logan trod in slowly, looking around with a slight frown. Why was Storm in here? His eyes lifted and trailed across beautiful stain glassed windows that shone with the outdoor sunlight and watched how the shimmering colours cast rainbow spillage across the floor. Some of these windows were smashed, some of the wooden walls ruined by damp, and the first rafter completely destroyed with a large chunk missing out, which he then found a few feet in front of him, looking oddly scorched.

His head snapped upwards as he heard a faint sound echo from the back of the church. Becoming quickly suspicious he slowly strode forward, calmly stepping over the piece of rafter debris before he walked down the centre of aisle, looking around carefully through all the abandoned scaffolding. "Storm?" he called, voice echoing mysteriously through the high dark rafters. Since there was no reply, he quickly continued to follow her scent. He stepped slowly round a sheeted block of scaffolding, now at the back of the church. He turned slowly, navigating through statues of various religious beings until some completely unexpected caught his eye. He had to tread back in his walk to take another look.

There was a poster on the wall, shaded a dark murky green with a blue face suspended in the middle. Odd eyes of solid yellow shone at him, a strange mist floated from these eyes and also mouth of the face. Below this it said in large red letters, "Berlin Circus" and lastly, "The Incredible Nightcrawler." The realisation soaked through his gut horribly. He remembered Storm and Jean talking about the place they found Kurt.. was this the place?

Suddenly, another sound caught his attention, and his head spun round to see Storm in a small room just off the altar. She was upon her knees on the floor, her head in her hands as she softly cried into her gloves. Logan frowned gently as he turned, taking slow steps towards her, "Storm.." he said softly, trying to sound reassuring. He reached her side gently, placing a gloved hand tenderly upon her back. He crouched slowly beside her, head tilted as he sought to see her face.

Slowly she moved her hands from her face, glancing slowly to Logan with tears shimmering from her cheeks, "Sorry.." she said softly, "I didn't mean to leave you alone.."

"It's alright," said Logan quietly, moving the hand upon her back to her furthest away shoulder instead to hold her in his arm, "Is this where Kurt lived?" he questioned softly.

Storm made a slow nod, "Yes.." she answered, "This is where .. Jean.. and I found him." She looked to him slowly, meeting his hurting eyes with her match. "Sorry.." she whispered under her breath before she turned to him, wrapping her arms about his strong shoulders as she closed the space between them. Her head bowed into his shoulder for comfort whilst her arms held him in return. Logan closed his eyes gently, the reminder of Jean and Kurt's death hurting him also. His arms held tightly against her shoulders, causing her cape to rustle quietly. They stayed like that for a short moment, the only sounds being the soft movement of Storm's cape and the breath of her tearful sighs.

With a hand gently at the base of her head, he allowed Storm to pull away, sharing a saddened gaze with her for a moment, "Are you alright?" he asked her in a low but soft voice.

"I will be," said Storm softly, gently letting her arms leave his shoulders as she straightened to her feet. Logan slowly rose beside her, hand still reassuringly on her shoulder. "Come on.." whispered Storm quietly, wiping the remains of tears from her face, "We better go and wait for the others.."

Slowly the pair turned and walked quietly out of the church to step out into the now oddly dark air. A brutal cold wind had begun, and a miserable rain had started to fall from the heavens in sharp strikes, hitting the ground heavily. Storm walked slowly through the horrendous weather, looking unperturbed by it as it quickly drenched her body.

Logan looked a little more aggravated, giving a disapproving glare to the heavens as the cold rain hit his face and turned his hair into a drooping mane. Storm slowly glanced back at him, managing a faint smile as she watched him stand awkwardly in the rain, droplets plopping off his nose ungracefully, "It's only my shower."

"You mean this is your doing?" he grumbled pitifully.

"You're such a man," said Storm with a gentle smile returning to its rightful place, "We'll be home and dry soon."

No sooner had the words left her mouth, the Jet swooped overhead, slowing in its flight before it began to lower to the road. Logan looked instantly relieved and began to run over to the lowering steps, pulling Storm along with him by the hand, "At last."

* * *

Bit for everybody in this chapter. Some Rogue, some Gambit, some Madeline, some humour and some sadness. Action scenes were last chapter those greedy people who want more fighting, lol. You know what to do, review!

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell Don't forget the poll!**


	41. Lights Out

**Kimenomi:** I would safely say that Madeline's anger comes from both the rumours and the information Logan has fuelled her fire with. I hope Gambit isn't quite reckless enough to go for Madeline, I doubt she'd respond positively anyway!

**Tamazi:** Thank you! Yup, it seems so, but Gambit obviously has other plans. He gets around far too much.

**Blix:** Hehe, yeah it was a nice moment that. Gambit is a flirting machine. He's too damn charming!

**Hnyswtypie:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked the church scene. And you were laughing at the kitchen scene too! Hehe, it was a big difference the two aspect of the chapter. I thought it would make a good contrast between what Logan is currently doing and Gambit. Gambit clearly doesn't mind his relaxation, but he'll be missing it soon!

**Chapter 41**

Once back at the mansion Storm had secluded herself in the ground floor kitchen. Since Logan and herself got caught in her downpour, she had quickly pursued to dry off and change into her nightdress, coming out into the kitchen with a dressing gown over her bedclothes. She stood in front of the familiar blue tiled counter, stirring a silver spoon in her cream mug of steaming hot chocolate. The spoon was softly stirred in the mug, clinking gently as it hit the sides of the ceramic. Once down, she placed the spoon in the sink for later cleansing before she picked up her mug and held it comfortingly in both her palms as she turned she look out of the glass doors of the patio entrance.

Just then, the faint light from the corridor was blocked by a shadow; it caused Storm to raise her head slowly from her mug and watch inquisitively as a figure slowly swung through the doorway. With hands rested on either side of the doorframe, Gambit leant in with a faint smirk gracing his lips. He looked like a man with a plan.

"Hey Stormy," he murmured quietly. His eyes glinted in the soft lighting that glowed from the spot light style lights in the kitchen ceiling. It made them shine with such cunning.

Storm managed a small smile his way, ever the polite woman, "Good evening, Gambit." Once she had delivered the greeting she turned her head slowly to look out again through the glass doors ahead of her, watching the long stretch of the grand gardens. The sun had only set recently and there was still a faint brim of golden light on the horizon before the sky pooled off into an inky blackness of starlight.

Gambit slowly entered the kitchen, casually leaning himself forward through the door with his hands still gripping the wooden doorframe. He trailed a calculating look over her form before he released himself and drifted quietly beside Storm with a faint swish of his trench coat. Storm took a slow sip of her hot drink, peering to the male beside her and giving a light bob of her head in a rather shy response to his obviously charming smile. As Storm looked ahead, Gambit followed her gaze, watching out of the large double glazed doors that led out of the kitchen and out onto a quiet patio currently void of life, and the only light being the faint blemish of the moon and the warm glow that spilt out from the kitchen. "It be a nice night," he said quietly, idly parting the opening of his coat as he thumbs hooked upon his front jean belt loops.

Lowering the mug slowly from her face, Storm nodded once, "It is," she said in response.

"Warm for spring," then commented Gambit, looking across to the tall woman beside him. His eyes tenderly studied the reddened slashes across her left cheekbone.

"Mmhm..." murmured Storm, during a sip of her drink.

Gambit turned slowly, leaning his back upon the dark cupboards and shiny work surface. Hands were still at his waist, attached to the belt loops. His eyes continued to study her with the same gleam of usual cunning. Eyes that never missed a trick, "Are ya alright? I mean.. I heard what 'appened out there.. with da Sentinel an' all."

A little surprised at the note of genuine concern in his voice, Storm quickly looked at him, searching his face for any supposed signs of malice. Finding nothing but sincerity (and the same oozing charm) she felt a smile raising her lips at his caring words, "I'm fine, thank you Gambit."

"Ya came out well, Stormy. Only a graze."

Storm lowered her mug to the rectangular wooden table beside her, a slight sound of a gentle 'thunk' of the ceramic meeting the wood as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. Slowly, her head turned some more so both bright eyes were upon him, "That's what you can see," she explained with a faint grimace, "Jumping off moving trucks isn't all that good on the ankles. Logan was alright," she made a faint chuckle, "Adamantium and all."

Gambit's eyes darkened a little at the mention of Logan, and his expression proved clearly that he did not care whether Logan jumped off a moving lorry safely or not. Although the concern continued in his voice for Storm, "Did ya hurt ya ankle bad?"

"Nothing I can't handle," then said Storm with a flash of a smile being sent his way, "Probably just a sprain, it'll heal." She shrugged slowly, spending a short moment to push her fringe from her eyes, "Cuts and bruises go with time."

"Dat be true," replied Gambit smoothly, giving her a gentle smile. One that Storm returned. She much preferred him when he wasn't angling for a fight with Logan. However, just as Storm was about to say something, the lighting above them gave a tired sort of flicker before it shut itself off with a weak fade of light. "Aw no," said Gambit quietly, looking up in the dark room to stare accusingly at the faint outline of where the light was inside the ceiling. "Power cut?"

"No, the lights are on across the garden." She was looking out of the window, and Gambit saw that in the remainder of the building, which curved around the lawn, still had soft rectangles of glowing light. Storm turned round slowly, trying to navigate herself.

A hiss of a breath sounded, "Dat was my foot."

"Sorry, Gambit!"

A clatter sounded.

"Gambit, that's the oven!"

"Well I don't know where I'm goin'!"

"Just don't move!" said Storm desperately. A creak sounded, "Gambit! Stop moving."

"Sorry.." Gambit instead remained stood on the spot instead of trying to make a bid for freedom. He stood glancing around carefully through the blackness. He could see various utensils glinting in the moonlight and shadows stretched ominously over the work surfaces. He could see the gleam of Storm's ivory hair shine at him, and for safety, his eyes latched upon it.

He felt Storm's lithe form brush past his gently as he carefully walked across towards the sink. He saw her hair tumble as she looked up, "I'll check the light, could you bring me a chair?"

"Sure," said Gambit in a calm voice. He walked slowly across the room, hands spread, ready for any possible blockage in his path. His hands clasped the surface of the wooden table; he slid his fingertips along it carefully before he found the top of a wooden chair. He pulled it from under the table and carefully navigated himself back to Storm, only recognised by the very same gleam of her hair and the pair of sparkling eyes that glinted in the blush of the moon. He quietly placed the chair beside her and watched as she steadied it again the cupboard door so it wouldn't slide and she climbed up upon it. Gambit felt her hand jerk out to grab his shoulder precariously as she tried to pull herself safely upwards upon the chair. Gambit gently took the hand in his, steadying her, "Be careful," he said quietly, "You're injured."

"It's alright," said Storm quietly as she straightened on the chair, looking at the light above her which was a circular piece of rounded glass inserted in the ceiling, "This light has always been a little faulty.. normally a tap sorts it out.." She gave it a few energetic prods of encouragement with a finger whilst Gambit surveyed the scene from below.

"Not worked," Gambit pointed out unhelpfully.

Storm gave him a faint glare, "Indeed." Even through the darkness, Storm saw the suave and enchanting smile of his rise up to her. The frown melted off her face and she chuckled quietly before looking back up to the light, "A little zap of electricity sometimes helps." She gave it another little prod, this time a faint spark of electricity jetting out of her fingertip and colliding with the light's wires.

A few poor flickers blearily waved, before the light came back on fully and the spotlights of the room glowed again. The circuit mended. The revival of the light was a blinding resurrection and both mutants squinted in the now oddly bright kitchen. Storm turned carefully on the chair, sharing a grin with Gambit as she made a satisfied little chuckle.

"Good," said Gambit cheerfully as he raised his hands to the woman, taking her gently by the waist, supporting her as she slowly began to lower herself off the chair.

"Yep," said Storm as she went to just the ground again, but just as she put a foot upon the hard flooring, the foot gave a nasty twitch - being her injured ankle - and with a surprised little cry she stumbled forward off the chair and unstably onto the floor. Luckily, Gambit already had his hands upon her to help her off the chair, but whilst he supported her, he was surprised at her fall, and his tightened hold had been a little too enthusiastic. In fact, whilst he had held her quickly upright, he had caused her to be pressed against his torso tightly, a subconscious response to keeping her stood in the fast reaction.

Neither seemed to notice that the hold was starting to look suspiciously like a tight embrace, as Gambit was busy looking carefully at Storm searchingly as the woman was preoccupied with pain for she winced quickly, closing her eyes in aggravation. "Are you alright?" asked Gambit hurriedly.

"I'm fine.. it just twinged.." she made another slight grimace, testing her foot upon the floor a moment before she raised her head to look at him, only just now realising that his hands were securely clasped at her hips, hers upon his arms, and their chests blatantly shoved tightly against each other.

Gambit too seemed to have come across the recognition of their closeness, but he didn't look quite as apprehensive as Storm did. In fact, his eyes lowered gracefully to her lips as his mind gently pondered.

It was almost ironic that at the next moment, somebody chose to walk past the open door. It was even more ironic that this person was number one on Gambit's hate list. At the creak of footsteps, both Gambit and Storm spun their heads to stare at the corridor beyond the door, almost fearful as if they were doing something horrifically wrong. Logan passed by, only glancing in idly. He disappeared from view within the second. However, he had backtracked almost instantaneously and cast a wide-eyed glare into the kitchen.

"Hello, Logan," said Storm breathlessly, disentangling herself from Gambit as the pair almost shot away from each other. After the initial surprise, there was a slight reluctance in Gambit's eyes.

"Hey.." said Logan in a very controlled voice as he walked slowly into the doorway. He looked like he was trying to delve something out, it was the way his eyes trailed them both very unhappily. He may argue for Aurora taking a shine to Gambit, but it really had nothing to do with him where Storm was concerned.

Storm quickly decided to bring up a form of conversation, to, at the very least, divert the pair away from another argument, "Did you notice the light go out earlier Logan?"

"No," answered Logan bluntly, not taking heed on stretching out the topic any further than he had to.

Storm looked a little deflated at the abrupt end, "Oh.. I think it's this light in the kitchen, it's playing up.. just suddenly went off when we were _stood_ in here, did it Gambit?" A slight emphasis was put on the word 'stood'.

Gambit spoke for the first time since Logan's arrival, and Storm was downhearted to hear that the playful and charming quality of his voice had crumbled away to a cold and purposely indifferent tone of sound, "It did."

It seemed both Logan and Gambit had suddenly developed a favouring to short answers.

"Right," said Logan quietly, looking sharply between the pair.

"I'm going to bed," quickly decided Storm, "It is quite late.." She glanced cautiously to Gambit before heading to the door, as she slipped past Logan, an almost missable, "Don't cause trouble," was whispered. Heard by Logan alone. At her words, he frowned, passing her a gentle glance as she exited by him.

From out in the corridor, Logan heard the cheerful farewell of Storm to a hidden body, which then replied with a gentle, "Goodnight, Ororo." It was Aurora, and sure enough, she was coming along the corridor. Half tempted to exit the room and disappear before anyone could see him, Logan tensely turned to the door. Any escape plans he had were ruined as Aurora walked past the room, doing a similar repeat of Logan as she calmly strolled past out of view, then backtracked with a surprised face to see two bitter looking men. "What's wrong?" she asked tentatively.

"Nothing's wrong, _petite chere_, I be going upstairs now," said Gambit sensibly, seeming to have learned from his mistakes of causing trouble with an X-Man member, "Just 'ad a minor loss o' de light. But it all be fine now."

"Why don't you tell her the truth, Cajun?" suddenly said Logan in a low growl.

Gambit's angry eyes spun so fast upon Logan, the blur of black and red spurred a sick feeling in Aurora's gut. However, a politely puzzled expression came across her face as she took a few steps into the kitchen, reaching Logan's side, "What? Remy, is everything alright?"

Gambit opened his mouth to truthfully defend himself, but Logan was in there first, "Gambit decided to try and share himself with Storm," murmured Logan darkly, "Didn't you, Cajun?" Gambit's eyes flashed dangerously.

But that was nothing to the sudden upheaval that soared through the normally calm pallid irises Aurora had. The soft grey was now a cloudy rage of a storm. Logan, feeling his work was done, turned calmly on the spot, sliding his hands into the jean pockets before he passed gently out of the room, only uttering a faint, "Hurts, doesn't it?" to Aurora before he exited into the corridor to complete his night time stroll.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review!

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell**

Poll will be changed when the next chapter is uploaded, so if you haven't yet voted, do so today! (:


	42. A Single Tear

**Blix:** Yep, she did deserve it, but does Gambit deserve the trouble he's going to receive next? Because, in all truth, he has done nothing wrong.

**Hnyswtypie:** I'm glad you liked it! The hate between Gambit and Logan is simmering a little now.. since soon things are going to happen that will take their minds off what is, in comparison, just a minor event. Big things are coming 0

**Tamazi:** I liked the previous chapter because it shed light on the Gambit that is charming and playful, not cunning and sly as he is with Logan. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**POLL CONCLUDED: Your favourite pairing so far?**

_60percent_ Scott and Siren, _40percent_ Logan and Roxanne. Thank you!

There is now a new poll up! Go look! I really want your opinion.

**Chapter 42**

Once Logan had left there was a tense silence left in the air of the kitchen, it was unusually strangling and Gambit thought he would have to leave soon in a bid to get some air. However, Aurora was still stood in the doorway and he was sure that she would not let him past. Like some guardian to a secret passage, she would not move until she had heard what she wanted to hear.

The silent exchange was drawing to an end as Aurora tossed her head defiantly to push her fringe from her eyes. She continued to glare her raging eyes at Gambit, "Well?" came her words, oddly calm but seemingly strained. Gambit was sure he could hear a faint snarl in her voice and he idly pondered for a moment on if Aurora fought like Logan. She did appear ready to pounce, and it was unnerving him, especially the way she stood stock still with a calculating look, like a cat studying a mouse.

"Lou, you know Logan is only trying to stir up trouble.." began Gambit in a gentle voice. He made a quiet chuckle, trying to make light of the situation, but he quickly stopped when Aurora's eyebrows viciously dived downwards in a frown.

She stepped cautiously towards him, and Gambit felt his muscles tightening in anticipation of an attack. However, Aurora did not make any move to strike a blow, instead, she raised her head to his and Gambit was suddenly worried for her sanity for he thought he was going to either be kissed or hugged and he knew that now wasn't the time. However, copying an earlier trait used upon herself, she sniffed quietly at his neck. Gambit didn't know whether it would be best to move back out of her way or stay defiantly still, no matter how much her actions were unnerving. He chose to stay still, narrowed eyes watching how she tried to work him out. He knew he had not done anything that should really be disapproved of.

However, the scent of the tight hold of Storm when he caught her from falling was hanging upon his clothes, and a simple sniff would not reveal the difference between a touch and an embrace. Gambit continued to glare at her, meeting her eyes when she raised hers to return the expression.

"So it's true what Logan said," she finally spoke up, catching Gambit by slight surprise.

However, Gambit quickly recovered and instead narrowed his eyes upon her, "Of course it isn't," he murmured in a low voice, "All that happened was that I stopped Storm from falling – "

" – You've stopped me from falling before, and as I recall, it was far from an innocent catch." Aurora cut in front of him, eyes continuing to glare.

"Well if you're gonna be like dat.." muttered Gambit, shaking his head dismissively.

"Did you not expect me to be in the least a bit angry?" cried Aurora, voice now rising a little as her patience was thinned. Gambit cast her a careful look, but Aurora then chose to continue, voice seeming to have dropped all rapidly as her anger changed to a sudden sadness, "Remy, I thought you liked me?"

"I do," said Gambit, giving a quiet chuckle, "You're a laugh, Lou.. but that's it.. y'know?"

Once more Aurora's eyes flared, the temporary sadness vanquished in a sudden blaze of anger, "A laugh?" she repeated in a dangerously low voice, "Nothing more?" A low hiss came out of her lips, "You mean I gave up everything I had with Logan, for a _laugh_?"

"Chere," explained Gambit, with an air of patience like he had said this many times before, "Remy don't tie himself down.."

There was a startled expression upon Aurora's face, like a deer caught in headlights. It didn't take long for her anger to resurface and boil and melt the surprise and sadness away, "So.. we had nothing. All this was.. for nothing?"

There was a curious expression on Gambit's face like he was trying to work out what she was getting at, "It was a laugh, ya know? Entertainment. That was it," Gambit gave another quiet chuckle, one that insulted Aurora all the more.

"I don't understand," said Aurora breathlessly, hands clenching into tight fists.

Gambit made a faint sigh, idly running his hand through his hair to mess it up attractively before he let a charming smile creep out to her, "It was just some fun, and we had some fun, ya?"

"But, that night in your room?"

"Ya, dat _was_ fun."

Aurora's eyes narrowed viciously, her hands flinched as if trying to not move up and coil the long slim fingers about Gambit's throat. Animalistic tendencies boiled inside her and made her thirsty for some sweet revenge. Gambit seemed to have notice the feral burning inside her eyes for he raised his hands ready for defence.

"I'm goin' ta bed," he informed quietly, cautiously stepping around her, "I suggest you do too Lou, ok?"

Aurora moved round slowly as he passed, never taking her eyes off him as he carefully navigated himself around her, being careful not to touch her as if she was a live current of hissing anger. He also had a feeling if he were to brush her accidentally, she'd snap and drive her claws into him, something he wasn't willing to experience. He quietly exited the room and turned into the corridor to disappear from view. Aurora was left staring at the open doorway, eyes alight with anger, fists clenched and trembling. Then, on her angry face, a single tear slid from the corner of her eye.

* * *

The next morning there was a sombre silence over the school as if everybody seemed to know of the events the night before. Students sluggishly removed themselves from their beds and dazedly dressed for the day before sounds of life rumbled around the school as the younger mutants dispersed from their dormitories to go and eat breakfast. However, not even the staff had managed to finish their morning food - excluding Logan - before Charles's voice telepathically sounded in each of the adult's heads, "X-Men, please come to the Briefing Room."

At the breakfast table, the X-Men there looked up at each other at the voice. "Come on.." said Scott softly, rising to his feet. Siren looked longingly at her bowl of cereal before nodding and rising also. Chairs scraped back noisily as the four X-Men stood to their feet to go and meet Charles. Gambit did not look up or ask why the table and suddenly decided to depart, it seemed he heard the message in his head too.

As the X-Men began to leave the kitchen, Siren paused by her brother's side and looked at him gently, "Are you going to come?"

"No, I'm suspended, remember?"

"But you heard the message?"

Gambit lifted a spoonful of porridge gently and placed it in his mouth before swallowing slowly, "Yeah.. I heard." he said quietly.

Siren took his arm, giving a reassuring smile, "Then he obviously wants you there, come on Remy."

Swallowing his last spoonful of porridge, Remy gave a small nod and dropped the spoon back in the empty bowl as he joined his sister's side and left the kitchen with her.

* * *

Down in the underground levels the X-Men stood in a small semi-circle to one side of the room whilst Charles sat in the centre of the room upon a computer. The same metallic walls of the Briefing Room still glinted with an unending cleanliness, and the glowing white lights shone brightly over the walls and floor, causing the entire room to be lighted.

After a short moment, Charles looked up slowly from one of the large flat computer monitors to survey the team carefully. Gambit and Aurora had purposely positioned themselves at opposite ends of the row, and whilst Gambit had gentle but sleepy smile on his face, Aurora had a furiously etched glare and her eyes kept darting quickly to glance down to the row to the Cajun. She kept holding the angry glance for a few seconds before she quickly looked at her feet with a saddened face. Logan seemed to have noticed Aurora's obvious unhappiness, for he kept giving an astute glance to those either side of him, Aurora and Storm. He would then flash his eyes with a hardened look to Gambit. But Gambit never met any of the gazes; he was just watching Charles as Scott and Siren were.

"Since receiving word from Scott about the Sentinels' new apparent display of power," began Charles, nodding quietly to Scott, "I took a visit to Cerebro to see if there would be any information I could find relating to this abrupt change. We all agree that there were no such power displayed when the Sentinels first arrived here."

"Did you find anything, Professor?" asked Storm, folding her arms gently across her chest as she stood in-between Logan and Scott.

"I did," replied Charles with a quiet sigh of apprehension, "It seems that there is something quite foreboding taking place." He raised his head slowly to watch the faces of his X-Men gradually show signs of unease and contemplation. "Cerebro is picking up a strange DNA in their system.." he looked across at them unblinkingly, "The same chromosomal alteration as mutants have."

"But _they_ are not mutants," said Siren hastily, quickly finding the need to separate themselves from those ghastly killers.

Charles held an concerned stare with the woman before he said quietly, "That.. is exactly what I think they are."

"The Sentinels.. are mutants?" said Logan, in a slow voice, sounding disbelieved.

"It seems so," replied Charles, "I'm not completely sure, but it seems that way. However, I have no clue as to how this is working, perhaps mutant DNA has been taken, or maybe it has been artificially developed – "

But just then, Charles was suddenly cut off as an echoing thud sounded through the mansion, followed shortly by a slightly muffled scream of loud defiance. Every head of the X-Men shot upwards to stare through the ceiling, faces showing clear signs of worry.

Charles spun his eyes upon them with a sudden stare, "Madeline.."

* * *

Uh oh!

Please review and enter your vote on the poll! Thanks!

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell**


	43. No Time To Lose

**Hnyswtypie:** I apologise for short chapter. Although previous to that they had been pretty big. Glad you still liked it though. Although Remy has been rather cruel, it wasn't fair for Aurora to get angry with him for something he had not done.

**Kimenomi:** It doesn't look like Gambit really deserves anyone if he is going to flirt his way through the female residents. But who knows. You'll have to wait and see.

**Tamazi:** Logan did get the worse end of it all, but he has brushed himself off well.

**Blix:** Madeline screamed (I edited it almost instantly after first upload) Yup, it was pretty stupid to say that to Aurora, nasty too.

**Chapter 43**

Logan couldn't recall a time he had run as fast and as desperately as he did now. His heart-clenching panic was driving him into an ungraceful sprint as he leapt up staircases and hurtled his body down corridors. His hands wildly flailed either side of him, propelling him around corners at his dangerously fast speed. Numerous times he had smacked his sides into the walls as he skidded around corners, but it did not throw him off. He merely continued to throw his legs forward in a wide-stepped and painfully strong run. His muscles were burning madly, his adamantium-coated bones feeling like they would rip out of joint any moment, but he did not slow his pace.

Even when the door to his daughter's room came in sight his legs did not slow. He ran right through the door, banging the wooden door open in a shrieking crack and stumbled into the room with heaving gasps. He could hear Aurora running close behind, the others further away. Madly, his eyes darted around her modest sized room whilst his chest wracked violently for oxygen.

There was clear evidence of a struggle. One of the chest-of-drawers was lying defeatedly on its side, a drawer open and clothes spilled over the floor. Splinters of wood were scattered from this drawer, a crumbling hole gaping in the wood. It looked like somebody had struck it with a steel girder. Further along from that sat the ruined bed. Duvet on the floor in a crumpled heap, the mattress half off the bed whilst the bed itself was now diagonal to the wall as though a great force had fell into it.

Behind him, Logan heard the gasping breath of Aurora as she arrived. She stepped round him to stare fearfully around the room, face looking shocked, "What on earth has happened?"

"I don't know," breathed Logan quietly as both Aurora and he walked closer into the room. Behind them came the delayed arrivals of Scott, Siren, Gambit and Storm, who all looked equally taken aback by the room's state.

Scott was the first to take action, he strode into the room, casting a calculating glare about the room before he turned and saw the opened window glowing at them with outdoor sunshine. The curtains blew innocently in the breeze. Logan followed Scott's gaze and his expression immediately tightened. He leapt forward, soaring easily over the bed before he landed heavily at the open window and forced his head through it, "MADELINE!" he bellowed, eyes darting frantically around the grounds. Her scent had almost gone. She had been taken through this window!

He felt a brush of material behind him and looked round to see Aurora glaring suspiciously at the lopsided bed. She lowered her head down to the material, inhaling quietly before she smoothened out the covers and made a surprised gasp. Everybody quickly looked at her.

"What?" asked Scott, quickly striding over to her.

But Aurora didn't yet answer; she was following some sort of trail as she crept down to the floor before she rose up beside Logan at the window and sniffed the curtains. A frown consorted her face as her hand gently lifted the curtains and she parted the gathered material to reveal a horrible tar looking substance stuck to the curtain fabric in a small black blob, running slowly down the soft material.

"What is it?" asked Storm softly, moving closer to the trio now at the window.

She looked up slowly, sharing a wary gaze with Logan before she muttered quietly to the room, "Serpentine.."

Scott quickly narrowed his eyes as he stared at the offending curtain, "That is not possible. Magneto said she was dead."

"Oh, and Magneto really is a good person to trust," muttered Aurora quietly.

"She must have survived the human attacks.."

Scott wheeled his eyes upon Storm, "But even if she has, why is she here?"

"And why has she taken Madeline?" said Logan in a bark, displeased at the fact nobody had yet made the connection.

No one could answer him.

"_I shall consult Cerebro." _came a voice from inside everyone's heads. It was Charles. He was going to check Madeline's whereabouts.

"Don't worry, Logan," said Storm quietly as she turned to him, "Charles will find her immediately and we can go and help her." Logan just glanced down at her before saying nothing, his face stern as he glared out of the open window.

"Let's not stay in here, hm?" suggested Siren gently, "We can go and wait in the common room. The students won't be there, they will be having their breakfast now."

* * *

The outdoor sunshine seemed to have weakened since the upstairs revelation and the wind outside had developed on from just a gentle breeze. The X-Men had gathered in the downstairs common room, scattered on the sofas and chairs. Logan paced in front of the unlit fireplace. He walked up and down with long strides; he paused every now and then to run a hand through his thick hair worriedly before he resumed his walking.

Gambit, seemingly bored by this whole affair, was leant back in a tall armchair beside the large settee. A pack of cards were held in his tanned hands and he slowly shuffled them. His scarlet eyes lifted from his actions and studied Logan shrewdly, eyes following him up and down. "Ya gonna be wearin' a hole in da rug," he murmured quietly, "Sit down.. huh?"

Logan whirled a glare upon Gambit at the words, looking severely annoyed by the suggestion. He did stop pacing however, but did not sit down. For his own reasons, or just to rile Gambit, was anyone's guess.

A few anxious eyes watched the glare sent to Gambit, the X-Men clearly sensing an argument on the way. But Gambit did not retaliate, he merely continued to shuffle his cards quietly. Logan turned to the fireplace, leaning both hands on it as he glared at the ornament-decorated surface darkly.

A few moments later, the door of the common room parted quietly as Charles entered, his eyes quickly fixing themselves upon Logan who clearly looked distressed by the whole affair for his head was nowhung and eyes closed. But when Charles entered, Logan slowly turned his head, peering to the man before he straightened, "Have you found her?" he asked hopefully, but there was a stench of negativity in the air.

Charles gently shook his head in a sorrowful way, "I'm afraid not. Cerebro lost her tracks when she entered Illinois.. for some reason Cerebro is being blocked by that entire state, and that was not the case when I used it yesterday."

"Blocked?" said Scott in obvious surprise, "But nothing can block Cerebro.. only.."

"Magneto.." Storm finished for him, both of them exchanging glances before looking sharply back to Charles.

At that moment, Aurora quickly went, "Sssh!" and the X-Men turned to see her looking carefully at the news report on the large TV screen. It showed a riot, humans protesting against mutants by the sounds of their chants. A female news reporter was stood in front of the camera, informing the watchers of the events. But that was not what had caught Aurora's attention. For at the bottom of the screen, the words clearly stood out at them, "LIVE FROM ILLINOIS."

"The police are trying to tackle what is now an angry riot in Chicago. It appears to be a backlash to a recent mutant settlement here. Protestors have explained to me that one of the mutants is a convicted criminal, escapee from prison under a year ago. Apparently he has been – "

The young news reporter was cut off of her sentence as something slammed into her side and tackled her, something large and green. The camera shook in surprise, stumbling down, and the viewers saw the woman screaming under the large snakelike body of Serpentine. She looked round slowly at the camera before growling and leaping towards it.

The screen went black.

Scott looked around from the television slowly, face a little slack from the shock of the situation, "X-Men, change into your uniforms, we're going to Chicago." He turned his eyes to Gambit, "You too."

"Do you think Madeline may be there?" asked Siren, turning to Scott as she took her eyes from the TV.

"It fits," answered Logan instead, eyes narrowed at the television before he stalked out of the room, "The signal was lost in Illinois, and Serpentine is now there causing trouble."

"Come on X-Men! No time to lose!" called Scott as the mutants began to file out of room.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review! I'll try and get another chapter up before my exams. I have A levels in two weeks.. bleh.

Also, if you are a fan of Harry Potter, I have started a story on that! I am already on the third chapter, hehe.

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell**


	44. Matter of Leverage

**Tamazi:** Well, it has been hinted at earlier in the story! You may have noticed this, you may not. I hope your mocks went well! They are really useful for the real thing!

**Racetrack's Goil:** Thank you! Madeline is indeed in trouble. Let's see what Logan is going to do about it!

**Kimenomi:** Well, the fast pace reflects the situation doesn't it really? Panic and uncertainty. Kudos to you for bringing those escapees back up! I haven't forgotten about them, and it'd be a good idea if nobody else did.. for we shall be meeting them again very soon.

**Chapter 44**

The jet swooped down to land in the large space at the top of a multi-storey cark park. The sky above was a sparkling blue, only faint wisp of clouds spilling across the bright sheets. The steps were lowered down upon the dark tarmac and the group of X-Men quickly ran out, the metal X's of their belts glinting in the strong sunlight. Storm was in the lead; she walked across the hard flooring the car park roof, stopping as she reached the small wall at the end. She rose on leg upon it, bending to look down the steep side down into the road below. The others followed and lowered their heads earthwards.

Down in the large street below were hordes of people chanting and roaring as they navigated in groups. Cars were stopped, unable to drive any further as the crowd swamped close like some single monster. Anything that was in the path got covered, cars climbed over, a van overturned by the mob. The road ahead was that of a several-lane road, in fact, it was a large bridge, the kind that could lift for passing river traffic beneath. The road was currently down, and the riot had begun to walk across it.

A car screeched to a halt in the centre of the bridge as a small family got out and began to run from the riot. Suddenly, the car was lifted from the road by an invisible force and was ripped down the centre and slammed to either side of the bridge.

Siren narrowed her eyes gently as she watched the happenings; she turned to look to Scott, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Looks like Magneto could be here.." said Scott softly.

"Dat is bad news," sighed Gambit quietly as he looked down at the humans in the road below.

Logan shook his head gently, giving a growl, "You can say that again."

"Dat is bad news," Gambit obliged, giving a faint smirk to Logan.

"Shut the hell up, Cajun!" barked Logan instantly.

However, Aurora interrupted them, shaking her head slowly, "But.. I thought Magneto was dead.."

"That man knows how to pull surprises on everybody," muttered Scott quietly, folding his arms as he watched the road below solemnly.

Siren turned from the edge of the car park, walking to the small concrete block that held a narrow metal staircase down through the levels, "I say we check it out, just in case." The X-Men agreed silently and ran after her, all hurrying down the stairs, the echoing clangs fading the lower they went.

The road below was now deadly silent. The riot was now on the other side of the Chicago River. Ruined debris blew desolately across the road, cars left abandoned, and shops empty of people. Windows were smashed, glass scattered over the pavement. The X-Men walked carefully across the large empty road, feeling a sense of foreboding as a cool wind whistled around them, taking away the hot summer heat.

Logan stalked quietly ahead, glaring around the street. It was almost too quiet. But it didn't stay tranquil for long. Terrified screams and the screech of metal ruptured through the atmosphere as the X-Men spun round to see a coach on its side being hurtled towards them, the shriek of metal on the road. Scott readied his visor to blast it away, but he was abruptly stopped by Gambit who tugged his hand down, "It's got people in it, ami!"

The coach spiralled towards them as it dragged along the road by some invisible force, screams still emitting from inside as it grinded along the road surface. There was nothing else for it; the X-Men had to leap out of its path, tearing to either side of the road. The quickest cleared it easily, but Siren was only just snatched away by Gambit as the back end of the coach dangerously came close to her running legs. The coach screeched to a halt a few feet further down the road, still laying on its side in a defeated manner. Smashed glass and ripped metal lay in its wake.

Siren looked up slowly with a gasp, eyes watching the still coach with a frightened gaze. She looked round, noticing Gambit's hand was still tightly wrapped about her clothed wrist. He too looked scared, an alarmed expression on his face at how close it was when he pulled his sister out of the coach's path. He slowly released her, letting out a low breath as though he hadn't been able to breathe for the past minute.

Sounds drifted eerily from inside the coach, mixes of terrified sobbing and panicked cries as victims still lay inside the battered vehicle. Storm quickly rose to her feet after leaping desperately out of the way; she only managed a few steps before something black dashed through the air. Storm abruptly stopped, stance tense as she watched a figure land in the road, a few feet beside the ruined coach. Long swirling locks of a deep purple swarmed about her head as the landing figure glared up at the X-Men, bright eyes flashed dangerously at them. She was tightly clothed in a black and dark violet leather attire, similar to that of the X-Men's, only the leather had a slight shine and it bore a silver 'P' on the crafted belt. There was also more flesh on display that the X-Men's costumes dared to show.

"Who are you?" asked Storm quickly, eyes watching over the female.

"Ah, of course. Introductions," came the woman's voice, a clear crisp British accent, "Customary to share names before battle I suppose." She raised her fists before extending them by her sides, a crimson glow started from them, "Psylocke."

Storm glanced slowly to Scott beside her before back to the woman.

"And I already know _all_ about you, X-Men," she finished with a toying smirk on her lips.

"Look, we need to get those people out of the coach," said Scott seriously, watching the woman carefully through his visor, "People are injured, they might di – "

"Go and get them out then," said Psylocke simply. It certainly didn't seem that easy, especially not with the derisive expression gracing her features.

As Scott stepped forward towards the coach, Psylocke slammed her fist forward instantly. A sudden flash of red light shot forth from her clenched hands, zapping forward towards Scott who was still quite a distance away from her. Scott immediately rolled backwards to avoid it, rising up on his feet unruffled, but looking angry.

"Logan," Scott muttered, "You have to tear the coach apart and get them out. We'll take care of her."

"You're going to take care of me? How nice of you." said Psylocke with a sly smile.

Logan glanced slowly to Scott before he nodded slowly, bursting into a run. Psylocke span to throw another blast towards Logan, but Scott got there first, erupting a streak of red laser, which knocked her backwards with a defiant cry. The other X-Men turned upon her. Winds gathered and flashes of exploding objects began.

Psylocke make an angry cry as she was kicked across the face. Glow from fists developed into sharp points like knives. The X-Men closed in and raised hands to try and subdue her forceful retaliations. The X-Men didn't want to severely hurt her. She had not yet posed a big threat against them. They were not to kill her.

But Logan concentrated on reaching the coach. Ignoring animalistic snarling from behind him, he stared at the roof of the coach, which was facing him since it was on its side. Still he could hear crying from within. He banged on the roof, alerting them, "Move back from this roof! Can you hear me? Move back! Is anyone trapped in front of me?" he banged again so they knew where he was.

"It's clear," came a frightened voice from within. Logan ejected his claws with a sleek hiss. He raised one hand towards the top of the coach and side down vertically to the gritty floor. The metal sliced easily. Insides he heard surprised sounds. With a grunt, Logan drove his hands on each ripped end, now prising a large gap in-between with a low growl of effort.

"There are ambulances on their way," said Logan, hearing the distant siren wails, "Go and get yourself around the corner. It's dangerous here now." Terrified faces peered out at him before they quickly ran out, extending in a long queue behind the coach and away from the noisy battle with Psylocke. During the evacuation, a sudden body leap from the air and Logan snapped his head up to see, with sickening shock, Serpentine land on the top of the battered coach, clawed feet walking slowly along the glass of what was the side of the coach.

"You.." he snarled lowly, defensively trying to make himself block the exiting passengers. He grabbed onto one of the over-turned wheels, sharply and quickly hurtling himself up to twist his body to gracefully land on the shattered glass side of the coach, him and Serpentine now only a few feet from each other. He narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm gonna kill you for taking Madeline."

Serpentine gave a nasty little smirk, tossing her head gently as she straightened with her hands on her hips, "That would be foolish," she said with a shake of her head, grown locks of dark green billowing about her head at the wind. Vicious black eyes narrowed as she continued to smirk, "I am the only person who knows where your daughter is. Killing me would mean you would never seen her again."

Logan stared at her, looking absolutely furious. Charles could not pinpoint Madeline via Cerebro. There was no other way.. Slowly, he frowned as relaxed his knuckles, claws drawing upon into his body, "I see.."

Serpentine tilted her head, watching him carefully, "If you want to see Madeline again.. alive.. you must come alone." She slowly spread a dark smile, "It's a matter of leverage."

The frown on Logan's face deepened as he closed his eyes with a sigh. It took only a moment of deliberation before he opened his eyes slowly and looked up at her grudgingly, "Alright.." he said. The desperation flowing through his words.

"Go and tell the X-Men that they are not to follow you. You must come back to the bridge alone or mark my words. You will never see her again."

Logan turned slowly, watching with trembling fists as he saw Storm be thrown back by a stab of the glowing knives of Psylocke's. Desperate to get revenge for Madeline being taken, revenge for Serpentine and her past activities. But he knew what he had to do. He walked forward slowly, jumping down off the coach.

"Psylocke!" called Serpentine, beckoning her over.

Psylocke snapped her head to Serpentine, seeing Logan walk over. Immediately she rolled backwards out of attack range easily and began sprinting towards Serpentine. Within the next few seconds, they had disappeared down the streets.

Scott span around with a gasp for breath, blood trickling down the corner of his head, "Logan, what's happening?"

Logan licked his lips slowly, lowering his head, "I need to talk to you."

* * *

Leverage? What could the Brotherhood want with Logan? Find out next!

Psylocke profile now on website!

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell**


	45. Feels Like Goodbye

**Kimenomi:** Yup, Magneto was one of the escapees from the British prison! Surely you have noticed who his female partner was? Purple hair? British? The female escapee is Psylocke!

**Tamazi:** I tried to emphasize that the coach's movements were done by Magneto by describing the metal of the vehicle frequently. Magneto, hidden from view, was controlling the coach's movements.

**Blix:** If you have read her profile on my website, you'll see that whilst she is part of the Brotherhood, she has a lack of loyalty.

**Chapter 45**

"No." said Scott the instant after Logan had told him of Serpentine's proposal. Logan glowered.

Storm gave Scott a glare, "Don't be so rash," she hissed.

"Me being rash?" replied Scott sharply, glaring across to Storm, "He's the one wanting to give himself to the Brotherhood!" He jutted a finger in Logan's direction.

In response, Logan swiped away Scott's hand with an angry growl beginning in his throat, "You don't own me!" he said in a heated tone, volume growing, "We know they are capable of it, if we waste anymore time discussing this, Madeline is going to be dead!"

"What's the deal?" asked Siren quietly, turning her eyes upon Logan gravely. "Exchanging Madeline for you?"

Logan paused, sighing as he closed his eyes, "I didn't ask."

Scott threw his hands in the air with an undignified huff and turned away.

"Look!" said Logan with a low snarl, flashing his eyes dangerously upon Scott, "She said I must go and meet her alone. I'm willing to go through with this. Let me go and meet her, I'll tell Madeline to meet you here, at the Jet." Scott showed signs of talking but Logan determinedly carried on, "No, Scott! I must do this. I am not risking any plans you may have. We're doing as they ask this time. I want her back at Westchester tonight, even if I am there or not."

Aurora, who had not yet spoken raised her eyes slowly upon Logan. She quietly spoke, looking uncertain, "But Logan, you don't know what they want with you."

"I know," said Logan softly, looking to Aurora, "But all that matters is that Madeline doesn't die in their hands."

A short pause followed before Storm spoke up quietly, looking up to him, "Be careful Logan." Logan lowered his head slowly, eyes temporarily closing before they shot open at the surprise of feeling Storm holding an embrace around his chest, "The Professor will keep trying to find a track of you." A grateful smile managed to appear on Logan's face, slowly giving her a tight squeeze before he released her. But Scott had spun round, looking horrified at the group's seemingly mutual decision to allow Logan to do what he had to do.

Next, a hand jutted out to him. Slim gloved fingers begin held open to him. Logan stared down at the hand before looking up to see the sombre looking Gambit, "Good luck," he said quietly. Logan looked rather taken aback at the gesture, but raised his own hand and firmly placed it in Gambit's. A rough singular shake issued.

"Thanks," he muttered gruffly.

Siren bowed her head gently at him, responded with a tight-lipped smile from Logan. The goodbyes felt too final. He could sense that the group felt as though they would never see him again.

Logan glanced momentarily to Aurora, wondering if she felt that way too, but she was not looking at him. She was staring at the floor absently. Feeling a little rejected, Logan raised his eyes to Scott, who gave a sigh of submission, nodding his head slowly. "We'll be waiting for her, Logan."

In response to this, Logan nodded his head stiffly, the gratitude evident in his eyes. He released a low-throated sigh before he turned from the base of the car park block and strode across the road. Still debris littered it, even more so with the addition of ripped metal and shattered glass of the destroyed coach.

He had already put quite a large distance between himself and the X-Men before he heard the grind of boots to the gritty tarmac behind him, and looked over his shoulder slowly. Curious as to who had followed. He didn't manage to actually see anything. He thought he was being attacked because something had to leapt against him, a mass of flying ebony hair blinding his vision.

It only took a moment for him to allow his senses to kick in gear, and discovered that an enemy wasn't attacking him. It was Aurora. She was holding him alarmingly tight, as if scared to let him go. Logan would have been happy if the past few months with Gambit hadn't occurred. But now it just felt alien. It felt too close for comfort.

"I hope everything goes ok," Aurora said softly as she released the tight hold from around his body and stood looking up at him sadly. It was clear in her eyes that she too was looking at him as though this was the last time she may observe his feature.

"Me too," replied Logan gruffly, his arms still by his sides.

There was an uncomfortable air between them and a tense silence had fallen upon them. Even with their recent bitterness, it hurt Logan, somewhere inside, to see the look of despair on her face. "Hey.." he murmured roughly, causing her to look back at him, "I'll be back soon, I promise." He knew he may not be able to keep it.. but still.

"I just fear a repeat of Mount Rundle, only this time, real."

Logan understood. He feared that himself. Slowly, he nodded his head at her and turned the corner to walk away, feeling that the air had developed a slight chill and the warm sunlight was no longer. The once bright blue sky had become overcast with dreary looking clouds of grey. There was a dampness in the air that signalled oncoming showers. Logan bowed his head against the stirring winds and walked resolutely towards the large bridge. He walked with long strides, the thick boots of his uniform pressing solidly to the road surface, uneven with broken glass and strips of wood. He raised his head slowly to see the bridge across from him, stretching across the river flow beneath.

The winds had picked up speed and were now viciously beginning to whirl around him, sending his hair in a rippling frenzy. Determinedly, Logan trod on, walking across the bridge with quick strides. He stopped once he was a short way on the bridge, turning as he stared out across the water, feeling the wind blow in stronger across the water. Droplets of rain began to fall from the sky, not delicate drops, but sharp and slanted strikes. Logan narrowed his eyes defensively as his face began to be struck with the daggers of water; he bowed his head down gently.

But then, above him, Serpentine sharply jumped down from one of the towers, slithering her body expertly down the wires before she landed behind him on the bridge with a dangerous smile. Logan spun round to glare at her, "I'm here alone," he called through the increasingly aggressive weather, "Now where's Madeline."

Just then, Psylocke jumped into view, landing on the road of the bridge in a perfect crouch before she straightened calmly. Another figure too joined. Logan turned his head sharply as he heard the groan of bending metal and whipped his head skyward to see Magneto lowering himself down through the air, hands outstretched as he used the metal of the bridge to move him down through the cool air.

"Where's Madeline?" Logan repeated in a fiercer voice, directing his glare to Magneto as he lowered himself upon the road and gave Logan a stern yet rather disdainful once over.

"Don't worry, Wolverine," said Magneto with a low voice of utmost calm, "We shall take you to your _darling_ daughter. She's quite the feisty one isn't she? Not to worry, Serpentine showed her a few manners during her stay." At this, Serpentine flexed her tail slowly, and Logan instantly clenched his fists.

"You mean she's not here?" he bellowed through the falling rain, shaking his head angrily as his wet fringe hung over his eyes in curved spikes.

Magneto gave a breath of a laugh, sounding sarcastic, "Wouldn't want her to catch a cold now, would we Wolverine? Don't worry; you'll see her soon. As long as you are a good boy," he smirked slowly, "Come along then." He outstretched a hand, magnetic powers dragging Logan towards him who let out a surprised gasp as his shoes dragged along the floor. Magneto turned calmly, dragging Logan in the air in behind him like some grotesque puppet as he walked along the bridge, Psylocke and Serpentine walking along closely behind.

* * *

Please review!

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell**


	46. Bargaining

**Sakura5star:** Great to hear that you have caught up with the story! I based my characterisations on that of the movie, but since my first story some have changed due to events in the story. You may have noticed a little Rogue/Remy interaction a few chapters ago, but then again, Remy interacts with anything female if it stays still long enough. And nope, it wasn't too long! I LOVE long reviews!

**Tamazi:** The thing is, we know Logan could probably kick Serpentine's ass if he really wanted too, perhaps not Magneto. But he doesn't want to risk his daughter's life so he is in a situation he thought he would never be in.

**Racetrack's Goil:** I love writing fight scenes, especially Wolvie scenes. As for relationships, it is still undecided. I am going to see where the story takes me, that way the couples that may occur have happened because of events along the way so it all fits well. They have been hintings of a Logan/Storm pairing, but Aurora and Logan had a strong relationship. But who knows, Logan may not be able to take her back after everything. Cheating on him so blatantly with Gambit wasn't the nicest thing to do to him!

**Kimenomi:** Ah, but I never said he was dead! Look at the top of Chapter 53 of THOH.

**Blix:** Got himself into a sticky situation! You'll find out next what's going to happen!

**Chapter 46**

Logan was not carried through the air for long, his constant growls and swearing seemed to be aggravating Magneto also but after fifteen minutes of walking he spun round and roughly threw Logan upon the wet tarmac. Logan groaned quietly as he fell upon his back, closing his eyes as he lay there feeling the rain patter down heavily over his face. Slowly, he let his eyes open in small slits, looking at the sky above him. He moved to push himself up off the floor, wondering what had happened to cause them all to stop. Wherever they had been heading for, there were there. He looked up slowly to see a rather derelict looking warehouse rise up in the darkness of the falling rain. It was hidden quite far away from any other settlements, and the outside gave no reason to believe this place hid away criminal mutants.

The rain splattered loudly on the tin roof of the abandoned warehouse, sending thunderous thrums through the atmosphere as the blackened clouds swirled ominously above. Logan looked slowly to Magneto who nodded curtly and span round him with a sweep of his black cloak. He burst open the doors of the warehouse entrance, and the double doors banged back with a metallic clatter as they threw back without touch. Magneto strode inside, and Logan felt himself being dragged along the floor, the rough ground burning through his clothing.

The inside of the warehouse was sparse and dark. Abandoned items of crates and various boxes scattered in some areas, and large girders rose from the floor to the high ceiling of crisscrossed metal rafters. Logan was brought to a halt on the floor, and he sat up onto his knees slowly, shaking his head gently as he coughed quietly. The doors behind their entry slammed shut.

The wind outside rattled the windows and the tin roof, sending echoing sounds throughout the warehouse. The rain continued to fall above them like a thousand bullets clattering upon the roof. But then, through this noise, a strained cry called, "Logan!"

Logan threw his head back to see a figure trapped against one of the tall steel girders, bounds of chains securely locked around her. Fiery auburn hair blazed down her shoulders, telltale brown eyes glinting to him. "Madeline!" he cried croakily, staggering to his feet. He wheeled upon Magneto, "Untie her!"

Magneto watched Logan scrutinizingly before he raised a hand and dropped it. The chains fell and Madeline slumped forward with a gasp of surprise and hit the hard dusty flooring on her knees. She stumbled upright, wobbling slightly before she turned and ran towards Logan, meeting him with a tight embrace as she buried herself in his large arms.

"Very touching," sneered Magneto airily, placing a hand on Madeline's shoulder and pulling her backwards and away from her father, "After the joyful family reunion.." the chains lifted from the floor and snaked around Madeline. She gave a scream as she was lurched back and roughly slammed against the girder again. She writhed, trying to free her arms but the chains coiled around her and the post and locked firm. "I have a proposition for you."

Logan clenched his fist as he looked from Madeline and fixed his narrowed eyes on Magneto.

"You in exchange for your daughter, Wolverine." Magneto folded his arms; glaring at him Logan could feel himself unable to move once more.

"Fine," instantly growled Logan, "But you better not hurt her!"

"Good, so we have a deal," said Magneto with a smile rising on his face. It was far from friendly though. Logan felt himself being slid back along the floor to a steel girder opposite Madeline; chains rose and bound around him. He was powerless to resist by Magneto's powers and could only watch solemnly as they tightly locked about him. Psylocke was in front of him, locking cuffs onto his arms that forced his knuckles against his chest.

Logan quickly looked across to Madeline, whose dirtied face had blanched beneath the dirt and she gave a quiet sob as she saw her father being restrained. "Madeline, don't worry, go to the Chicago Bridge, the X-Men will be waiting for you." He glanced slowly to Magneto, wondering why he hadn't untied her already.

"Oh, I'm sorry Wolverine," chuckled Magneto, though he didn't look in the least a bit apologetic, "Your little darling will go and ruin my plan, and we cannot let that happen now, can we? The X-Men would only stick their noses in where they are not wanted again."

Logan clenched his fists slowly, his eyes narrowed angrily as he growled to Magneto, "Stick to your side of the bargain."

"Oh, but I am, Wolverine. You said for me not to hurt your daughter. You never said to let her go. But the deal will break if you disobey me Wolverine, any attempt of escape and contacting the X-Men will result in her being killed. Understand?" Serpentine had just slithered up to the girder Madeline was bound against and grabbed a fistful of her hair in her black clawed hand and pulled her head back sickeningly whilst Serpentine chuckled quietly.

Logan hung his head gently, closing his eyes tightly, a foul curse echoed from him as he heaved a sigh. Slowly, he raised his eyes, "After you have done, you let us both go back to the mansion without being followed."

"Fine," said Magneto stiffly, taking a slow step towards Logan, "I shall tell you of what I want you to do." His arms folded slowly as he bowed his head and studied Logan carefully, "You will have no doubt noticed the Sentinels that have been released upon America. After my _stay_ in England, Psylocke and I escaped and came overseas to defend American from this new Government ploy. But, there is something far worse brewing, far worse than the Sentinels. If they succeed in this new plan, it instantly spells the end for mutants and humans alike. Those bigheaded inferior politicians do not realise what they are dealing with. I need the information that they have on this new weapon; I need to discover what it is and how it is being built."

Logan frowned upon hearing these words, but he was puzzled, why was he of anything use to Magneto in such a situation? "Why do you need me?" he muttered lowly.

"Before the time of Stryker's experiments you worked closely with the Government with him." This was nothing new to Logan's ears, Roxanne had told him of this a while ago. "There is a Government facility in the Ecuador, the north of the Amazon Rainforest," Logan knew that too, "I want you to go there and get the information. This secret weapon is there with the Sentinels and I want you to go and get me the classified documents."

Logan blinked slowly, staring at Magneto, "Why are you sending me there?" His eyes narrowed and he growled, "Why can't you do your own dirty work!"

Magneto leaned in slowly, "Because you used to work there, Logan. Oh yes.. with William Stryker. You'll remember exactly where to go once you're there, and you are most adept at moving undetected. I want you to fetch the documents and bring them back to me, and only then will I let Madeline and yourself free." His face was close to Logan's as he spoke calmly, face held rigidly with narrowed eyes. His next words came in a soft whisper, low and threatening, "If you fail.. she _will_ be killed."

* * *

This is a major plot point so I hope everyone has been able to link all the events so far with this! Please review for me!

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell  
**Will be taking the poll down soon, so it's your last chance!


	47. Meeting the Voice

**Racetrack's Goil:** Bad guys generally like to do annoying things like that, lol. Thank you for your compliments!

**Sakura5tar:** Well, Magneto was never as bad as that. He is clearly bitter after England. And don't worry about not having a new chapter daily, I am a quick updater!

**Tamazi:** It's horrible to see him so powerless, I agree. Wait a minute, why would you kiss Magneto's behind?

**Kimenomi:** Apologies for it being so short. I wanted to keep a suspenseful ending, whilst separating the events from this chapter! But I do update quickish, so it's not so bad, is it?

**Blix:** Indeed! A very big mess!

**Chapter 47**

_We waited until nightfall. But Madeline never arrived. We searched the streets nearby, thinking she may have got lost; but there was no sign of her. Somehow, I knew, inside, that something had gone wrong. Gambit suggested that we go and search for Logan - Aurora had his scent, but I said no. We promised Logan. The choice, as usual, was left to me. A leader's decision. It was with a heavy heart that I sent us back home. For it had only been a few months ago that I made the decision to leave Logan at Mount Rundle. Leave him and his family to death. _

_Have I done the same again?_

* * *

It was painful sleeping. But Logan made no complaints. The chains were so rigid that even if you relaxed you wouldn't slump in the hold. Magneto and the rest of his Brotherhood had gone from warehouse, presumably to sleep themselves, or to plan the next few days. Logan talked with Madeline for a long time, trying to reassure her of the outcome of this capture. But she looked so drained. The fire had simmered in her eyes. She had been trapped here longer than he had, and Logan had no doubt that she had previously tried valiantly to escape, but it seemed the defeat had taken over her, and she accepted her fate.

A short while later, Logan noticed that Madeline had fallen asleep. Her head drooped upon her shoulder, position harrowingly making her look deceased. It was only the soft movement of straggly auburn hair over her face that proved she was breathing. Logan watched her silently, hoping that he would be able to complete Magneto's wishes so his daughter could leave alive. Eventually, his own head slumped as sleep took over him, and the blackness of the warehouse materialised into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

_The darkness slowly began to shimmer. A small firelight, the size of a candle flame sat a long way away, flickering gently as though a passing breeze blew through it. Logan felt his eyes be drawn upon it, even in his slumber. There was something peculiar about this. The oddity only intensified as Logan found that no chains bound him. He turned around slowly, pure blackness stretching away from him. Only the same little glimpse of flame remained far away, the only movement in this black void. He frowned; worry creeping in. Wherever he turned, the black space spread endlessly. His eyes focused on the small firelight, and with a determined grunt he walked towards it, thinking that if there was anyway out of this emptiness, it had to be where the only life was. But as he walked the flame came no closer. Panic set in. He broke into a run, footfalls on nothingness silent. The light never came closer._

_In his fear, he threw back his head, bellowing into the vacant surroundings, "Hello! Help! Help me!"_

_Suddenly, the firelight shimmered more violently, as though the wind was growing. The flame then erupted upwards, blazingly madly, as it roared higher. Then it spread lengthways, and Logan watched in horror as the flames stretched around rapidly, forming a circle about him. The blackness still existed above and below him, but the ring of fire continued in its dazzling inferno, dancing around him. Logan's head snapped in different directions, but the flames remained in a circle, no way out._

_"Who's there?" cried Logan, eyes wild with terror. He exited his claws from his knuckles, the 'snikt' echoing ethereally around him. It felt foolish. Logan sensed that this place somehow did not hold the laws of earth and gravity. His claws would do nothing in this vision._

_Then, there it was. A figure moved in the flames. Logan tensed up, holding his claws out ready, feeling a little bit safer when he did so. His eyes narrowed and watched intently as the figure became more prominent. It was a mould of a human being, a shape, lurking in the depths of the fire. A hand stretched out slowly, flames dancing from the limb. Out of the fire, the entire figure stepped._

_Body of fire._

_Body of a woman._

_There was no evidence of eyes or teeth. But the flames moulded to form a pair of blazing orbs where the eyes should be. Flames nestled taut to the feminine figure, curves of a human. Behind it, long hair billowed, again, made of fire. She walked towards him slowly, on the blackness his feet stood upon. Logan let out a shaky breath, backing away slowly. But she was closing in quicker, even though the movement of her legs remained slow. Logan gasped as he breathed. The flames around him stifling hot, sweat trickled down his face, dripping from his saturated hair. The heat intensified as the wall of fire was directly behind him, such temperatures beginning to make him feel rather faint. He stepped forward slowly, only to move closer to the female, who now stopped in front of him._

_There was something vaguely familiar about her, but Logan couldn't pinpoint what it was. The flames of her body still danced upon her, as her features became more obvious, lips moving as she spoke in a distant echoing voice. "This is the only way you can see me at the moment," she said softly, "I am currently not strong enough to take a physical form in the real world."_

_Logan stared at her, feeling his hands shaking slightly, "You.." he said slowly, "You're the voice that has been in my head.. the one who helped me."_

_The woman smiled knowingly and bowed her head at him, "I am. But it is now I have chosen to visit you in your mind. I am growing stronger Wolverine, one day you will meet me in your dimension."_

_But Logan felt confused, "In my head? What? Where are we?"_

_"Your real form is currently asleep, meaning your mind is weakened mentally as you rest, this means not only can I enter vocally, but visually The weakened mind is also the reason why your memories are more likely to come into play as you sleep." She gave a shrewd sort of smile, "Your nightmares have been kept at bay for a while haven't they, Wolverine?" Logan frowned at this. That was true, he hadn't had a nightmare for the past month. "That's because I knew you would need a clear head. Dangerous times are coming and you do not need to dwell on the past. I will be here with you until I am called."_

_Called? Thought Logan to himself, wondering what she had meant by that._

_"Before I leave, I have one piece of advice," said the figure softly, "Do not disobey Magneto. He will kill your daughter if you do not do as he wishes. Find him the documents." She was now fading from view, "The information will change everything."_

_The flames began to simmer around him. "Wait! How will things change?" he asked, trying to follow her as she moved backwards, "Wait!" he cried again, "Who are you?"_

_"You already know," she whispered, before the flames disappeared and the blackness took over him. Logan felt a sickly wash lay heavy upon him before his eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed, falling through the dark void._

* * *

Faint sunlight drifted in through the high windows of the warehouse, causing Logan to squint gently as he opened his eyes. Madeline, opposite him, was still asleep. He could remember his dream as clear as if it had happened in his waking hours. He could still feel sweat running down his forehead, his cheeks red and hot. He felt something brush past his face, and only saw a silvery figure in the air; a misty hand touched his cheek gently before it faded away. In the distance, a door banged, and Magneto and his Brotherhood strode in.

* * *

Charles was solemn at the news. But he too had admitted that Logan was a very insistent character, and stubbornly would have never backed down on his views. Even though Charles said he understood Logan's method, he did looked a little shaken. He knew he could not keep track, although he said he would vigilantly keep trying Cerebro. But that was yesterday, and with the new day, the old worries remained as the X-Men grouped in the Professor's office once again.

"I still think we should go back to Chicago and try and find him," said Aurora quietly with her head bowed.

"And go against our word?" said Scott softly.

"Sometimes, things are more important than promises!" Aurora responded shrilly, snapping widened eyes at Scott, "He clearly did not expect Madeline not returning, and since she has not returned, I think that makes the promise null!"

"We know what the Brotherhood are capable of," said Storm softly, trying to be rational, "If we just go barging in there, Magneto could do something drastic, and we are not to put Madeline's life at risk."

Aurora's eyes bulged, "What about Logan's life!"

"I think we have established that Logan can take care of himself," said Charles quietly, "Storm is right. We must not put Madeline in any more danger. I feel we should, for the time being, step back and allow Logan to solve this problem. I will check with Cerebro as often as I can and will inform you all if I pick up any traces. If we find that Logan needs our help, then of course, we shall go to him."

"This makes me wonder if all this stuff that's happened has anything ta do with the Sentinels," said Gambit thoughtfully, "I mean, Magneto's return was timely, y'know? Maybe he wants information outta Wolverine?"

"It is possible," replied Charles quietly, "But what he would wish to achieve by taking Logan and not any of us is something I cannot understand."

"Madeline," said Siren suddenly, "She was the best ploy to lure one of us out there. If anything was going to lead one of us to desperate measures, it was Logan, for Madeline."

Charles bowed his head gently, sighing quietly, "Adrienne.. I think you are right. Magneto has planned this for a while.. it makes me fear what else is going on in that mind of his.."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! More insight to the voice Logan sometimes hears! Please review this chapter for me! Make me happy, it's exam time, bleh.

www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell


	48. South of the Border

**Kimenomi:** Hehe, I'm glad you are happy! I hope this is a quick enough update for you!

**Tamazi:** Ah, ok, that's better, lol. Thanks, I had two exams today (upon writing this review reply) – I think they went ok..

**Sakura5tar:** Most definitely more action coming up soon. I've also realised we are actually very near the end of this story, I didn't notice until I read through my remaining notes. Unless I start padding out we only have about 3 chapters to go! I will try and stretch it out!

**Blix:** Well, whatever is in Logan's head said she isn't strong enough to take a physical form, so yeah; she's in his head, lol. She does explain it though!

_Please bear in mind when reading this chapter that I have little knowledge of America/Mexico customs and information here is that I have researched online._

**Chapter 48**

Magneto's orders stuck fast in Logan's mind, as did his dream the previous night. The early morning had gone alarmingly quick to say he had been tied up with little to do, but soon, he would be released from the chains and would be sent to complete Magneto's wishes. Magneto clearly did not want to waste any more time, and was quick and sharp in talking with Logan, prowling in front of his chained form, discussing plots and methods of getting inside undetected. Logan didn't really pay much attention. Even in this situation, there was only one way to go about things - Wolverine's way. The X-Men already knew this, but Magneto was slower on the uptake.

Madeline was to stay here in the base with Magneto and would join Logan later when Magneto went down to fetch Logan and the documents. Logan was going to Ecuador alone, however. He drifted out of thoughts to hear Magneto still talking, pacing slowly with sweeps of his cloak.

".. and don't even bother trying to contact the X-Men, Wolverine, because Psylocke has an inkling of telepathic ability that will be keeping an close watch on you when you go down to Ecuador. We agreed to keep them out of this, so, for your daughter's sake, let's leave things that way."

And Logan was willing to abide to Magneto's rule. If any of the other X-Men had been in this situation, Logan would have betted they would have called for backup immediately upon leaving. But Logan was not ready to risk Madeline's life any more than it already had been. This time he would do as Magneto wanted without argument, and get Madeline and himself away from the Brotherhood and back up to Westchester as quickly as possible.

Logan was so deep in his own thoughts that he did not notice that Magneto had raised a hand to release Logan's chains, and it was only when Logan slumped down off the steel column and fell onto his knees did he quickly realise he was free of the binds. Magneto was stood in front of his kneeling form, looking down at him with a superior glare. His cloak swished as he folded his arms, holding himself almost regally in front of the crouched mutant.

"Now?" asked Logan croakily, blinking blearily up at Magneto.

Magneto raised a hand and pointed at the double doors of the warehouse. They flew open with an echoing bang and wind bellowed inside in response. Madeline was abruptly wakened by the sound and her head flew up to stare at the opened doors, then she looked down to Magneto and her father.

Magneto kept his face his face impassive and blank while he made a curt nod once as his cloak billowed around him in the strong winds. He still pointed to the doors. His eyes slowly narrowed, "Now."

* * *

"Anything?" asked Scott quietly as he tentatively watched Professor Xavier exit Cerebro. Scott had come to the underground levels with Charles so they could check to see if Logan or Madeline could be contacted; the other X-Men were upstairs teaching lessons, trying to keep up normal routine. Only one night had passed since Logan's submission for his daughter, but the strain of a leader with deadly decision was taking its toll on Cyclops. His face looked oddly pale, and he held himself like an aging man, as if he had not received enough sleep to replenish the previous days battle.

Charles too shared the general sombre aura, but, as ever, there was sharpness in him that he always had. But even Scott saw the flicker of fire in his eyes dim as he spoke his words heavily, "No.. nothing."

"How long is he going to keep them for?" asked Scott aloud, a hand rubbing his bristly jaw slowly as he stared down at the floor.

"Cannot be for much longer," murmured Charles softly, "He will want to hurry, Magneto never does things slowly."

Scott spent a short moment watching the floor morosely, perhaps wanting it to open up and devour him somehow. Perhaps it would stop him feeling guilty. Upon deciding the floor was going to stay as solid as ever, Scott sighed and raised his head, nodding curtly to Charles before he turned and began to stride down the silver corridor.

"Scott!" suddenly said Charles, and Scott abruptly turned to catch a wary glance over to the Professor. He had quickly looked up with a strong gleam in his eyes. Scott turned around fully, looking alarmed but curious. Their eyes met and Charles's hands tightened on the arms of his chair, "I think I just sensed Logan leaving Illinois." And then, without another word, he spun his chair back to face the doors of Cerebro, and entered with the cool female voice echoing through the corridor.

"_Welcome Professor_."

* * *

The weather had not yet lessened in its volatile rampage in Chicago, nor in the whole of Illinois. By the time Logan had crossed the state border in his vehicle from Magneto (undoubtedly stolen by one of his Brotherhood,) the weather seemed to get more ferocious, as if deciding to set the scene quite perfectly as Logan drove down the large dual carriageway on towards Oklahoma. But after several hours a barren looking landscape was welcoming him into the west of Texas, and the bitter stormy weather was turning lighter as the coolness of the air changed into a humid sticky heat. The skies still remained a pitiful grey however, continuing to make his journey a visually gloomy one.

A few times Logan had grumbled aloud to the empty truck about its poor condition. The engine stuttered every fifteen minutes and made raspy noises from beneath the clanking metal bonnet. Although Logan could understand that the Brotherhood needed to work quietly and could not steal something as elaborate as Charles unwittingly provided to Mount Rundle, it still made him aggravated every time the engine made a pitiful whine as Logan tried to press its speed beyond 70mph. At this rate, he wouldn't be there till the end of the week. Time was of the essence. If only he had the Cadillac again.

Not only that, as he rumbled the pickup truck through the vacant dusty roads of west Texas, the heat was becoming unbearable, no wonder for it was midday. Logan, in a frantic bid to get some air, wound down the window beside him, which creaked pathetically. The stained window was pushed down into the door, and Logan breathed in the air. Stale musty air. He immediately coughed and squinted poorly as he tried to clear his throat of the dusty air. A hand fumbled along the passenger seat where he grabbed a bottle of water out of several he had bought himself for the trip (after Mount Rundle's epic of dangerous dehydration, he didn't want to risk losing his strength again,) there would be no doubt he would need the liquid once he was in the Amazon again. The problem was that this time round he was wearing his X-Men uniform; apart from the fact in had raised a few eyebrows when he entered the garage for his drinks, it was also very hot. The leather stuck uncomfortably to him, clanging to his thighs and arms painfully. For one wild moment he rashly considered going nude – there was no one on the roads – but he decided against it as quickly as the idea came and instead unzipped the neck down his chest which processed an immediate relief.

His gloves had already been removed, and his slipping hands grasped at the steering wheel with all their might. Still Logan hurtled himself down the straight road through the blank yellow desert, a gleam in the air as the sands scattered. Every so often be felt his head droop slowly, a sign that he needed a drink immediately. Several times the truck had swerved on his way towards Mexico as he kept dashing for his water. Well, at least there was nothing to hit.

* * *

A sinking feeling settled in Logan's stomach as he watched the large 5-lane road stretch towards a large feature of gates and barriers. People in official uniforms patrolled the area and some were stationed at the barriers and talked at the windows of waiting cars before the barriers raised and in each lane, one at a time, cars passed into Mexico. Logan watched with narrowed eyes as he saw the driver of a car a short distance ahead of him pass paperwork to the woman stood at the door who looked through the documents before holding was looked suspiciously like a passport. She then nodded and passed them back into the car before talking a little while longer. Logan quickly looked around the car, nothing looked suspicious.. but that didn't solve the problem that he had no paperwork or Visa.

The small truck crawled up towards the large metal barriers fifteen minutes later and with a grudging sigh he looked out to the woman who stepped down from her window box. She bent to look in his window, giving a glance over his features as she spoke in a southern North American drawl that Rogue would be proud of, "Good evenin'," she said, casting him another once over that made Logan shift uncomfortably. "First of all have you got any dangerous items in this vehicle. Firearms, drugs, alcohol?"

Logan suppressed a smile and said simply, "No ma'am."

"An' where are ya headin' to?"

Logan shifted again and said, as calmly as he could, giving the woman a sideways glare, "Ecuador."

The woman raised a brow before nodding, "Alright . That means I'll need all ya paperwork an' ya Visa. I also need to see a passport or birth certificate and I need the vehicle permit."

Logan felt his insides squirm. He then said, as calmly as possible, "Er.. I don't have any documents."

"Well, I'm sorry sir, but I ain't lettin' ya through without the needed information."

A shiver of panic ran through him, "No!" he said in a low whisper, "No, listen to me, I really need to get to Ecuador. It's my daughter! I needed to help her, she's going to be killed if I don't get to Ecuador!"

The woman rolled her eyes boredly as if it has been said plenty of times before, "Yeah, an' your wife is gonna be goin' inta labour, ya got a funeral, and ya house is on fire. Heard it all before, honey, without the documents, Visa, passport and all the registration details, you ain't getting into Mexico."

With a slow turn of his head, Logan stared at the road beyond the thick metal barrier that blocked his path. He slowly sighed and shoved the gear into reverse. "Sorry, sugar," the woman called as she stepped back into her raised glass block watching Logan pull back from the barrier. But Logan had no intention of turning around. His hand jerked back down to the gear stick, and he slammed it forward as his foot crushed upon the accelerator and with a wailing screech of his tyres the old rattling truck burst forward.

The intention was obvious. But the barrier didn't budge and with a wild scream from the female officer, the trunk crashed into the barrier with a tinkling of crushed metal and broken glass. Logan was thrown forward with a cry. Shouts sounded immediately and he heard other officers pulling guns upon him. Logan quickly ran out of the car, ignoring the commotion as officers began to run towards him. They stayed back a little however, "Does he possess a firearm!" one bellowed to the female officer.

"He said no, but he could be lyin'!"

Logan whirled around the front of his truck bonnet, and as though it was merely featherweight, he pushed it back from the barrier with a snort of irritation. Some officers jumped backin the shock. Logan wasted no time, his claws ejected from his knuckles with a hiss and a flash of glinting adamantium before he brought it down on the end of the barrier and with a dull clunk it collapsed off the wall and hit the floor. No one dared to move closer, all had looks of horror on their faces. Some of the other waiting cars had started to reverse away in their panic, and swerved dangerously into the road to get away from the scene.

Logan flashed a glare to the surrounding officers, making no bid to hide his claws from view as he jumped back into his pickup truck. It was then that the bullets fired. The tyres screeched as he raced forward, bumping across the broken barrier. A few abandoned items that sat in the opened back of the truck clanked as they slid along the humped surface. Logan ducked as more bullets fired, feeling the small pane of glass directly behind his head smash, and tinkling glass spilt into the small inside. Logan wasted no time exiting the scene, the truck raced down the large road, entering the country of Mexico.

* * *

Logan once more on his own racing to get somewhere for the sake of a family member. Deja vu, eh? Poor Logan.

**www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell**


	49. Area 42

**Kimenomi:** I'm a little confused. more should be happening? We have Logan racing down to Ecuador, and the X-Men are close to locating him. If it's action you want, plenty of that coming up before this story is through. And about the looking in your car thing, I have no idea, lol.

**Sakura5tar:** Hehe, here is more!

**Tamazi:** He'll be all right our Logan. Doesn't half get himself into trouble though. Must be a bad karma, lol.

**Racetrack's Goil:** The action certainly has started, and it will intensify, believe me! And your dream sounds very random. I've had X-Men orientated dreams before. They are cool, of what I can remember. No idea what powers I had, but in one I was flying in the X-Jet with them all. I wonder why Logan was the only character I vividly remember? Hehe.

**Blix:** Indeed, he is a naughty little trouble causer. Bad Logan, bad boy!

**POLL RESULTS**: Would you like to see a spin-off ran alongside the X-Men saga based upon Logan's past and his life with Roxanne, Madeline and Stryker?

_Yes – 50 percent.  
__No – 50 percent._

Lol, that doesn't really help. It was only a thought. I might give it a go sometime in the future if I get bored. I already have a plot in my head and it'd be cool to write.

**NEW POLL** – What has been the best location for a fight scene so far?

**Chapter 49**

Scott looked far from amused. "He's heading to Ecuador," he said dryly repeating the words Charles had just told them. "Why on earth is he doing that? That's Sentinel ground!" Scott paced in the metallic walled corridor under the school. The X-Men were grouped with him, as was Charles, sat in the closed doorway of Cerebro.

"I know," said Charles quietly, "I cannot help but link the two together. Magneto wants Logan to go down to where the Sentinels are being made. Perhaps to try and stop them? But that makes no sense, he would do that himself. I don't see what makes him want Logan in particular.."

"The Sentinels.." said Aurora suddenly. Gambit threw her a look that was clearly unimpressed. She was repeating old news.

"Ya. Sentinels," muttered Gambit, as though Aurora had suddenly gone slightly cuckoo.

"No!" said Aurora quickly, giving Gambit a glare as she shook her head, "What I mean is, if Logan and I were earlier experiments of the Sentinels, then perhaps we are more connected to this project than we think. What if.. what if Logan is more connected than we think? And if Magneto knows.. that is why he wants Logan, to get information out of him." She was staring around at the group impressively, "That's got to be it. Magneto is using Logan somehow. It's something to do with Sentinels, and it's something to do with the Government base. There must be something Logan knows about it."

Scott was looking at Aurora as though he could kiss her, "That makes perfect sense!" he cried, quickly looking to Charles, "What do you think, Professor?"

"I think she's right," replied Charles softly, smiling slightly and nodding to Aurora, "But something is worrying me," his frown returned, "What is so secret about this base? It is not the Sentinels, they have been in public many times."

"Professor?"

"I think.. and if Cerebro's results are anything to go by.. that something else in being hidden there. Something far more dangerous.."

* * *

It had been a reckless attempt. Logan knew that. But he simply wasn't going to waste time with stupid customs when he was on a mission to save his daughter. That was the most important thing now. He didn't particularly care that he might find himself arrested in a few weeks, as long as Madeline was back in Westchester. But that had been yesterday, and now Logan was extremely close to Ecuador. He had been driving with only stops for petrol and no sleep whatsoever, but he pressed on, trailing East Columbia as he raced to the border of Ecuador. He didn't need to go far into Ecuador itself, for he needed the north of Ecuador for the Amazon base. He could see the jungle beginning to loom at the roadside, road of which was now nothing but a dirt path. No numerous lanes of a highway to trundle down. The truck bounced along the dusty road, surface uneven in parts. The speed at which Logan was going at only made the journey worse. Abruptly, Logan wrenched the steering wheel to the right to bounce through the thick undergrowth at the side of the road to race through the beginning parts of the jungle. If only Logan had stayed on the road for a few minutes longer, for the X-Jet swooped high overhead, following the track of the road.

* * *

It had never been so hot. The uniform clung to Logan's flesh damply as he tried to navigate around the tall trees, boots crunching thickly on the leafy floor. Logan had only one bottle of water left, and he was downing it heartily every few minutes as he walked. It looked as if he had in fact poured it all over his head for the suit was making him excessively sweat. However, Logan did not wipe the sweat from him, an old biological survival tip. Sweating keeps you cool.

But the trekking was slowly killing him. He gasped softly as he looked down a small banking, seeing the large grey slab of the building sit nestled amongst the thick leafy treetops. The man-made building stood out sorely against the nature around it, ugly and plain. He slumped onto a thick tree trunk, wishing so desperately that he was here with the X-Men in the appropriate clothes, with rations and a partner. It was so much easier. But he knew he shouldn't complain, he had to hurry. And with a deep gasp for breath Logan pushed himself up off the trunk and began to run down towards the compound.

* * *

The jet swooped down across the treetops gracefully as it flew, engines making little noise as it slowed in its high speeds. Inside, Storm was piloting the jet whilst Scott was co-pilot. Gambit, Aurora, and Siren were strapped into the dual rows of seats behind, each one looking as apprehensive as the other. A monitor on the side wall beeped abruptly. Siren, her seat being nearest, swivelled in her chair to face the monitor.

"This'll be the information Charles found," said Siren to the group as she faced the monitor. Charles had earlier discovered some reports that would come in useful for the X-Men on their trip to Ecuador. Siren turned a switch slowly, and the small square screen switched up with a slight flicker before the image focused. Although Storm and Scott were concentrating flying the plane and following the electronic map, they were still listening to the video that had come up on screen. Gambit and Aurora turned inquisitively in their seats to watch the screen from afar.

The small screen showed an image of President McKenna stood at a press conference. Two burly looking guards stood behind him, glaring at the crowd off-screen. President McKenna glanced slowly about the un-seen gathering before he spoke in the typical tones of power conveyed with calm, "People of America, in the previous weeks the media have been laying rumour upon rumour in the headlines about the recently discovered Government facility in South America." A few flashes came upon the screen as watching news reporters took photographs, "Today, I am here to give you the facts. There is nothing to be afraid of in Area 42." Rabble started from the crowds, and the President began to look nervous. The way he tweaked his tie said it all to Siren and Gambit, who were masters of body language. "No illegal experiments, no artificial armies and no secret mutants! There is nothing dangerous in the facility!"

The screen was switched off and Charles's voice crackled for a moment through the speakers before coming clear, "By this speech alone, I'd say there is certainly something else been hidden. Whilst the Sentinels are shady, it's more than that."

"But what could it be?" asked Siren to the screen.

"I don't know," sighed Charles, "But I've got a feeling Logan is going to find out very soon."

* * *

With panting breaths Logan scaled the wall of the compound. He nervously carried himself over the ringlets of barbed wire on top before he slipped over the top of the high wall and silently dropped through the air to land in the soft soil. The distant humid air rang with mysterious wildlife cries that echoed eerily through the landscape. The sky above was a steely grey and little sunlight shone down upon the earth below, very much unlike Logan's previous visit with the X-Men. It meant only one thing, Logan could smell it coming - rain. None had started falling yet, the air felt so hot and sticky, It couldn't be long. Logan spent a moment to study the area. No one had yet ran out to him brandishing rifles or started exploding him to smithereens.

This was actually quite disconcerting. But Logan figured that whilst this place was top secret, they didn't expect people to just wander in from a trek through the Amazon; most probably perished before getting this far. It would be transportation they would be keeping an eye out for, namely aircrafts, for the jungle was impenetrable to road-vehicles. Deciding it would be the only way to get in, Logan walked towards what was obviously an entrance; a large roller door sat glinting it's metal against the dull grey walls. He spent a vague moment wondering how much attention his next actions would receive but he knew he couldn't sit around and prepare a strategy for entry. Simply not enough time. Not in Logan's mind anyway.

His hands took hold of the bottom of the metal door and with a strong heave he pushed it up with a faint rattle. No one had yet come running. Most peculiar. Silently and swiftly, Logan ran through the dark and cool insides of what looked like an aircraft hangar that was positioned on the front of the main building. A narrow metal staircase climbed up the wall at the back of the hangar, leading to a more formally arranged corridor. Speedily, Logan ran over to this, ignoring the array of different aircrafts around. He clambered up the staircase a little noisily, but quickly threw himself in threw the door and into the main building that was titled with a faded sign, 'Area 42.'

Bright light met his eyes as he entered what look like the corridor of an office block. Something one would expect in New York to house busy suit-wearers. But this collection of office-like rooms did not stretch for long, another door was ahead, and Logan felt a flutter of fear run through him as he stepped towards it. Cautiously, he pushed open the door and found himself on a small metal landing above what could only be described as some eccentric science lab. Cautiously, Logan walked down the steps into his lab. It was darker in here, although there was a murky light from somewhere that shone a sickly green light over the many machines and object in here and hummed diligently even as the intruder stepped into their midst. Small pinpricks of lights flickered front machine fronts and beeps filled their air erratically. There was a putrid stench of disinfectant in the air, with was smelt sickeningly like blood and raw flesh. Something Logan could pick up all too easily.

Tables were stretched in small rows around the square room of this laboratory, although each one was covered with a white sheet. But there was something underneath these sheets, the irregular shapes moulded the surface of the white cloth told him so. The warning signal in Logan's mind was screaming now louder than ever. It was telling him to turn around and get the hell out of here. But Logan couldn't. He was being lured in with intense curiosity. A few feet to his right was one of the covered tables, and as Logan walked closer to it, he saw something hanging from beneath the sheet. Out from under the covering, and hanging of the slab of metal that formed the table was something that was all too obviously a limb. Human. It hung limply and looked pale and unhealthy. Logan squinted his eyes gently as he studied it from afar, for some reason finding himself walking closer. Before he could stop himself he had whipped the sheet back.

"Argh!"

Nothing had happened. Nothing had jumped out at him. It was the sight that had sickened him. For the body under the sheet was revealed from the waist up. It was the body of a man who lay unclothed on the table with the same pale skin covering his body with a faintly grey sheen like it was half-dead. The figure was truly lifeless, for it didn't move nor breathe. The scent proved dead. Logan's eyes raised slowly up the body of the male, which, horrifically, was no older than Scott Summers. His eyes met the face of the body, as lifeless as it's body. But one thing was apparent here that shouldn't have been the case on any dead body. It's eyes, both open, were not human. One eye was merely an empty socket, stained with dried blood and other eyeball residue whilst the other, well, the other was more disgusting, for instead of an eye or an empty socket was a glinting replacement that looked as though it was made of metal. Circular pieces made up the iris like a camera lens with a red pupil within the middle.

Logan abruptly stepped back in disgust, not even bothering to give the dead body the consideration to cover it up again. He was thoroughly revolted with what he had seen. But at the same time, his mind was working like crazy. Was every table here covering the same design of a body? Logan, forgetting his real reasons for being here, ran across the laboratory with the soles of his leather boots slapping the flooring. He came across another table, wrenching back the white sheet. This time a body of a woman lay beneath. She too looked in the stage of death, skin murkily grey and dull. She also was naked beneath this sheet. Her eyes had two of the metal replacements, bloody streams running from her lids from where the pieces had been inserted. They mimicked tears. Bloody tears. But it wasn't that that had caught Logan's gaze this time. Instead it was her left arm. Fleshless and skinless, the entire upper arm held a bone-structure, not of bone, but of metal, of adamantium. It connected from a fleshy shoulder, which was jagged as if it had been roughly cut. It connected normal bone to the adamantium before rejoining normal bone and flesh for the lower arm.

It chillingly reminded him of Alkali Lake.

Who were these people?

Why had they been experimented upon like this? Where they unfinished projects? Failed experiments?

Suddenly, a word flashed through his mind that he cursed himself at being so stupid to forget. _Sentinels._ This was Sentinel ground. His eyes took in the body of the woman again slowly. This was either a Sentinel in the making, or an research for the Sentinels.. like he was. Only this woman would never breathe a breath again. For her, it was death, even if it meant laying on a metal slab, or being controlled as a Sentinel.

Logan stepped away again, looking around slowly. He had to get back to the task at hand. He ran through the center of the laboratory, past rows and rows ofsheeted tables,heading through a set of double doors. More offices. Where were those documents kept? Suddenly, he found himself knowing to go ahead, then take a second right. _Magneto was right_.. Logan thought as he walked down the brightly lit corridor_..I've had been here before._

But he was not welcome anymore. He abruptly stopped as a voice called, "I'd stop right there if I were you."

Logan turned slowly, peering over his shoulder to see a man dressed in a lab coat, weapon less, or so Logan thought. A Sentinel, a fully made one, stepped out of the shadows behind the man.

"Kill him."

* * *

Thanks for reading! That was a long chapter! I hope you all understood it and are begining to put together the clues.

**POLL - www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell**


	50. You Know What To Do

**Racetrack's Goil:** Hehe, it was meant to do just that to you! The action is indeed going to intensify. Keep your eyelids peeled open!

**Kimenomi:** That chapter was longer than my most of my others. The guy is a worker there. And yeah, it's pretty much as Logan said.

**Blix:** Cliffy answered!

**Chapter 50**

The Sentinel responded without hesitation. The body had once belonged to a tall young man, skin fair and hair blonde. As Logan watched the suited Sentinel stride towards him, he could only imagine the dissected and dismembered bodies in the lab and felt a burn of sick inside him as he realised this was how this fighter before him was created. A mutant captured and torn apart under tools, killing him and reviving him as a monster without morals. A brain that worked for one purpose. Memories, skills, personality all now void from his brain, replaced by one desire to kill mutants. His own kind.

Strides were fast and almost robotically placed as the Sentinel quickly came closer upon Logan, who in response had unleashed his claws and stood ready, glaring to the Sentinel, forcing himself to see it as a fighter and not as an innocent victim. The Sentinel clearly held no sympathy for Logan for the mutant's original power had clearly involved psychical attributes as he made a sudden leap to Logan that would have been impossible for a human to achieve. As the Sentinel's feet smacked down upon Logan, he doubled over and back away from a hitting area. The warm trickle of blood leaked down his face from his temple at the strike.

Logan didn't even had chance to look up before the Sentinel had struck him with a well aimed kick into the gut, the pressure sending Logan flying back and collapsing on the floor at the far end of the corridor. He slid back several feet on his back before he made a quiet grunt, trying to sit up, but the Sentinel had leapt the full thrown distance, causing Logan unexpected pain as he landed upon Logan's chest. In a mere human, their entire ribcage would have crushed into their lungs and heart. With a ferocious roar of pain, Logan threw the Sentinel off him with a mad grab of his hands. The Sentinel collided into the wall of the corridor, stumbling a moment before he regained his stance perfectly.

The wall had been cracked and dinted by the heavy throw, but the Sentinel merely straightened his tie calmly before raising his head and staring through the opaque black glasses back to Logan. In his temporary rest, Logan glanced across to look to the scientist, but he was surprised to see that the man in the white lab-coat had disappeared. Logan pondered over the sharp exit but was quickly alerted as a soft voice washed over his mind.

"_Pay attention."_

But the warning came too late, he found a punch hit him heavily across the face and he staggered back against the wall with a loud curse. For a moment, he was more shocked than hurt, because his eyes had just appeared to have clouded over by flickering flames. Inside his head he could sense the being that had been guiding him so long was worried and angry. Logan held his head gently, a mixture of pain in his jaw and an ache in his head causing him to collapse against the wall weakly a moment.

It felt like a whirlwind was starting in his head. _"I'll help you fight. This Sentinel needs to be beaten Wolverine. Whilst alone you may victorious, you will also be exhausted and you need to help your daughter. Fight, and I'll aid, though I will not be speaking with you for a short while, I shall be too weak. I cannot fight for long, or I will perish. Fight him Logan, do not be alarmed."_

Just what it was he would have to be alarmed about became apparently as instant as she spoke. His own body became a blazing inferno. It had started off slowly, a few flickers of fire starting on parts of his body before they steadily grew and covered his entire form. Flames danced along his body, leaving the X-Men uniform underneath to glimmer hazily in the depths of the small flames. It wasn't hurting him, it just felt warm, comfortably so. He looked so slowly through the mist of the fire, seeing the Sentinel looking momentarily surprised before his face set and he moved to attack Logan. But Logan just brandished fire-wielding claws at the Sentinel, additional power throwing off the strike and instead plummeting the burning white-hot claws into the Sentinel's chest. A howl of pain screeched, suit and flesh burning at the puncture. Logan gasped, stepping back and pulling his claws out of the Sentinel's body, staring at the once silver metal glowed white inside the dazzling flames.

"_It's working!"_

Logan raised a fist, swiping his claws down upon the Sentinel. Three long lines sliced down the Sentinel's chest, digging deep and carving a unbearable hot incision. Although Sentinels could heal, the constant slice and stabs Logan issued were far too quick and deadly for the Sentinel to recover from his growing list of wounds. Breathing heavily now, Logan kicked the Sentinel into the wall before he threw his fist to spear him to the wall through his neck, severing parts of his neck in a bloody mess. The mass of flames from each strike were burning the machines suit, only adding more pain to the bleeding wounds. Slowly, Logan pulled his blazing fist back from the Sentinel neck, stepping back to watch the body slide down the wall slowly and collapse in a heap on the floor, truly finished.

Slowly, the warm comforting flames that engulfed his body dimmed and with what felt like an drench of cold water flushed across his body as the surrounding air came into contact with his skin once more.

Then, with what sounded full of exhaustion and effort, the voice gasped inside his head, _"There's no more I can do.."_

"Wait a minute.." Logan muttered aloud, turning slowly on the spot to look down the corridor. From around a distant corner turned two Sentinels. Then around closer corners came another pair. Logan gasped as he jerked to look the other way, seeing Sentinels coming from the opposite corridor too. More and more filled, walking in a straight line. Flashes of black and white from their suits glinted at him, the gleaming of their glasses shining the reflection of the above strip lights, "Now what!"

"_Go back the way you came! Go! Run!"_

Logan knew that he could beat one, but not the hundreds that were closing in upon him. Abruptly, he spun to run back down the corridor he came on, ripping back the door to clamber out onto the metal staircase of the lab. He whirled round, slamming the door shut. With a sudden idea, he ejected the three claws of his right fist and sliced down on the metal railing besides him twice. A long smooth metal bar now dropped into his palm, cut from the railing. At the door, he slid the bar under the door handle, bending it securely in place and effectively jamming it. Through a small square glass window at the top of the door, Logan could see shadows mulling as Sentinels piled around the door. Suddenly the door gave a bang as the door handle was tried. Fists thumped at the door in angry response, the door constantly rattling in its frame, as the group behind it demanded entry with their fists.

Warily, Logan backed away, staring at the handle as it furiously shook up and down at it was persistently tried. The shadows were now completely clumped around the glass door. The Sentinels beyond continued to try and break down the door, thumping and rattling it violently. Suddenly, the glass at the top was smashed as a fist sailed through the pane, which shattered into a thousand pieces under the heavy strike.

"Holy shit!"

Logan shot back from the door, staring at it throughhis arms as they flew up to shield his face from the flying glass. He backed up against the railings as several black-sleeved arms reached out of the small square hole now in place. Hands clawed at Logan's side of the door desperately, searching the air, grabbing nothing. The door rattled all the angrier. The wood splintered slowly at the edges of the doorframe.

Logan turned from the top of the metal staircase, clanging down the small metal steps as he returned into the dark grisly lab of the mutilated bodies. His instincts told him to try the door against the wall of the lab that was on ground level. That door seemed to be his only hope. He ran across the lab, whirling through the rows of sheet-covered tables. As he reached the door, he barged through it, stumbling out into another lit corridor. Upon arriving, he realised this entry was closer to the room he needed than before. A short-cut! At least something was going right.

* * *

The skies rumbled and growled displeasingly as the X-Men hurried on through the thick leafy jungle. As Logan had expected earlier, the rain had come spectacularly. It fell from the grey smoky heavens in a raging torrential downpour. Aurora led the X-Men around the trees quickly and quietly. She had previously warned then that the Sentinel activity was high, and everyone was being extremely diligent. A few steps behind her, Siren was walking holding a small portable monitor that from which a short black aerial was extended. This device was linked to the cameras that had been recently set up to survey the area around the Government facility. The rain pattered down unmercifully upon the walking mutants, hitting the screen as Siren stared down at the footage of the raining jungle that surrounding the base of Area 42.

"Wait!" she said suddenly to the other X-Men, stopping in her walk, causing Scott to bump into her as she abruptly halted. At her words, the group crowded around the device she held. A black-gloved finger pointed at the screen, wiping around falling droplets before she pointed again, "Look!" In the distance of the green foliage on-screen, a Sentinel could be seen walking by the building. It was only a small black figure, but it was unmistakably a Sentinel.

"Dat's not good," murmured Gambit softly, running a hand through his saturated hair.

"Is there any more?" asked Storm, looking from Gambit to Siren.

"I don't know," murmured Siren under her breath, leaning in towards the screen a little, squinting her eyes. Then suddenly, she released a terrified scream as a Sentinel suddenly rose up in front of the camera. The hand-held monitor was shakily thrown from Siren's hands as she jumped back from the equipment. Her cry startled the mutants, who instantly whipped their heads downwards to stare at the screen that lay on the jungle floor. Through the falling droplets of rain on the screen, they could see the face of a male Sentinel, who was so close to the camera that his face fitted into the screen. Rain splashed down his dark skinned face, running down the shining black glasses. He stared directly at the camera for a moment, as though he could see the mutants on the other side when there was a flash of light and with an additional crackle, the screen turned black.

Aurora bent slowly to pick up the device from the grass, staring at the black screen as a resounding beeping came from the piece as the words, "SIGNAL LOST," flashed upon the screen. She raised her eyes slowly to watch the X-Men, "I think we better get there sharpish."

* * *

Within Area 42, in a small room were a group of gathered scientists. In the centre of the room was a small stainless steel table which on top of it was sat a brown briefcase laid open. A man with a shaved brown hair, dressed in a black suit walked towards this briefcase holding a tied stack of papers in his hands. The piles of papers were placed inside the briefcase before he pulled back the lid and snapped it shut.

"If they get the case, will they crack the code?" asked another man who was sat against the wall of the room smoking a cigarette. He looked rather strained, the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up whilst this tie was loosened and neck unbuttoned. He gave a quick puff on the small cigarette.

"Don't be stupid," growled the man at the briefcase, "There's no question about it. They are mutants don't forget. They'll rip the thing apart."

"The last thing we need is those documents at the hand of mutants.." murmured the man to himself as he sat smoking, running a hand agitatedly through his hair,

The code was locked on the briefcase, and the man in the suit sighed and turned to face a blonde haired woman in a grey suit who stood against the opposite wall besides a small wooden table, upon which a matching brown briefcase was sat. He watched her carefully, "Good luck."

"I'm not the only one who needs it," she replied quietly, folding her arms as she watched him solemnly.

The man picked up the briefcase off the table, nodding to her once, "You know what to do."

The female against the wall sighed and picked up her own briefcase, walking a few steps towards the man at the centre of the room. She glanced around at the small group of co-workers there before she settled her eyes on the man. A shaky breath was sighed, "Run like hell when he finds me."

* * *

_Uh oh! Please review. This was a rather intense chapter what with the Sentinel fighting and all!_

POLL: **_www(.)freewebs(.)com/thell_**


	51. Sounds Like Trouble

**Racetrack's Goil: **It's true. These Sentinels are innocent mutants. Personally I can't decide between feeling pity for them or hating them for their attacks. It's cruel. And yes, you shall find out all about the secret documents. Problem is, Logan needs to get them!

**Blix:** Glad you liked the fight! Fights are fun to write, hehe.

**Sakura5tar**: Thank you! Here is the update.

**Chapter 51**

There was no doubt that the Sentinels had probably managed to break down the door Logan had jammed shut. Their controlled determination and desperation for a fight had them literally clawing at the door with their bare fingernails. Like machines, they would have torn it down and marched on to find him. This was why he had to be quick. So many Sentinels were after him. If they found him, it'd be death. The room that held secret documents was a small well locked room a few corridors away. Even if he got there he'd have to somehow break in undetected and them try and get the hell out.

It was sounding more and more impossible.

But still Logan pressed on, sprinting down the brightly lit corridors. He passed numerous closed doors, all of which held no importance to him. He only wanted the documents. Due to the silence of the surrounding corridors, when there came an additional run of footsteps amongst Logan's own, it was obvious. Abruptly, Logan came to a halt, turning and hurried looking around for the sound. The steps were coming from a nearby corridor, but they were far from quiet. The slaps of rubber soles to the shining floor surface echoed sharply around the white walls - it was as if this person _wanted_ to be heard.

Logan canted his head slowly, staring down the corridor to his right where the footsteps were coming from. They were coming closer, the run heavy and loud. And there, suddenly a woman stumbled into view, her head spinning as wide anxious eyes stared down at the Wolverine stood at the end of the corridor. Strands of soft blonde flew over her frightened gaze as she whirled round to face him. She made a loud gasp upon noticing him. But Logan wasn't looking at her; he was looking at the brown briefcase she held in her hand.

There was something suspicious about this. She was obviously running somewhere. That briefcase might hold the documents he need, and she was trying to get them away from him. He spread a dangerous smile as he watched her. The woman appeared to lose it completely, turning and running with a terrified scream. The scream fuelled his senses deliciously as he broke into a run after her.

The woman's fear intensified as he began to chase her. He could smell her calmness disappearing. He was a much more skilled athlete than her, and generally faster, and it took only a short number of long strides before he was right behinds her. His hand snapped out and grabbed the briefcase. He tugged tightly, halting her run as she stumbled. She clung on tightly for a moment, head spinning around as she cried out at him.

Wolverine made a low snarl as he glared vicious eyes at her. She released the briefcase almost instantly, the soft leather slipping from her clammy fingertips. As soon as Logan had a secure hold on it, she spun and ran from him, gasping as she heavily ran away. Logan glared as she disappeared, not too bothered about her departure now he had the briefcase.

"That was easy," he murmured to himself as he lowered down onto his knees slowly, dropping the briefcase on the floor. Better check it _was_ the documents, last thing he needed was to leave with the wrong information. His hand ran slowly along the lips of the hard briefcase, noticing it was infact locked with a coded padlock. He spread a smirk to himself as he ejected the middle claw on his right hand. It shot promptly out of his knuckle with a few small flecks of blood. He raised the briefcase slightly off the floor and brought his knuckle down on the lock with a swift slice. The lock clattered and the case eased open. Hurrying, Logan moved to lift the lid up, leaning over as he looked inside.

The box was completely bare, except for a small undistinguishable box. Logan frowned, pushing the lid back a little further before he heard a click and before he could acknowledge the sound, the entire case erupted in a murderous frenzy of flames as an explosion engulfed him from the briefcase. With a scream he was thrown back at the horrendous force, the clouds of boiling flames swarming over the entire corridor. The material of the briefcase had been ripped apart in the blast, and the remains had disintegrated. Swarm of black smoke filled the corridor, walls alight and burning rapidly. Blood had smeared the four surfaces of the corridor, dripping slowly in the opaque air..

* * *

"What was that?" cried Storm as she froze to a halt; staring at the building they were about to enter the grounds of. She was straddling the wall that surrounded the building, narrowly avoiding the barbed wire. She had almost lost her balance as a furious explosion boomed through the misty humid air.

"Sounds like trouble," murmured Gambit from below. He had already climbed the wall and was on the Government side.

"It was a bomb!" said Aurora worriedly as she landed besides Gambit with a slight grunt. She straightened and stared at the building, which looked indifferent to the explosion inside.

Storm leapt down from the wall gently, landing with a gentle 'thud' besides Gambit whose arms softened her fall. "For Logan?"

"Well, it isn't Wolverine's style, throwing explosives around," reasoned Siren as she appeared at the top of the wall.

"Didn't think it was the Government's style either.."

"Perhaps they've learnt from last time.." muttered Scott sourly as he leapt off the wall, then turning to help Siren down.

Just then, the lone drone of an engine sounded and the X-Men glared skyward to see a dark grey helicopters flying towards them through the murky air. The rain clouds rumbled slightly above the noise, spitting a few occasional drops of rains. Aurora squinted her eyes, looking puzzled for a moment before her eyes darkened and a snarl formed, "I don't believe it," she whispered.

"What?" asked Gambit as he looked from the sky to her. A few of the other X-Men turned to watch her also. As the helicopter turned and lowered, Aurora narrowed her eyes at the man watching back from the opening door.

"Magneto."

The helicopter landed inside the grounds near the X-Men, who had stepped back shielding their faces to the turning of the blades. Magneto lowered himself out of the aircraft, casting a stern look over the group, "So, the X-Men and I meet once more," he said dryly. "And, some new additions?" His eyes flickered upon Gambit who glared resolutely back. "And I thought Logan and I had a deal," he sighed as he stepped back to the helicopter and dragged out a small figure. Madeline stumbled out onto the soft earth, being closely followed by Serpentine and Psylocke.

"Madeline!" cried Scott as she appeared, he moved forward but Siren's hand stopped him.

"Wise move," said Magneto with a sly smile, "So, how did he contact you?"

"He didn't," said Storm as she folded her arms, "Charles tracked him as he entered Oklahoma." She narrowed her eyes to Magneto, a flicker of electricity in her blue gaze, "Release the girl. She has no part in this."

"Oh, but she does," said Magneto with a grim expression. His arm coiled around her shoulders in an almost fatherly way. Madeline gave a quiet sob from behind her gag, weakly trying to push him away with her shackled hands. "You see, without Hellion, Logan would have never have come alone."

Scott turned his head suddenly. The building had just begun emitting an alarm. "Why have you sent Logan here anyway?"

Magneto regarded Scott with a solemn expression before he sighed, "Well, you'll find out soon enough regardless. There are Sentinels here, hundreds of them. All programmed to work for the Government."

"We know about – " began Gambit dismissively, but Aurora cut over him.

"Programmed?" she said in a tentative voice.

The same grim smile flickered across Magneto's lips as his dark cold eyes watched Aurora, "They are mutants. Mutants captured and tortured into submission. Mutants then killed and experimented upon. Brought to life as a robot. A killing machine. Personalities destroyed, only one urge inside them. To kill mutants." The reaction was unanimous. Disgusts cried from some whilst others held their faces stern with a bleak lower of their eyes. Siren had thrown her hand to her mouth as though she could be sick at the new information.

"But.." said Magneto, eyes casting a dark glare to the building, whose alarm was screeching louder than ever. He spoke faster, as if pressed for time, "the Sentinels are the least of our worries. Apocalypse is."

"Apocalypse?" said a puzzled Gambit before he snapped his head around with a quick gasp. The large metal door to the building rattled open, and from within a swarm of figures ran out. A mixture of Sentinels and human soldiers filed out through the humid air. Rain was now falling more heavily. The soldiers were shouting and bellowing orders through the misty air whilst the Sentinels walked slowly with a calm posture and an unhurried gait in absolute silence.

"Once more we align," said Magneto solemnly as he turned to watch the group heading towards them. He turned, quickly pushing Madeline back into the helicopter; she made a muffled scream, which was silenced as the door slammed shut and locked.

"For the last time," growled Scott as he raised his head to his visor ready. His hand was shaking slightly. "X-Men," he ordered, "Sentinels, long distance attacks! Ignore the others for now!"

Luckily for them, there was a small number of Sentinels in comparison to what had been following Logan earlier. There were eight Sentinels who had spread out amongst the other group, a mix of sexes, race and appearance. As the X-Men stood in wait alongside the Brotherhood, the opposition stood still and quiet. Both groups waiting for the other to go first

"Somebody move," whispered Siren as her hands rested on the handles of her holstered pistols, "Preferably, not me."

From inside the building there was a roar of pain, a thunderous shudder and the continuation of sounds that was evidently a battle. It was like a starting gun, for abruptly, bullets shot and the Sentinels burst into life. Instantly, the mutants retaliated amongst which were blasts of laser, the morphing of a body, the explosions of flying cards.

Scott's face tightened, as he looked pained to hear the battle from inside the building. As he ducked under a stream of bullets – to which he blasted down the soldier responsible - he edged towards the building. He was pinned back to the building wall as a roaring panther leapt by him to flatten a Sentinel, narrowing missing the team leader. His eyes worriedly travelled to the door of the building. He turned, promptly blasting away a Sentinel as it advanced on him before he turned, running to the door. Siren spotted him, screaming as she saw him disappear inside, "Scott! No!" She scrambled around a Sentinel, turning and shooting it in the face with both her pistol before she angrily cried out, stumbling over a fallen body of a dead soldier as she hurried after him. He was going to get killed, "SCOTT!"

There were hundreds of Sentinels somewhere in that building!

But Scott kept on running. He was not leaving an X-Man to die again.

* * *

Quite a lot happened there! Please review, let me know who's reading this!

POLL: **www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thell**


	52. One More Fight

**Blix**: Apocalypse indeed! It wasn't just the sentinels they were hiding out there. Of course, my story is likely to take it on a different course in comparison to how the comics wrote him – but bear with me. This is after all the movie section.

**Natural: **Saving Gambit for a little moment later. You are scarily thinking as I am though. So shush. It makes more sense for Scott to rush in though, recklessly like that. It's not normally his style, but he's now constantly scared of leaving his team to dead. He's done it before, and hated himself for it.

**Racetrack's Goil: **Thank you! Another action chapter coming, as well as a bit of a sob-fest. Bring some tissues.

**Chapter 52**

With the sounds of the horrendous fighting in the distance, Scott could direct his way to Logan. He quickly ran up the metal staircase, his feet clanging rhythmically as he ascended. He wrenched back the door that led him from the hangar to the lab, and began running down the second staircase that led him across the dark cold floor. Looking rather worried for a moment, Scott allowed his eyes to travel around the long laboratory he had just entered. A few feet to his right was one of the tables – uncovered since Logan's hasty retreat. Scott didn't need to go any closer to realise what it was. That, and Magneto's information spinning around his head, it was all too easy to put two together. A ghastly representation of what this place was. As his eyes met the horrible disfigurement of a woman, who's bloody mechanic eyes stared at the ceiling, he let out a shaky cry of surprise, shooting back with a lurch of sickness in his gut. He hit a tall metal set of shelves behind him, which rattled displeasingly to the collision.

Scott quickly moved away, as if scared the noise may have alerted Sentinels. He pulled his eyes from the rows of tables that stretched across the lab, trying to contend with keeping the contents of his stomach where they should be. Just then, behind him he could hear the clang of footsteps running up the stairs on the other side of the door he had just come through. With his initial thoughts landing upon Sentinels, Scott quickly burst into a run, sprinting to a lone door along the side of the lab. Only hoping he had a good enough head start, Scott pulled the door shut behind him before he made his way quickly down the corridor that lay ahead.

Upon running in this direction, he realised he was actually getting closer to the sounds of the fight. Hearing Logan's occasional pained growls and angered snarls only made Scott's worries increase, and his run speeded. As he turned one of many corners, a scene of horrendous destruction stopped him. The effects of a bomb were all too apparent - the evidence was quite literally splattered over the blackened walls as though some child had tumbled scarlet paint clumsily. The force of the explosion had blown out some portions of the corridor leaving crumbling holes and some weak looking foundations. In the centre of this corridor was a circle of Sentinel – in quick count, about ten. Scott assumed they had not been present when the blast went off because their clothes were unmarked (he knew their skin would have healed.)

However, Scott's arrival had triggered their attention, and eerily, every Sentinel raised their heads as one and turned their hidden eyes at him. The pause caused the lone figure in the middle to stumble to his feet, giving a gasp of thorough exhaustion. Scott noticed the mane of unruly hair through the shoulders of two Sentinels. Logan was not only severely burnt and blackened, but he was cut and bruised, with one blood soaked eye squinting weakly. The Sentinels had rounded upon him like bullies in a playground.

"Scott!" he cried, coughing quietly as he spat up blood. He wiped the blood from his eyes, blinking slowly as he staggered back slightly, "What are you doing here!" He swayed on the spot for a moment, blood coated body glistening, "Get the hell outta here! You'll be killed!"

"So will you!"

"I'm alright," said Logan in a slurred voice before he stepped to the side again with his poor balance, "Just peachy."

The Sentinels had moved out of their silent stance, beginning a stiff robotic walk towards Scott who had suddenly took a few quick steps back, "Logan.. duck!" Seeing his team member's head disappeared southwards, Scott's hand flew to his visor and opened the front. A beam of red laser shot forth, his head moving left to right to eliminate the row of Sentinels heading for him. The blast – put purposely high – knocked them several feet down the corridor and left them immobilised for the time being. "Come on! We're leaving together! He ran towards his grounded team mate, his hands grabbing the destroyed uniform and hoisting Logan to his feet – which was a achievement considering the man's weight.

But Logan shook his head pitifully, "No, you don't understand Scott. I've got to get these files for Magneto, some secret documents that hold some information about Government activities. He wants them, and it's in exchange for Madeline – if I don't get them, he'll kill her."

"Magneto is here now. He's with the X-Men and – "

"Is Madeline there!"

"Yes – and you don't really think we're going to let him hurt her do you? Storm will have blasted him to high heaven before he lays a finger upon a child."

Before Logan could reply to this, he froze, eyes staring worriedly before he looked slowly behind him and over his shoulder to stare at the end of the corridor. "Are they stirring?" asked Scott, obviously meaning the Sentinels he had attacked.

But Logan shook his head, "No.. No, it's not them. They are coming up the stairs from underground. Sentinels.. and soldiers." He turned and looked slowly to Scott, "There are all around us.. I don't think I can handle any more blood loss.. my healing is already slowing down. They'll kill us."

"Then we won't fight. We'll get back outside to the others!"

"Jesus, we can't go out the way we came! They are coming from all directions!"

"Up then!" snapped Scott, finding the argument developing seriously pathetic at a time like this.

Logan stared, "The roof? And be trapped?"

"Any more ideas?"

Behind Scott, the door he had earlier entered through burst open. "No time now," growled Logan, grabbing Scott by the upper arm and pulling him along as the pair sprinted down another corridor to head for a staircase leading upwards. The staircase led them to a door, which was swiftly burst through by Logan's shoulder ramming it. The pair staggered out onto the flat roof to be greeted by the torrential downpour of rain from the dark heavens. The rain fell vertically, sharp and fast, leaving the air muggy and damp. But the roof was not empty. Snipers were positioned on one edge of the roof, shooting down in the dispersing battle scene below. Some lay dead with obvious marks of mutant work. At the mutant's arrival, the snipers turned, fixing their guns on the pair.

"Just one more fight Logan," said Scott softly, "You can do this."

"Who'd ever thought I'd get sick of fighting?" quipped Logan as he straightened, wiping the blood that stained his face, "Ain't too many, this should be alright.. if no Sentinels come."

"Yeah.." agreed Scott quietly before he raised his hand to his visor, "Let's go," with a simple twist of a finger the familiar red beam burst forth from the visor and already several of the humans toppled backwards with cries. Some were thrown right off the flat roof and down into the battle scene below. Logan had run on ahead with his claws being released, to slice and stab down the men who got distracted by the red laser. Typically, bullets fired, jarring the air with their sudden sputtering shoots that echoed in the air. With Logan hardly noticed, most of the bullets were not aimed at him. They were directed to Scott. Logan had driven down several more shooters with his claws that left only a small group of three shooting their rounds desperately at the mutant who fired back with laser.

One woman collapsed back with an ear-splitting shriek when laser erupted into her chest, before she lay still. Just as Logan raised to the last two snipers and sunk his long claws deep into their chests, he heard their cries mingle with another's, and abruptly spun his head to see Scott collapsing backwards on the edge of the roof. The humans impaled on Logan's claws were thrown off and Logan staggered to his feet, holding his side where bullets had penetrated.

The rain still tumbled down with hisses of delight from the dark skies. The blood that stained the roof rain in murky puddles with spirals of crimson stains spinning dreamily along the slight current. Scott had fallen. His head and left arm were hung back off the roof, the direct drop right below his head. He was lucky to have not being thrown clear off the roof by the force of the bullets. Logan slowly made his way over to Scott, continuing to grunt with every odd step as he limped. He roughly dropped besides Scott, who lay with a relaxed face as the rain pattering across his face, wiping the blood stains clean off his face. Logan looked down to the bullets that had riddled the mutant's chest. Feeling a sudden clench of terror and anger inside his gut Logan looked down and regretfully bowed his head. A hand rests almost comfortingly on Scott's shoulder.

But just then, Logan's eyes rose to watch the scene below, the battle since finished. He could see the X-Men gathering together again besides Magneto. Siren was running out of the building, apparently having ran inside then back out upon reflection or upon meeting Sentinels. She staggered round to stare up at the roof through the rain, as if she already knew of the attacks there. Her eyes met with Logan's before she saw the limp body of Scott hung partially off the flat edge of the roof.

Her scream made Logan's blood run cold.

* * *

gasp Review! gasp


	53. Some Things You Just Can't Change

**Racetrack's Goil, Blix Howlett:** Not going to answer anything too specific in case I spoil the chapter, so just read on! Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter 53**

The rain fell like sharp daggers through the air, aiming their sharp points into the running river through the dirt ground. It stung at the faces of the mutants that stared upwards at the roof, making their faces cold and raw even in the humid weather. The air was filled with an eerie silence, which had only the slight distance calls of wildlife. Siren's horrified scream had left a ringing stillness in the air, only now disturbed locally by her gasps for breath as though she had been running for miles. She broke the tense air by whirling her head round to stare at the other X-Men, watching their shocked and blank faces. Nobody said a word. With an angry cry, she ran towards the scarred building wall, scrambling over a broken car door that sat dug in the waterlogged dirt. The glass was smashed and bodywork dented – it had seen the effects of mutant retaliation.

Near the wall, lay on it's back in the mud was what once was a car bonnet. The inside was dented, making the rainwater collect in a murky puddle in the centre. Siren had leapt upon the scarred metal, dual clang of her heels echoing mysteriously in the air. She spun her head again to glare round at the other mutants. Her hair – since saturated – stuck its soft curls against her forehead and cheeks, flying skyward as she moved her head before hanging limply upon her shoulders. "Magneto!" she cried, staring at him with wild eyes. "Lift me up there!"

Magneto regarded her sternly for a moment with his dark eyes. Rain trickled down his weathered face, dripping past the aged hollows of his eye sockets. Slowly, he nodded his head and strode past the X-Men. He swept his long black cloak to one side as he outstretched his arms. His fingers spread wide as they pointed at Siren. The shrivelled car bonnet beneath Siren's feet shuddered before Magneto raised his hands and the metal groaned pitifully as it rose up out of the dirt – murky water pouring off its sides. Siren's legs spread slightly to keep her balance as she rose upon the sheet of metal. The overhanging body of Scott coming closer as she moved higher. She kept a determined face, her tears disguised by the continuous trickle of rain down her features.

As she reached the roof, she leapt off the metal, which instantly dropped towards the ground. Siren landed sharply on the grit roof, her boots screeching slightly on the small stones from the force of her landing. She swept her blowing hair back from her face, eyes first being greeted by the carnage that was fallen bodies of the roof Snipers. She turned slowly, seeing Logan sat crouched a few feet away from Scott. He was holding his side that was bleeding aggressively through his destroyed uniform. The man was so marked by blood and bruises she could hardly recognise him. There was a pool of blood underneath him, staining the knees of his uniform as he sat in the crimson puddle that rippled under the falling rain. Her eyes moved from Logan, who had observed her with dim eyes, to Scott. She let out another gasp at seeing his fallen body, how he hung so limply off the edge of the roof. She hurried on over to him, her green trench coat billowing fervently behind her. She collapsed down upon her knees, hands gripping at his clothes as she pulled him away from the edge of the roof. Once he was no longer partly hanging off the edge, she let him lay still. She stared down at his face, dirt and blood cleaned away from his exposure to the rain. He looked so pale..

Her hand rose from his chest to hover against the side of his face. After a moment's hesitation the soft leather of her gloves touched his face. She lifted his cheek from the dirt of the roof, picking up the side of his face so he faced her. Her thumb slowly extended, still shaking as it slowly pressed down to his cheek in a gentle stroking motion. The touch triggered movement from Scott, and Siren made a gasp as his head moved and he made a soft cough. She immediately moved closer, hand parting from his head for only a moment as she ripped off her gloves before she touched his face with the soft skin of her hands. She held both his cheeks in her palms, cradling his face, "Scott? Scott, it's all right. Adrienne is here. _I'm _here."

She saw the dark shadows of his eyes flicker open behind his visor, the movement of the shadow the only evidence of his eyes behind the red lens. "Adrienne?" His voice sounded so tired. The tremendous effort could be heard in his trembling voice.

"_Mon Dieu.._. Look at you," she whispered in a tearful voice as her eyes watched the ripped bullet holes through his uniform. Her eyes quickly met his face against as he made a swift groan of pain, his back arching slightly. He gasped quietly, dropping his head back down.

"Adrienne," he said quietly, his hand suddenly darting and grabbing hers, "I can't - .. it." His eyes closed, and he took a shuddering breath that was finished with a pained wince. "Adrienne.. I don't want to die. Not anymore."

"You're _not_ going to die!" cried Siren forcefully, holding his hand tightly, "Listen to me, we're going to get you back to the Jet and Storm can help you."

"We can't," he gasped softly, "The jet.. it's too far away."

Logan sat with his head bowed, a hand still held tightly over his wounded side. He said nothing.

But Siren's eyes flashed angrily as her hands fled from his hand and took hold of his face gently, "No Scott! You do not give up! You be too strong to give up. You're a_ leader_ Scott, where is your determination now, huh!"

"No matter.. how hard I try, how determined I am. There are some things.. you just can't change.."

There was a cry of anguish from Siren who had lifted his head from the floor to hold him against her. His upper torso was lifted slightly as Siren shifted her arms to hold him against her. Her face was pressed against his as she spoke quietly, tears falling strongly from her closed eyes, "Please don't do this, Scott. You can't die. You're going to be fine.." a hand raised to hold his head, brushing through his hair to move it from his forehead, "You will not die. You will not!"

But he did not reply.

"Scott?" A ghostly wheeze of passing wind blew by, obscuring Siren's face with her hair that she tossed back as she stared worriedly at Scott's face. "Scott.." she said in a quieter voice. She pulled back slightly, her arms loosening their hold. He slumped back from her chest to lay heavily in her arms. His head dropped back from its cradle against her chest, hanging limply back as his face lay slack. A hand flew to Siren's lips, holding upon them as she gave a shrill gasp of horror. Her breath had speeded with growing sobs, causing her entire body to rack with each shaky breath. A sob escaped her as she flung her arms around him again, pulling him close against her body once more. His arms lay relaxed on the grit of the roof, moving limply as she rocked against his body in soft sobs.

"Scott?" another voice sounded, another female. Siren ignored it. She held Scott tightly. "Scott!" came the voice again; in such a passionate tone that Siren slowly pulled her face back from Scott's, her lips leaving his pale cheek. She looked towards where the voice had come from and her eyes landed upon Logan. He was no longer huddled on the floor in his pain, but he was standing rigidly. The torn attire was blowing fiercely as though a strong gale was billowing around him. Beneath the fluttering strands of his hair, Siren noticed that his dark gaze had changed. His eyes were alight with flames that danced and writhed like a living blaze. Siren slowly turned a little, her shimmering eyes staring at Logan with a mixture of bewilderment and fear.

Suddenly, without warning, the thrashing fires in his eyes erupted forth in two streams of billowing flames, stretching out strangely from each eye. They danced slowly and wrapped around each other before a moving figure began to form as the output of the fire grew. A moulded form of a female could be seen, set by flames. She was writhing in anger, as if trying to break out. Siren's eyes widened, her hands automatically tightening on Scott's body. But the figure threw back its head, shaking its fiery hair angrily, before it let out a ghostly wail of anguish and it dived in a stretch of fire towards Scott's body with it's echoing scream.

* * *

Ack! Review!


	54. Signs of Apocalypse

**Blix:** Lol, thank you! You don't know how long I've been waiting to write that scene!

**Racetrack's Goil:** Sometimes I can't decide what I like writing best, angst or action. Lucky this story has both though!

**Chapter 54**

Siren was sprawled ungracefully as she sat staring at Scott. She had shot back from him as the flames had burst towards him. But he had not caught fire, nor did he show any signs of being scorched. He just lay there, as still as ever. Siren, feeling herself tremble, turned her head slowly to peer through the dark falling rain to Logan who had collapsed into an unnatural slump on the floor. The terrifying silence was broken as an engine sounded from behind the building and Siren whipped her head round to see a helicopter rise up from the back of the building. It's engine rumbled loudly as it rose up and flew overhead, the whirring blades sending cyclones of wind spiralling around her. As it passed, she saw a man sat inside, clutching a briefcase in his lap. He glared down over the scene with a flicker of a smile over his face. Siren could see two Sentinels sat rigidly behind him. Her head turned, watching it venture off the roof and down to fly towards the jungle treetops.

But she wasn't the only one to notice the helicopter. As her eyes followed it across the rain filled sky, the smoothly flying helicopter jerked in the air before it rolled onto its side. Siren's eyes widened as the helicopter was suddenly thrown against the wall of the building as easily as if it were a toy. It exploded in a burst of rearing flames and a terrorising rumble. Metal flew from the flames, as did a brown briefcase. The briefcase soared away from the blazing inferno that was the helicopter, which was now falling down through the air to crash and explode to the earth. Siren gasped, scrambling to the edge of the roof to watch the briefcase land in Magneto's outstretched palm. He calmly flicked finger and the briefcase tumbled open, a file falling out.

Siren, having little clue what that was all about, turned back to where Scott lay. There was nothing else remotely on her mind now other than Scott. She slumped onto the grit besides him, sighing as she draped her arms around his neck, her eyes closing. She didn't ever want to move. There was no point. Everything in life felt so worthless now. Briefly, her eyes cracked open, peering morosely over Scott's rain washed face. His features just lay so relaxed, just like he was sleeping.

But then, a wisp of smoke formed in the air above him. Siren's eyes were so tear-filled and resolute on watching Scott's face that she did not notice the faint smoke that rose out of his body in the form of a figure. Like some spirit, the smoke whirled slowly to shape into a form of a ghostly woman before she lifted gracefully and soared off into the dark sky. And it was then when it happened. As if he had been holding his breath for a long period of time, Scott made a raspy gasp of air, his eyes flying open behind his glasses. Siren shot up into a sitting position, her face etched into a shocked expression. Her eyes stared at him widely. She tentatively leaned forward, saying in a worried whisper, "Scott?"

He was not breathing erratically as though his heart was pounding. His head turned, staring at her. Looking as surprised as she felt. "Adrienne?" He looked utterly nonplussed.

But Siren didn't respond vocally, she just flung her arms around him, holding him tightly as though he may slip away again. Eventually, she let him sit up. His hands moved to his chest, feeling the bullet holes in his uniform. He glanced to her for a moment before he unzipped the uniform down his chest. The rain swished as it fell, dropping upon his now bare chest. Scott ran his fingers over his chest, across where dried blood marked in ominous circles. No wounds were visible. No bullets. Just smooth flesh. He looked up slowly, sharing a confused expression with Siren. Together, they looked over to Logan, who was stirring.

"What the hell? Did I just black out?"

"Logan.." said Siren softly, causing him to look her way. His eyes met hers before they trailed off onto Scott.

"Scott! He's not dead? Ok, what's just happened?"

Siren was standing to her feet, helping Scott up, but he wasn't at all injured now and rose with ease, "No idea. I'll try and explain back at the mansion, but let's just get out of here." She walked to the edge of the roof, whistling down to the group with her fingers to her lips. "Magneto!"

Magneto turned from looking at the files, noticing the trio on the roof. He sighed quietly before he raised the battered car bonnet again. It shot up in the air before hovering at the edge of the roof. The three mutants stepped off the roof and onto the metal, which lowered slowly to the floor.

"Logan!" cried Madeline, who was now free of her chains, which were in a pile besides Magneto who had gone back to reading the documents. Madeline scrambled forward as Logan stepped off the metal bonnet. Logan looked up to see his daughter running towards him. He was heavily hit as she threw herself into his arms, holding him tightly.

"I thought he was gonna kill you," murmured Logan softly into her ear as he held her tightly.

All of a sudden, a low rumbling echoed behind them, and the mutants slowly turned their heads to curiously look at the building. Scott and Siren began to back away, follow by Logan and Madeline.

"What is that?" murmured Siren softly. But no one could answer her.

From within the building echoed an unearthly roar and a shuddering explosion that sounded like a wall had collapsed. Magneto looked up from the papers slowly, watching the roof. All fell silent for a small moment, before the rumbling came louder, and out of the rooftop burst a human-sized figure. Tiles and debris scattered as it flew up out of the roof. Broke chains dangled from his limbs. He flew across the sky in the falling rain silently. His form was dirtied and bloodied, but still he showed no signs of weakness. He cast no glance to the mutants below as he flew off into the sky.

"Who the hell is that?" cried Logan, spinning to look at the X-Men, hoping they could answer. But they all looked as shocked as him. Magneto however had a grim expression on his face as he closed the folder.

"That's Apocalypse."

"A mutant?"

Magneto sounded hesitant, "Yes.."

Storm followed the dot in the sky with her eyes, "Where is he going?"

"He's being summoned," said Magneto calmly as turned with a swish of his cloak back towards his helicopter. Serpentine and Psylocke followed without a word.

"Wait," said Scott, glaring over to Magneto, "By who?"

Magneto paused to look over his shoulder slowly. He gestured with the files, "The humans are now controlling him."

"But they are controlling the Sentinels?"

Magneto stared down at the file slowly, "The Sentinels are nothing compared to Apocalypse. He is a body infused with numerous mutations of other mutants."

"Surely he's not _that_ powerful," murmured Gambit quietly, glancing over to Magneto worriedly.

"We have a new enemy," said Magneto, heaving a sigh before he straightened and pulled back the door of his helicopter, "The most powerful mutant in the world." He watched them calmly through the falling rain, "This means war, X-Men.." He hesitated before he shut the door."Till we meet again.."

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

Finished! Review! Hope you like it! I'm going to be concentrating on my other stories a bit before the sequel begins. But knowing me, it'll be up by the end of next week, hehe.


	55. AN: New story!

The new story is up! Story FIVE titled **The War Has Begun**. Just navigate to itvia my profile!


End file.
